Twisted Every Way
by MusicalDreamerx
Summary: Bilbo is swept away on a quest to save Erebor with a bunch of intriguing dwarfs. Daia, Thorin's daughter, joins them. As the company of Thorin Oakenshield travels, Daia realises she is falling for both her best friends, Fili and Kili, but will the entire company be put in danger by their feelings towards one another? Most likely. FilixOC and KilixOC (Reworked!)
1. A Simple Beginning

**Okay, so here's a brand new story! It's been years since I read the Hobbit, but after seeing the film (several times, may I add) and totally falling in love with Fili and Kili and just everyone really, I decided it was time to get back to the writing pad! I don't own anyone, except my own OC, whom you shall meet _very_ soon! So, thanks and enjoy! **

**1  
A Simple Beginning**

Bilbo Baggins didn't consider himself to be a boring hobbit, or an overly adventurous hobbit; but he loved his home comforts and maybe the occasional small adventure. Since he had lost his mother and father, he much preferred to stay at home, perhaps travel to the tavern over the bridge, a small walk in the Farthing forest, even just sitting in his garden with his pipe brought him joy. Bilbo Baggins had a simple life; until Gandalf the Grey crossed his path.

It all started with the puff of some smoke. A simple little puff of smoke.

The weather was the usual for that of the spring in the Shire, warm and bright, the type of day the children would spend running around East Farthing, work would finish early and generally people would just relax. That's exactly how Bilbo Baggins spent his Tuesday. He woke, dressed, collected his breakfast, cleaned his dishes and sat on his bench outside of his little hobbit hole, with his pipe, enjoying doing very, very little. Bilbo had managed to teach himself how to blow rings with his pipe, he considered himself to be quite accomplished at it now. He sighed contentedly at the sight before him, the Shire had never failed to take his breath away, especially on days like this. He had what he would describe as a: Took's penchant for adventure; but no matter how wonderful his adventures were, he always longed for his little (or rather large in his case, his family was rather wealthy) hobbit hole.

As he sat, outside of his beloved Bag End, contemplating his simple life, a shadow appeared before him. A man stood before him, dressed all in grey, with a round hat, and a walking staff. Bilbo looked up from his pipe, and remembering his manners, finally opened his mouth.

"Good morning," Bilbo said, rather cheerily, but with a hint of anxiousness. He found it rather impossible to take his eye off of the man before him. He was almost certain he had seen him before, but memory did not serve him at this point in time. The man with the grey hair and beard leaned onto his walking staff.

"What do you mean?" He asked casually. "Do you wish me a good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it to be or not? Or that you feel good this morning or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo blinked rapidly, trying to put together all of the questions that the man had just asked him. It took a few more seconds for Bilbo to answer.

"Erm…All of them at once," he said confidently, but with a hint of confusion in his tone. The man was till staring at him, sizing him up and down. Bilbo looked at the ground then back to the man, hoping that he still wasn't looking at him.

"Hmmm…" The man said to himself, but still staring at Bilbo. Finally beginning to lose a bit of his politely, Bilbo bluntly asked, "Can I help you?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "That remains to be seen," He contemplated. "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure," He raised his eyebrows in fashion that tried to appeal to Bilbo, making the man try to make the aforementioned adventure good fun. Bilbo squinted at the man. _Adventure? Adventure?!_

"An adventure?" Bilbo's Took Side kicked in, but his Baggins side repressed it, forcing the thought to the back of his mind. He forced himself to shake his head.

"No. I don't imagine that anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." With that he stood up, and made his way to his letterbox.

"Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable, things. They make you late for dinner," He chuckled, shoving pipe back into his mouth, pretending to be terribly engrossed by his actually very boring mail. With a few hms and grunts, Bilbo acknowledged all of the mail that he held in his hands, then looked up to see the man still standing before him.

"Well!" Bilbo finally broke the silence. "Good morning." Looking for a release, Bilbo nodded gently to the man and walked up the stairs that led to his home. Unfortunately for Bilbo, the man followed him.

"To think that I would live to be 'good morning-ed' by Belladonna Took's son! As if I was selling buttons at the door!" The man couldn't conceal the irritation in his voice. Bilbo turned on his heel. "I beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not necessarily for the better, Bilbo Baggins. I am Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me," The man finished, completely exhausted with Bilbo. The hobbit cast his mind back several years, and then the penny suddenly dropped in his head.

"Gandalf… Not Gandalf the wondering wizard who made such excellent fireworks?" Bilbo grinned, remembering the spectacle that Gandalf had produced at his mother's sixtieth birthday party. Oh how Bilbo was fascinated!

"Well… at least you remember me for my fireworks," Gandalf sighed, but smirked at the same time. "What say you to the adventure then… hm?"

"I shall have to… goodbye!" Bilbo shut the door as politely as he could in Gandalf's face.

Bilbo locked and rested his back against his circular door. Have I finally gotten rid of him? No, was the answer. There was a strange scraping sound on Bilbo's door, and he ran to his window to see what was happening. He was met by Gandalf's eye, and quickly ducked into his hallway. He re-emerged from his hiding place a few moments later, and noticed that Gandalf had hence left, he could see him walking down Hobbiton.

_Well. At least that's over. That's the last I'll see of Gandalf. Farewell, Gandalf the Grey._

Bilbo didn't realise how wrong he was going to be, for just over the horizon, was a plethora of dwarfs, bringing with them, a rather unexpected adventure.


	2. A Merry Gathering

**Okay, so I REALLY HAVE UPDATED this chapter! It was driving me mad. Like, literally driving me mad. Genuinely not as if I do anything else on Friday nights! So, enjoy as it was meant to be! Enjoy and read, review and whatnot! (Just a reminder, Daia is pronounced as DAY-A) :) Cx**

**2**  
**A Merry Gathering**

Not even twelve hours later, as Bilbo had sat down to his dinner, something rather unexpected happen. His doorbell rang. Bilbo hardly ever received visitors, but when he did, they were always, always, ALWAYS expected. Now, he was sitting with not one, but TWO dwarfs in his kitchen. Dwalin and Balin; who from what Bilbo had heard of their conversation, were brothers. As they ravaged his pantry, Bilbo was distracted by yet another knock at the door.

_Oh, please no._

Bilbo reluctantly opened his door to yet another two dwarfs. One blonde with a braided moustache, the one that stood next to him was dark haired, with only stubble. They were far younger than the two dwarfs who had entered his home previously,

"Fili," said the blonde dwarf, looking as if he was holding back laughter.

"And Kili," stated the darker haired dwarf.

"At your service!" They chimed cheerily together, as they bowed in perfect unison. _A rehearsed act, perhaps_, Bilbo thought. Kili lifted himself back up from his bow, with a massive grin.

"You must be Mr Boggins!"

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house!" Bilbo, totally exasperated, tried to slam his round green door in the two dwarf's faces. Kili caught the door just as it shut, throwing it wide open.

"Has it been cancelled?!" Kili whined, facial expression falling. Fili shot Kili a look that said; _Shut up and let me handle this, little brother._

"Nobody told us," Fili narrowed his eyes at Bilbo, trying to warn Bilbo that he wasn't as stupid as his younger brother.

"Cancelled? No nothing's been cancelled…" Bilbo began, attempting to come up with a lie on the spot. Kili pushed his way inside the house. "Well, that's a relief!"

Fili began to hand Bilbo his belongings, and then walked away with his brother. Fili and Kili stopped in their tracks to the pantry as they head a familiar voice.

"Come on boys, help us shove this in the hall or there'll never be room for all of us in here," Dwalin called.

"Mister Dwalin!" Kili chimed.

"All of us?! There's more?! "Bilbo exclaimed, but nobody paid any attention. Just then, Bilbo heard his door close.

_That's strange… very strange…_

"Leave this poor Hobbit's house alone you big bunch of ruffians!"

They turned to see a female dwarf in the hallway. She was a brunette, with a small braid at the front of her hair, with the rest of her hair tied back loosely in a ponytail, with light curls at the back. She was dressed in a white shirt, with a purple and brown corset, and a pair of black breeches and boots. She had already removed her cloak, from what Bilbo could see, was also purple. Her eyes were piercing hazel, with beautiful long lashes too. Bilbo caught sight of her and had to double take, she was very pretty; the prettiest girl he had seen in a long time. Yet, there was something he couldn't quite place about her.

_She can't be a dwarf… Dwarf women have beards… And, no offence, but I don't think they're as pretty as that…_

"DAIA!" The younger brothers chanted, and both ran up to see her, both embracing her at the exact same time, sending them all to the floor.

"Fili, Kili… nice to see you too… now please, get off of me," she giggled, attempting to push the pair off of her. Bilbo looked on in horror as a girl was brought into the mix. _What's she doing here? She looks about 18! AND she doesn't even look like a dwarf! Minus the erm, height._

Kili looked at his brother mischievously, then gave his usual cheeky grin to Daia. She knew exactly what was coming.

"No, no! Fili, Kili, don't you dare!"

Both Fili and Kili launched themselves at Daia, and began to tickle her. Daia let out a blood curdling scream, followed by excessive laughter from all three of the dwarves rolling on the floor. Balin and Dwalin assembled in the hallway to see what was going on. They noticed that it was Daia on the floor, and eventually, after entertaining themselves, pulled the brothers off of the young woman, and they all migrated to the dining room, save Daia, who stayed beside Bilbo.

"Apologies, Mister?" Daia began, gesturing for Bilbo to finish the sentence for her. The little hobbit was incredibly relieved. She may have looked incredibly young, but at least she had much better manners than the previous four dwarfs.

"Baggins, er… Bilbo Baggins," he replied, nodding his head, trying to

"Mister Baggins! I'm terribly sorry about… them! They're rather rowdy, and they're not actually my responsibility, but I'm terribly sorry!" she shook his hand.

"Daia, at your service, sir," the pretty little dwarf bowed from her waist.

"And Bilbo Baggins, at yours!" he exclaimed, probably a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well Mr Baggins, as I have said already…" Before Daia could finish her sentence, Kili had her over his shoulder, carrying her into the dining room.

"KILI!" She laughed. Kili eventually put her down when they reached the living room.

"What was that for?" She slapped him across the chest playfully.

"I've missed you," he grinned.

"It's only been a week Kili," she started, but he pulled her into an embrace.

"We've been together since we were babies! A week apart felt like a lifetime!"

Fili joined the hug, and Balin smiled at the trio being reunited. However, before they could take another thought or breath, the doorbell rang once again. Bilbo cursed every dwarf he ever knew as he opened the door and they all tumbled in the door. There was at least five! _That was all of them, surely?!_ Gandalf was behind them, and he stood talking to Bilbo as the company continued to raid his pantry, even the ones who had just arrived ran straight to the pantry after tossing their many belongings onto the floor by the door.

"Gandalf, there are dwarfs in my dining room! And dwarfs raiding my pantry! And dwarfs…"

"You said you wanted an adventure, well, adventure they brought!" Gandalf laughed, placing his hat onto one of the coatracks by the door. Bilbo muttered and moaned as he moved to check in on the dwarfs in the dining room. Luckily, they were all sat relatively nicely around his table. Unluckily, every scrap of food that Bilbo had was laid out on the table. That, was when Fili caught his eye.

"Who wants an ale? You want an ale?"

Fili was _on_ the table. Walking from one end to the other, mugs of ale balancing in his arms and hands, giving them out as he went along. The poor little's hobbit's eyes widened in horror. _My mother's table!_

Gandalf has just stood next to Bilbo, laughing heartily as the dwarfs and Daia ate their fill, and they all eventually began to migrate out of the dining room. One of the littler dwarfs, made his way up to Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Excuse me… what should I do with my plate?"

_Another dwarf with manners. One is much better than none, I suppose!_

Fili, who had been standing next to Gloin, sensed an opportunity for mischief, and gave his brother a firm nod. Kili stalked away with his pipe, circling back to behind Bilbo and Gandalf, while his older brother approached Ori and Bilbo and Gandalf from behind.

"Here you go, Ori. Give it to me," Fili smiled, taking the plate off of the knit-clad dwarf. Bilbo genuinely believed for half a second that Fili would take the plate back to the kitchen, and place it gently back in the cupboard where it belonged. Oh, no. How wrong he was, once again. He tossed it straight to Kili, who then tossed it back to Bifur, who was standing at the sink in the kitchen. This continued for a few more plates and cups, as Fili became more adventurous, even tossing the plates under his leg and flying towards his brother. Daia appeared at the doorway, ducking and diving from the plates, but eventually joined in, tossing cups to Fili, as carefully as possible.

Bilbo, absolutely unable to watch the dwarfs toss the plates any longer, returned to the kitchen, after hearing some rhythmic banging and clattering.

_My cutlery!_

"Can you _not_ do that please? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo exclaimed, wanting to throw them all out of his house at the very moment.

Bofur chirped up, still banging his feet, and swiping the knives with Nori, who both had faces of glee plastered upon their faces. Daia almost giggled as she noticed Bofur's expression. He had been waiting for those exact words.

"Hear that lads? He says we'll _Blunt the Knives!"_

Kili was the first to start after that, still tossing plates to Bifur in the kitchen. "Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili joined in, tossing plates from elbow to elbow.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates! _THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES_!" The entire company joined in.

_"Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!" _

Bilbo wanted to faint. There they all were, tossing his plates and mugs and crockery all around Bag End. Even Daia was joining in! She was tossing plates to Kili, assisting Fili. And that wasn't the end…

_"Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl,  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Gandalf smoked on his pipe and laughed harder than he had done in a great while. Seeing the colour drain from Bilbo's face was most amusing. Balin was still sitting at the table, unwillingly joining in the tossing of the plates, while Bombur, the fat Dwarf as Bilbo identified him, was taking the scraps off of all the plates before they were passed along. Bofur had even brought out his flute, playing along with the tune, while Oin blew in to a teapot, attempting to imitate the musical Bofur. Bilbo attempted to make his way into the kitchen, but the entrance was completely blocked. He ran to the dining room, just as the dwarfs were finishing their song.

"_THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"_

They all laughed heartily and took glugs out of their ale. Ori and Nori were standing beside Bilbo, while Fili was at the other side, arm draped around Daia's shoulders, and her arm around his. The rest of the dwarfs were spread out among the kitchen, laughing at Bilbo's extremely pale face. The hobbit nearly collapsed, the dwarfs hadn't broken his cutlery and crockery… they had saved it, and… and cleaned it! Dwalin and Bofur had continued to play their instruments, keeping the lively music going, as Bilbo dragged Gandalf aside.

"What is going on?!"

"They're a rather merry gathering, aren't they?" Gandalf chuckled. Daia moved away from Fili, and she silently watched Bilbo and Gandalf; it looked like they were arguing, or rather, about to. After a few minutes, Bofur and Dwalin suddenly played the dance tune that was played at every ball any dwarf had ever been to. She was caught off guard when she felt a pair of hands on her waist. She was spun around to face Fili, who quickly took her in a loose waltz position.

"A dance, m'lady?" He winked, grinning at her. Daia blushed, but smiled uncontrollably, letting Fili whisk her about the study where the dwarves had all gathered.

"Go on, Fili!"

"Prince of the dancers, eh?"

"I never knew he could dance!"

She felt herself blush further when Fili pulled her closer to him, and began to dip and spin her. Balin noticed Kili's facial expression drop as the others pushed Fili on, shouting out what they should dance next. After several spins, Fili caught her when she misplaced her footing, her arms flying around his neck, his resting firmly on her hips, ensuring he didn't drop her. They both felt the electricity building between them, in reality they both knew that the attraction between the pair had been growing for a while, it must have been about two years now, and all Fili wanted to do was lean in and kiss her. He would have done, had the timing been appropriate. He looked down at her neck, noticing the silver chain with a small amethyst.  
"I didn't know you still wore that," Fili grinned, looking down to Daia.

"Of course I do, silly. I never take it off. You bought me this, remember?" she smiled back. Fili nodded lightly, still beaming. _SHE STILL WEARS IT!_

They looked at each other for a moment, until Daia was finally pulled away by Ori, who was wanting to dance with her too. Bilbo rolled his eyes and tried to retire to bed, but Gandalf led him back to the living room, forcing him to sit and drink another cup of tea. Daia only managed a couple of bars of music with each dwarf, and after every dwarf passed her, she could see Kili trying to get to her. Nori was probably the best dancer out of the lot of them, and Daia personally enjoyed receiving a dance that didn't leave her with bruises. Nori passed her to Dori, while they all laughed and giggled and drank. Gloin took her after Dori, who was much rougher than the rest had been, who was literally flinging her about. The music kept building and building, and Daia found herself spinning into Kili's chest.

"My turn," He grinned, hands resting on her waist. She smiled back. Kili pulled her into a close waltz position, placing his hand on her back instead of her shoulder. Unfortunately, Kili had grown attracted to Daia too. And worse still, Daia felt something for him as well. It was the same electricity she shared with Fili, but she couldn't place what it was about the brothers, maybe that they had grown up together, or that they looked after her, or possibly even that they were an incredibly handsome pair, but she couldn't meet her feelings for them, not yet.

Just as they were about to embark on their dance, there was another sharp knock at the door. Bilbo looked up and noticed that the dwarfs were suddenly all solemn, not the jovial little creatures they were moments earlier. The instruments stopped abruptly, and Kili even let go of Daia slightly, dropping his arm and taking quick hold of her hand.

"He's here."

"Who?!" Bilbo exclaimed, feeling himself wanting to faint. _Gandalf, he can't be serious. There cannot be **more** dwarfs in my house! This is ridiculous! Dwarfs, blasted dwarfs!_

Although, he had subconsciously decided that Daia was his favourite, not just because of her pretty looks, but she was also incredibly well mannered, and had tried, it had been in vain, but she had tried to stop the dwarfs manic running of his house. However, Bilbo had noticed the amount of time that Daia had spent in close proximity of the younger two dwarfs, and the way that they acted around her screamed that they were interested in her, and most definitely in a romantic way. He scrutinised Kili's grip on her hand while Fili appeared at her side, slipping an arm around her waist.

Bilbo was drawn out of his thoughts by Gandalf's response to his earlier question of who was at his door.

"Thorin."


	3. Tension

**A/N- Here's chapter 3! This is a lot longer than Chapter 2, I tried to cover everything I wanted! Pivotal plot points, plus some adorable little dwarfy moments towards the end. Again, I own nothing excpet Daia :) Enjoy! Cx**

**3  
****Tension**

Kili swiftly let go of Daia's back, but kept a tight grip on her hand, and he smiled that she hadn't tried to pull away, while Daia shrunk behind Kili and Fili slightly. She wasn't _quite_ ready to face Thorin at this point, and hiding behind the pair seemed to be a decent way to hide.

"You said this place was easy to find, Gandalf. I lost my way twice. Wouldn't have found it if it hadn't been for that mark on the door."

"Mark?! There is no mark on that door! It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo piped up, it was the first thing he had said in a few hours.

"There is a mark Bilbo, I put it there myself," Gandalf replied, shutting the door behind him.

"Bilbo Baggins, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company," Balin smiled, in total awe of the leader. Bilbo noticed Fili and Kili smile at Thorin, with such pride. That was when his eyes drifted to Daia, who was also eyeing their leader with absolute awe.

"So…this is the hobbit. Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo adorned a quizzical look, raising his eyebrows.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?" Daia glanced at Bilbo. She could almost read his thoughts right there and then; _Weapon? WEAPON?!_ His eyes screamed out. She waited for a decent answer.

"Well…I do have some skill at conkers; if you must know. But I fail to see how that's relevant," Bilbo crossed his eyebrows at Thorin. Fili, Kili and Daia had to admit they loved him for trying.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The other dwarves laughed, but Daia shook her head. Thorin looked at his nephews, and looked down at Daia and Kili's entwined hand, and then Fili's arm around her. He gave Fili and Kili a stern glance, and Kili reluctantly let go of her hand, while Fili let go of Daia's waist.

Thorin blamed Kili for almost everything that happened to Fili and Daia back at home. If they were late for dinner, it was Kili's fault. If Fili forgot to turn up for a meeting, it was Kili's fault. Daia was his daughter, and didn't want his nephews touching her… not in that way anyway. It was then that the penny finally dropped with Thorin, and he noticed the young girl standing in the doorway.

"Daia… what are you doing here?" His tone was surprised, but he kept a straight face, very shocked to see the young woman before him. Daia hesitantly came out from her hiding place behind Kili and Fili.

"You didn't genuinely expect me to sit at home with Dis sewing while you all take back Erebor, did you?" She smiled, lightly, her hazel eyes now with a silver tint to them, Bilbo noticed.

_Dwarfs eyes don't change colour… **What!**_

Thorin couldn't help but smile back, but swept off his cloak, tossing it to the nearest dwarf, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nice try, Daia. Go home," He said sternly.

"Erebor is my home," she fired back, holding her ground. Bofur and Bombur held back a giggle. Thorin threw them a glance, and they bit their tongues, holding back their laughter, looking down sheepishly at the floor.

"Father, you know I can fight. A lot better than those two anyway," Daia motioned her head to Fili and Kili. They scoffed, but the look that Daia gave them told them to shut up. Thorin sighed, and pulled his daughter into a hug.

"You promise me that you won't get yourself killed," Thorin smiled, moving a stray gentle curl from Daia's face.

"I'll be fine, promise me you won't do the same, please," She smiled back. She was pulled into a hug by Thorin, Fili and Kili joining only seconds later.

_Get herself killed? How would she manage that? It's not as if… adventure doesn't normally involve so much danger that one finds themselves in the situation of almost dying! Certainly not the situations that I've found myself in, anyway! His daughter?! He's letting his daughter on this quest?! This is madness!_

Bilbo's thoughts drove him mad, almost to the point where he was covering his ears, but then he realised that he was standing alone in his hallway, except for Gandalf, who stood, arms crossed staring at the Hobbit.

"What, Gandalf, what?!" The little Hobbit shouted, unable to contain his anger any longer.

"I suggest you move to the dining room, Bilbo. There is much to discuss."

Bilbo sighed and stomped along to the dining room, and was completely amazed to see that the dwarfs were sitting in almost silence (and that would be the definition of silence according to Bilbo Baggins; he could actually hear himself think, and possibly the grass grow, but he wasn't too sure). Yet there they sat, all around his table, few of them smoking pipes, others just sitting, watching Thorin eat quietly, waiting for him to speak. Bilbo's eyes searched for Daia at the table, she somehow had the ability to calm him down. He found her precisely where he imagined she would be, hidden at the back between Fili and Kili. Bilbo eyed her carefully.

_Daughter? She doesn't look anything like him… The only thing that is relatively alike about the two is that he has black hair and she has dark brown hair too. What's going on there, I wonder? _Bilbo had to physically stop himself from looking at the young girl, before she, or her father noticed, and he did not want an angry parent on his back for looking at his 'daughter'.

"Will they come?" Balin finally broke the silence in the room. With a sigh, Thorin placed down his spoon from his plate, and rested his elbows on the table beneath him.

"They will not come," He sighed heavily. The dwarfs all let out a simultaneous groan.

"They claim it is a useless cause, and that Erebor is lost," Thorin sighed, taking a small spoonful out of his soup once more.

"I can guarantee if we managed to recover that treasure they'd be over that flaming hill faster than a pack of wargs," Gloin muttered. Oin nodded in agreement with his brother. Daia watched Fili and Kili intently, both seeming incredibly let down, fearing that they wouldn't be allowed to go on the aforementioned adventure. She was sat cosily between the pair, as the pair smoked their pipes and listened intently to conversation.

"They say this our quest and ours alone. I suppose we cannot blame them," He muttered, with the disappointing tone that Bilbo actually began to affiliate with Thorin. Ori, brave as ever, then stood up at the table. Bilbo was relatively uninterested, until the mention of "_iron_" and "_jacksy_" came into the conversation. The little Hobbit sent the little dwarf a funny look, one that funnily went unnoticed by all. Nori, completely embarrassed by his little brother, pulled him down and skelped him across the head. The conversation expanded, with all of the dwarfs giving their input to one another. Balin rolled his eyes and eventually spoke.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us; and we number at just…"He stopped for a quick calculation, then continued after he had finished his count. "Fourteen. And not fourteen of the brightest," He mumbled. That sent some of the other dwarfs over the edge, visibly trying to protest, but this time it was Fili that silenced them.

"We're fighters though! All of us, down to the last dwarf!" Everyone tapped their tankards off the table in agreement, and Daia smiled, appreciating Fili's bravery to speak.

"And, we have a wizard!" Kili jumped in. Daia nodded in agreement, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Of course! Gandalf, surely you've killed plenty of dragons in your time?" Daia smiled, trying to remind the dwarfs at the table she was still there. Finally, it was Gandalf's turn to be shocked. He looked down at Daia with eyeballs the size of golf balls, he tried not to scold her too much, she was after all, trying to help, just, not in the best way possible.

"How many then?"

Gandalf made a small groaning noise, and shook his head, but before he was able to string together a proper sentence of syllables and words, several voices fired themselves at Gandalf, demanding to know an answer or a number as to how many dragons the Great Gandalf the Grey had slain.

"Go on, how many?!"

The silence that Bilbo had enjoyed several moments earlier, erupted in ferocious shouting and finger pointing.

"Have you lied to us then?!"

"You haven't killed any dragons have you?!"

"Why are we even here Thorin?!"

"And why is there a female among us?!"

"You're just jealous that I can fight better than you can!"

"She's a distraction!"

"Distraction, are you joking?!"

"This is ridiculous!"

"ENOUGH!" Thorin yelled, silencing the whole company, sending them all back to their seats. Bilbo drifted in and out of conversation, as he moved out of the dining room and made himself a small cup of tea, and only stalked his way back when he heard Ori again. Brave little Ori, whom Daia couldn't help but admire.

"That's why we need a burglar!"

Feeling the need to jump into the conversation, just to prove he had been there the full time, interjected;

"And a good one at that; an expert I would say," He commented, acting the expert, as he twiddled with his braces. The entire company of Thorin turned, eyes fixated on Bilbo.

"And are you?" Balin questioned, turning on the chair to face the Hobbit. Bilbo adopted that look of _what do you mean_? That he had perfected recently, given the past few hours. He looked behind him, expecting Balin to be speaking to a dwarf behind him.

"Am I what, sorry?" He continued to play with his braces, trying to keep his shaking hands occupied. Balin then began to explain, in detail, how Bilbo was to be part of their plan to take back Erebor. He handed Bilbo a folded up contract, which Bilbo studied carefully.

"Evisceration? Laceration? _Incineration?!"_

"Oh yes, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur replied, far too cheery for everyone's liking; especially Bilbo's.

"I think I need some air…"

"Think, furnace…" Bofur started. The dwarfs all tried to stop Bofur, but they rested and eventually turned back to their ale. There was no point in trying to stop Bofur from simply pointing out one of the several ways of dying that their journey entailed. Fili, Kili and Daia watched Bilbo intently.

"...With wings!"

Everyone's eyes flitted to Bilbo. Surprisingly, he had managed to keep his balance, and stood up straight. Bofur opened his mouth to speak, when his comrades sent him a look that begged him to stop talking.

""Flash of light, searing pain, and then, poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash," Bofur smiled, taking a draw of his pipe. Daia smiled at the Hobbit, and he caught her eye quickly, before letting out a small "Nope" and collapsing to the floor.

"I'm alright, really! Just let me sit quietly for a moment…" Bilbo began, but Gandalf cut him off sharply.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long! The world isn't in your bookcase, it's out there!"

Gandalf had tried not to leave Bilbo on a bitter note, even speaking of his Tookish heritage and how one of his ancestors was so tall that he could ride a real horse. Bilbo seemed to become more interested, that darned Tookish side of him. However, when the unmistakable sounds of Thorin's voice came from the living room, Gandalf left and followed the dwarfs into the room where, ironically, Bilbo kept all of his books.

_"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold…  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old,  
We must away, 'ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold."_

Daia had been sitting on the floor, watching the flames from the fireplace rise higher. She could've fallen asleep there and then, but heard someone shuffling behind her. The dark haired dwarf had appeared beside her. He took hold of her hand gently, entwining his fingers around hers, they smiled at one another softly, but just before Daia could move into Kili's chest, Fili, not missing an opportunity, slid in behind Daia, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into his warm chest. She kept a tight grip on Kili though, not wanting to let go of him, but he gave a small squeeze, then a small kiss to the hand and moved, accepting defeat from Fili… for this night only.

_"The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night,  
The fire was red, it flaming spread,  
The trees like torches; blazed with light."_

Fili felt Daia lean against him. She buried herself into the crook of his neck, greatly soothed by his gentle humming. This was nothing new, the trio of young dwarfs were no strangers to hugging one another frequently, or even falling asleep together, and thankfully the action went relatively unnoticed by most, save for Balin, Gandalf and Bilbo. He tentatively put his arms around her, drawing her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist, making her snuggle in closer. He dared to run his hand through her dark, soft hair, and pulled her closer still. He felt Kili's eyes on him, but he ignored, focusing on the flames before him. It was incredibly unlike the brothers to be jealous of one another, or even feel the other looking at the other in a bad manner, and they didn't like it, but as Daia cuddled into Fili, he pulled his jacket around the two of them and they fell asleep together, forgetting about everything else.

Erebor could wait, for tonight at least.


	4. The World is Ahead

**A/N - Thank you everyone SO much for the reviews and favourites and follows! It all means an incredible amount to me, thank you :) So in return, I try to update as often as possible! And seeing as I'm off school just now, it's all going well on the update section! Went to see the Hobbit again today, aw man I just love it. ANYWAY- here's Chapter 4! That I have literally just finished writing, hot off the press! Enjoy, and the usual, I own nothing, except Daia :) Cx**

**4  
The World is Ahead**

Fili awoke to a boot in his back. Letting out a muffled cry, he hit back the boot in his back. He looked up to discover his attacker; Bofur.

"What was that for?!" He angrily whispered. Bofur motioned his head to where Fili's hands were. His right hand was wrapped around Daia's waist, and his left lying dangerously close to her chest. Daia's arms were secured around Fili's neck and it was then that he noticed her hair had fallen out during their sleep. Fili smiled gently; he hadn't seen Daia with her hair down since she was (in human years, thirteen. She was nineteen now in human years.) It was the same deep brown colour it had always been, the curls had actually became slightly more gently since the last time he had seen it, and he noticed that hair was exceptionally long, just finishing below her chest. In a panic, he pulled his hand away; there was a difference between falling asleep together and waking up in an extremely compromising position, cringing as he realised Daia's leg was nearly wrapped around his waist. In Fili's quick movements, he had woken up Daia. She flitted her eyes gently, and moved the hair gently out of her face.

"Morning," she mumbled softly, smile upon her face. Fili couldn't stop smiling at her.

"What's the matter Fili?" She giggled quietly, nudging him in the chest.

"I haven't seen you with your hair down for a few years. S'nice," He complimented, moving another strand from her face. She smiled softly, as she stood up. With a quick movement, she flung her head in front of her, picked up her hair and placed it into a bun, a relatively messy one, but it was out of her face and that's all she cared about, finally revealing her pointed ears. This was nothing new to the dwarfs, but had Bilbo seen her then, he would have fainted… again.

Daia noticed Kili totally unconscious on the floor, sprawled out and sensed an opportunity. She grinned, beaming at the sprawled out mess that was Kili. She kneeled down beside him, and whispered gently into his ear.

"Quick, Kili, wake up! Your beard has finally grown!"

With a jolt, Kili was awake, and checking the closest mirror. As he noted that he was just the same, stubbled, dwarf, he turned with absolute venom in his eyes to his brother and Daia, who were both literally rolling on the floor, laughing; not caring who they woke up. The other dwarfs that were scattered across the floor groaned, but cared not, watching Kili make a fool of himself was something wonderful to wake up to. Kili flung himself at the pair, and they ended up scuffling on the floor. Daia was at the bottom of the pile, with Fili and Kili rolling over and over.

Enter Thorin, who quickly put a stop to his nephew and daughter's squabbling, and hit his nephews across the back of his head. He gave them a lecture, commenting about how they were bad examples to Daia, and they should be ashamed of themselves, how dare they bring a young woman into the mix. The brothers looked down at the floor, completely ashamed, as Bofur ushered off Daia for breakfast.

The dwarfs ate in silence, trying to accommodate their host, who was still not stirring. Gandalf sat quietly outside with his pipe, not bothering anyone, really. Daia, after being served breakfast by Bombur, sat down gently next to Kili. She placed his hand gently on his knee, and mouthed "Sorry" to him. With a forgiving smile, he put his hand over hers, and nodded graciously, and he couldn't resist winking at her. Daia elbowed his chest gently, but they kept their moves minimal, trying not to start off Thorin again. They were ushered to their ponies, and they set off on their long journey. Again, they rode in silence, with Gandalf on a fully grown horse at the front with Thorin and Balin.

"Right, five pieces of silver says the Hobbit won't turn up," Gloin announced, full of confidence.

"You think so?" Bofur chuckled. "Alrighty then, five pieces says he will."

The dwarfs all began to chip in, most betting that he wouldn't, but with five or six betting that he would. The three youngest betted that he would; Daia, Fili and Kili all wanted to see the young Hobbit again, especially Daia. She found herself completely amazed by the little hobbit, he had the audacity (or complete ignorance) to stand up to the "Majestic" Thorin Oakenshield, he was unafraid to voice that he was afraid of being incinerated by a dragon (which was fairly reasonable, to be fair). In short, she liked him. Not in a romantic way, but she liked him.

The dwarfs travelled on through the Farthing woods, enjoying the scenery of the Shire that they weren't lucky enough to view in daylight on their way over from their respective homes. Fili, Kili and Daia rode at the back, swords strapped to Fili's back, whereas Kili and Daia had their bows and quivers swung around theirs. As they progressed through the forest, a familiar voice called from behind them.

"WAIT! WWAAIIIITTT!"

The company whipped around, to see the one and only Bilbo Baggins running up to them. He was carrying a bag on his back, with the very long contract that Balin had handed to him flying in his hand. As he approached Balin, the dwarfs who had betted that Bilbo would turn up all beamed uncontrollably. Bilbo, with a look of pride upon his face, handed the now, rather tatty contract to Balin. Balin looked down at the little Hobbit, then inspected the contract.

"Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mr Baggins."

"Fetch him a pony," Thorin called back, as he began to move off again.

Fili and Kili moved politely from Daia, and took it upon themselves to haul Bilbo off of the ground, physically placing him onto a pony; Myrtle. Daia caught up with Bilbo as the company moved again.

"It's good to see you, Bilbo," she smiled, pulling up to ride beside Bilbo.

"And you, Miss… I'm afraid I've quite forgotten how to pronounce your name!" Bilbo was mortified. _I am a Baggins! Baggins do **not** forget young ladies' names! THE SHAME!_

"Must have been all that ale you were having," Fili chuckled.

"Oh yes, Bilbo; I have never seen anything like it!" Kili joined in.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have never met anyone who could outdrink any of these dwarfs, until you came along Master Hobbit!"

"He was a disgrace really, wasn't he Fili? On the floor, hiccupping, swearing up and down that he hadn't let those _damned_ dwarfs into his house…"

"Fili, Kili, shut it. You were perfectly respectable, Bilbo. The excitement of it all became too much and you simply went to bed. Stick with me Bilbo, and stay away from these two idiots," Daia gestured the young dwarfs behind her. Bilbo let out a sigh of relief that he had made a friend in the company already.

"Should stick to your own advice then, shouldn't you?" Kili added, slightly bitter.

"Excuse me?" Daia fired back, cocking an eyebrow at the prince.

"We all know that a certain _dwarf princess_ fell asleep in the arms of a certain _dwarf prince_, last night" Kili continued.

"Don't be so bloody petty, Kili. As compared to that one sleep I had with Fili last night, how many times have I fallen asleep with you?" Daia shot back, slightly annoyed.

Kili remained silent. He didn't like to admit that he was wrong to Daia, or Fili so hence remained silent. Fili nudged him, a light warning that just because Daia was his best friend, didn't mean that 1) he could speak to her in such a manner and 2) make such suggestions about her and Fili. Kili didn't want to admit that Daia had fallen asleep with him more times than he could count, and he especially didn't want to admit it to Fili, but thankfully, Fili hadn't heard the last question that Daia had asked.

"Thought so, Kili," she winked with a smile, and moved to ride beside her father.

Gandalf pulled up next to Bilbo, and they chatted away mindlessly, until money bags flew through the air towards him, and behind.

"What is everyone getting money for?" Bilbo questioned, as a bag went flying back to Daia, Fili and Kili.

"Bets on whether or not you would appear," Gandalf replied, looking down at the Hobbit with a smile upon his face.

"And what did you say?" Bilbo asked, suddenly very, very interested. Before however, Gandalf could reply, a money bag was tossed, which Gandalf caught mid-air.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second," Gandalf laughed, placing the money into his bag.

Bilbo simply admired the Farthing woods, until his nose irritated him. He dived into his pocket, searching desperately for his handkerchief.

"Stop, stop!"

The entire company once again halted for the Hobbit. For the smallest member of the company, he was the one who created the largest inconveniences. Thorin, ever so happy to stop for the Hobbit that he didn't actually want on us quest, turned, nostrils flaring. It took Daia's hand on his arm to calm him slightly.

"What could possibly be the matter now?"

"We have to turn back!"

"What?!"

"I've forgotten my handkerchief."

There was an audible sigh and loud groans from the company. Daia slapped her face into her hand. _Well, there goes any respect Thorin had for Bilbo_.

Bofur, ever the gentleman, ripped off a piece of shirt and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Here, you can use this!"

Bilbo, completely horrified, yet touched at the same time, delicately blew his nose on the rather filthy piece of shirt. He nodded to Bofur, eyebrows raised, trying to seem as polite as he could. He caught Daia's eye, and she sent him a reassuring smile, mouthing "You'll be fine," to him gently. Bilbo blushed, but nodded thankfully and continued beside Gandalf.

"You seem to have taken quite the shine to Daia Oakenshield," Gandalf smiled down at the Hobbit.

"She's nice to me, and she had sympathy for me not having my handkerchief!"

Gandalf scoffed, but laughed all the same. "You shall have to become accustomed to the wild, Bilbo! Much worse things than a forgotten handkerchief! This is the wild! Home is now behind you, the world is ahead."


	5. Balin's Tale

**A/N****; Two updates in one night, just for you amazing people! This one explains Daia's back story, since there's something I can guarantee you didn't know about her! I think this is one of my favourite chapters actually, Balin is just so wonderful, and I felt it was Bilbo's turn to get some limelight too... Not as if the whole thing is based on him or anything... ANYWAY- thank you again for continued support, hope you enjoy! Cx**

**5  
Balin's Tale**

It was safe to say that after a full day's riding, Bilbo was incredibly hungry, and in an exceedingly large amount of pain, especially around the thigh area; so when Thorin led his company to the top of a small hill, complete with a small alcove so that they could hide from the rain and announced that this is where the company would sleep, Bilbo could have kissed him.

As Bilbo pulled himself off of his pony Myrtle (to whom he had become rather attached to), he noticed Fili and Kili trip over themselves to help the dwarf princess off of her pony. She sent them both a look, and with ease, was able to jump off of the pony herself. She winked at both the dwarfs, as she made her way over to Bilbo.

"How are you coping, Mr Baggins?"

"Bilbo, please, Miss Daia."

Daia chuckled. "It's DAY-A. Not DIE-A," she reminded him softly.

"I think you'll need to tell me that every day, Miss Daia. My apologies. But to answer your earlier question, I am alright! I am coping fine, but I am however, very, very hungry," Bilbo smirked.

"Aren't we all?" She smiled. "Really though, please don't listen to Fili and Kili. They just love to wind everybody up, except me, because they know I'll win no matter what," she chuckled to herself.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked, Miss Daia… how old are you?"

"Right, well give me a minute…" She calculated with her fingers, turned her eyes to Balin, then turned back to Bilbo.

"In dwarf years; sixty four. In human years, nineteen. I'm the youngest here. Everybody thinks Ori is the youngest, but that's just because of his adorable little nature. I mean look at him… What is it Bilbo?" Daia stopped talking to notice Bilbo was staring at her, gawping.

"You're… you're still a teenager?"

"Yes…"

"Goodness. Aren't you a bit young to be on an adventure like this?"

Daia rolled her eyes. "You've been spending too much time with Thorin." She walked away, and began to stretch, arching and stretching her back, before being ambushed by Fili and Kili. They pulled her down next to them, ensuring she was in the middle; and there they sat like they had done for years, like the best of friends giggling and talking. Bilbo looked on, and Balin noticed that Bilbo couldn't take his eyes off of the three.

"What's the problem laddie?" Balin asked, looking into Bilbo's line of vision.

"How long have they known each other?"

"The three? As long as they can all remember."

Bilbo looked up to Balin. "Can you tell me their story?"

"Of course, Master Hobbit. Sit with me."

Balin lead Bilbo as far away from the giggling dwarfs as he could, as they pretended to sit with the ponies.

"Fili and Kili are the nephews of Thorin. Dis, their mother, is Thorin's younger sister. Their father died young, so Thorin agreed to help his sister raise the boys, who are five years apart. Fili is the elder brother… just in case you'd missed that."

Bilbo nodded and looked over to the brothers and young woman.

"After Dale and Erebor were lost, and the elves had abandoned us, Thorin put all his concentration on trying to take revenge on the elves…"

_"The elves must pay…"_

_"Oh, the elves, the elves the elves! Thorin, there are more important things at stake than trying to take some petty little boy's revenge!"_

_"Dis, I didn't expect you to understand."_

_"Thorin, you are setting a terrible example for my sons. Kili has just learned to talk and he's already talking about 'horrible elves'! Enough is enough!"_

"Dis had tried in vain to try and pacify her brother. Dis is an incredibly compassionate woman, Bilbo. She cared not for her brother's petty feud about the elves - yes she was still hurting from the pain of losing Erebor… but her family needed her. Thorin left her company in one of his… moods, and failed to return to a few hours. She was amazed with what he had returned with, however."

Bilbo adorned that quizzical look again.

"What did he return with?"

_Thorin, when he was angry with his sister, always took a walk into the fields. The air calmed him, giving him the breathing space he so desperately longed for. He must have walked for miles this particular day, as he came across a house he had never seen before. It was the remains of a house rather, but the cold wind told Thorin that something wasn't quite right. Sword at the ready, he stepped into the few remaining foundations. He was completely aware of his surroundings, prepared to strike at any moment. What caught him off guard however, was something else entirely._

"He heard a strange cry, and investigated."

"Well… what… what was it?"

Balin's eyes flitted over to the three dwarfs. They were still sitting together, only they had actually quietened down. Bilbo squinted, but then realised what Balin had meant.

"Daia?" Bilbo was shocked.

"Aye laddie. Within the ruins of that old house, Thorin Oakenshield found a baby girl. A crossbreed."

Bilbo almost choked on his pipe.

"Crossbreed?!" His eyes widened in confusion, and his eyes travelled back to Daia. _A crossbreed between what exactly?!_

"Sh! Keep your voice down!" Balin look around to see that no one had heard their conversation.

"Yes. She's half elf. That's why she's an archer; she may have the physical appearance of a dwarf, Mr Baggins, but she received several elven properties from one of her parents. I would not normally condone that you stare at her, but look at her ears, and her eyes. Her eyes are gifted, even for that of an elf. She can put Kili to shame with a bow, and that's saying something."

Bilbo again found himself staring at the young woman with the King's nephews. He almost kicked himself for not noticing it earlier, really. Yes, dwarfs had a slight point to their ear, but Daia was obviously an elf. He tried to see her eyes, he was too far away, but remembered that Daia's eyes were much brighter than rest of the company's; they were brown, but bright, bright brown. After Balin told him the signs, Bilbo was amazed that he hadn't noticed it before, especially with the pointed ears, and distinct lack of a beard! But then another thought jumped to his head

"Thorin adopted an elf's child?!" Bilbo asked, completely gobsmacked.

"Yes, we were surprised too."

_Dis stood at the window, holding the little toddler Kili in her arms. Little Fili was at her feet, clutching to the ends of her dress._

_"Where is Uncle Thorin, mama?"_

_"He just popped out for a walk, Fili. He'll be back soon, no need to worry, darling."_

_Just then, little Kili pointed outside._

_"FAW-WIN!"_

_Dis assumed that he meant "Thorin." She looked out of the window, and noticed she was right. Thorin was finally coming back home. Dis sighed with relief. Her brother may have been a grown man, but he was not one of the smartest dwarfs she had come across when he was angry. Placing Kili down to the floor, she moved to meet her brother._

_"Thorin, please don't leave like that again! I was worried si…"_

_Dis finally noticed the small bundle in his arms._

_"I found it…"Thorin grumbled, trying to hand the bundle over to his sister._

_"You found a baby?!"_

_"It's not a baby. It's a crossbreed, between a dwarf and an elf." Dis heard her brother spit out the last word._

_"Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_Thorin looked at his sister with his eyebrows raised._

_"I didn't think to look…"_

_"In the name of Durin!" Dis angrily took the small bundle off of her useless brother._

_"A girl," she smiled back. Thorin tried to walk away._

_"Don't you walk away from this, Thorin Oakenshield!"_

_Thorin knew better than to turn his back on his sister when she was furious with him. He may only have been a child the last time he did so, but it ended with Dis giving her brother a black eye._

_"Why did you bring her here?"_

_"I couldn't very well leave it in the middle of an abandoned field, could I?"_

_"Stop referring to her as 'it'! Did you finally develop a conscience, Thorin? Despite the fact she's part elf?"_

_"I wouldn't be seen as a very good ruler if I just left… her… dying, would I?"_

_"Did you simply take this child in because you thought you would be seen as a good ruler?"_

_Thorin didn't answer. Dis knew that was a 'yes'._

_"You're a selfish man, Thorin. A selfish and stupid man and I wish I wasn't your sister half the time."_

"Then what happened, Balin?"

"After arguing a little more, Dis and Thorin finally reached an agreement."

_"I cannot take her, Thorin. Fili and Kili are too much work alone. And if you are so concerned with your 'perfect king' image… I suggest you adopt her yourself."_

_Dis handed the baby back to Thorin._

_"I will help you, should you need it, but as of this moment… this girl is your daughter."_

_Thorin stared down at the baby girl before him She had been asleep the entire time he and his sister had argued… but only now did he see her eyes open. Those eyes. Those piercing hazel eyes that captured him. For the first time, Thorin smiled at an elf._

"You mean… he didn't want her?"

"Not in the slightest, Bilbo. He had hoped Dis would take her, but something that moment told him to take that child… and he regrets saying what he did all those years ago. Fili, Kili and Daia have been together since Daia was a baby, rarely spending a day apart. Thorin would take her training with his nephews, and Thorin sensed an opportunity when he noticed her skill in archery… which shown through when she was four. In human years. She was a blessing though, really to Thorin. She taught him how to love, he told her of her true heritage when she was a teenager, but she is still a princess of Erebor, something that he will never take from her. Fili and Kili didn't care she was part elf, they had a new playmate. They were always as thick as thieves, those three. Warms an old heart so it does."

Bilbo contemplated the whole story. He understood easily why Daia had melted Thorin's heart so quickly… she was doing the exact same thing to Bilbo. The hobbit contemplated Thorin differently since Balin's tale; he was just a father… perhaps not a reason for his complete and utter stubbornness, but he could understand now why he fought so fiercely for her.

"And um… er… how long… when…" Bilbo began, but was interrupted.

"What's the problem?" Fili shouted over.

"Nothing, laddie! Just telling young Bilbo here some dwarf customs!"

"Looks like a very solemn conversation for dwarf customs! And you've been there for about half an hour!"

"FOOD!" Bombur cried out. The company all gave each other a small look, and before long, they were all pushing the other out of the way for food… well… as close to food as could possibly be; the stew may have been something to fill their stomachs with, but it wasn't exactly what could be called a meal. Either way, Bilbo was thankful for what he had.

**A/N - Weren't expecting that, were you? ;) Thanks for reading guys, means a lot :) Cx**


	6. By The Fireside

**A/N:**** Thanks again for sticking with the story, and here's chapter 6! Usual drill, only own my OC :) Thank you so much for reviews and follows, you wonderful people! Cx**

**6  
By The Fireside**

Bilbo was grateful that the dwarfs were much quieter while eating at camp when they were wining and dining at his own dinner table. He assumed this was because too much noise would attract an unwanted attention, rabid animals perhaps; the last thing the company wanted was animals attacking their food store. The bonds of those in the company became more apparent to Bilbo over dinner; always Fili, Kili and Daia at a far end, usually beside the fire, Ori would always try to sit next to his older brothers, but would usually end up sitting next to Bofur. Bifur and Bombur always managed to be beside the other, Oin and Gloin would always sit next to Balin, and lastly, Dwalin, Thorin and Gandalf would sit together. Bilbo, after being served his food, was at a loss for where to sit. They all seemed to close, and Bilbo had been flung right into the middle of them. He looked around and eventually chose a seat beside Daia.

"Hello, Bilbo!" she smiled cheerily, already making him feel more than comfortable. Both Daia and Bilbo could sense that the brothers were unhappy that they now had another rival to Daia's attentions, but Daia shifted so that she was closer to Kili, and so that Bilbo could share in the heat of the fire.

"What was Balin telling you then?"

"And don't bother lying, we know that was a much too solemn conversation for dwarf customs," The brothers warned the Hobbit as he took a small mouthful of his stew.

"Well, he was telling me about…"

"Daia!" Daia whipped around as her father called her name. He beckoned her over. "Excuse me, boys."

The dwarfs and the hobbit shamelessly watched Daia as she walked away. She was absolutely stunning, there was no denying that, or rather, any point of denying that.

"Right then, Bilbo. Give us the news," Kili smirked, as Daia was finally out of their view.

"Yes, Bilbo. What was Balin enlightening you about?" Fili added.

"He was… he was telling me the story of Daia," he replied quietly and innocently, taking another spoonful of stew.

"So you'll know she's half elf then?" Fili asked, with a slightly bitter tone.

"Yes… It doesn't make her any less a member of this company…"

"Are you trying to suggest that it did?" Kili questioned, crossing his eyebrows.

"No! No, no…"

"You look a bit flustered Bilbo. Have you got a little crush on her?" Fili smirked. Bilbo cursed himself for blushing, something that didn't go unnoticed by the troublesome nephews of Thorin. The hobbit took a small mouthful of stew, being careful not to look at the two directly.

"YOU DO!" Kili exclaimed, completely beaming. Bilbo tried to shush him, they were already gaining attention from other dwarfs.

"Oh Bilbo, that's adorable."

"Is that why you always sit next to her then?" Fili winked at him.

"What's going on?" Bofur asked, with a smile that replicated Kili's.

"Our young master Hobbit has taken quite the shine to our lovely lady of the company," Kili smirked. The other dwarfs laughed in merriment, but Balin looked down at the brothers with a confused look; he did not approve of the way they were treating Bilbo. Unable to take his humiliation any further; Bilbo finally spoke out.

"You two mock me for apparently shining to Daia, but whenever I turn around, you two are always tripping over yourselves trying to get close to her! I would never accuse Princes' of such a thing, but if I didn't know better I would say you were both in _love_ with her!"

Silence fell upon the dwarfs. Bilbo immediately regretted what he had just said, and moved to apologise, but Bofur spoke first.

"At long bloody last!"

Bilbo was relieved that everybody's eyes shifted to Bofur, giving him an immediate sense that a weight had been lifted off of him.

"What? Don't deny that you lads have been thinking it for years now too! Something had to be said, and frankly Bilbo, I'm proud a' ye for saying it!" Bofur announced triumphantly, folding his arms. Fili and Kili sat there, mouths open and blushing like mad.

"You aren't getting any younger, and Thorin's eventually going to find some other dwarf lord to marry her to, so I suggest you both get a move on before you can't do anything about it!"

Fili and Kili looked at one another. Nobody had ever addressed them so personally about a personal matter, and it put them to shame. They knew that Bofur was right, and they returned to their meals in silence. Bilbo couldn't help but smile at Bofur. Bofur gave him a small wink, and turned back to his stew.

After a few more moments, Daia returned to the company, visibly angry. They didn't have to look at the tints of red (which meant she was full of absolute rage) to see that.

"Daia…"

Daia glanced at Balin and shook her head. That was a sign that she had just argued with her father. She pulled her bow and quiver from between the two brothers, and stalked off into the forest. Kili moved to follow her, but his brother pulled him back down.

"You should know better than to follow her when she's argued with Thorin." Kili pulled his arm back and followed after Daia, disappearing into the trees. Fili, unable to contain himself, quickly followed.

Whenever Daia argued with her father, she would always use the time as appropriate shooting practice. She knew that Fili and Kili would follow her, but she couldn't make up her mind whether to let them console her… or shoot them both. They reminded her incredibly of their Uncle, and that was the last thing that she wanted to be reminded of. She fired an arrow, without really paying much attention, and it hit the centre of the tree she had been aiming for. She picked another arrow and kept going, until she realised she had ran out of arrows. Noticing that it was finally safe to approach her, the dwarfs came out of their hiding places.

"Daia?"

"Go away, Kili!"

"Talk to us. You can speak to us, you know that," Kili replied gently, taking tentative steps towards her.

"It's the way he talks about Bilbo. He's so ready to condemn him already without actually knowing what he's capable of! I can sense it, out burglar is more than meets the eye," Daia huffed, but eventually managed to calm down, the specks of red beginning to disappear from her hazel eyes. She shook her head at the brothers.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Did you honestly expect us not to?" Kili laughed, leaning against a tree. Daia smiled gently and muttered an incantation for fill up her quiver again.

"You're not going to shoot us… are you?" Fili asked but a bemused, but slightly apprehensive tone.

"Not _today_, Fili," Daia's smile grew larger as she took hold of each of the dwarf's hands.

"We should get back, I suppose. I love you two. You have the ability to calm me down without saying a word, really," she sighed. She moved forward and kissed them both on the cheek, letting go of their hands. They followed her back to camp, and Thorin waited for them at the edge of the forest.

"Fili, Kili, take first watch. I suggest you all get some sleep," Thorin muttered.

"And as for you, don't stalk away like that again. You had me worried sick!" He continued, attempting to corner the crossbreed.

Daia rolled her eyes, but hugged her father anyway, an attempt to make peace with him. She sat beside her guardian's nephews, and leaned against Kili, but pulled Fili beside her so she was between them.

"Something about you two that makes me feel safe," she muttered as she closed her eyes, finally getting to sleep.

Bilbo however, was not so lucky. He had the great misfortune of sleeping next to Bombur. Though he had tried to block out the snoring and the incredibly irritating deep breathing, Bilbo was wide awake. These cursed dwarfs… did he just swallow flies?! Needless to say, Bilbo was horrified… Bombur had just swallowed flies with an inhale; and released them again with an exhale. This continued for several minutes, until Bilbo had to move. His attentions turned to his pony, Myrtle. Sneaking an apple out of his pocket, Bilbo crept through the sleeping dwarfs and over to his pony. He had lavished affection on her, and patted her mane gently.

"Hello, Myrtle," He cooed, pulling the apple out of his pocket, and feeding it to her.

"This is our secret, you must tell no one!"

He was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of a cry in the distance. He looked up, noticing that Thorin had been also startled by the cry.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, treading to the only two that were awake, Fili and Kili. They were still by the fireside, still with Daia in between them who had jumped at the cry from the distance, unwittingly grabbing onto Kili's shoulder.

"Orcs…" Kili trailed off, looking into the distance. Bilbo's heart jumped to his mouth.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, face paling.

"Throat cutters." Fili began. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling in them," he gestured to the lowlands with his pipe. His tone was serious, Bilbo had never seen him like that before. His thoughts were halted as he say Daia stir, and sit up, but she didn't say a word.

"They strike in the wee small hours of the night…quick and quiet. No screams. Just lots of blood," Kili said solemnly. Daia looked upon the brothers in fury. What were they playing at?

_They should know how serious an orc attack is_!

However, as the brothers held back a stifled laugh, and before Daia could elbow either of them, Thorin had appeared before them.

"You think that's funny? That a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Fili and Kili once again bowed their heads in shame, cursing themselves silently.

"We didn't mean anything by it…" Kili mumbled, looking down at a fuming Daia, moving to take her hand. She actually moved away from the two, and ensured her father was okay. Balin, ever knowledgeable, turned to the dwarfs on the floor.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

Bilbo looked up, almost asking Balin to continue the story, which Balin did, graciously.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria... but our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler."

Bilbo had heard of that orc before, he wasn't too sure where or when, but the name rung a bell within his mind.

"The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed; we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; the young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield... Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back; our enemy had been defeated... but there was no feast or songs that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived and I thought to myself then 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

The entire company had woken by this point, turned to Thorin in complete astonishment. They had truly never heard that story before, and looked at their leader in a new light of adoration and fascination.

"What happened to Azog?"

"He died of his wounds long ago," Thorin fired back at the Hobbit, held back only by the arm of his daughter. Gandalf shot Balin a strange look, one that Bilbo didn't like at all, but allowed it to slide.

Fili and Kili were ashamed, and apologised profusely to Thorin, and next to Daia. Despite being absolutely furious with the pair, she was unable to stay in a foul mood with them for long. They again fell asleep together, while Bilbo looked on, still in complete wonder and amazement at Thorin. The others were the same, and didn't notice Kili slip his arm around Daia's waist, or Fili take hold of her hand.

"What's the matter?" she asked both.

"By way of an apology," The pair muttered back, hoping that she would accept their comfort.

"You're forgiven," she smiled, placing her hand gently onto Kili's, and allowing Fili to wrap his fingers around hers.


	7. Challenge Accepted

**A/N- Ohhhh I really like this one! For once I'm proud of my own work! Your continued devotion means a lot, thank you SO much! I send you lots of love! I think this is probably the longest chapter I've written too, yay! Everything belongs to the legend that is JRR Tolkien, except Daia :) Thank you so much and enjoy! Cx**

**7  
Challenge Accepted**

Thorin was always true to his word, and sure enough, they were awake and moving by dawn. And by dawn, that meant the sky had lightened, but the sun still wasn't up. Poor Bilbo had a hard time as it was camping on a rough floor, without having a snoring Bombur huddled far too close to comfort, and on top of it all, he was exhausted. In the name of Bungo, what AM I doing? I am a Baggins of Bag End, I'm not cut out for this business! The Baggins side of Bilbo loathed him at the moment, as he contemplated his situation as he tightened the reigns of Myrtle in his hands. It is however… one big adventure. That was it, as soon as the 'Took' side in Bilbo began to smile through, he was suddenly happier on his horse. These dwarfs had no home, Bilbo almost felt honoured that they (and by 'they' he meant Gandalf) had accepted him to be the fifteenth member of their company, they could have asked an elf… well… pardon the pun, Bilbo thought in his head.

Thorin always rode at the front, closely followed by either Dwalin or Gandalf. Bilbo was almost always at the back, so it was a nice surprise and change today when he rode in the middle beside Bofur. After the events of last night, Bilbo had arrived at the conclusion that he liked Bofur, he was funny and most definitely brave, but the reason that struck Bilbo most of all was that Bofur had backed him up against not one, but TWO dwarf princes; an action that Bilbo would never forget, an action he would be eternally grateful for. It was so simple too, but Bofur had also had enough of the dwarf princes just _waiting_ for Daia to come to one of them, when it was so painfully obvious to everyone else on that quest, except those for in the line of Durin, that Daia had no clue what she felt for either, so the wooing from Fili and Kili was helping her, if only slightly.

The three youngest dwarfs rode at the back, always. Two archers and a master swordsman, it was the last thing that an enemy would expect to be at the back of a gathering. The three were happy that they had all made up about the events of the night before, in reality they all hated not talking to one another, so were delighted when Daia had still decided to sleep beside them. Kili however, was still smiling from the fact that Daia had allowed him to put his arm around her, and Fili had picked up on this. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but argued within his conscience that he couldn't complain, that Daia had fallen asleep in his arms only one night previously. They rode in silence mostly, until the heavens opened and the company were flooded with rain. Their clothes began to soak through, and the moods of everyone in the company darkened; save for Bofur and Daia, the first of which who was still determined to smoke his pipe, despite the fact that his tobacco was now completely soaked, and was absolutely useless trying to continue to smoke. Dori, the dwarf whom Bilbo recognised as being fairly polite, after a long pause, finally broke the silence amongst the group. "Gandalf… can you do anything about this deluge?"

Gandalf turned to see where Dori was in the file of dwarfs, and gave him a roll of the eyes and a shake of the head.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and will continue to rain until the rain is done!"

Dori, slightly disheartened at the wizard's reply, pulled his cloak tighter around him. Bilbo's Tookish Curiosity kicked in once more, and he pulled up beside Gandalf.

"Are there any more wizards, Gandalf?"

Startled by the sudden appearance of Bilbo beside him, Gandalf jumped slightly on his horse.

"Of course, my dear Bilbo! There are five of my order; two… you know… I've quite forgotten their names…" Bilbo, using the quizzical look he had perfect, kept looking at Gandalf. Go on, he thought.

"There is Saruman the White, he is the head of my order, and then there is Radagast the Brown," Gandalf smiled, recalling his old friends.

"Is he a great wizard… or is he more like you?" Bilbo bit back a smile. Gandalf, greatly offended, raised his voice.

"I think he is a _very_ great wizard! Prefers the company of animals to other humans, he watches over the forests, and he enjoys himself I suppose… even if he is a bit of an odd character…"

Bilbo began to take more notice of the brothers trying to woo Thorin's ward, he clocked that they both had a completely different style. Fili, he had seen, was the seemingly more romantic of the two. He was subtle, he would play with her hands and hair, and whisper to her. Nothing that was untoward or anything that couldn't be said in company, but he would hold her close. Kili however, was much more… forward. He was very hands on, as Bilbo described him. If there was an opportunity for Kili to be touching Daia, he would. He longed to be close to her, and unlike his brother, would make some muttered comments about Daia, and if he could, he would slip his arm around her at night while they slept. Bofur swore up and down that he had seen him try to kiss her once, but she hadn't noticed.

Daia groaned lightly, not that she minded the rain, she rather enjoyed it… but it brought everybody's mood down, and frankly, she was having none of it. Falling behind to Fili and Kili, she rode in between them.

"Well, here's a lovely surprise," Fili smiled, spirits already lifting just because Daia was near him.

"You'll make me blush, Fili," she smiled from the corner of her mouth, toying lightly with the necklace he had given her.

"Challenge accepted," The brothers announced in unison. Daia kept her head down, but had to re-adjust her hood position, she didn't mind her hair getting wet in the slightest, but she hated the rain on her face. Kili let out a huff as his hood fell down. Kili hated the rain. Picking up on Kili's grunts and groans, Daia took it upon herself to amuse him.

"Come on Kili, do you not remember that time when you accidentally left Fili and mine's jackets and wouldn't let us inside your tent when it was raining that time we were camping?"

Kili began to giggle just at the memory, it was only three years ago, and the trio had found themselves exploring. They all smiled fondly at the thought.

"Fili was absolutely soaked through! And I caught a fever!" She reminisced. Kili felt a sudden pang of guilt at the memory that Daia had caught a fever.

"Oh, I remember that! I thought mother was going to hit me," Kili sighed.

"Hit you? Thorin nearly killed us!"

_"How dare you leave her out in the rain! You stupid, ignorant child! She's ill! That fever will take weeks to shake off, no thanks to you two!"_

_"Father…"_

_"No, Daia! Stay in bed, please!"_

_"It was my idea. It was my idea we went camping," Daia bowed her head, moving beside her two best friends._

"You saved us from getting positively pummelled that day, Daia," Fili added, reaching over and placing a hand on Daia's. "I don't think I ever gave you a thank you… so, remind me to kiss you when we've stopped for the night," He smiled. Daia blushed madly, Fili's words suddenly sinking in.

"Told you I'd make you blush," He grinned, moving his hand back to his reigns.

Fili recalled that day like it was yesterday. That was the day he fell in love with his best friend. Everything about her, her looks, her personality, the way she could fight, her humour… he loved her. _I love her. Oh Durin help me! I love her._

Kili pulled up next to Daia as she attempted to ride away. "I haven't made you blush yet! And I'm not letting you ride away until I have," he smirked.

"Hit me with your best shot," Daia smiled, glancing her eyes back to Kili.

"Do you remember your birthday this year?"

Daia squinted at Kili.

"Yes..?"

_Her birthday, had been celebrated by a massive ball in the Blue Mountains; and it had been a wonderful evening. The ball was the first time that Daia had seen the company she was travelling with for years, it was also one of the first times that she had seen Fili and Kili dressed in royal attire, and having to be on their best behaviour._

"Do you remember the end of the night?"

_At the end of the night, in dwarfish traditions, a slow song would be played, and the dwarfs would seize the opportunity to dance with someone they admired. Daia was wearing a lilac dress, with silver sleeves and a darker bodice. Her hair cascaded down her back, curled at the ends… complete with a small gift from Thorin; a tiara. It was the first tiara she had ever owned, and she finally fit the look of a true princess._

"Of course I do," she smiled, throwing back to the memory.

_Both Fili and Kili had approached her, and had asked her to dance with them during the slow song. That was when their feelings became apparent. She agreed that she would dance with both, unable to choose just the one of them. She danced with Fili first. He held her close, pulling her gently into his chest._

_"You look beautiful."_

_Daia took a look at Fili, expecting him to be mocking her. There was no jeer on his face, only complete adoration._

_"Fili…"_

_"Let me say what I have to, I need to give you to Kili soon. When did you become **so** beautiful? I try to remember you as the girl I grew up with… But you mean more to me now than a girl I spent my childhood with. And I'm scared… I'm scared of losing you, even though you're not mine to lose…" The music changed abruptly, signifying that this was the change of partner. Fili took her hand and kissed it gently, then slowly passed her to his younger brother._

_"You look shocked."_

_"Fili just…"_

_"Let's not talk about him. It's you and me just now," Kili smiled and placed his hand on her waist, taking the same position that Fili had done earlier._

_"Daia…"_

_The way Kili said her name made Daia know exactly what he was going to say._

_"There are no words to describe the way you look tonight. I've never seen you look so… perfect. Why had I never noticed it before? And now we're reaching that age where we're all getting older… I don't think I could bear knowing you were someone else's wife… You mean everything to me. I can't pick out a single fault in you… as compared to all the faults with me, and I don't know why you would ever choose me… But what I'm trying to say…"_

_"Kili…"_

_Kili leaned in, and Daia was terrified for a few moments that he was going to kiss her. Instead, he leaned in to her, and gently whispered; "I love you."_

"So you remember what I said?"

"It would be fairly hard to forget, Kili," she smiled, careful not to look in his eyes.

"I meant every word," he grinned. Daia looked at him sideways, cheeks almost on fire.

"And now we've both made you blush!" Kili rode off, mood completely lifted. She sat there, with her mouth open, blushing uncontrollably.

"Daia? What's the matter, child?" Gandalf questioned.

"Nothing, Gandalf. Nothing!" Daia fired back quickly, riding ahead.

Daia remembered she had to go to bed shortly after her birthday ball. She couldn't look at Fili, or Kili for that matter. They had both just admitted to wanting to court her, meaning that they had both thought about marrying her one day. They had been fighting for her affection ever since. Luckily, the next morning, not much of the energy between the three had changed. They were all stick thick as thieves.

Pulling into a field with a ruined farmhouse, Thorin stopped his company. The rain had stopped hours earlier, and the company were finally drying off.

"We rest here for the night. Oin, Gloin, get a fire going. Fili, Kili, you stay with the ponies."

Gandalf dismounted his horse, his expression revealing he was less than impressed with Thorin's choice of camp for the night. He shook his head at Thorin, but Bilbo never heard much after that. He decided that he would help Bombur with the stew… and possibly try to rescue it. After a few minutes, Gandalf was storming away from Thorin.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?!" Bilbo called after the wizard, panicking slightly, that he was storming away.

"To be in the company with the only one in this company that has any sense!"

Bilbo, slightly offended asked; "And who is that?"

"MYSELF, MASTER BAGGINS!"

It was dark by the time the stew was ready. Thorin was sitting with his daughter, and Bilbo was next to Bofur, who was dishing the stew into bowls. Bilbo quietly asked if Gandalf would return, to which Bofur shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He's a wizard, he'll do as he pleases. Do me a favour, Bilbo, take these to the lads, will ya?" Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls, and sent him on his way.

"Bilbo! I'll help you."

The small hobbit turned to see Daia, quiver still on her back, approach him. She took a bowl off of him and walked to the clearing where Fili and Kili were. They were both standing rather melancholy, staring out at the ponies.

"Problem, boys?"

Bilbo realised the situation was serious when the princes had refused to turn around at the sound of Daia's voice.

"What have you done?" Daia questioned, eyebrows raised as she approached the brothers.

"We're meant to be looking after the ponies…" Kili began.

"Yes…"

"There's sixteen… But now there's only fourteen." Fili finished. After double checking and counting the ponies at least another five times, Bilbo and Daia realised that yes, there were only fourteen ponies. Two were missing.

"You have got to be joking."


	8. An Incident With Trolls

**A/N- Hello again! So I've decided to update daily if I can, just to keep everyone happy! Only own Daia, etc, etc! Thank you once again for your continued support, it's very lovely indeed :) Enjoy! Cx**

**8  
An Incident With Trolls  
**

"Only you two could physically lose two ponies!" Daia handed her bowl to Bilbo, and approached Fili and Kili.

"How could you lose ponies?! It's ponies! Not as if they blend in to the scenery!"

Fili and Kili walked forward, and noticed that a tree had been uprooted next to them.

"Shouldn't we tell Thorin?!" Bilbo exclaimed, two bowls of hot stew still in his hands.

"No!" Fili exclaimed, but suddenly caught his composure. "No… wouldn't want to worry him." Daia rolled her eyes, and elbowed Fili in the chest. They circled the perimeter, and returned a few moments later. Bless him, Bilbo was still carrying the bowls of stew, eyebrows raised and mouth gaping slightly. In short, Bilbo was stressed.

"There's a light over there!" Fili said quietly, pulling Kili and Daia behind a log with him.

_Troll_. That's exactly what it was; a troll was behind the abduction of their two ponies. While the troll didn't exactly make the dwarfs or Daia quake with fear, Bilbo had to strive to stop his hands from shaking. The ground shook as the troll took step after step, knocking over more trees. The troll was around fifteen foot tall, terribly ugly, and from what Bilbo could see, squint eyed. Unfortunately, the troll had another two ponies beneath his arms.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!"

Kili shot Bilbo a sarcastic glance, but turned back to the trolls when he realised nobody had noticed.

"They're… They're going to eat them! We have to do something!" An idea struck in Fili's mind.

"Yes, you should!" He took one of the bowls off of Bilbo, and pulled him to the next tree. Kili and Daia exchanged a glance, but were following Fili and Bilbo a moment later. Kili suddenly understood what his brother was plotting, and put his arm around Bilbo.

"You're so small, and the trolls are so big; they won't even see you!" Kili whispered, nodding his head, at an attempt at a pep-talk. Daia followed, completely speechless.

"It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you!" Kili added, literally throwing him forward. Daia caught back Kili's arm.

"If it's so bloody safe why don't you do it, Kili?" Daia whispered, with anger in her tone, but with raised eyebrows. Kili shook her off, but was still able to smirk. He pulled the other bowl out of Bilbo's hand.

"If you get into any trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl!" Fili called after Bilbo. Bilbo attempted to be brave, and kept repeating what Fili had told him over and over, but got himself flustered, to realise that his friends had disappeared. Well, Bilbo. This is the time to prove your worth to Thorin and Daia, better do them proud! Fili and Kili swiftly abandoned the bowls and both grabbed one of Daia's arms, dragging her back.

"You two go; go and get Thorin. I'll stay here and make sure Bilbo doesn't get eaten," she looked back at the troll camp.

"Are you mad?!"

"Perhaps. But we're wasting time, here, go and get the others!"

Fili and Kili knew better than to argue with Daia when the life of someone was in danger. That was something else they didn't like to admit, their actions could get Bilbo killed. They ran back to camp, now worried for Daia and for Bilbo; they guessed that Daia would end up trying to jump in and save Bilbo… that or Bilbo would get himself into trouble. Either way, they weren't looking forward to explaining to Thorin why his daughter hadn't returned to camp with his nephews.

Daia waited in anticipation for Bilbo to rescue to the ponies. She, probably except from Bofur, was the sole member of her father's company who had faith in the Hobbit. As someone who was always looked differently upon because she was part elf, she could understand why Bilbo felt alone in the company, really. Bilbo made her smile, he was constantly trying to prove that he was braver and stronger than he actually was, and he was exactly what she thought a Hobbit would be; absolutely dying for adventure. Yes, he had jumped at the mention of an Orc Pack, but who wouldn't? The only reason she hadn't flinched at the mention was because she had grown up learning how to defend herself against them. As she contemplated the brave little Hobbit, her elven eyes, caught sight of the troll catch Bilbo in his handkerchief. Her eyes widened, and she exhaled sharply.

"Look what came out of me nose!"

Oh, Durin help me! She pulled her bow off of her back and took aim, storming the troll camp. She was smarter to announce that she was a crossbreed, and that Bilbo was a Hobbit.

"Let him go…" She began, aiming at the one that was holding Bilbo, "Or you get your head ventilated. Your choice."

"What's that?" The troll with the lisp asked.

"A woman… I think…"

Daia looked down, and realised that once again she was in her least female looking clothes she owned.

"Think?!" She managed to shout back, terribly offended. She managed to fire an arrow at one of the trolls, hitting him in the shoulder, but was swiftly picked up by another one, holding her by her ankle. Her arrows fell out of her quiver, and the few strands of hair that had slipped her clasp fell around her face.

"Get your hands off of me!"

"Dessert! That's what she can be!"

"The flurblah 'obbit lied to us! He said there wasn't anyone else lurking abat!"

"Daia? I thought you went with…"

"No, no. I stayed to look after you… and now look where that got me!" she was able to laugh at least, trying to kick the troll's hand that held you.

"At least you're here! I'm afraid I'd be terrified if you weren't!"

"Don't worry Bilbo, they're idiots!" Daia shouted, still attempting to reach the knife in her boot.

With Bilbo in one hand and Daia in the other, the trolls argued over what to do. Daia continuously tried to reach the small knife that she always kept in her boot, but couldn't reach it properly, and she groaned in frustration. Just then, the welcome silhouette of Kili appeared at the foot of the trolls. He was swinging about his sword, and had managed to slice one of the trolls legs, making him yelp.

"Drop her!"

"You what?"

"I said… drop her!"

Still hanging upside down, Daia felt it hard to feel relived at the sight of Kili, but felt slightly better that one of the cavalry had arrived. Bilbo felt slightly left out, called out to Kili.

"AND ME!"

The trolls launched the two at Kili and a now appeared Fili. Kili caught Bilbo, as Fili caught Daia. They were both completely winded, and it only added to the awkwardness that Fili had landed on top of Daia. They shared an odd glance, but moved quickly moved out of their position.

"Remind me… To thank you for this later," Daia muttered, retrieving her bow and arrows.

"I'll remind you!" Fili called as he began to attack one of the trolls. The sight of the other dwarfs had never made Bilbo so happy. This was the first time that he had seen the dwarfs fight… and hobbits alive, they could fight. He recalled that Balin had called them all old warriors, but he never expected such… battlefield conditions for three trolls.

"Bilbo! Get the ponies!" Bofur exclaimed as he speared one of the trolls. Bilbo, suddenly drawn out of his dream state, moved to rescue the ponies. One of the trolls had left a knife on the ground, which Bilbo picked up as swiftly as he could, and began to slice through the rope holding the ponies in their makeshift pen. Daia had crawled up the back of one of the trolls, attempting to suffocate it with her bow. Unfortunately, the troll had caught sight of Bilbo trying to release the ponies, and had managed to throw her off his back.

"BILBO!"

Bilbo was alarmed by the way Daia screamed his name. Quiver thrown back onto her back, she raced towards Bilbo at the same time as the trolls. One troll reached Bilbo first, the other reached Daia first. They held them in such a way that they could have ripped them apart.

"Daia!" The brothers exclaimed, trying to move forward, but their uncle stopped them.

"Bilbo!" Bofur and Balin had exclaimed at the same time as Fili and Kili, but knew better than to try and act upon it.

"Lay down your arms! Or we rip theirs off!"

Thorin reluctantly tossed his sword to the ground. The hobbit, he wasn't caring too much about. His daughter on the other hand… he would not have his kin used against him in such a way. Kili, noticing that his uncle was willing to give up so quickly, threw down his sword and huffed.

The dwarfs, if they had been lucky enough, found themselves in bags that sealed at their necks, placed beside the fire. Among the luckier dwarfs was Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Oin, Bombur, Bilbo and Daia. The rather more unfortunate members of the company had been stripped of their outer layer of clothes, and tied to spit… they were being roasted. The luckier of the dwarfs lay with their heads on each other's knees, except for Fili, who had been placed on his stomach and couldn't roll over. Bilbo, who was in the perfect position to try and stand up, realised that he had to argue with the trolls… and hope that would buy time if nothing else. On top of it all, inside the sacks, their hands were bound, which made trying to fight back almost impossible.

"Get a move on! Dawn ain't far off, and I don't fancy bein' turned ta stone!"

Bilbo was struck with an idea like lightning. Using Gloin to push himself up, he was able to stand on his own two feet. "You are making a terrible mistake!" Bilbo said with an air of confidence, leading all eyes to him.

"You can't reason with them, laddie! They're halfwits!"

Bofur, sensing an opportunity, replied "Halfwits? What does that make us?!"

Daia found herself trying not to laugh, but had to agree that Bofur had a point. Surely, surely that with all of the dwarfs intelligence combined, they would have more sense than at least one of the trolls, but as Kili struggled and accidentally kicked Daia in the back, she mentally drew back her statement.

"I mean! With the… the ah… seasonings!"

Suddenly interested, the troll who was their cook, moved over to Bilbo. The dwarfs felt betrayed.

"What abat the seasonings?"

_Please let them catch on to this. PLEASE._

"Well… have you smelled them? You'll need something more powerful than the herbs you have to cover up that up," Bilbo suggested.

"YOU! I'LL REMEMEBER THIS!" Dwalin shouted at Bilbo from the fire. They all viciously began to shout at Bilbo, who closed his eyes, wishing they would just shut up.

"And what does the flurblah 'obbit know abat cooking?"

"The secret…" Bilbo began trying to overcompensate his confidence, "To cooking dwarfs is… is…"

"What's the secret?"

"I'M TELLING YOU THE SECRET!" His eyes flitted around, and noticed the small cut on Daia's lip, somehow giving him an idea.

"Skinning them first!"

Insert more death threats from the dwarfs. The only one who had seemed to catch on was Daia, who tried to shush her companions, but failed miserably. The troll made a comment about wanting his filleting knife, but the others ignored and one picked up Bombur. He tried to put him in his mouth, when Bilbo's genius suddenly struck again.

"NOT HIM! He ah… he… he has parasites in his… tubes?" Bilbo almost questioned himself.

"Actually… all of them do, I just wouldn't bother." More cries of woe and anger found themselves firing at Bilbo.

"I don't have parasites!"

"_You_ have parasites!"

"Bilbo, I'm going to kill you!"

Thorin, finally catching on, kicked his nephew, sending jolt through all of the bagged dwarfs. They all sent Thorin a look, who just simply raised his eyebrows at them. Gloin, spoke first.

"I… have parasites as big as ma arm!"

"I'm infested with parasites!"

"Just covered with them!"

"Wouldn't want to eat me!"

"Or me!"

Bilbo nodded, and tried to reason again with the trolls. Suddenly, the cook approached Bilbo, sensing his lies. "What would you have us do? Let them all go?!"

"Well…" Bilbo began, but was caught off guard by the unmistakable silhouette of Gandalf passing through the trees, and he realised that dawn was almost upon them. He only had to keep them talking for a few more minutes!

"Let's just eat them now!" One troll picked up Daia, and moved to eat her. She struggled violently, but the troll stopped in his tracks when a voice manifested behind them.

"The dawn shall take you all!"

Daia struggled free, and landed on her back. She let out an audible groan, but was happy to be on the ground again.

"Can we eat him too?"

With a swift move, Gandalf had separated the boulders apart, revealing the sunlight behind him, slowly turning the trolls to stone. The dwarfs let out a cry of relief and cheered.

After they had all been cut from their bounds and the dwarfs that would have been roasted dressed again, Thorin sought after Gandalf.

"Where did you go?"

"To look forward, Master Dwarf."

"And what brought you back?"

"Looking back," Gandalf chuckled.

Daia approached Bilbo, tapping him lightly. Bilbo whipped around, and he was pulled into a hug. "Well done, Bilbo. That was clever thinking," she smiled. Bilbo blushed uncontrollably. He saw Kili behind Daia, who motioned for Bilbo to put his arms around her too. Bilbo followed Kili's example, and held Daia closer.

"Well… I couldn't let you all be eaten, could I?"

She kissed him gently on the cheek, before returning to Fili and Kili. Bilbo stood, holding his cheek, looking out at the young woman. He knew that she would never see him in the way he saw her, but he was somehow okay with that. Everything was okay, for the next five minutes, anyway.

**Please remember to review! I love all your feedback :) Cx**


	9. A Dangerous Chase

**A/N-**** Hey guys! Sorry this took a lot longer than anticipated, I just couldn't find out where to finish this one! You guys are _AMAZING_****,**** I can't thank you enough for all your follows, favourites and reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with me! So, just especially, I wrote this pretty exciting chapter... Ohh, exciting! Don't own anything, except Daia :) ENJOY! Cx**

**9**

**A Dangerous Chase**

Bilbo, still staring after the young crossbreed, was finally brought out of his trance by a rough hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see Bifur. Bilbo had never really had a conversation with Bifur… mainly because he only spoke in Khuzdul, which Bilbo couldn't even begin to pretend he understood. Bifur began rambling to Bilbo, who just stood there helplessly, wide eyed. With a final pat on the shoulder, Bifur walked away. Something inside the little hobbit told him that Bifur had roared…something that made Bilbo smile. A thanks, perhaps…

Bilbo aimlessly followed some of the dwarfs towards what they believed to be the cave that belonged to the trolls. The stench was almost overpowering, but didn't stop the dwarfs from doing what they did best; delving deep into the ground. Bofur stepped over an array of bloodied bones, to find his feet almost buried in gold.

"Well… it seems a shame just to waste it!"

Oin agreed, moving next to Bofur.

"Nori… get a shovel…"

Gandalf found several swords, and noted to Thorin that they were of Elvish make.

Daia sat between Fili and Kili, as per usual. She was fixing the arrows in her quiver, Fili was re-packing his knives and other weapons, while Kili was just staring into space really.

"Well… that was interesting," Fili smiled as he put a knife into his boot.

"I believe a thanks to our burglar is in order," Daia added, not looking up from her quiver.

"I believe a thanks was already given to our burglar," Kili winked at his brother, who chuckled back.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Daia asked, smiling, but was still glued to her arrows.

"Our little burglar has a little crush on you, Daia, it's quite adorable really," Kili yawned.

"He what?" Daia giggled, finally lifting her head up.

"Our burglar just loves you," Fili chuckled, giving Daia a small nudge.

"Careful, Fili. For all you know, I just love him too," Daia winked at the blonde dwarf. As she moved to get up, Fili grabbed her arm and grabbed her back down. Quickly, he pulled her into his lap, and kissed her cheek gently. Before Daia could figure out or process what was going on, Fili had released her back to her feet, chuckling to himself. Kili, on the other hand, was not laughing or smiling at all.

"What was that?" She blushed uncontrollably, and couldn't control her smile.

"Me taking your thanks for saving you earlier," he smirked, returning to his weapons. Daia, incredibly embarrassed, turned on her heel, walking towards the cave. She walked past Gandalf and her father, who she just smiled at lightly, desperately hoping Fili's actions went unnoticed, which, by the looks on their faces as she passed, told her they hadn't seen her. She carried on still in shock from Fili being so forward. That wasn't like him at all… she came to the conclusion that he had been spending too much time with his younger brother.

"We're making a long term deposit!" Oin laughed at Dwalin as he covered his recently discovered treasure. Dwalin rolled his eyes and swiftly walked away. Noticing that the dwarfs were all beginning to leave the cave, she turned back, but immediately walked to Ori, desperately trying to avoid Fili and Kili.

There was a sudden rustle from within the trees, and the dwarfs once again took battle positions. "Something's coming…" Ori commented, wide eyed, clearly scared.

"No, really?" Kili commented, but raised his bow nonetheless. Gandalf, ever the knowledgeable, rolled his eyes and moved Kili's bow down with just one finger.

"Lower your weapons, you fools. He is not something to fear." The company sent Gandalf a collective quizzical look, with several arched brows and few audible sighs. Sure enough, a few moments later, an array of rabbits leading a sledge of sorts, appeared out of the trees. Desperately clinging to the sledge, was a rather disgruntled looking man, dressed all in brown, with a grey beard and long hair. The dwarfs all looked on, until the man dismounted the sledge.

"Radagast!" Gandalf exclaimed, taking his friend in a close embrace.

_Ah, so this is Radagast The Brown. He's a bit um… shorter than I expected… bit hairier too… Okay he's not entirely at all what I expected_. Bilbo's thoughts trailed after him. Gandalf hurried away Radagast from the rest of the group, but handed a sword to Bilbo first.

"Here, Bilbo. I think is about your size."

"Gandalf… I don't know how to use this! I've never used a sword…" Bilbo began to trail off.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this; true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Gandalf smiled reassuringly, but ran off towards Radagast a moment later. Bilbo looked on after them, but was brought out of his thinking by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Bilbo! Come here," Daia smiled, holding out her hand for Bilbo. Tentatively, the young Hobbit took her hand, as she lead him off, away from the rest of the company. Bilbo's stomach suddenly felt uneasy, he had never been alone with a girl before, never mind a crossbreed dwarfish princess! Daia, after walking a safe but sufficient distance away from the troll cave, finally stopped.

"Bilbo… do you like me?" Daia asked casually.

_And there it was. He was going to KILL those pesky dwarfs!_

"Of course I like you…"

"You know what I mean," Daia smiled.

"Have you been speaking with Fili and Kili?" Daia nodded. "Oh… those two! I didn't want you to find out like that… I'm sorry… it's just… I know you'll never like me back…"

Daia placed a finger to Bilbo's lips. "Bilbo, I think you know it's not meant to be. But you are a very, very dear friend to me, and I'm happy I met you, and I do rather like spending time with you, it's always an adventure," she smiled, stroking his face gently.

"It is, isn't it?" Bilbo smiled, trying to avoid Daia's beautiful doe like eyes. She leaned in gently and kissed his cheek again, smiling and squeezing his hand.

"Come on then, Master Baggins, we should get back to our company. Just as Daia and Bilbo slipped back relatively unnoticed back to camp, Thorin caught hold of his daughter.

"Daia…"

"Yes, father?" She asked, with a sweet tone and smile. To her complete amazement, her father took her in a close hug.

"You stayed brilliantly calm there, with the trolls," He smiled, moving a few strands of hair from her face.

"Give me some credit, father. I learned from a great teacher," she leaned on her tiptoes and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Go on then," He chuckled letting her go.

A sudden cry pierced the woods, startling all of the company, including Thorin himself.

"What was that?" Ori asked quietly.

"A wolf surely?" Bilbo added, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Wolf? No… that is not a wolf!" Bofur cried, clutching his axe closer. Out of the silence, a giant beast burst through the trees, and stormed towards Bilbo and Bofur. Suddenly, an arrow had pierced the creature's skin, killing it. The hobbit and dwarf whipped around to see Kili, as their saviour.

"Warg scout! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin called out, gathering his weapons.

"ORC PACK?!" Bilbo stumbled, still holding the small sword that Gandalf had handed him moments earlier.

"Who else beyond your kin did you tell of your quest?" Gandalf turned to Thorin, visibly worried and agitated.

"No one," Thorin said innocently, with his usual angry facial expression.

"Who did you tell?!"Gandalf shouted, believing that Thorin was lying to him.

"No one I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin questioned, visibly annoyed and scared.

"You are being hunted," was Gandalf's simple response.

"The ponies, they've bolted!" Ori appeared at the top of the hill. Oh, no, no, no! This can't be happening! ORC PACK?! This can't possibly be truly happening! Radagast, who had been strangely quiet, suddenly sprang into action. "I will draw them off!"

Gandalf turned and rolled his eyes, showing Radagast he was completely exasperated with him. He expected him to know this already!

"These are Gundobad Wargs, they will outrun you!" Seriously, Gandalf wondered how many mushrooms Radagast had been taking.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!" Radagast began, eyeing the company confidently. "I'd like to see them try."

Even the experienced of runners of the company felt like their legs were burning. They knew outrunning wargs was never going to be a picnic, but this was ridiculous. What hindered the dwarfs running further was having to carry everything that they could afford to, now that the ponies had ran away. Thorin and Gandalf were at the front, herding the company in a way. Bilbo had fallen to the back, and Bofur kept beside him, it wasn't fair to leave the burglar at the back by himself, especially after he had just saved them all from trolls.

In the distance, they could briefly hear Radagast shouting "Come and get me!" To which, Bilbo very, very secretly hoped that the wargs would – even if just to take them off the path of the company of Thorin slightly. Every time Gandalf stopped them behind boulders or small hills, Daia, who easily had the best hearing, would listen to see if the wargs were close and if it was safe to move. Daia regretfully nodded, she was beginning to need the break, but figured that even if they stopped for a second longer than they should have, then a member could be lost. The dwarfs pressed on, until Thorin finally stopped them, holding behind another large boulder. Daia listened, but shook her head at her father. She was somehow unable to contain her fear, breathing deeply, her eyes flitted to the top of the boulder. With a sly glance, Thorin caught on, and heard there was a warg just above them. He nudged Kili softly, and gestured to his bow. Kili, also with shaking hands, breathed in deeply, pulled an arrow from his quiver, then darted out and shot the warg. It was killed almost instantly, but unfortunately for them, the warg rider had already called out, before they were able to silence him.

"Run… RUN!"

The dwarfs, crossbreed, hobbit and wizard ran faster than they had ever done in their lives. They all couldn't breathe properly, but again Thorin stopped them as they reached a large plain field. Gandalf had spotted what he was looking for, and disappeared without a word.

"Gandalf? Where's Gandalf?!"

"He's abandoned us!"

The dwarfs all pulled out their respective weapons, and prepared themselves for a fight. The archers, Kili and Daia, were further out in the field than the rest.

"They're coming!"

Daia and Kili stayed further out, bows ready, and ready to shoot.

"Hold position! We fight!" Thorin yelled, pulling out his own sword.

"Kili, take the left, I'll stay here!" Daia said, shooting an arrow off into the eye of a warg in the distance.

"You must be joking! Safety in numbers!"

"Go before I push you!" Daia shouted, trying to not let Kili see the tints of silver un her eyes, showing her fear. Kili reluctantly moved off, shooting another warg from a different direction. Bilbo drew his sword, noticing the blue light that it had to it. The orcs must have been close now. He closed his eyes, and took a battle stance.

"THIS WAY YOU FOOLS!"

Gandalf popped up from behind a boulder, the dwarfs swiftly following. The boulder revealed a small gap, which the dwarfs began to jump into, one by one. Daia and Kili were still too far out, taking out a few wargs, but one managed to get to Thorin. Thorin was able to take it down easily, the real warrior came through for a few seconds before Bilbo tumbled down the gap.

"KILI, DAIA!"

The archers whipped around, and realised they had to move. Daia started to run, but was swept up by a warg rider. He grabbed her by the waist, and tried to pull her up to ride on the warg.

"DAIA!" Thorin, Fili and Kili all shouted at once. Fili, running to save his love, was knocked back by Thorin, who physically pushed him down the gap. Fili, realising what had just happened, kicked the ground, and explained to the dwarfs in the gap that Daia had been grabbed.

Daia fought against the warg rider viciously, as she aimed for the knife in her pocket. Kili had managed to shoot the animal once, which sent it in the direction of the boulder.

_"He'll pay nicely for you!"_ The rider taunted, shouting down at Daia, grabbing hold of her neck. She didn't know where it had come from, but she felt blood running down her cheek. With a sudden adrenaline rush, she reached the knife in her boot, managing to slash the side of the rider's face. He sent her flying back, hitting off of the boulder. Daia screamed in pain as she heard bones _crunch_. Thorin picked her up and rolled her down the hill gently, before physically grabbing Kili.

Fili caught the screaming Daia at the bottom of the cave, lifting her gently into his arms.

"Daia, Daia! What happened?!" His tone was serious, face completely contorted in worry.

"My…" she tried to speak, but it was too painful. She deduced in her head she had broken at least two ribs. Daia didn't exactly pride herself in crying in front of someone, but the tears just flooded out. The pain was unbearable, if someone had slit her throat right there and then, she would have thanked them.

"Don't worry, I have you. You'll be okay…" he kissed her forehead gently, wishing there was something else he could do, other than hold her close.

Thorin and Kili tumbled down the hill seconds later, both asking for Daia. They were pointed in the direction of Fili, and both reasonably calmed down, but looked to the wizard.

"Gandalf, help her!"

"I do not have the strength, master dwarf," Gandalf said solemnly, trying to block out the violent sobs and cries of the young crossbreed. As Kili moved to reach Daia, there was an all too familiar horn tune, which Thorin almost shuddered at. An orc was thrown down the chasm, completely covered in arrows. Thorin retrieved one, and realised that this had been the work of elves. Before further action could be taken, Dwalin announced that there was a path.

"What should we do?" He asked cautiously.

"Follow it of course! Daia needs help!" Bofur shouted, pushing past everyone and leading the way. Fili secured his grip around Daia, and carried her through the tunnel. Kili was literally right behind him.

"How bad is it?" Kili asked, trying to see over Fili's shoulder, but the violent shrieks from Daia unnerved him.

"She's hurting, Kili. She needs help," Fili continued. Daia normally would have fought back, but it was too much effort to breathe, never mind talk back to Fili and Kili; but for whom she was incredibly thankful for. The path lead on for much longer than anticipated, and Daia began to float in and out of consciousness.

"No, no! You stay awake! LOOK AT ME!" Fili told the bleeding Daia, but there was a cry of relief when the light brightened, and the company was finally at the end of the tunnel. As the company pulled around the corner, they found themselves looking upon a valley. Bilbo, who had also been incredibly worried about their young lady, was caught off by the sight of the place before him. Waterfalls surrounded it, with open airy buildings. It was absolutely beautiful.

"The Valley of Imladris," Gandalf sighed, knowing fine well everyone knew where they were. "But in the common tongue is now known as…"

"Rivendell…" Bilbo continued for the wizard, but was interrupted by Thorin.

"You brought us to a place of enemies," He shouted, feeling totally betrayed.

"There are no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield! The only ill-will here is the one you bring yourself!" Thorin and Gandalf looked ready to squabble, until Kili interrupted them.

"So sorry to interrupt, but Daia needs help!"

Gandalf nodded, and charged forward, with Fili and Daia in his arms second, and Kili trailing behind them.

"They will not give this journey a blessing, so I suggest you leave the talking to me! Speak only when spoken to, Thorin!" Gandalf called back to Thorin. Thorin grumbled, but his fear of his daughter was too much.

"Fili…" Daia managed to whisper, reaching her hand up to his face, holding back the pain as she moved even slightly.

"We're getting you help, just hold on another minute!" Fili exclaimed, clutching her closer.

"I don't think I have a minute…"

"YES YOU DO!" Fili answered for her, almost shouting at her. Daia tried to smile, but slipped back into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw before closing her eyes was Fili's incredibly worried face, and the sunlight behind his golden hair.

**Oh, exciting! See you soon! Cx**


	10. Truths and Lies

**A/N;**** Hi again! So, exciting last chapter, yay! Also; I remember reading a review that said it wasn't sure about the dynamics between Daia and Bilbo; don't worry, that's all that will ever happen between them, was just setting the scene for their relationship. I'm also a bit worried about the pacing of this chapter... so reviews are incredibly appreciated here! Oh! And anything in _italics_ when an elf is talking, is Elvish :) Dear Lord I hope this chapter makes sense; I'm so worried about this one! No spoilers here, but prepare for a few surprises here! Also, terribly sorry for any mistakes! I don't own anything, except Daia :) Thank you SO, SO, SO much! You guys are epic! Cx**

**10**

**Truths and Lies**

The company begrudging entered the city of elves, mentally cursing their whole stupid race, until they were all quickly reminded that the girl in Fili's arms that they all adored, was half elf. More dwarf than elf, they argued, but still, elvish blood coursed through her. They halted, and were greeted by a tall, dark haired elf. The dwarfs automatically assumed that this was the Elrond that Gandalf had spoken of, and they jumped when the elf finally spoke after descending the staircase.

"Mithrandir," He called on Gandalf gently. Gandalf turned on his heel, greeting the dark haired elf.

"My Lord Lindir," Gandalf smiled. "Where is Lord Elrond?"

"My Lord Elrond is not he…" Before Lindir could actually finish his sentence, there was that same flourish that they had heard in the field, and turned to see a whole squadron of elves, coming their way. The dwarfs created a circle, pulling out their weapons, pushing Fili into the middle, as the mounted elves circled the dwarfs, creating a barrier around them.

"Mithrandir," Elrond said gently, jumping off of his horse.

"My Lord Elrond."

"Strange… for wargs to be so close to our border…" As the dwarfs began to move out of their circle, Elrond caught sight of the small girl in Fili's arms.

"Grey Heavens… Is that Lauria?" Elrond motioned to the girl in Fili's arms, and Gandalf reluctantly nodded, an action that did not go unnoticed by Bilbo. Elrond swiftly took her out of Fili's arms and passed het to another elf. "Heal her, go quickly! It's Lauria!"

"Gandalf, what's going on?" Fili shouted.

"Where are they taking her?" Kili added, grabbing hold of the hilt of his sword.

"They're going to heal her, not to worry," Gandalf smiled lightly to the swarfs.

"Why were they calling her by an elvish name?"

Gandalf avoided the question by talking to Elrond, speaking in Elvish, not wanting the company to know what he was saying, but Elrond stopped him, and began speaking directly to the dwarfs; in elvish.

"Does he offer us insult?!" Gloin suddenly terribly offended, asked with his axe raised.

"No, master dwarf. He's offering you food," Gandalf sighed, turning to watch the dwarfs. They huddled into a group, and all began to talk amongst themselves.

"Well… in that case… lead on!"

Daia awoke later, in a comfy, and remarkably large bed. It was light all around her, and the pain was no longer in her ribs, or anywhere for that matter. Her eyes fluttered at an attempt to settle in the bright light.

"She's awake, My Lord," she heard an unfamiliar woman say, and she could understand perfectly. Daia could speak elvish, despite never being taught how; she assumed it was just because of her heritage.

"Where am I?" Daia looked up to see the face of Elrond.

"Rivendell, little dear. You are in Rivendell," He replied softly, with a soothing and calming voice.

"How did we get to Rivendell?" She pushed herself up on her elbows, sitting up in the bed, and realised she was wearing a clean chemise, and her long hair was cascading down her back. She felt clean, and warm and safe, but realised her ribs were still slightly tender.

"The warg rider managed to break four of your ribs, and you slipped in and out of consciousness, where Gandalf brought you here. Master… Fili I believed carried you the full way."

Daia smiled. Despite the incident with the wargs, it looked like their luck was beginning to change. _Fili. Oh, Fili, what a sweetheart._ Elrond smiled lightly, but realised he couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"There's something you have to know about your parentage."

Thorin sat at the table with the rest of the dwarfs, eating slowly, looking off into the distance to where his daughter was led. Balin tapped his shoulder in comfort.

"We may not like them, Thorin, but they are the best healers in Middle Earth. She'll be safe," Balin smiled at him. Thorin frowned, and attempted to return to his food. Fili and Kili ate in silence, both also ignoring the music that was being played by two or three elegantly dressed elves. Meanwhile, the rest of the dwarfs rummaged through their plates of salad, and in absolute horror, realised there was no meat on the table.

"I don't like green food…" Ori sighed innocently, making the rest of the dwarfs giggle. Dori, forever looking after his brother, almost spoon feed him.

"Just take a bite…" Dori encouraged, waving the lettuce in front of his younger brother.

"Have they got any chips?"

Elrond descended the stairs that led to Daia's room, walking over to the table.

"Is she okay?" Fili asked.

"Is she pain?" Kili asked, equally as worried as her brother.

"She has been healed, masters Fili and Kili, and will be with us shortly, actually."

It was no secret that Daia preferred to wear trousers and her corseted top, but the elves had fashioned a dress for her for dinner. They curled her hair, and then dressed her. She didn't want to look like such a girl, it made her look... too much like the girls back home who were desperate for the attentions of Fili and Kili, but she smiled on anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She thought upon what Elrond had told her, she tried to keep it out of mind as she prepared to leave her room, finally looking like a princess once again.

"Young Daia is actually the daughter of an elf who used to reside her. She was my cousin, actually. She fell in love with a young dwarf man, and they married in secret… for obvious reasons. She bore him a child, a girl… Lauria."

"Daia?" Ori interrupted, earning a smack on the back of the head from Nori, for asking such a stupid question.

"Yes. That's right. He and my cousin decided to travel to the Valinor, knowing their bond would never have been accepted. They rested in a small cottage just East of the Blue Mountain, preparing to travel the next day. However, they were set upon by a band of orcs… killing them both. By some miracle however, they had missed the child. I had tried to follow them, concerned for my cousin and her child, but by the time I had reached the house, there was nothing there. I believe that is where you come in, Thorin Oakenshield."

"You mean… she's some sort of Elf princess?" Bofur asked, scratching his head.

"I suppose so, Master Bofur. For all intent, she is my niece… of sorts, and I did worry for her greatly… but, she is safe now. It's all that matters. My kin," Elrond smiled, resting his hands upon the table.

Thorin had kept surprisingly quiet throughout the whole interchange. His daughter, arguably the most important thing in the world to him… somehow, by some cruel twist of fate, belonged with a man he had never met before. Elrond was her true kin. Thorin was nothing more than her guardian. But he had raised her, raised her from a baby to a young woman…

_"Daddy…" Thorin pulled the little girl into his lap. She was obviously taking the dwarf height gene. He didn't even consider Daia as anything else anymore except from his daughter. She had only just learned to walk, toddling her little feet along the floor. She couldn't talk very much, but the fact that her first word was 'daddy', made his heart melt._

_Flash-forward years later, when Daia was still a young child, probably ten or eleven in human years. She had been playing with Fili and Kili, and had fallen while chasing them. She had bloody knees, and Fili and Kili had ran to retrieve Thorin. She must have sat on her father's lap for the rest of the night, sobbing gently into his chest._

_"Sh… You're okay…"_

_"I love you Daddy…"_

_Around five years after that, Thorin had sat down Daia. He didn't know what else to say…_

_"There's something you have to know about yourself."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not your father."_

_Another flash forward to Daia at the age she was now. The night of her birthday ball. He presented Daia with a beautiful silver tiara._

_"Oh, father…"_

_"For my little princess. Because that's always what you'll be to me. I wish you hadn't grown up so quickly," Thorin smiled, placing the tiara into Daia's hair._

_"I love you daddy…"_

He sighed greatly and with heavy heart before speaking, biting and swallowing back tears.

"She cannot proceed with us."

Daia could hear the rabble of dwarves before she them, a small detail that made her chuckle. She descended a set of stairs to where the dwarfs were sitting, eating and drinking, with Elrond and Gandalf.

Ori caught sight of her first, and sat staring at her, with a gaping mouth. They all turned one by one, Fili and Kili turning last. Their faces lit up when she descended the stairs elegantly. The dress was a soft blue, with white sleeves and a silver belt just under her chest. She looked like an elf. Minus the height issue, of course. And pointy ears. Both Fili and Kili jumped to escort her down the stairs, both offering their arms. Daia giggled and took both the brother's arms.

"You look…stunning, fit to be a princess," both of them said breathlessly, then realised how stupid their sentiment was, considering she was a princess.

"You scrub up quite well yourselves, _Prince_ Fili and Kili," she smiled at using their full titles. They both grinned and looked at the ground, before they reached their destination; which was, the table. Elrond was looking at the swords that they had collected form the troll cave, particularly impressed with what Thorin had brought.

"This is Ocrist… wielded by my kin… known in common tongue as the Goblin Cleaver," Elrond smiled, handing back the sword to Thorin.

Bilbo produced Sting from his hilt, but was stopped from Balin from presenting it to Elrond. "It's more of a letter-opener, really…"

Their leader, noticing his daughter's presence, suddenly began to smile, but was unable to tear himself away from the thought she was no longer his.

"Daia, your quest with us ends here," Thorin said quietly and suddenly.

"What?"

"I told you, you are not to come any further on this quest," He replied, more firmly. Fili and Kili tried to show their disdain, but knew better than to go against their uncle.

"You must be joking! You need another archer, and I'm the best you'll find! You told me that yourself!"

"Daia, enough. I don't want you to be in danger. After the incident with the Orc pack, I realised that all I could think about was if you were okay, and I cannot allow that to continue. I also fear you're beginning to… become a distraction," Thorin replied, with a severely irritated tone, eyes flitting to Fili and Kili.

"I'm a big girl, I can look after myself! _Distraction_!" she scoffed.

"Daia, you're my daughter and I'm telling you no!"

The dwarfs looked back to Daia for a retaliation. Elrond stayed quiet, not wanting to cause a further rift between his niece and guests. He knew that Daia would never want to live in Rivendell, she would always go with the dwarfs, Thorin was her father, not him. He was her kin biologically, but this was the first time he had ever actually set eyes on her.

"But I'm not your daughter, am I? I'm just some crossbreed between a dwarf and an elf, and we all know how much you hate them, don't we? I know fine well you only took me in because Dis persuaded you to! Is that you finished parading me around then, Thorin?" Daia forced back tears. Thorin looked straight at her, eyes warning her to stop. She had never called him Thorin before. She wiped a tear away from her face.

"Is this it? Since I've found some biological kin you realise I'm suddenly unsuitable for your company? Sorry to disappoint you, But I have every intention of finishing this quest! You were my kin long before he was, not that it matters anymore. A toast! To ridding yourself of a **heavy burden**!"

A stunned silence fell across the dwarfs. They had all been thinking it, but didn't actually imagine that she was brave enough to say it to him. She had visibly hurt Thorin, and she quickly left the table, running away from what she had just said. The dwarf couldn't believe it; she had just disrespected the man that took her in, had adopted her like his own child, had loved her like she was a part of him, and it broke her heart. She knew Thorin didn't have to take her in, and she wanted to run back and apologise, but her feet couldn't find the strength. She stood at the bridge between the dining hall and the house of Elrond, sinking to the floor. She pulled the designs out of her hair, and hugged her knees, sobbing gently.

"That was quite spectacular, love."

Daia turned around, tears straining her vision. Fili was standing there, with his usual grin. When he noticed her tears, he immediately ran towards her.

"No, no tears Daia!" Fili wiped away her tears and pulled her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head gently.

"I can't believe I said that… how could I, Fili? He's my father! Not my biological one, but the only one I have!" She cried into his chest. "Why did I ever do something so stupid, Fili?!" She wept, pounding her hands off of his chest.

"He knows you didn't mean it," He sighed, stroking the top of her hair. "Don't worry. You know what he's like. Please, please, stop crying, Daia. It hurts me to see you upset. Tears don't suit a beautiful face."

They chuckled together, but then what Fili said to her sunk in.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I have eyes, don't I? A man would have to be blind to not see your beauty. And I'm sure I told you this at your birthday too…"

She leaned against his chest.

"I've been in love with you since that summer, Daia. That summer we went camping," He breathed quietly, resting his hand on the necklace he had given her.

"I know," she whispered back. "I think… I think I'm in love with you too." His arms were warm and protective, and she felt his warm hand move from her neck to her chin. She looked up, and he tilted her face towards his. His other arm was completely wrapped around her waist, and was slowly moving his hand from her chin to her cheek. He pulled her close to him and kissed her gently. His lips were warm and gentle. He ran his hand down her back, and eventually pulled away.

"Daia?"

"Fili?"

"That was too much like kissing a friend," Fili chuckled. They embraced, laughing and giggling with one another.

"Alas, love. I don't think it's meant to be. But… there is a very lonely dwarf in a grand hall who's just waiting for a girl to come and see him." Fili smiled.

"Kili?" Daia turned, still holding to Fili's coat, completely unaware that Kili had seen the whole scene unfold, and had disappeared only seconds later.

"Did you think I meant Bofur?" He grinned. "I know he told you he loved you, that night. And don't pretend you don't love him either," Fili smiled, wiping away the remains of tears on her face. Fili kissed her once more on the lips, then gave her a small push towards the room where the dwarfs were resting after dinner.

He couldn't understand it, he thought Daia had been everything he wanted. Holding her felt perfect… but then kissing her… he expected everything just to fall into place, but… it wasn't right. It didn't feel right at all; and in a way, he was strangely relieved. He would rather let her go now rather than spend the next months chasing after her, and if he was going to see her in the arms of another dwarf, he was more than happy for it to be Kili.

Daia rounded the corner, seeing that Thorin, Bilbo, Gandalf and Balin were absent from the room where the dwarfs were relaxing. They were cooking meat, which made Daia chuckle. She thought briefly of Fili, the kiss hadn't felt right, for either of them, which made her realise… it was Kili. There was an electricity with Kili now, stronger than it had ever been. She hoped to Durin he still felt the same way. She looked around, and saw Bofur chuck Bombur a sausage… causing the table he was sitting on to collapse. The room erupted in laughter, but above all else, the dwarfs heard Daia. They spun around, and noticed her at the door. She smiled nervously, knowing they were all judging her from her outburst earlier.

"Do you all hate me?" She asked, rubbing her neck. He dwarfs all let out a collective 'no' and began embracing her one by one. As she reached Kili, he turned away. Not wanting to have another production in front of the dwarfs, she pulled his arm and started pulling him out of the room.

"We need to talk."

Kili and Daia stalked away to one of the viewing points around Rivendell, where they looked out onto the horizon. Moonlight was their only light source, but that didn't bother them.

"What do you want?" Kili asked dryly.

"Why are you being so dry? This isn't like you," Daia squinted her eyes at him.

"Shouldn't you be with Fili just now? Since you two seemed to be very cosy the last time I checked," he moved his arm back from her touch. Daia bit her lip, but then scoffed and looked away for a moment, then looked back at Kili.

"It was one kiss, Kili. One kiss, after which we realised it wasn't right," Daia said quietly. "One kiss… where I imagined it was you," she admitted. Kili turned on his heel, face completely beaming even though he tried his hardest not to show it.

"You... you imagined it was me?"

"Yes. I couldn't help it, it's just..."

Kili took hold of her hand, just longing to be close to her again, like they once were. She jumped at the action.

"Kili… they might see," she tried to pull back, but Kili pulled her closer, securing his arms on her back.

"Good. Let them."

Kili took her hands, and placed them behind his back, pulling her into his chest. He placed his hand carefully on her face, as if touching her would burn him. He pulled her closer still, and tilted her head towards his. He kissed her as gently as he could, but after they both pulled away, Kili leapt in for another, hands running through her hair, arms travelling to her back, pulling her closer. Daia moved her arms behind his neck, and one pulled the other closer and closer. They broke once more. He circled his arms around her, lifting her up off of the ground and spun them around on the spot. They laughed together, but Kili eventually stopped.

"Oh, Daia," he beamed. They were unable to look away from one another, and kissed again. That was it. That was the feeling they had both been looking for.

Fili saw them, and smiled on. His little brother deserved to be happy. They embraced again, and Fili noticed Thorin returning from his council with Elrond.

"Oh, dear…"

Fili grabbed Bilbo as he walked past. He was keen on the little hobbit, and he knew that he was worthy of keeping secrets... and buying time if they needed it. Which, today, they would very possibly need.

"We have to warn them, Bilbo!" Fili called back to the hobbit, whom he was dragging along the ground.

"What?!"

Thorin stopped as he saw Daia in the arms of… someone he couldn't see. "Balin? Who is Daia with down there?"

Balin turned slowly, but the figure was blocked by one of the trees, and the darkness that had fallen. He couldn't understand... why would she go behind his back like this? Yes, they argued, but the way that dwarf held her close looked incredibly like they had been together for a while.

Fili ran towards his brother and Daia, completely entwined in one another. "Thorin's coming! He's seen you!"

"He's going to kill me."

"He won't kill you, don't be daft!" Bilbo exclaimed, but noted the seriousness on the dwarf's faces.

"Did he see both of us?" Kili clutched closer at Daia, hands digging in to her waist.

"No, just Daia."

"Would he want to hurt you, Fili?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"Probably n…"

Fili looked up. An idea struck into his head.

"Kili, if Daia and I pretend that it's us two in the relationship, he won't hurt you," Fili said, putting his hands on Kili's shoulders.

"You must be joking!" Kili scoffed, pulling away.

"Kili, it's not a bad idea! They wouldn't suspect us then, and we could be together more," Daia commented, touching Kili's face.

"He's more likely to be happier about me and Daia, I'm at the age where I should be settling down… and I don't have the… reputation you do, Kili. You know it wouldn't mean anything else," he reassured his brother.

It was true, they all knew that Thorin had preferred Fili to Kili in the field of women; not that Kili was untoward in any way to Daia, but he had a notorious reputation around the tavern bars, not for sleeping with girls, he held his dignity much higher in his esteems than that, but it seemed every time Kili was at bar, he had kissed yet another girl, or he was in the arms of yet another girl, or in a compromising position, with another girl.

Kili moved Fili out of the way, and kissed Daia long and hard, savouring the taste of her lips, fearing it would be a while before he was able to kiss them once again.

"I promise we'll be together in the end," Kili kissed her once more, and ran with Bilbo. Daia looked on, watching Kili as he left.

"Daia!" Thorin screamed, making everyone jump. Fili turned to Daia, as Thorin's voice grew closer, and as the unmistakable sound of footsteps approached.

"Sorry, Daia!" Fili exclaimed in a whisper, as he grabbed her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was passionate, and took Daia completely off guard. She relaxed into the kiss eventually, just as Thorin appeared around the corner.

"Da… FILI!"

Fili pulled away from Daia, holding on to her waist, making Daia blush uncontrollably. Her father seeing her in the arms of another dwarf was something she wasn't so keen on.

"He… hello, Uncle…"

Fili was surprisingly good at acting. Daia wasn't acting; just the glare of Thorin on her made her want to shrink into the ground.

"What is this?!" Thorin boomed, bringing the entire company of dwarfs to the viewpoint. They all stopped in shock, they were able to guess what the situation was; Thorin screaming at his nephew, the two young dwarfs looking incredibly guilty, and they were holding hands. Kili and Bilbo entered, and pretended to look like everyone else. However, Kili couldn't help but stare on in anger. He'd only just got Daia, and Fili had ruined it. This look didn't go unnoticed by Bofur.

"Father…" Daia stepped forward. Thorin placed a hand in front of him, gesturing that Daia stayed where she was.

"How… when?"

"I've loved her for the past five summers, Uncle," Fili said confidently, taking hold of Daia's hand again.

"Love?" Thorin relaxed his face. Daia hated herself for saying what she said next.

"And I love him, only… tonight was the first night we faced it," she replied solemnly.

Thorin couldn't help but smile, his happiness for his nephew, the fact that Daia was finally referring back to him as father.

"So… you're courting?"

"After tonight, and if you give us your blessing… then, yes," Fili smiled, holding tightly to Daia's hand.

"My blessings upon you both," Thorin smiled, taking his beloved into his arms.

"Father, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean…"

"I know, Daia. I apologise too. You may continue you if you wish," Thorin kissed the top of her head. The entire company cheered and clapped, except for Kili. Bofur again noted this. The company then broke so that they could embrace the couple, and when Kili reached Daia, he tried hard to not play with her hair.

"I'll savour our memories together until I can hold you again… I love you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Kili… I love you too," she whispered back. Kili kissed her cheek and then moved to Fili.

"Congrats brother!"

Bofur was next to embrace Daia. "I know the truth," he whispered gently into her ear.

"I suspected that it would be you two. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I am at your service. Anything I can do, please tell me."

**A/N- Thanks so much guys! Really hope you enjoyed that chapter, it nearly killed me writing it! Please leave a review, feedback is _always_ welcome :) Cx**


	11. The Company Departs

**A/N- Hiya guys! This chapter is just a bit shorter than the rest, exams are mental, and I feel the need to still update! So smaller chapters for a short while :) I can see you all enjoyed the last chapter, yay! This one's more of a filler, but with some adorable bits throughout :) THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN, I am forever indebted to you all! Enjoy, Cx **

**11  
The Company Departs **

It was almost immediately she had regretted what she had done. Maybe she should have agreed to let Thorin just beat the hell out of Kili… No, she couldn't allow that to happen. She knew that Fili would look after her, and he would be true to his word; but until then, she would smile and pretend to be in love with her best friend. Thorin had dispersed the crowd, and was proceeding to bed, the dwarfs had rather sneakily planned that they would leave early in the morning… before Elrond could stop them.

Fili and Daia disappeared from the crowd, holding hands. As soon as they were safely out of sight, they distanced themselves from one another.

"What are we going to do?" Daia asked, holding her head in her hands.

"Act like the perfect couple, and when we can, we get you a spare moment with Kili," Fili smiled, moving Daia's hair from her face.

"You know what I have to do," Fili sighedgently, taking Daia's hand in his. Daia nodded, and sat down on the floor. Fili slipped in behind her like he had done so at Bag End, pulling her closely into his chest, and placing her comfortably between his legs. Fili played with her hair gently, toying with it softly, taking handfuls at the back, he gingerly began to braid. Fili felt an extreme sense of guilt wash over him; this action should have been his brother's; he was terrified that in saving his brother, he may lose him.

They sat in a happy silence, Daia feeling almost relaxed at Fili braiding her, something that she had to admit, she had thought about.

"Fili?"

"Hm?"

"There's nobody I would rather be in a false relationship with," she smiled gently and honestly, even though he couldn't see her. Fili was touched, and kissed her hair lightly.

"An honour to be a part of it," he smiled as he finally finished the intricate braid in her hair. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time he had braided her hair; Thorin had seen him braid her hair when they were in their early teens; and nearly had a heart attack. They hadn't known what it meant at the time, and had laughed about it awkwardly later, leading to the very first time he had caused her to blush. Balin walked in on them, and smiled contentedly.

"I always knew you two would end up together. As if it was written in the stars. Warms an old heart so it does," he said gently to the couple. Daia turned and smiled at her almost grandfather, and leaned back into Fili's chest, taking his hand in hers and playing with it gently.

"You really thought we would court?" Fili asked, eyebrows raised, stroking Daia's thumb lightly.

"Oh yes. Thorin was convinced too. In fact, he had once thought about marrying the pair of you, but obviously decided against it," Balin chuckled.

"Marry us?"

"Oh yes! He was quite set upon it when you were teenagers, but when the opportunity to claim back Erebor presented itself, he decided against it. He was going to marry you to another dwarf lord, but now… Now I'm certain he's back to his original plan."

Daia recalled a time when the trio played together.

_"Right, Fili?"_

_"Right Kili! I'll cover you, while you stop the Evil King, and I rescue the princess!"_

_Young Fili and Kili shook hands, retrieving their wooden swords from their toybox, and stormed into their uncle's study. They stood back to back, circling each other._

_"There's no sign of the king, Sir Kili!"_

_"Wait, wait! Why am I only a sir and you're a prince? And why do you get to rescue the princess?!" Little Kili suddenly realised he had been belittled. His older brother simply put his hand on his brother's shoulder._

_"Because, little brother, I'm the oldest," Fili sighed, attempting to look sad about the situation. "It's the duty of the younger to cover the elder, I don't make the rules…" Fili lied convincingly. Kili nodded sadly, but continued on._

_"Oh, help! Help!"_

_"The princess!"_

_Fili and Kili ran to the direction of the small female voice, and found Daia, clutching to the bars of her old crib, pretending she was in prison._

_"Oh look! Prince Fili and Sir Kili have come to rescue me!"_

_Fili, completely determined, nodded smugly._

_"Tis I, princess!" His younger brother nudged him._

_"Tis I? TIS I?"_

Daia laughed out loud, making Fili jump.

"Care to share?" He grinned. She retold the story of how Thorin had willingly agreed to play the part of the evil king in their game, when Fili and Kili rescued her… and Fili, the prince, then married the princess.

"I must be psychic," Fili winked at her. Bofur walked in to collect the trio of dwarfs.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Thorin says we've to get to bed. Early morning… y'know. And, low and behold, Kili came to say goodnight too!"

Kili walked in behind Bofur, and gave the departing Balin a hug. Fili and Bofur left the two alone, walking outside briefly for just a second. Kili ran towards Daia, sweeping her up in his arms with a kiss. Daia was caught slightly off guard, but completely melted into Kili's arms.

"This is awful, it's been all of ten minutes and I miss you already," She whispered into his ear.

"I know… this was a terrible idea," he muttered, kissing her once more.

Fili gave a quick knock on the door, but then entered. "I'm sorry, Kili…"

"It's hardly your fault… I just wish Thorin would be more accepting of this… then we could be together," Kili sighed as he kissed Daia's forehead. Daia placed her hand gently onto Kili's face, circling her fingers gently on his cheek.

"Anytime I can, Kili, I'll help you."

"Thank you, Fili... I suppose I should leave you two alone… it might look weird… Bofur's been sent in to keep an eye on you two, Thorin doesn't trust you," Kili groaned, but was distracted by Daia pulling him into a kiss.

"Take this and remember it for a while," she smiled, pulling him closer to her. They embraced and parted company. It was that simple; perhaps spending time together wouldn't be so hard.

The morning hit the dwarfs like a tonne of bricks. They had enjoyed their sleep, incredibly so, but Thorin had woken them all before sunrise, despite the fact they had still not seen Gandalf since the night before, or Elrond. Daia regretted not seeing Elrond once more before they had to depart, but it couldn't be helped. She had woken in a similar position like she had done at the Shire, Fili was behind her, arm draped around her waist, her hand holding onto his gently. She desperately wished it was Kili, but couldn't complain that it was Fili. Knowing that she couldn't stay in her dress forever, she slipped quietly away from Fili and retrieved her shirts and breeches from the other room. She changed quickly, not wanting to be seen by anyone in a state of undress. She was about to leave, until she remembered she had left her corset in the room where Dwalin, Kili and Gloin slept. She groaned slightly, but Kili caught her eye as she picked up the corset, and he gestured to her to go outside.

Daia waited patiently, watching Rivendell with a pink haze on the white buildings. It was beautiful, the young crossbreed had never seen anything like it, she almost regretted leaving what could have been her home. She sighed in content, and it was then she felt arms slip around her waist, and lips on her neck. She could tell it was Kili just by the feeling of his lips.

"Mm… morning," she smiled, turning to face him.

"Morning, beautiful," He smiled. They embraced quickly, but were fully aware that anyone could awake at any second. He picked up her purple and brown corset from her hands.

"Need a hand?" He winked at her cheekily.

Daia blushed completely and utterly uncontrollably as Kili fitted her corset around her waist, and began to tie it for her. Kili admired that he would probably only get to do this once, and enjoyed taking his time, but still moved fast enough to avoid anyone walking in on them. As he reached the top lace just under her chest, he blushed madly. He didn't know whether that was too close for comfort yet and he swiftly let go of the laces. Daia looked up at Kili, that look of mischief on her face that he loved so much.

"The next time we do this, I want you to do the top lace," she giggled, pulling the lace tight and securing it. They moved to kiss, when they heard Bofur behind them.

"And just what were you two doing?" He asked, eyebrow raised, arms folded.

"Nothing! Genuinely, nothing!" Kili retorted, guilt literally all over his face. Bofur winked at them, but moved them on, sending them to collect their respective belongings, and the dwarfs, Bilbo, and Daia silently set off from Rivendell, only looking back once behind them.

"Mithrandir?"

Gandalf turned slowly. It was no secret that the council with Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman hadn't gone as well as he had hoped, with Saruman point blank refusing to believe that Radagast had given Gandalf a Morgul Blade.

"Why the Halfling?" This question had been bothering Galadriel for quite some time, it confused her that Gandalf would choose such the most unlikely of creatures to assist in such a dangerous mission.

"Saruman believes it is only great power that can hold evil in check, but that is not what I have found. I found it is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay... small acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? That's because I am afraid and he gives me courage," Gandalf replied gently, admiring the sunrise upon Rivendell, now that he and the Lady of Lorien were now alone, after Elrond and Saruman had run off to try and stop the dwarfs, only to discover they were too late already. Galadriel always admired Gandalf, and couldn't help but smile. Her beautifully clean hands took dirty ones, and gently said to him,

"If ever you need my help, call on me, and I will be there." Gandalf acknowledged her in a thank you, and in an instant, she had disappeared.

_Now, to those dwarfs. They should be halfway to the misty mountains by now, and I shall leave Elrond at dinner, then my little company has a night to rest before I catch them._

**Thanks for reading! :) I promise you an update very soon! Cx**


	12. The Misty Mountains

**Wow, you guys are amazing! Anyway, sorry I didn't get this to you as quickly as I had wanted, so, I actually turned 2 chapters into one, just to say sorry! Thanks you so, so, so, much for all the reviews and favourites and follows, it's brilliant, and it means so much! So, anyway, without further nonsense, here is chapter 12 :)! Cx**

**12  
The Misty Mountains**

The company moved, without ponies, closer and closer to the misty mountains. The dwarfs, Daia and Bilbo could feel the change in atmosphere as soon as they had left Rivendell, a cold wind had swept through the plains, causing the company to put on heavier cloaks and furs. It was a total nuisance carrying everything on their backs, Bilbo noting that Fili had a shovel on his back.

_Old habits, I suppose. They were… well, are all old miners. Are they? Except Thorin, he's most certainly not a miner. And neither are those two either…Oh, never mind!_

Daia changed position between walking behind Fili, in front of Kili, and beside Thorin and Balin. The braid that Fili had put in her hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the company, earning a few lovely compliments for Daia, and nudges, winks and quitter comments to Fili. Both Daia and Kili didn't want to imagine what their companions were saying to their beloved, though, Kili was the one who unfortunately had to hear it. He blocked it out, but when Gloin questioned why he wasn't joining in the teasing of his brother, he realised he had to say something. Of course, when he had just relied on it, Kili's thinking let him down, and he just playfully nudged his brother.

Meanwhile, Daia was at the front with her father. He kept a fast pace, something that Daia could match easily. Dwalin and Balin were only just behind them, acting as sort of bodyguards, as if they needed two.

"I noticed the braid in your hair this morning," Thorin smiled at his daughter, still maintaining his pace. Daia blushed quietly, touching the braid gingerly.

"I am happy for you both. I would never have imagined…"

"Are you blind, Thorin? That's been growing since they were teenagers!" Balin jumped in, making the other three dwarfs roar with laughter. Balin seemed to be more happy about the union than the actual two involved, the irony being that the two involved didn't particularly want to be in this predicament in the first place. Even Thorin chuckled, which nearly gave Bilbo a heart attack. _Dear goodness, he's… he's showing an emotion that isn't disappointment or complete anger!_

"Either way," Thorin continued, "I can't really describe how I feel that you've found love, and for it to be returned so, as well. It is a gift, Daia."

"I know," Daia smiled, looking back to Fili, but Kili caught her eye first. They were right next to each other, and Daia bit her lip with a huge smile on her face; an action that could have rendered the two brothers unconscious; both determined she had looked at him personally, but that one look was enough to keep them happy until the company stopped just short of the mountains.

"Why are we stopping here? We should keep moving," Dwalin said loudly, calling over to Thorin.

"A rest for our backs, Master Dwalin. We will only stay for a half hour. Then we move. That, and I must speak with you and Balin." Thorin lead the two older dwarfs away from the rest of the company, not that they particularly noticed.

"That's what my thoughts were, lass. You know how secretive he is," Bofur smiled helpfully, placing a hand on Daia's shoulder.

"I know, Bofur, I know. I just wish…"

A pair of hands were suddenly on her waist, and spun her around, lips landing on hers. Fili, she thought into her head.

"Fili, we've only been walking," she giggled, pushing him away.

"Aye, but too far away for me to admire you," He grinned, taking her hand in his and walking towards the rest of the company.

"How's that shovel on your back, darling?" She joked, elbowing him in the chest.

"It's fine, dearest," Fili joked back, bumping her with his hip, and inadvertently sent her flying into the arms of Kili.

"Well, thank goodness you're here to look after me, Kili!" Daia giggled, kissing Kili discreetly on the cheek, and hugging him tightly. Kili remembered that he wasn't to play with her hair or caress her face while she was in his arms. He hugged her back gently, and was able to give her a discreet kiss, before releasing her. Fili took her back quickly, arm draped around her waist.

"Sometimes I do wonder why you chose Fili, dear Daia," Kili smirked, looking straight at Fili. Daia bit her lip and rolled her eyes at Kili. _He's going to get us exposed, and we've only been walking seven hours!_

Bilbo watched the three from a short distance, completely amazed that they were able to keep up the charade, incredibly well. What bothered him however, was that none of the dwarfs seemed to miss Gandalf all that much. Personally, Bilbo missed him terribly, he somehow felt safer with Gandalf beside, or perhaps not even right next to him, but close at least. He was the very person behind the little Hobbit being violently thrown from the Shire to where they were now, which, in all reality, Bilbo didn't have a clue where it was. Somewhere between Rivendell and the Misty Mountains, which they were now in the shadow of. Bilbo had decided to stay with Bifur and Bombur throughout the journey, they were carefully taking care of him… now that the trio of young dwarfs and crossbreed were… preoccupied to say the least.

As Thorin moved them on, Fili gave Daia a rather passionate kiss that she wasn't expecting. Fili liked to remind Daia that they may not be together, but he was a good kisser none the less, something that absolutely infuriated Kili. They may have been in false relationship, but it didn't mean that his brother had to stick his tongue down his beloved's throat anytime he had the opportunity.

The road quickly became ever more perilous. The dirt track road eventually turned to snow and ice, which inevitably brought their pace down once again. Yes, they were at least now rested, but now that they were actually on the mountain, there was a sense of fear suddenly within the company. As they progressed on, and the sun had long since set, the snow disappeared and had eventually turned to rain. The rain was almost blinding, and the narrowing path on the mountain was most definitely not calming any nerves among the company. Daia was now walking in front of Fili and behind of Kili. It was no secret that Kili hated the rain, but this, was a whole new level of hate. It seemed impossible, but the rain poured ever heavier, now beginning to actually block the vision of the company.

"Thorin! We have to move!" An obvious statement, that Dori had just made, but it was true; if the company didn't find shelter soon, there may not be a company to travel.

Thorin himself knew that this was growing more dangerous, when suddenly, the rock began to move.

"Bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur marvelled at the beginning thunder battle before him. One stone giant threw a massive rock at the other, which nearly knocked over the company. The stone against stone was hitting above them, and was all too quickly beginning to erode the trace of a footpath that was beneath them.

Suddenly, when the company imagined that things couldn't get any worse, where the company was standing, seemed to be the knees of one giant. The rock beneath Daia and Kili began to split.

"Daia, take my hand!" Fili screamed, but before Daia could react, the gap between them grew, and they had no chance of catching the other. Fili, suddenly noticing that his brother was now on the other side, could only watch in complete horror with Daia as Kili shared the exact same expression.

"FILI!" Daia and Kili screamed, trying to reach the blonde dwarf. Kili had to physically pull Daia back before she tried to jump the gap. Kili grabbed hold of Daia's hand, pulling her in front of him.

Luckily, after some incredibly close shaves, the entire company was reunited after the battle, and had managed to hide in one of the caves. Daia and Kili were overjoyed to find Fili, completely unharmed. Half the company moved to the cave, when Bofur pointed out that Bilbo was nowhere to be seen. The little burglar, was in fact, dangling over the edge of the path.

"Bilbo!"

Bofur reached down for the Hobbit, but found himself unable to reach him. Oin, in a state of panic, reached down as well, but none could reach him.

_Oh my goodness, this is it. I'm going to die here! On the ledge of a cliff! Oh, please, please no!_

Bilbo was disrupted by his thoughts, when Thorin himself had swept down to save the Hobbit. He did, but nearly fell himself in the process. He heaved Bilbo up, only to be saved by Dwalin.

"I thought we'd lost out Hobbit!" Bofur exclaimed, pulling Bilbo close to him.

"He's been lost ever since he left home!" Thorin declared, voice thick with ice.

The dwarfs wanted to start a fire, but were swiftly warned by Thorin that the cave was strictly only for sleeping, as caves were seldom unoccupied in the mountains.

Fili was sitting next to Daia, and they sat hand in hand. He leaned in, and Daia expected another kiss, but he leaned to her ear. "Follow my lead at night. I feel that after the… event with the thunder giants that we should play it up a bit," He played with her hair while they spoke, attempting to make it look like he was whispering sweet nothings. She nodded, smiling and giggling. Kili rolled his eyes, but was distracted when Gloin suddenly broke the silence.

"Well, laddie, you must be happy that little Daia is safe!" He piped up, cheerily.

"You have no idea," Fili smiled, pulling Daia into his chest, and kissing the top of her head. Daia smiled into his chest, and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Fili had draped his outer jacket around the two of them, the dwarves could have easily thought that Fili and Daia were totally in love.

"Bofur, take first watch. The rest of you take rest, we will need it. We travel at first light," Thorin let out an exasperated sigh.

They all dispersed to lie down. Fili pulled the jacket around him and Daia as they lay down together. They lay side by side, facing the other. Fili gingerly placed a hand on Daia's face, caressing her cheek gently. He had taken Daia's hand into his, lacing his fingers around hers. Daia brought herself closer to him, and enjoyed the feeling of Fili playing with her cheek and hair.

"I thought I'd lost you today," he said gently.

"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily," she smiled back. Fili smiled slightly; he was happy at how well Daia was playing along with his charade so well, especially since he knew how much Daia wished that he was his younger brother. With a gentle move, Fili relocated his hand to just behind Daia's ear, bringing her face into his slowly, then tenderly kissing her on the lips, their hands still joined. They felt Thorin's eyes on them, but Thorin looked down at his Nephew with pride on his face. He was incredibly happy for the both of them. Daia felt Fili push the kiss on, as he became more passionate. It was then she felt Fili's hand slide from her hand to her thigh, as he drew her closer to her again. The movement nearly electrified her, that, she had not been expecting. Fili felt the shock underneath the kiss, making him grin onto Daia's lips.

"And you can stop there!" Thorin shouted at the pair. Fili chuckled, but complied with his uncle, just taking hold of Daia's hand again, and they pretended to fall asleep. Bofur gave Nori the nod, and after a line of communications, Fili had released Daia, and she was on her way to Kili.

She slipped to the back of the cave, where she knew Kili would meet her. She sighed in content, and it was then she felt arms slip around her waist, and lips on her neck. She let out a small gasp as his lips trailed along her neck. He immediately stopped, spinning her around to face him, with a look of concern on his face.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, Kili," she giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "I was enjoying it."

Kili beamed, and kissed her softly on the lips for the first time since the night before. "Did Fili try to use tongue in that kiss just there..?"

"He tried," she smirked, telling Kili that he hadn't succeeded somehow made her seem happy. Kili placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into him, his jacket keeping her warm as he brought her in closer. Daia initiated the kiss this time. She adored the feeling of his warm lips cover hers, making her feel loved and protected. Kili slid his hands to her back, circling them around her and pressing her into his chest. He deepened the kiss, just as Daia knew he would, and it made her swoon. Now that they had started to use their tongues when they were kissing, they felt it odd when they didn't.

"Kili," she whispered into his lips.

"I've missed this, I've missed you," he murmured back between kisses. They broke apart, and his fingers entwined around hers, just enjoying being in the company of one another. He smelled her hair, the usual honeysuckle, but with a hint of elvish perfume, it intoxicated him. He kissed the top of her head gently, as Daia caressed his hand. They sat down, just sitting there on the sand on the ground of the cave, safely away from everyone else. As they say down, Kili pulled Daia into his lap. She leaned her head against his chest, and began to play with his hand. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her into his back, they could've fallen asleep there and then, but Kili caught Daia by surprise as he rolled over, lying on top of her.

"Kili! Behave!" She giggled uncontrollably, blushing madly. He grinned wildly, and reached his head down, kissing her neck softly.

"I wish I could, but you should know me better by now," he smiled, as he leaned in for another kiss. Daia smiled, and began to feel less awkward at the fact that Kili was astride her waist. That was the boldest he had ever been with her, but in a strange way, it felt right. He moved his hand down her neck, stopping at her heart and placing his hand gently on her chest.

"I can feel your heartbeat," he smiled gently.

"Well that's a relief," she giggled, locking her arms around his neck. She pulled Kili down for another kiss. They kept kissing, and eventually Kili moved to her neck again. He trailed across her neck, moving his hand up her thigh slowly as he did so. Kili smiled onto her lips as she gasped again.

"We've been away for almost an hour… we have to go back," He muttered regretfully, peeling his hand off of her thigh.

"I know," she sighed, kissing him once more, standing up after, so that Kili couldn't pin her down again. They turned in the direction of where they came, walking hand in hand back to the main cave. They kissed once more as Bofur gave them a nod, signalling that it was safe. They embraced, and Kili regretfully let go of Daia's hand. She walked silently and light-footed over to Fili, who held out his hand for her as she lay down next to him. Fili slipped his arms around her, taking her hand gently as they had done before, trying to make them look like the couple they were meant to be. Bofur turned to Kili, whose pain was visible in his eyes. Bofur put a comforting hand on Kili's shoulder.

"It'll be over soon, laddie," he said with a reassuring tone. Kili smiled back at Bofur, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, just not as soon as I'd want it to be," he sighed. Kili smiled at Bofur and retired to his bed, diagonally across from Balin. Daia caught his eye, and he cheekily winked at her. She sneakily blew him a kiss, which he lovingly caught and placed on his chest, just as Bilbo began to stir. Not that that was a major hindrance or worry to the lovers, he was a loyal part of the lover's secret, and he had kept his promise not to tell valiantly.

Fili pulled Daia closer. She opened her eyes, to see him grinning back at her. She adorned a look that said; Can I help you?

"I was cold," he grinned. Daia convulsed uncontrollably, trying as hard as she could not to wake the whole cave as she contained her giggles. It was then Bilbo came into her attention, he was leaving. She wanted to get up and stop him, but she was too tired. Too tired.

"Bilbo?" She heard Bofur say. She stopped listening to their conversation, knowing that she had lost about two and a half hours of sleep, just spending them blissfully with Kili. She crawled into Fili's chest, resting her head against his shoulder. He was more than happy to play along, and kissed the top of her head.

"Wake up! WAKE UP!"

The dwarfs shot up at Thorin's shouts, and Nori noticed the sand beneath them disappearing, and Fili quickly grabbed hold of Daia. As he did, the ground disappeared beneath them; a trap door. Fili and Daia clutched at each other, but were still together when they landed in what they would describe as a bone claw. She was at the bottom of the group, and her eyes filled with horror as more dwarfs tumbled down the mountain. Call it divine intervention, or just incredible luck, but it was Kili that landed on top of her, hands landed at either side of her head. They smiled quietly about the situation, until that was, Bombur landed on top of Kili.

"Bombur, MOVE!" Kili shouted, hardly able to breathe.

"Sorry Daia!" He forced the words out of his mouth, making himself look like the gentleman, landing on his brother's girl. Daia winked at him to make him feel slightly better. As he was about to reply, the company heard the screeching of goblins.

"Oh no…" Bilbo muttered as hands flew towards him.


	13. Goblin Trouble

**A/N- Ohmygoodness! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I'm amazed ah! Anyway, here's chapter 13! :) I don't own anything, except Daia, whom we all know now :) Thank you so much! Cx**

**13  
Goblin Trouble**

The ugly little goblins were fast. Faster than the company of Thorin Oakenshield had anticipated, actually. Within about twenty seconds of hearing the initial screeches, the company was overrun with the goblins who were all grabbing and pulling at the dwarfs, the crossbreed and the hobbit.

They all cried out one another's names, Fili and Kili both shouting for Daia. She shouted once each for the pair of them, once for her father and once more for Fili. Kili managed to grab onto her hand, giving her a small squeeze. Daia squeezed back in comfort. Nobody would have questioned their actions here, anyway; it just looked like they were trying to stay together. Fili had been pushed up to the front, and Kili and Daia were beginning to fall to the back.

Nori looked back, and saw Bilbo duck between the dwarfs and goblins. _He's escaped!_ And for the love of sweet Durin, he hoped that he would return. Nori looked back once more as they were pushed away and saw the hobbit disappear between a rock. His attention quickly changed back to the goblins. The dwarfs fought valiantly, but the goblins numbered in too many, and eventually, the pushing began to cease. They had been brought to an arena almost. In front was the revolting goblin king. His fat ran down halfway to his neck. Daia felt herself gag just from looking at him. As the goblins finally stopped pushing and shoving, Daia found herself between Gloin and Bofur, Kili was behind her, but too far away for her to touch, and Fili in front of her, that of which she was gratefully appreciative.

As if things couldn't possibly become any worse, the company then caught sight of the Goblin King. He was tall, taller than Gandalf was, with straggly white hair, and what the company noticed most of, he was _incredibly_ fat. Daia felt sick just by looking at him. They stood tall (well, as tall as was possible) and all remained silent, until the Goblin King roared them down.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?!" He screamed, almost as if he expected them to answer. He eyed them again, enraged by their silence.  
"Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" There was no anaswer.

"Dwarfs, your malevolence," a goblin bowed to his king. Thorin could practically see the King's eyes grow in glee.

"Search them!"

The goblins once again pounced on the dwarfs and crossbreed, ripping their weapons from them. It was then, that he noticed who Thorin was.

"And look who it is! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain! Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain...You're not a king. Which makes you… nobody really," The Goblin King mocked a curtsey, before snapping back upright. "I know someone who would pay pretty price for your head. _Just_ a head. Nothing attached… perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy...A pale orc astride a white warg?" The Goblin King questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Azog was slain in battle years ago," Thorin blurted out, his fear was evident to his nephews, who shuffled slightly at the mention of the pale orc. The Goblin King scrutinised the company, when he noticed Daia, speaking directly to her.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the Pale Orc! Tell him I have found his prize… and perhaps even a _sweetener_ for the deal."

Thorin's eyes darted to where the King was looking. Daia.

"You will not touch her," Thorin warned, the dwarfs closing in around Daia. Daia uncomfortably shuffled, she knew she was absolutely more than capable of defeating these goblins, but the way the Goblin King looked her up and down made her want to vomit. It didn't take a genius to see that he was undressing her in his mind, licking his lips as he did so. She was completely and defiantly silent.

"Speak! Why are you here?"

Daia wasn't scared for herself, only scared for her family and friends. Kili again tried to burst through the crowd to get to her, but was stopped by Dwalin when Fili kept her placed firmly behind him, keeping an arm around her waist.

"Fine! If they won't talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the bonecrusher!"

The company desperately wished that Bilbo was having more luck than them.

He wasn't.

After briefly battling with a goblin, Bilbo had tumbled down to the bottom of the mountain, finding a small golden ring… little did he know of this one ring. He had encountered a very strange creature indeed. Bilbo recognised him almost. He reminded him of a Hobbit, or rather, what was left of one. The little creature was completely emaciated, with a few strands of black hair, with nine teeth, and an almost schizophrenic nature. The creature kept coughing and referring to itself as "Gollum", and so, Bilbo took a wild stab in the dark and assumed that was its name. Gollum had engaged Bilbo in a game of riddles. If Gollum lost, he would show Bilbo a safe passage out of the mountain. If Bilbo lost, then Gollum would eat him. Whole. Bilbo had performed rather valiantly, he had managed to answer all of Gollum's cryptic riddles, but Gollum had also unfortunately been able to answer all of his, too. Gollum demanded a question, and Bilbo was suddenly stuck by an idea.

"What… have I go in my pocket?" He asked, feeling the ring in his small little pocket.

"No! That's not fair! Ask us another one!" Gollum screamed back, folding his arms in disgust.

"You said, ask me a question. That is the question. I will allow you three guesses," Bilbo said, Sting still in hand, warding off Gollum from stepping too close.

Gollum made three guesses, or four rather, if Bilbo included the two guesses at once. Gollum turned on Bilbo when he realised 'his precious' as he constantly referred to, was missing from his own pocket.

"What, has it got? In its nasty little pocketses?"

"That's no concern of yours," Bilbo warned, Sting poised. Realising that this was going absolutely nowhere, Bilbo started running. The sound of drums echoed around the cave, and the little hobbit noticed the goblins above him, carrying a rather large torture instrument above their heads.

As if the dwarfs and Daia needed much more patronising, the Goblin King had actually begun to _sing_ about killing them all. That was the last straw for all of them, and the company began struggling violently. Daia hated not having her small knife she kept in her back pocket on her, after having it removed by a Goblin with wandering hands.

"Start with the youngest! But we mustn't hurt the pretty! Oh, no, we have _much_ different plans for you," The Goblin King smirked, pointing to Ori, imagining him to be the youngest, but then whipping around to face Daia, noticing the absolute venom burning in her eyes. He ordered a goblin to bring Daia to him, but before he could move, one of the goblins picked up what was Thorin's sword, but threw it aside, as if it burned him. The other goblins caught sight of the sword, and all drew back quickly, full of fear.

"The goblin cleaver! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" He cowered into his throne.

"Kill them! Kill them all! But leave the girl! Bring her to me!" The Goblins grabbed Daia, and flung her forward. She punched her way through them, but was eventually pinned down by five. She watched on in horror as her father was pulled down, goblin poised to cut off his head. As Kili and Fili cried out, the arena was flooded with white light, knocking everyone to the floor. Daia leapt at the opportunity and ran back to the dwarves, Kili caught her with open arms.

"Are you okay?" Kili inspected her for cuts or bruises, but they ended up just kissing instead, drawing her closer into his arms.

"I'm fine," she breathed into his mouth. She pushed him away quickly, before anyone could look up. Everyone thought she was with Fili, they couldn't be caught here. _Not now._

"Gandalf!"

"Take up arms, we fight!"

Gandalf lead them forward through the caves, after they had retrieved their weapons from the floor, and killing a multitude of goblins as they did so. The King was knocked back off the edge of the platform they had been standing on, and as soon as they were all armed, they started running.

They didn't care where they stood in line, they just sliced and killed as they ran along, the elvish blades were incredibly helpful, warding them off already. Daia and Kili had no opportunity for arrows here, but, luckily, and thanks to Thorin, they were both incredibly skilled with hand to hand combat.

They fought their way through the growing throngs, blood beginning to dry on their hands and blades. As they made their way across a bridge, the Goblin King literally appeared out of nowhere, blocking their exit.

"You thought you could escape me? What is your plan now, wizard?!"

Gandalf, completely fed up with Goblins, slashed his sword across the Goblin's stomach.

"That'll do it…" The Goblin King fell forward, which actually broke the bridge. The dwarfs were sent tumbling towards the ground, and much to Daia's amusement, Bofur was screaming the loudest. She herself had her arms wrapped around a pole, clinging for dear life, and noticed Fili beside her, in the same position. They were able to share a small smile and a small laugh, until they crashed into the ground.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur exclaimed, finally happy to be on flat ground. Sort of. Of course, just then, the body of the Goblin King tumbled towards them, flattening them.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING."

Bilbo had since discovered that the ring he now possessed had the ability to make him disappear from sight when he wore it. Gollum pursued him still, and the world around Bilbo was now almost, blurry in a way. He was safe from Gollum, who had now turned incredibly murderous, and had he gotten his hands on the hobbit, he would have strangled the life out of him, and what terrified Bilbo was that he knew Gollum would enjoy it all too much. Gollum screamed after him, but Bilbo remained silent, until he heard a commotion and aaw Gollum duck behind a rock. With that quizzical look he hadn't used in a while, Bilbo tentatively took a step forward.

_Gandalf? GANDALF! That means… Thorin! Oh thank goodness, thank goodness! But… they're running… from the Goblins I would imagine. But where are they going?_

Bilbo watched as Gandalf mentally counted the dwarfs as they ran past. The last two were Daia and Kili, and Bilbo's face almost lightened when he saw that they were safe. Fili was up at the front, Bilbo had noticed, and all of them were safe. They ran straight through, to what Bilbo recognised to be sunlight at the end of the tunnel. His friends disappeared from sight, and Bilbo was left alone, with the creature, Gollum. He readied his sword at his neck, but then remembered that Gandalf had told him that sparing a life was more courageous than taking one. With a deep breath, Bilbo used Gollum as a springboard of sorts, and ran.

The dwarves tumbled down the hill and Gandalf began to count them. Kili and Daia ran down together, trying not to fall as they ran.

"You're going to have to run straight to him, Daia," Kili mumbled as they ran, narrowly missing a rock.

"I imagine it's you every time he holds me, Kili," she muttered back. The usual feeling passed between them, as Kili took her hand and pretended that she couldn't run as fast as he could. She had to stop herself blushing, as they eventually reached the bottom of the hill. Fili had already caught on, and stood with his arms open.

"Daia!"

"Fili!"

Daia ran into Fili's arms, and straight into his lips, holding him tightly.

"Oh Durin, I thought you'd been killed!" Fili leapt in for another kiss, hand placed on the back of her head, running through her hair. He noted that her eyes were fully hazel, something that relaxed him greatly. That meant that she was happy.

"It warms an old heart, so it does," Balin sighed as Fili caressed Daia's face. They embraced, and Gandalf finished his count, noticing something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Bilbo! Where is out hobbit?!"

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter wasn't particularly great, but just WAIT until the next one! Thank you again, I love you all! Cx**


	14. An Old Enemy

**A/N- Ohh, here's another chapter, which I promise is rather exciting! I am totally overwhelmed by all your lovely reviews and follows and favourites... just wow! Anyway, here's Chapter 14! :) I don't own anything, except Daia! Hope you all enjoy! And thank you all _so_ much for sticking with me :) Cx**

**14  
An Old Enemy**

The company looked around one another, desperately looking for their lost burglar. Bofur cast his eyes towards the mountain and the trail that they had just ran down, but there was absolutely no sight of him.

"Who saw him last? Who was with him?" Gandalf questioned, searching around the dwarfs, physically pushing them out of the way.

"I saw him slip away when we were taken by the Goblins… but not since," Nori admitted, looking to the mountain with Bofur.

"He's deserted us. I heard him myself, he was planning to return to Rivendell, and I imagine he has. He was a coward, we do not need him! And we will certainly not be seeing him again," Thorin boomed, sheathing his sword.

"You're too hard on him, father," Daia muttered, clutching to Fili. Before however, Thorin could have answered, Bilbo literally appeared out of nowhere.

Words could not describe the immense happiness that the dwarfs felt when their burglar reappeared.

"Bilbo!" They all chanted at once, running to greet him.

"How ever did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, completely gobsmacked, but happy to see the Hobbit nonetheless.

"Yes. How indeed?" Dwalin narrowed his eyes at Bilbo, who had discreetly deposited the ring he had found into his pocket; an action that did not go unnoticed by Gandalf. Bilbo simply smiled, but then noticed Thorin's hard gaze, and after hearing what he had said about him, found the need to stand up for his self.

"Well, why does it matter? He's back!" Gandalf exclaimed, happy to see his small Hobbit safe.

"It matters," Thorin snapped back. "I want to know - why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... cause you don't have one; a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo answered completely whole heartedly and honestly, earning smiles of respect from all of the dwarfs… except from Thorin, who was still determined that his burglar was not to be trusted.

"Well… I think we should be on our way now," Balin said, trying to move the company along. They were distracted by the sound of howling above them. Wargs.

"Out of the frying pan…"

"And into the fire. Run!"

The dwarfs turned on their heels and rand as fast as they could. The orcs were almost flying down the hill, due to the speed of the wargs they rode on.

"The trees!" Thorin shouted as they reached the edge of the precipice, and acknowledged that climbing the trees was their only hope.

_Oh please no… Anything but this! Not the trees… Oh, Durin…_ Daia screamed into her head, physically having to be dragged away by Kili, who knew all too well of her fear of heights.

The dwarfs, crossbreed and Hobbit scurried into different trees, all helping one another up. Daia managed to swing to a branch, and was pulled up by Kili to the next branch, and the trio of young dwarfs pulled each other up. As they reached a height of safety, Fili and Kili sat on either side of Daia, both putting an arm around her, attempting to shield her from the view. Within a few moments, all of the dwarfs and Bilbo were in the trees, and the wargs angrily jumped and snapped at them… bloodthirsty and hungry.

Daia, unable to contain her fear of heights any longer, let out a small whimper, and clutched with white knuckles to Kili's overcoat.

_Orcs, fine. Wargs, fine. Goblins, fine. Heights, not so fine._

She had never liked heights, this much everyone in the company knew. She breathed quickly and uneasily, closing her eyes, in an attempt to keep calm. Fili and Kili knew better than anyone else in the company that Daia was not fond of heights, and Fili, sensing her unease, pulled her into his chest. He motioned to Kili, who then covered Daia from the back, arms slipping around her, both of them keeping her safe. Thorin also wanted to make sure his daughter was coping, but was caught off guard by the sight of an orc that was all too familiar.

"It cannot be…" Thorin muttered, the fear and horror evident both in his tone and eyes.

But it was. Azog. Azog stood before them, the large pale orc with his forearm missing thanks to Thorin. Most of the dwarfs had only ever heard rumours of Azog, and he lived up to their every expectation of what the older dwarfs among them had described.

_"Do you smell it? The scent of fear?"_ He purred to his white warg. The shock was evident in Thorin Oakenshield's eyes.

_"Your father reeked of it… Thorin, son of Thrain."_

Thorin was flooded with memories of the sight of the monstrosity behead his own father right in front of him. Azog let out a cruel laugh, and turned his attention to the trees, evidently looking for the 'sweetener' the Goblin King had promised him. His eyes floated to Fili and Kili, and noticed their arms around another figure. A woman. Azog smirked.

_"I take it, she is the daughter that I have heard so much about… It is true that her beauty is behind words… You can watch while I kill her with my bare hands, Thorin,"_ Azog chuckled. Thorin's eyes widened, and the brother's grip on Daia tightened. Daia stared down at the Orc with hate in her eyes. She wasn't in fear of Azog… much. She worried more for her father, who was simultaneously worrying about his daughter and the rest of his company.

_"Thorin and the girl are mine. Kill the others!"_ Azog declared to his pack of wargs, and they advanced on the trees.

The pack of wargs actually attacked the trees with such force that they began to uproot the trees. Bilbo, thanks only to his light footing and with the helping hand of Bifur, jumped to the next tree.

"Daia, we have to move! Jump!" Kili shouted, attempting to pull Daia away.

"I… I can't…" Daia breathed, the distance between the trees being all too ominous for her. She hated that she had a phobia of heights, she knew it would be downfall one day… and it seemed that this would be her day. Daia wasn't weak in the slightest, she was often considered to be as much as warrior as her father, but her feet kept her firmly placed on the branch.

"It's okay, you'll be fine, it's not that far…" Fili tried to comfort her, as the tree they were in began to tilt. Kili, knowing they were running out of time, clutched his love close to him.

"Put your arms around me!" Daia wrapped her arms around Kili, and he jumped to the next tree, with Fili following closely behind. Involuntary tears fell down Daia's face as they continued to the last tree, clinging onto Kili for dear life. She bit back sobs, trying as hard as she could to contain her fear. As they reached the last tree, Kili kissed the top of her head, noticing that Fili was a few branches above them.

"You're alright. That's it. No more trees," Kili smiled gently, as Daia reluctantly released her grip on Kili, and held onto a new branch. Bilbo had noticed this, and was completely amazed; he thought a girl like Daia wouldn't be scared of anything, less of all heights, but he wasn't the one to judge, especially not now.

The wargs and orcs advanced, reaching the company at the last tree.

_"Drink their blood!"_ Azog cried, laughing maniacally. Gandalf, suddenly noticed a small moth next to him. He whispered to it gently, then sent it off into the skies. Also using his quick thinking to ward off the increasingly violent creatures, Gandalf grabbed a nearby pinecone, and used his staff to set it on fire.

"Fili!" Gandalf dropped the pinecone to the next level, where Fili happened to be. Fili, grabbing a pinecone of his own, set the other alight with the one. This continued down the tree, through all of the dwarfs, until the whole ground beneath them was alight in flame.

"Oh, thank Durin!" Daia breathed out in a chuckle, finally feeling safe. She slowly let go of Kili, mouthing "I love you" to him, then turning back to her fellow company. They were all safe. The feeling of relief was short lived however, as the tree that they were in began to fall.

"No… no, no, no!" Daia screamed, attempting to pull herself onto the main body of the tree.

The tree crashed onto the ground, and the dwarfs scrambled for dear life. The impact ricocheted through the tree, and the dwarfs struggled to regain composure. Daia clung to a branch, legs dangling over the abyss below them. Kili had been knocked further back from her, and had managed to hold on to branches with his legs. Fili was now next to Kili, and they both tried desperately to get to Daia, who was now whimpering in fear, and attempting to pull herself up, to very little success. When she swung her leg up, she ended up falling further. After letting out a short scream, Fili and Kili suddenly threw their attention back to her.

"Daia!" Kili screamed, the fear evident in his eyes, as he attempted to pull himself up, while Fili did the exact same.

Thorin was at the front, and refused to let Azog have his victory here. He managed to stand, armed with his sword and a broken tree branch.

"Thorin!"

"Thorin, no!"

"Father!"

"Thorin, what are you doing?!"

Thorin ignored his companions. He would finish this enemy tonight. Once and for all. The company let out anguished cries as Thorin charged towards the Pale Orc. It was all looking so promising, but the entire company knew that Pale Orc was going to kill Thorin there and then. As Thorin let out a battle cry, his companions watched in horror as the white warg knocked down Thorin flat.

"Oh, no… no!" Daia screamed as she saw her father relentlessly thrown about the warg. Out of pure adrenaline, she attempted to pull herself up once again, this time, losing her balance on arm, and holding for dear life to the branch, with only one hand.

"Daia, stay where you are!" Fili shouted, as he finally managed pulled himself up. He ran next to Kili, and hauled him up to stand next to him. They both ran to Daia, who was about to fall.

"Take my hand!" They both screamed at once, lowering themselves down to her level. Noticing that she was too scared to even move, the brothers hauled the girl onto the main body of the tree. She collapsed into Fili, but quickly regained her composure after he kissed her quickly, holding tightly to her.

"We have to help Thorin!"

Balin watched in totally horror as the warg picked up Thorin with its jaws, and then launched him across the plain like a doll.

_"Bring me the dwarf's head."_

Thorin reached in vain for his sword, as an orc swiftly approached him. Before he could take in any more sights around him, the orc was suddenly out of sight. Bilbo had charged with Sting, and had killed the orc! Thorin's vision grew blurry, and his world went black. Bilbo had somehow managed to muster the adrenaline, and had actually killed an orc!

_Oh, my. I… I have made a terrible, terrible mistake._

_"Kill him!"_ Azog shouted, and orcs ran towards Bilbo. Bilbo poised the sword now completely covered in orc blood, but was saved by Fili and Kili, and the dwarfs that had managed to crawl off the tree_. Oh, thank goodness!_

Azog, mouth gaping, watched the scene unfold before him. This couldn't be happening, he had been winning, and now he was going to lose. He caught sight of Daia, as she used her bow and arrow to kill another warg. He charged for her, but this time she was prepared. She managed to dodge the warg, and fire an arrow into Azog's shoulder.

_"Insolent wretch! You cannot win, surrender!"_

"Not today!" Daia screamed back, firing another arrow at him, but missing. She had managed to ward him off for the moment, and ran to the aid of Bilbo. A few of the other dwarfs were still stuck in the tree, such as Ori and Dori, were now beginning to lose grip on the staff that Gandalf had extended to them, and suddenly the pair of the dropped. As they cascaded into the abyss, the pair suddenly landed… on an eagle.

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" Bofur shouted in absolute delight, as the large eagles began to pick off the wargs and orcs. The blazing fires highlighted the eagles glorious wings, and the dwarfs ran to the edge of the precipice, eagles catching them as they jumped. One caught Thorin, and only then did the heirs of Durin retreat from the battle.

"_BRING ME THE GIRL!" _Azog screamed, but his orcs had long since abandoned him.

Daia shot one last arrow at Azog, before she ran for the cliff.

_"I will not rest until I find you, girl!_

Fili and Kili both grabbed a hand of Daia's, and the three jumped onto the back of an eagle. The company was finally safe, flying away from Azog, and towards the sunrise.

"Thank you… both of you…" Daia said quietly, keeping her eyes closed. She may have been safe, but she still wasn't keen on the height issue.

"We wouldn't leave you on that tree, Daia," Fili smiled, taking hold of her hand.

"And you managed to get an arrow at Azog! That's no small feat at all, love," Kili added.

"Either way… without you… I'd probably be dead," she smiled lightly.

_There's something I thought I'd never say. _

After a quick embrace, the trio turned their attentions to finding Thorin. They knew he had been picked up, but he had made no sign of movement since the warg had released him.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled, suddenly noticing that Thorin wasn't moving, at all.

The eagles eventually landed on the top of another large cliff, placing them all down gently, then flying off into the horizon. Daia threw herself at Thorin, tapping his face gently.

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up! We're safe… Daddy, daddy please!" Daia's voice buckled as Thorin lay there, with Daia barely able to tell if he was breathing. Kili caught her up in a hug, as she pounded her hands off of his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

_He was dead… he was gone. Not like this… please no…_

Gandalf gently pushed the others out of his way, and used a small healing chant on Thorin, his eyes flickered.

"Daddy!" Daia launched herself at Thorin, he embraced her quickly, but then handed her to Fili, making his way to the Hobbit before him.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"

The dwarfs stood in silence. Stunned silence. How could Thorin be so cruel? The little hobbit had saved his life, and now Thorin was throwing it back into his face. They all knew better than to say anything against Thorin, and they watched Bilbo carefully. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin exclaimed as he pulled Bilbo into a tight embrace. The dwarfs, Daia and Gandalf cheered behind them. Finally. Gandalf thought, smiling upon the embrace.

"I should not have doubted you," Thorin apologised humbly.

"It's okay… I would have doubted me too!" Bilbo half laughed, making the dwarfs erupt into ferocious laughter. A small bird made it's way across the company, as the sight of the Lonely Mountain suddenly came into view from the morning mist.

"I do believe, the worst is behind us."

"Let us take it as a good omen," Thorin smiled, as he let Gandalf lead the way off of the cliff.

How wrong they were.

**Hope you enjoyed! :D Okay, so, obviously, this is where the movie ends. I'm re-reading the book, and I intend to continue the story, so don't worry! Thank you all so, so much again! Cx**


	15. The Lake

**A/N- hello! Okay, I'm so sorry this took longer than anticipated! School is mental, and lots of other stuff too. This is more of a filler chapter until we reach Beorn's Hall, but it's got lots of cutesy stuff :) ANYWAY, thank you so so so much for your reviews and follows and favourites, it's amazing, honestly! So, in return, here's Chapter 15! :) I only own Daia :) And I totally apologise for the shortness of this too, but enjoy! Cx**

**15  
The Lake**

After an hour of careful treading and slipping, the company of Thorin Oakenshield finally reached the bottom of the cliff that the eagles had deposited them on. Bombur had slipped three times, rolling like a ball into Bofur and Bifur both times; both times sending the entire company into fits of hysterical laughter.

"Where to now, Gandalf?" Bilbo asked inquisitively. Gandalf spun round, smiling at the small Hobbit.

"To the Hall of Beorn, my dear Bilbo," Gandalf continued on, taking the dwarfs forward towards the woods. Mirkwood? He's taking us to Mirkwood?

"But first, Gandalf, I must insist we stop somewhere to rest. We are all very tired."

"I agree, Master Thorin. The Hall of Beorn is a two day walk, and there is a suitable cave near a small lake ahead that is suitable for washing. We will be quite safe there," Gandalf reassured the little dwarf.

There was an audible sigh of relief from every dwarf, hobbit and crossbreed in the company. A rest was exactly what they all needed, and a proper wash. Not that they were particularly dirty, they had all washed at Rivendell, but the sense of a proper bathe was something that Daia and Bilbo were all too excited for.

Something else, however, that Daia was excited for was spending time with Kili. There was always time for them to be together when the team split up like this, and after they all nearly died, time in his arms would be more precious than ever.  
_  
His warm hands… his soft lips… everything._

Daia was pulled out of her thoughts by Bilbo. "Miss Daia?"

"Sorry, Bilbo?"

"The braid in your hair isn't there anymore," Bilbo pointed, walking alongside the young crossbreed. Daia looked up, and quickly grabbed the left side of her head. Indeed, the braid was gone.

"Oh, no…" She said, with genuine upset in her voice. Losing the braid meant Fili having to braid it again. Not that it was that she minded, she felt more pain for Kili, who would have to witness them doing so. Braiding was such an intimate action, one that she had desperately wished had been Kili's. She sighed heavily, and quickly swept her hair up, revealing her pointed ears once again, catching Kili's eyes. He fell back to talk to her, giving them some talking time alone.

Fili and Thorin were further at the front, with Balin beside them. Thorin was healed, the cuts on his face still grieving him slightly, but overall he was just tired, the same as the rest of his company. He smiled gently as his nephew, his heir. Fili noted that he had been looking at him for quite some time now.

"What's the matter, uncle?"

"One of my last thoughts back at the Misty Mountains was what would become of you, Kili and Daia. I worry for your safety constantly, you know that, surely?"

"Of course I do, Uncle," Fili smiled back, wondering where Thorin was taking his point.

"Then I recalled, that you were there to look after Kili… and you would cherish Daia for the rest of your lives."

Fili thought seriously for a moment. He knew that Thorin would anticipate a union between the pair, but he had hoped that this would come later, give the trio a chance to explain why they were in the predicament that they found themselves in.

"I have never seen her happier," Thorin glanced back to Daia, who was giggling with Kili and Bofur.

_Of course she's never looked happier, she's with her real lover over there. It was at that thought that Fili had to distract himself. At seeing Daia with Kili, he felt a very strange sense of jealousy. Why? Why do I feel like this? When we kissed it Rivendell it wasn't right… And even still, it's you she's with just now, she falls asleep in your arms… Oh, please, no. Please, please no._

"We rest here!" Gandalf called to the jubilant company. They could have danced at the prospect of lying down. Gandalf pointed out a small lake where they could wash and bathe, not four hundred yards from where the cave they would be sleeping in was. This cave, was completely safe, it was too close to both Beorn and Mirkwood for it to be unoccupied by something sinister.

Daia volunteered to bathe last. By which point, she wouldn't have to worry about bathing quickly so that the company, (or namely) Fili or Kili, would see her in a most embarrassing state. Now that she thought of it, she wouldn't have minded Kili seeing her take a bath, but Fili, yes. That would have been far too awkward. She had more sense than to bathe with no garments, but she would bathe only in her undergarments and long white shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the shirt covered what it needed to, but very little otherwise.

By the time it was time for Daia to bathe, all of the male members of the company were also wearing, very little. Most were just wearing their breeches, and letting the sun dry their chests. Daia almost had to double take when she saw Kili without his shirt. They had always been close, yes, but she had never seen him in such a state of undress before. He was well defined, something that Daia had guessed anyway, but she had to physically turn her head with her hand to stop gawking at him. Kili, never missing anything, noticed, and gave her a quick wink, making her blush uncontrollably, and she quickly scurried off to the small lake.

The sun was bearing down upon the company, and they enjoyed the heat drying them off naturally. It was most relaxing. They lavished the feeling of grass between their fingers, the heat upon their faces, and the lie down they had long been anticipating. Fili and Kili lay next to one another, Kili resting with his eyes closed, while Fili re-braided some of his hair that had fallen out, and re-braided the braid in his hair that had matched that of Daia's. After doing so, he lay on his back and followed suit of his fellow companions, lying just bathing in the sun.

"How is Daia, Fili?" Balin asked gently, eyes still closed.

"You could ask her yourself-" Fili replied, slightly confused, and moved to take a drink of water.

"No, no, laddie. That's not what I meant. How is she with the thought of marrying you?" Fili spat out his drink.

_Oh, wonderful. Not only is Thorin expecting us to get married, Balin is now too. Sorry, Kili._

The water was at an almost perfect temperature, for Daia anyway. She had heard Ori complain that it was too cold, but Daia floated in the water either way, soaking her hair and enjoying taking a short swim. She was a fairly strong swimmer, far stronger than the rest of her company, she knew that for a fact. Despite not knowing much of Bilbo, she could make a wild guess that he was not much of an athletic person at all, however, after the incident with the pale orc, she didn't want to think any less of the Hobbit than he deserved_._

_ Little Bilbo. I would never have imagined. I do wish father would give him more credit… although I think that's perfectly fixed now, however._

She slipped her head underwater. It was something that dwarfs weren't particularly fond of, going underwater. So really, she should have seen it coming when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, and the next moment, she was surrounded by air.

"What are you doing?!"

She couldn't see who her would be saviour was, her dark hair completely covering her face. She moved her hair out her face by whipping her head backwards, only to find herself face to face with Kili.

"I couldn't see you…"

"So you just thought to drag me out of the water? You know I can swim, Kili!" She tried to remain almost angry, but before she could protest, Kili had slipped his arm around her and was kissing her before she knew any better. If she hadn't missed him so much, she would have pushed him away. She melted into his arms, moving hers around his neck, pulling him closer.

"You need to shave, Kili," she giggled, before pulling away suddenly, covering herself up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, trying to turn her back around, but she pulled away, hands covering her chest.

"I'm hardly in the position for you to be… well… I'm not dressed!" She blushed, turning her back to him, running out of the lake. She heard Kili roar that laughter she knew all too well.

"I don't have many clothes on either, you shouldn't be self-conscious," he smiled, running after her. She shook her head, giggling and blushing at the same time, but then remembered that all of her clothes were soaking… she had just soaked them.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to see you like this?" Kili asked, feigning sadness.

"Yes!" Daia answered without really knowing what Kili had asked her. A moment later, she suddenly realised what he had asked her.

_What's the point in covering up? He loves you…and more importantly, you love him! Don't kid yourself that you haven't thought about this at least once!_

"No, just… you've never seen me like this before, and, well it's all new, isn't it?" she looked down, scratching her arm out of nervousness. Kili smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Don't worry, I like what I see."

******A/N- My brain is now completely overloaded with ideas, and you're all in for a big _very _treat soon, I guarantee! Cx**


	16. Actions and Dreams

**A/N- Hello again my lovely readers :) This is just another bit of a filler chapter to let you know that I'm still alive! And I am, so, thank you again for reading, and here's chapter 16! I only own my little OC, Daia :) Cx**

**16  
Actions and Dreams**

Thorin was fast asleep, along with most of the other dwarfs. Bofur was on watch, although he was struggling to keep his eyes open too. The company didn't particularly need someone to keep watch here, but Bofur volunteered, it gave Kili and Daia the chance to be together, and speaking of which, Kili had been gone a long time. Longer than Bofur actually felt comfortable with. Surely they won't… His thoughts trailed off, but he quickly brought himself back to reality. He knew that they were more sensible than that. He hoped to Durin they were more sensible than that.

Fili lay awake, closing his eyes every now and again, but they shot back open every time he thought of his younger brother and his fake lover. He and Bofur had shared the same glance… they had been away for too long. Somehow Fili found himself worrying. True, the last time in the mountains when they had stalked off, they were away for two hours. He should have trusted them more than that, but there was something in the back of his mind telling him to get up and find them.

_I don't want this! I don't want her! But… she's all I want. What's happening? At Rivendell it all felt so wrong, but when I kiss her now, it feels too right. Even though she's only kissing me because she has to. She's in love with Kili, I don't want this at all! Oh, Durin, help me! She'll never love you. Not like that. Fili sighed with a heavy heart. He somehow accepted his fate, and resorted to enjoying the moments he had with Daia. It was not like he was going to run short of them anytime soon._

Kili had pulled Daia to the ground, resulting in yet another giggling fit. He had kissed her slowly while settling over her waist. Kili laying on top of her was something that Daia was still trying to get used to. He was heavier than she was, and his hips would dig into hers, not that she didn't enjoy every little movement he made, but it was truly very, very strange. What really took her by surprise though was how carefree Kili was with his hands. They were on her face one moment, the next, then on her hips. Something she was most definitely not used to, was being touched in such a manner. Not by Kili, anyway. Fili would hold her yes, but he wasn't as nearly as sexual as Kili. Yes, Kili was always more hands on, but that was almost too much to handle. And then, one of his hands were on the inside of her thigh, his fingers making small circles.

"Kili!" Daia instinctively cried out, absolutely shocked at where Kili's hands were.

"What?" He asked, completely concerned, breaking their kiss, looking down at her.

"Erm… your… erm…" Daia blushed deeper as she felt herself flush at Kili's touch. She gestured with her head to where Kili's hands were. He looked down and grinned, and brushed his hand up her thigh, and on to her hip.

"Would you rather they were here?" In a swift movement, he had her wrists pinned down on either side of her head.

"Behave!" She giggled, trying to free herself.

"I told you once, I just can't control myself. Not around the woman I love," he smiled onto her lips, kissing her deeply, keeping her hands firmly pinned to the ground.

"We have to go back… before I end up not being able to control myself," He laughed, kissing her neck gently. Daia couldn't resist bursting out in laughter.

"If this is what you call control, I dread to imagine what you're like when you're let loose," she managed to wriggle her arms free. "Maybe, if you're lucky, you can help me put my corset back on," she said with a wink.

Thorin slept deeply. It was the first time he had rested since their adventure began in Bag End. The grass beneath him was dry, but cool, and it felt wonderful on his bare back. His eyes were closed tight, and as he began to dream, a smile appeared on his face.

_There it was. Erebor. It's once glorious appearance withered from neglect and was still burned from the events sixty years previously. Their burglar, one Mister Bilbo Baggins, had donned dwarfish style clothes, and had entered through the other door which Balin had spoken of. The company waited outside whilst the Hobbit crept into the mountain._

_The wait was agonising. There was no sound from within the mountain, only silence. Thorin looked around his company. They were all waiting in anticipation, sitting next to one another, attempting to keep their thoughts at bay. After what seemed to be hours of waiting, Bilbo suddenly appeared at the door he had entered. The company turned on their heels to face Bilbo, hope and fear ablaze in all their eyes._

_"Smaug is dead!"_

_After a few weeks, everything was back to normal in Erebor. Thorin took his rightful place as King Under The Mountain, and his people thrived in their old homes. Dale was fast rebuilding, and with the absolute determination of the dwarfs, most of the city was already beginning to resemble its old self._

_Thorin walked happily around his residence. He saw his old halls finally returned to their former glory, and beamed as he saw his nephew, Kili, finally back at home, helping his kin rebuild Erebor._

_He travelled on, leaving Kili to work. His eyes fell to balcony just beside the great hall, and he caught sight of two familiar people. Fili, his heir and oldest nephew was sitting on the ground, with Daia, Thorin's beloved daughter, sit between his legs. Thorin watched what Fili was doing, and noticed the braid appearing in Daia's hair. An engagement braid._

_Their wedding day fast approached. After months of preparation, the union of Fili and Daia, the most anticipated event of the whole year, was finally upon the populace of Dale and Erebor. Thorin, dressed in his best regal attire and elegant furs, knocked gently on his daughter's bedroom door. Dis, his sister, opened it, to reveal the bride herself. Her hair was curled at the ends, the back completely covered by a chiffon veil. A pale shade of pink covered her cheeks and a darker shade upon her lips. Thorin didn't think it was possible for her to be more beautiful, but there she stood. The dress itself was also incredibly stunning. Completely white, with a long train. The bodice had a few gems around the chest, with the top of the bodice leading into elegant long sleeves that were covered in lace. Thorin approached her slowly, taking her hands in his and kissed her forehead._

_"Ready?"_

_Fili stood at the top of the aisle with his brother. They were both dressed in regal blue, with a fur coat for Fili, signifying he was the groom._

_"Nervous, brother?" Kili asked lovingly._

_"Of course," Fili chuckled back. And then, the soft music began to play, and as Fili and Kili turned around to see Thorin and Daia at the bottom of the aisle._

_"You may kiss your bride, Fili," Thorin smiled. As King, it was customary for him to marry the pair._

_"Gladly."_

Kili and Daia crept back to their camp silently and were miraculously unseen by all, save for Bofur and Fili. Just by their look, the two could tell that they hadn't done what they thought they had done, and relief washed over Fili and Bofur. Kili noticed his uncle stir next to Balin, and released his love into the arms of his brother. Kili sat next to Bofur, pretending he was on watch too, as Fili slipped his arm around Daia, bringing her face to face with him. He kissed her forehead lightly, and fell asleep with his arms around her, just as Thorin flitted his eyes over them.

Bilbo had watched the trio intently. He was a loyal part of trio's secret, and couldn't help but feel sorry for all three of them. First, there was Kili. Forced to watch the woman he loved in the arms of his brother, to save his own skin. Then, there was Daia, who was once in love with Fili, but now in love with Kili, yet they couldn't be together. Then, then there was Fili. Bilbo couldn't help but feel the most sorry for Fili. To have Daia as a pretence, only to let her go at the end of it all. Bilbo thanked his stars he wasn't as involved. Bofur and Bilbo were becoming closer and closer, driven mad by the thought of keeping the trio's secret day and night. They hadn't even comprehended what they could or would say if Thorin had woken up and Daia and Kili were still gone. The lover's approaching in a fair state of undress had made Bilbo blush and Bofur turn away.

_I can't believe she's just walking around with just that shirt… Women in the Shire would never wear so little! But then again, she's not from the Shire. Or Dale. Come to think of it… I don't actually know where she's from. Let's just say Rivendell for easiness._

Bilbo shook out his thoughts as Thorin awoke the company about two hours later.

"I hope you all rested well, my friends. But now, we must move. Every moment we spend here, we lose on our quest… Especially if we are to stay with… What was his name, Gandalf?" Thorin asked, scratching his head. Gandalf, who had been perfectly awake the whole time, slipped back on his hat.

"Beorn, Master Dwarf. We shall stay in the home of Beorn. If only for a day or two," He reassured Thorin.

Thorin nodded, and the dwarfs all began to dress again. Fili nudged Daia lightly, trying to bring her out of her deep sleep. It was the first time that she had been asleep as deeply as she had done at Bag End. She moaned slightly, and buried her head into Fili's shoulder.

"Wake up, love," he whispered to her ear. Daia stirred, and opened her eyes to stare right into Fili's.

"Aren't you just glorious in the morning?" She joked, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to have a wake-up call like that?" Ori said quietly, but loud enough so that his two brothers could hear him. They both hit their younger brother across the head, scowling at them as they did so, Nori especially, muttering and frowning at poor little Ori.

Fili pulled up Daia, after standing up himself. She allowed Fili to kiss her, his hands wandering to her waist... when she realised she was only wearing her long shirt, earning some very strange looks from the older members of the company, for example, Balin. Balin was as close to a grandfather as Daia would ever have, and while he approved of Fili and Daia's 'relationship', he wasn't too keen on her state of undress. With fourteen pairs of eyes on her, she grabbed the rest of her clothes that had just about dried off, and ran off into the cave. Fili and Kili watched her shamelessly as she ran, trying not to grin as the fabric clung to her hips.

Gandalf pulled out his map, and roughly pointed out to Bofur, Bilbo, Dwalin and Thorin where Beorn's Hall was. Thankfully, it was much closer than they had anticipated. Not even a two day walk, as they had originally thought, but perhaps, if they all kept their speed, especially now that they were all perfectly rested, they would arrive at the hall by midnight, the same day.

Daia, pulled on her breeches in an absolute panic. She hadn't intended to be so undressed for so long. The plan was to dress just slightly more appropriately, even just for peace of mind for herself if nothing else. It's not that she didn't enjoy Kili gawking at her legs, because she really didn't, it was thoughts that went along with it when she was discovered in Fili's arms. It was quite clear that they hadn't partaken in anything sexual, but it most definitely _looked_ like they had. Fili shirtless, Daia without any breeches, it wasn't a look in their favour.

_Oh, the SHAME!_

Daia's face blushed madly just thinking about the eyes on her a few moments earlier. She pulled on her corset, and fiddled with the laces quickly, reaching the top relatively quickly. She thought back to Rivendell when Kili had laced her corset for her. He had been painfully slow, slipping his hands up her waist as he moved up the corset. Daia felt a flush of heat just thinking about it. She pulled on her boots, and made her way back over to the company, who were all muttering amongst themselves, while Thorin was having a visibly private conversation with Fili; no doubt about the situation they had just woken up to.

_If any of them say anything to me, they'll have an arrow in their anatomy before they can take a second breath._

**Thanks for reading, guys! Means a lot! Please review and follow and whatnot :) Cx**


	17. The Hall Of Beorn

**A/N Hello again, two updates in one night... huzzah! Just a little thank you for your continued support :) Okay, this is the treat I was promising, lots of funny moments... and other things you'll just have to read to find out! Seriously though, thank you so, so much! Anyway, here's Chapter 17! And as always, I only own my lovely little Daia :) Cx**

**17**

**The Hall Of Beorn**

"It is pivotal that you stay on the path, my dear friends, else we may end up somewhere we do not wish to stray," Gandalf reminded the company. They nodded in agreement, walking in groups, the road was graciously wide, allowing the dwarfs, hobbit, crossbreed and wizard to chat.

Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Dwalin headed at the front, leading the rest of them to Beorn's fabled Hall they had heard so much about.

Ori, Nori, Dori and Bombur all walked in a line, what they were talking about nobody could tell, or particularly cared, they just kept a close eye to make sure Bombur wasn't eating all of their food.

Oin and Gloin mingled with Bifur, the latter of the two muttering away in Khuzdul, to which Oin and Gloin would nod gracefully and laugh when needed to, because, in reality, they weren't paying much attention.

Next was Bofur and Bilbo. The two had become thick as thieves, their friendship starting way back when Bofur had casually and in his own way, reassuringly, told Bilbo that should Smaug be alive, that Bilbo's encounter with him would end up Bilbo becoming a pile of ash. Bofur and Bilbo both laughed at the memory fondly, chuckling as they continued along the path.

Finally; Fili, Kili and Daia were at the back of the troupe. Daia walked between the brothers, with her quiver of arrows on her back. Kili had also swung his quiver over his back, and both of the archers were fully prepared and on guard should they need to use their aforementioned weapons. To Daia's absolute delight, not one of the dwarfs had made a snide comment about her state of undress a few hours previously, but Kili had informed her that the comments weren't made to Daia.

"What do you mean, Kili?"

Fili blushed slightly, knowing exactly what Kili was going to say next.

"Oh… well… erm, they were all just made to brother dearest instead," Kili said awkwardly. Fili had hoped his brother had the good sense to stop himself from saying what he said next, but there was no such luck.

"And what were they saying, exactly?"

_KILI, NO!_ Fili's thoughts screamed at Kili.

"Well, they were… just making bad comments to Fili. Let's leave it at," Kili coughed, attempting to break away from the conversation. Daia adorned a look of complete disdain.

"What were they saying? I'll hit you if you don't tell me!" Daia chuckled, but making her anger quite evident.

_Lie. For the love of Durin, Kili, lie!_

"They were just saying to Fili how nice it must've been to have a good morning kiss," Kili lied through his teeth. Thankfully, it was enough to buy over Daia. Fili sent his brother a look of thanks, knowing that humiliating him was one of the first things that he had wanted to do. Payback for kissing his girl day and night. Luckily, Kili wasn't the vicious type against family.

Fili and Kili both knew in their heads what the other dwarfs had said to Fili. There were nudges and winks, even a mention of 'deflowering', that made Fili and Kili cringe. And then, there were scornful looks from Bifur, Balin and Dwalin. For some holy reason, Thorin hadn't seen her. Or better still, he hadn't wanted to see her. That was his daughter, he may have been happy for her to be in love, but he didn't want to know what they were doing romantically. Or likewise.

The company arrived at an absolutely stunning pasture, covered in flowers, and was in the view of the Misty Mountains, which were now far behind them. The pasture was a welcome change of scenery, with the company almost embracing it. Yes, dwarfs preferred mountains and hills, but this was just lovely. Gandalf turned to the company.

"We are only a few more hours away, my dearest friends. We have made excellent timing, and we shall be at Beorn's Hall by sunset, rather than midnight," he smiled happily. There was a cry of cheers from the company, as they continued on the road by the pasture.

They would change company every now and again, Bofur switching places with Kili, Dwalin switching with Oin, and Daia walking with Balin during the latter stages of their walk. Fili and Daia had since separated, after being told by Bofur they spent too much time together, and had to mingle with other dwarfs. They had laughed and shrugged off the suggestion, but eventually took him up on his offer.

Gandalf had been true to his word, and just after sunset, they were halted. Thorin allowed Gandalf to take control of the situation for the time being, as he had absolutely no idea where he was going. The whole troupe pulled up to only what could be referred to as a mansion. This was in no stretch of the imagination 'a house', as they had previously imagined it would have been.

Gandalf instructed the dwarfs that Beorn was not to be feared, despite his large and rather intimidating size. Much easier said than done, Beorn was about a foot taller than Gandalf! Poor old Bilbo felt even tinier than usual, it was sometimes hard enough for him to reach up onto the elves tables… fitting into a chair of Beorn's was even harder than originally anticipated. Gandalf himself had struggled to fit into the chairs and what else.

What the company was not sorry for however, was their beds. Their beds were absolutely massive, and rather ornately decorated too. Thorin had asked of Beorn that if Daia could have her own room, just to keep herself and Fili out of 'trouble' as Thorin was now referring to it. Beorn had laughed rather loudly, but graciously accepted Thorin's request. The rest of the dwarfs were split up, normally three or four to a room, but there was still plenty of space.

Daia unpacked the little that she had into a drawer that she had found. The small crossbreed smiled contentedly at her room. The ceiling was higher, higher than the ceiling of the great hall in the Blue Mountains had been, with a large wooden bed and ornate wardrobes, and Daia's favourite feature, a small balcony. There was a sharp knock on her door.

"Hm?"

"It's me, Daia," Thorin called. Daia felt her heart sink almost. She had anticipated Kili. Daia pulled her hair out of the up-do it had been fashioned in as she opened the door.

"Father," she smiled. "Can I help at all?"

"May I come in?"

Daia gestured back from the door, allowing her father to enter the room. There was a sense of unease niggling at the back of Daia's thoughts as Thorin shut the door behind him. He sat on the bed, and beckoned Daia to join him.

"I just thought it was time we had a chat," Thorin coughed, trying to maintain his composure.

"About what, daddy?" Daia said sweetly.

"About your… romantic situation with Fili."

_Oh dear Durin! Oh, please no! He's… he's going to give me the talk! _

Daia's eyes widened in horror.

"Now that you and Fili are together… you're going to be wanting to…"

"Daddy…"

"Please, Daia. Since you were… inappropriately dressed earlier today at the Lake, I'm just concerned."

_Oh, please stop. Please, please, PLEASE._

"I understand that you're grown woman and you're going to be experiencing a few… feelings. But you mustn't act on them until you're married. I know they're very strong feelings and you're going to want to…"

"Daddy, stop! Fili and I haven't done anything, daddy, I'm still a virgin!"

Both Daia and Thorin both blushed at that last statement. "Right… well, yes. In that case then, I shall leave you," Thorin coughed, moving off the bed awkwardly.

"I know you're just watching over me, it's okay. I love you daddy," Daia pulled her father into a hug, in an attempt to break the awkward silence. It helped, but that atmosphere but still be cut with a knife. Thorin kissed the top of her head, and swiftly left the room, leaving Daia red faced on the other side of the door.

Bilbo was sharing a room with Bofur, Fili and Kili. It was extreme luck that they had been placed together; the ones involved in the secret all under the one ceiling. Bofur, Fili and Kili had all washed up for supper, and had left Bilbo to the bathroom last, something that Bilbo completely regretted as soon as he walked into the bathroom. After he had washed his hands, Bilbo's hand travelled to his buttoned pocket, and found the mysterious little ring he had done in the Misty Mountains. It was just a simple little gold band… until you placed it on your finger. Bilbo toyed with it for a few moments, until he heard a voice at his door.

"What are you doing, Bilbo?" Gandalf asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh… nothing, nothing! Just washing my hands," he chuckled awkwardly. Gandalf eyed him as he placed the ring back into his pocket. Gandalf wanted to question him about it, but now was not the place nor the time.

Daia descended the stairs about an hour after the rest of the company. Unlike in Rivendell, she wasn't wearing a stunning dress, she was just in her red shirt and breeches, with a black corset instead of the usual brown one. Her hair cascaded down her back, and she smiled gently as she saw her kin eat like they had done at Bag End… like absolute pigs.

"Here's my lovely girl!" Fili called to Daia, running to catch her. He swept her up into her arms, landing his lips on hers. Daia kept her eyes open in complete amazement.

"Fili… what are you doing?" She asked, half laughing, half annoyed. This wasn't like Fili at all. Yes, he showed affection to her, but this was almost unheard of.

"I think, my dear… I have had too much to drink," Fili chuckled, throwing Daia over his shoulder, walking her over to the large table, and placing her down in the seat next to him. He caught the ends of hair in his hands, then scrutinised it.

"Dearest, forgive me, but as a courting couple, should you not have a courting braid?" Fili hiccupped. Daia chuckled a little, and took her hair back out of Fili's hands.

"Yes, you'll need to braid my hair again. But not tonight!" She laughed, as Fili continued to carry her to the table. Her eyes were incredibly bright, showing once again she was incredibly happy.

_Drunk Fili. This is something I haven't seen for a while…_ Daia thought. As she hit the chair with a thud, she recalled the last time she had seen Fili drunk.

_It was Durin's Day, about a month after Daia's birthday, where Fili and Kili had both announced their intentions of trying to win her heart. Durin's Day was an occasion where even the royal dwarfs were expected to drink and feast, and the young heirs of Thorin were no exception. It was Gloin and Bofur who had challenged the trio to a drinking game… something that all five involved would regret around twenty minutes later._

_After seven cups of Ale, the dwarfs were beginning to show their more intoxicated sides. This particular Durin's Day was also the day that Daia discovered that she had inherited the elf part of her drinking abilities. While the dwarfs before her were all very much intoxicated, Daia was only feeling a slight tingle in her fingers. That, was when she noticed the drunken antics of Fili and Kili._

_"So… I think I can handle my drink better than you, Kili!"_

_"You've only had seven cups and you're drunk!" Kili hiccupped, taking his now ninth cup of ale._

_"I am very drink!"_

_"You are very 'drink'?"_

_"Why, indeed I am, Daia!" That was when Fili drank another cup of ale, and once again tossed Daia over his shoulder. Just for the fun of it._

Daia chuckled at the memory, and helped herself to some more food. Kili had been drinking much less than his brother, and had been keeping a watchful eye on the movements of his brother. He knew that Fili meant absolutely no harm, but he was incredibly 'hands on' when he drunk. He literally wouldn't leave Daia alone. If he wasn't trying to hold her hand, he was asking if she was okay. Daia didn't mind at all, Drunk Fili kept her amused. And to be fair, the rest of the company was feasting like no tomorrow, so none noticed how clingy Fili was being.

After an impromptu rendition of _'That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates;_' Gandalf stood up at the top of the table, and commanded the attention of the company.

"I regret to inform you, my dear companions… that I shall leave you here. There are businesses I must attend to elsewhere. I will return to you, but tomorrow I must take my leave," He sighed with heavy heart. There was a stunned silence among the company.

"Gandalf… you must be joking!"

"You cannot leave!"

"We need you!"

"No one knows the way like you!"

"This must be a horrible joke!"

"Gandalf, please!"

Gandalf silenced his companions, just by holding up his hand. "I shall return to you, my brave little dwarfs. And hobbit. And crossbreed," Gandalf smiled.

"Well! We can say goodbye in the morning, what are we waiting for? Let us feast!" Beorn cried out, giving everyone another cup of ale. The company agreed, and even Gandalf agreed that they should spend the night in merriment, not sorrow. Bofur retrieved his flute from his room, and there was more dancing than there had been at Bag End.

Fili, who at this point, after spinning around the floor with Daia, retired to his bed, fearing he would be sick. Kili and Daia had volunteered to take him up the stairs, earning them some alone time. Fili both had an arm around each of his helpers, apologising to them profusely for getting himself into such a state. The two stifled laughter as Fili collapsed onto bed, snoring no less than ten seconds later.

Kili sent Daia a mischievous look, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her until they both ran out of breath.

"I think it's getting harder," Daia commented, meaning spending time together was not as easy as it once was.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Kili retorted, kissing her once again. Daia blushed madly at Kili's not so subtle sexual reference. She tried to push him away to scold him, but ended up just melting in his arms. She _hated_ that effect he had on her. He slid his tongue into her mouth, earning a small yelp of surprise from Daia. His hands strayed to her corset, trying to fiddle with the top lace. She repositioned her hands to help him; he was fairly useless with trying to un-do it, making her roll her eyes. Their lips never parted, until Kili moved his to her neck. Daia let out a small moan as Kili slid his hand down her corset, finally reaching the bottom lace, and discarding it to the side.

"Kili? Daia? What are you doing?"

The two broke apart to see Ori standing at the door, staring wide eyed at them.

**Bet you weren't expecting that! **


	18. Farewell

**A/N- Hello again! Trying to update as much as possible, since you were all AMAZING over the last chapter tehe! You guys are the absolute best! Thank you so much :') I only own Daia, as per :) Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's really more of a bit of filler until we hit the _really_ interesting chapters _very, very, very soon!_ There's also more treats coming your way! :) Enjoy and thank you! Cx**

**18  
Farewell**

Kili gripped Ori by his collar and hauled him forward into the bedroom, while Daia quickly collected then refastened her corset. Ori hadn't changed his expression, and as the realistion of what he really saw finally sank in, his mouth gaped open. His eyes flitted to the bed, where Fili was fast asleep, not knowing or caring about the world that surrounded him. Kili tossed him further into the room, while Daia after lacing her corset, shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?!" Ori exclaimed, a little too loudly. Daia clamped her hand over his mouth, eyes pleading with him.

"Quiet, please, Ori!"

"You were being unfaithful to Fili! While he's over there!" Ori tossed his head into his hands. "I **knew** there was something going on between you two!"

"Ori, I'm not being unfaithful, let me explain!" Daia urged in an aggressive whisper. Thanfully, Ori was unable to resist those big hazel eyes, and eventually agreed to listen to the pair, settling on the floor, Daia and Kili facing him.

"Okay. You know that both I and Fili had feelings for Daia? Fili acted upon them in Rivendell, only for the two of them to discover that it just wasn't right. I approached Daia about the situation, and we kissed… we're together, Ori. But then we heard Thorin approaching, and he considers me to be too young to marry, and he doesn't appreciate my erm… reputation, with women, so Fili formulated this plan until we had reclaimed Erebor."

Ori look at them carefully the full time, and began to piece things together in his head. After Daia had argued with Thorin back in Rivendell, it was Fili who ran after her, but they both returned a moment later… When Kili and Daia then disappeared from sight. The way Kili would disappear not too long after anytime Daia would… it all made sense.

"So… you're not cheating on Fili?"

Kili almost tossed his head into his hands. He had just spent a good ten minutes explaining the situation to Ori, but assumed he just wanted clarification.

"No, Ori, no. Bofur and Bilbo already know… you have to promise us you won't say anything. If Thorin finds out, he might marry me off to someone else," Daia sighed, knowing how precarious their situation already was.

"At your service," Ori said politely, kissing Daia's hands gently. Daia chuckled gently, and kissed Ori on the cheek.

"Thank you, Ori, so much," Kili added, pulling him into an embrace. Ori returned the embrace, patting Kili gently on the back as he did so. The moment was ruined by a loud snore from Fili, sending the three into an absolute fit of laughter.

"You know they sent me to check that you two had managed to get Fili into bed? I think we should head back now," Ori said between giggles. Kili and Daia nodded in agreement, kissing once more before breaking apart.

"As long as you can be my dance partner, Ori," Daia smiled, taking his hand.

It was safe to say that most of Thorin's company woke up with severe hangovers. Fili and Bofur were the worst, with Oin and Gloin coming in at a close second. When the dwarfs had tumbled (quite literally) out of bed, Beorn had prepared them a massive breakfast. Beorn, turned from his conversation with Gandalf as he saw his guests walk down the stairs, holding their heads in their hands, most wearing only their shirts and breeches.

"Rough night, Master Dwarfs?" Beorn laughed loudly, causing Oin and Gloin to cover their ears and shush the very large man before them. Beorn let out another loud laugh with Gandalf; both of which were completely unaffected by the drinking and feasting of the night before, the complete opposite of the dwarfs before them.

Daia was blissfully unaware of the rabble going on downstairs, until Bilbo gave a quick knock to her door, shooting her up from her sleep.

"Daia? We're all heading to breakfast now," Bilbo said cheerily through the door. Daia covered her head with her pillow. The ale didn't have an effect on her either, but she had only just managed to fall asleep around three or four hours ago. The new danger of another dwarf in the company knowing her and Kili's secret frightened her.

_What's the worst he can do?_

Daia had thought to herself, but then remembered what her father was like. He would send her off to marry some lord, which she certainly wasn't too keen on.

"Ugh… Let me sleep Bilbo… please!" She tossed onto her side, jamming her eyes shut.

"But… But Gandalf's leaving just after," Bilbo replied sadly, knocking on the door again. Daia grumbled, but knew she had to get up. She wouldn't ever forgive herself if she slept through Gandalf leaving, and so heaved herself out of bed. She swept up her hair in a loose ponytail, and slipped back on her breeches – she would have gone in just her red shirt, but it went so well last time, she decided against it.

Daia and Bilbo approached the table at the very wrong time. There was hardly any food left! "You're joking. You didn't even leave a scrap of toast for me or Bilbo?!" Daia shouted at her companions, who now looked at her rather sheepishly. She turned to Fili.

"Did you even leave me some tea?" She scowled, while Fili put down a piece of toast.

"I did, actually!" Fili grinned back, standing from his seat. He took Daia in his arms and kissed her gently. "Morning, love." Daia had to admit, Fili smelled much better this morning. He had clearly washed since making a spectacle of himself the night before, something that everyone that had to be near him, was thankful for.

"Morning," she smiled back, circling her arms around him. She hated acting so in love with him in front of Kili, as she could sense easily it was beginning to frustrate him. But there was nothing else to be done.

Thorin rubbed his eyes as his morning tea finally began to work on him. He had arguably drunk the least of the previous night, but couldn't hold his ale as well as he used to. He was happy at being able to truly relax for even just one more night, knowing that they were all going to need the rest, especially his nephews and daughter, for whom he worried about the most. Not that they couldn't take care of themselves, quite the contrary really, but they were his heirs, and his family would always come first. After munching away in silence, Thorin finally broke the silence.

"When are you leaving us, Gandalf?"

"Soon, Master Dwarf, soon."

"Must you go, Gandalf?" Daia sighed, taking a sip out of Fili's tea. Gandalf turned to the little girl he had watched grow up, and eyed her carefully as Fili snaked an arm around her waist. He had been watching the pair for days, and couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. He was drawn out of his thoughts quickly as she repeated his name.

"Unfortunately I must, my dear. It is my duty to speak once again the White Council, but at least this time, I know Lady Galadriel is on our side. And Elrond."

"Elrond's going to be there?" Daia's eyes smiled. Gandalf smiled back gently.

"Yes, Daia. Lord Elrond will be there."

"Could you give him something for me?"

Daia sat at the desk in her temporary room. There was a quill with ink and paper in front of her, and it was only then she was struck by writer's block. Of all the things she'd wanted to tell her uncle in Rivendell, only to realise she did not know how to word anything she wanted to say. She inhaled sharply, then wet her quill with ink.

**_My Lord Elrond,_**

**_Or Uncle. I feel as if I don't know you well enough to call you Uncle, however, your full title seems all too formal for our recent situation._**

**_I want to apologise for leaving without saying a single word before we left, I suppose that was father's fault. But it was mine too. I couldn't think of anything to say. Everything had just seemed to fall into place after you told me of my heritage. It's a strange feeling, knowing that I have real kin in Rivendell._**

**_I remember you told me I would always be welcome in Rivendell. As a princess of Erebor, I would like to extend to you the same courtesy. You are always welcome in Erebor._**

**_I… I would like to see you again if I can, Uncle._**

**_All my love,_**

**_Your niece and companion,_**

**_Daia Oakenshield._**

After finishing her letter, Daia quickly ran down to Gandalf who was in the midst of all his goodbyes. She had sealed it in an envelope, not daring to let anyone see the contents. Gandalf gingerly took the envelope off of her, already guessing what it said inside.

"Farewell for now, my brave little Dwarfs." Gandalf smiled, mounting his horse.

"Gandalf!" Daia waved the letter and placed it carefully in Gandalf's hand.

"Straight into his hands, Gandalf. Please," Daia asked. Gandalf placed the letter into his bag, then took Daia's hand.

"Not to fear, little Daia. I am afraid that I must take my leave now. Goodbye. Oin, Gloin, Ori, Nori, Doir, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Daia, Thorin. And of course, our very own Master Baggins." Gandalf nodded at each as he said their name, giving a quick look back, then rode off into the sunset.

As everyone filed back into the house, Thorin kept a firm grip on Fili's shoulder.

"What's the matter, Uncle?"

"We have to talk. About you and Daia."

"What about us?" Fili asked, arching an eyebrow as his stomach filled with dread. This was the end. Thorin knows.

_Oh, Durin, he knows! Did I say something when I was drinking? Oh, please no!_

"I want you to marry her."

**Thanks for reading, guys! Please give me some feedback, it's always appreciated :) Also, I apologise for the absolute atrocious length of this chapter. But just _wait_, there's definitely something coming! _Maybe_ even in the next update... Cx **


	19. An Engagement

**A/N- OHMYGOODNESS! I was not expecting such great feedback over the last chapter! Thank you all SO MUCH! So, as a thank you, here is Chapter 19! Oh wow, you guys are absolutely amazing, thank you for making me smile :') You are all incredibly amazing, and I can't thank you enough for your devotion... so, remember those treats and _really_ interesting chapters I was talking about? I give no spoilers, but this _may_ include a few treats and a few interesting points! :D I only own Daia, our lovely own little crossbreed :) THANK YOU, and enjoy! Cx**

**19  
An Engagement**

Fili blinked rapidly at his Uncle. He knew that this had been coming for some time now, but not as soon as this. He knew as soon as he had braided Daia's hair in Rivendell that their plot was doomed for failure.

_He can't be serious. Oh, Durin, of course he's serious! He wants us to get married! How do I get myself out of this one then? Oh, Fili, you idiot! Stupid Kili! If he wasn't so careless when he was drunk with girls then I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place! I mean… yes, I love her… but not… not like this! I thought I had, I was jealous of wanting her… I wanted her, but now… oh I don't know! This can't go on! I can't do this! She's… she's Kili's. Not mine._

Thorin scrutinised Fili's blank expression. "I have just given you my blessing to wed the woman you love, why the confused face?"

_SAY SOMETHING._

"Wha-no! I'm not confused, just… erm… excited!" Fili lied, grinning at his uncle. Good thing he was a rather excellent liar. Thorin chuckled then took his nephew in a close embrace.

"And the line of Durin will be secured with your marriage," Thorin beamed, placing a metal clasp into Fili's hand. _Oh, by Durin's beard. He's thought as far as our children. Children!_

"I know you've ran out of clasps, Fili. Now off you go. We're staying here for another few days anyway. Perhaps you two could even marry here!" He smiled, eyes proving he was being deadly serious. Fili, at a total loss for what to do, embraced his Uncle once more then left to find Daia.

_This cannot be happening. No, no, no. We can't get engaged! It would break Kili's heart! Oh, dear. Oh, why me! Why couldn't she have pretended she was in a relationship with Bofur?!_

Fili noticed that the company was fairly spread out, sitting in groups of three or four. Some had even returned to bed, their hangovers still giving them complete grief. Fili was lucky in the sense that Bofur, Bilbo, Kili and Daia were just standing in Beorn's kitchen, attempting to find toast for Bilbo and Daia, who were still absolutely starving, having not received any food at breakfast; save for Daia, who had managed a sip out of Fili's tea.

"I need to borrow Daia!" He called to the dwarfs and hobbit as he grabbed hold of Daia's wrist, pulling her away from the rest of the company, leading her up the stairs.

"Fili? Let go of me," Daia said with an annoyed tone, trying to push Fili's hand away. He followed the stairs and entered his room, forgetting to shut the door behind him.

"Fili, what's going on?"

"We have to talk."

"What, why?" She asked, trying to push away from Fili, but he kept her standing where she was, cutting her off.

"Thorin just gave me his blessing to propose to you!" He said in an angry whisper, holding on to Daia's shoulders.

"What?" She asked, accenting the 't'.

"Thorin's expecting us to get engaged any minute now!"

Daia looked Fili up and down. He looked absolutely terrified, and all thoughts that he was playing a cruel joke left her. "We can't proceed in this madness, we can't get engaged!" Daia exclaimed, trying to keep her voice to a whisper.

"I think we might have to," Fili added reluctantly, feeling very guilty that Daia's eyes were beginning to tint with lilac. Lilac meant only one thing, and that was that Daia was upset. Exceedingly upset.

_No. No, absolutely not! We can't – we can't become engaged! How, how does he expect any good of us pretending to be engaged?! Our fake relationship is hard enough to get out of… but an engagement?!_

"I don't want to Fili. I can't hurt him anymore! I can't hurt you anymore! This is breaking my heart," Daia pushed him away slightly, turning away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked tentatively, approaching her slowly. _Hurt me?_

"Don't pretend you're not in love with me, Fili. I can't bear hurting the both of you… Not like this. I love Kili. But; Durin help me; I love you too. Yes, it didn't felt right in Rivendell, but now? It's so complicated, I can't describe it! I want to be with Kili, but I can't stand the thought of losing you as well!" Daia pounded her fists off of his chest, tears streaming down her face. Fili grabbed hold of Daia's waist, turning her to face him. He quickly pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her like he had done in Rivendell, with nothing but complete affection and love, holding her head softly in his hands.

"Don't tell me you've never thought about us being together. I know I used to fantasise about our wedding…I love you, Daia" He said gently, keeping his forehead against hers. Daia pressed her hand to her lips. She looked at Fili's sparkling blue eyes, hope gleaming. Unable to even look at Fili any longer, he simply shook her head, then turned and ran.

Fili slammed his hand against the wall, making a small dent in the wall. Daia ran out, tears streaming down her face, running straight past every pair of eyes that she passed, completely unaware of the dwarfs and hobbit that had seen their whole interchange. Kili stared along the corridor at Daia, but then eventually ran after her. Bilbo agreed to go with Kili, while Bofur walked into the room that Fili was in.

"Fili lad? What happened?" Bofur asked gently, walking closer to Fili. The blonde dwarf turned to the darker haired dwarf, with tears in his eyes.

"Thorin wants me and Daia to get married… And I told her I loved her. Why do I feel like this? Kili is my brother! How can I betray him like this?" Fili sunk to the floor, throwing his head into his hands. Bofur sat down gently next to him.

"You were always in love with her, lad. I know you started this relationship trying to save your brother, but you never thought about yourself in the process, did ye? You have always loved that girl, and I think this little lie has done nothing but mess about both you and hers feelings."

"I know, Bofur. I thought I was helping…" Fili trailed off, fearing he would cry if he spoke further.

"Daia!"

Daia ignored Kili calling on her. Leave me alone, Kili! Her thoughts screamed at him as tears blurred her vision. She didn't exactly know how long she had been running for before she collapsed to the ground. It was at a mile away from Beorn's Hall, back into the wilderness.

Kili fell next to her. "Tell me what's going on!" He roared, cornering her.

"Leave it, Kili…" She began, trying to block her lilac eyes from him.

"How can I leave it? I saw everything!" He grabbed hold of her shoulders, but released her eventually, his own eyes glistening with tears. Daia looked up at Kili. The two of them were both crying.

"Kili… I love you," she said solemnly, crawling next to him, taking his head in her hands.

"But you love him too?" He asked bitterly, trying to pull away.

"I love him, I do. He's my friend, and a little more than that… but I love you Kili. I want to be with you. Do you not remember in Rivendell? That promise we made to each other?" She asked, another tear rolling down her cheek. Kili looked up, and stopped struggling in her arms.

"_I promise we'll be together in the end." That is what he had said to her, just before Thorin had approached. A promise._

"I promise we'll be together in the end," Kili said lightly, looking at her in the eyes. Her eyes changed colour when she was upset, something that Fili and Kili had noticed once or twice before, her usual hazel eyes now completely lilac.

"It might not be the end, my love… But I can't pretend with Fili anymore. I just can't," she said gently, taking hold of his hands. Kili looked into Daia's eyes. She wasn't lying. Daia physically couldn't lie to Kili. He realised that she had acted to save them both, and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her gently on the lips. Nothing had ever felt so right. Nothing more wonderful than sitting with Kili, holding him closely. It was absolute bliss. Something Daia had never shared with Fili, and nothing she planned to.

"I love you."

"I love you, Kili. I love you so much," she cried, kissing him on the lips gently. He kissed her back, tears of joy now streaming down his face. Their tears mingled as they held each other closer and closer, until Kili broke their kiss, taking Daia's face in his. Kili giggled as Daia's eyes turned back to their natural hazel. He toyed with her long lightly curled brunette hair, entwining his fingers in the ends of her curls.

"Marry me," he whispered onto her lips, moving to kiss her again. She pushed him back slightly.

"Did you just propose to me?" she asked, eyebrows arching in disbelief, eyes burning hazel.

"Yes. Actually!" He stood up, taking Daia's hands in his.

"Daia Oakenshield… I love you. I want to spend the rest of my days, and longer than that with you by my side. Daia…" Kili grinned, dropping to one knee.

Bilbo secretly appeared, hiding behind a tree and watching the pair. He knew better than to interrupt their moment. They had only a few together, and Bilbo didn't want to ruin this one. Thankfully, none of the dwarfs had followed on, allowing them this moment together. Durin knew they deserved it.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Kili asked, a huge grin upon his face, holding Daia's right hand with both of his gently. Daia beamed back, and jumped into Kili's arms, kissing him on the lips.

"Yes! Yes, Kili I will marry you!" She laughed, circling her arms around him. Kili kissed her passionately on the lips, spinning her around in his arms as they stood up.

"I love you, Daia Oakenshield," Kili smiled, placing her back down on the ground.

"I love you, Kili Oakenshield," She smiled back, circling her arms around his neck.

Bilbo smiled at the pair from his hiding place. If any two people in the whole of Middle Earth deserved to be happy together, it was most definitely those two. Kili and Daia had gone through their fair share of hardships, not to mention the whole pretence of the relationship between Daia and Fili, which Bilbo assumed, was now completely over. Bilbo finally emerged from his hiding place.

"I believe a congratulations is in order," he smiled, walking to the couple.

"Oh, Bilbo! Thank you my dear friend, for keeping our secret! It is not something that you need burden yourself with now," Kili smiled, lifting the small Hobbit off of his feet. Bilbo let out a yelp of surprise, but laughed eventually, swinging his arm around the dwarf. Daia moved to embrace Bilbo, but was caught off by something on his belt.

"Bilbo? Bilbo, what is that?"

Bilbo adorned that all too familiar quizzical look. He looked at Daia with his head titled. He looked down tentatively at his belt.

Sting was glowing blue.

**Hope you guys liked this one too, I did enjoy writing it very much :) Thank you, and please keep me posted whether you're still enjoying the story :) Cx **


	20. Injuries

**A/N- Wow, glad to see you all enjoyed the last chapter! I have to admit, I rather enjoyed writing it, glad to see you enjoyed reading it! :) There's another little treat in here, hope you enjoy! :) nearly 60 reviews... WOW! Thank you all SOSOSOSOSOSO MUCH! So, here's a little reward for all being so epic! I only own Daia, as per :) Cx**

**20  
Injuries**

"Orcs!"

"Or worse," Kili added. He moved to take his sword from his belt, then realised that he wasn't armed. At all. Neither was Daia.

"Oh, no, no!" The couple exclaimed, both frantically searching their person for a sort of weapon. Bilbo looked down at his noble Sting, which indeed, was beginning to glow brighter. Orcs or Goblins, whatever was coming after them, was moving closer.

"Am I… Am I the only one who's armed?" Bilbo asked quietly, holding his sword (or letter-opener as Balin lovingly referred to it) in front of him. At least, he knew how to handle it by this point. Daia moved to her trousers; she would always have a knife in her boot, but as her hand travelled, she realised she wasn't wearing shoes.

"You must be joking!" She shouted, kicking the grass in frustration. Kili frantically began to search again, and he could've jumped for joy when he found four daggers in his boots. Two in the right, two in the left.

"We can't face these alone!" Kili shouted as he tossed Daia two daggers. She held one in each hand, pointing her hands outwards; senses now heightened. She prayed to Durin that her eyesight didn't fail her now.

"Somebody has to go back," Bilbo said voice faltering slightly. He poised Sting, ready to strike. There was a loud howl, and the three shot each other a look of horror.

"Warg," Daia whispered. Weapons poised, the dwarf, crossbreed and Hobbit held their breath as the howling approached.

Fili was beginning to feel slightly better about his situation. Bofur had talked him around to the Daia of just being Daia's friend. Her best friend. Somehow, Fili was okay with that. He would rather have her as a friend than not at all. After their long chat, Fili had agreed to tell Thorin about his and Daia's false relationship, and would protect Kili and Daia should Thorin do anything; not that he imagined that he would.

"I think I need a walk, Bofur. I need to find her. And Kili," Fili sighed, as he slipped his sword into its hold, and swinging his other sword over his back.

"And you want to arm yourself?" Bofur asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nobody knows what's in those woods, Bofur. I'd feel better just being slightly armed," Fili replied, slipping on a single arm greave, slipping a dagger inside. Bofur looked him up and down.

"And two swords and a dagger is slight, yes?" Bofur chuckled, but took a sword himself.

"I'll go with you boy. Case by some bad turn of events we do run into trouble."

There was very little to be done against a warg with four daggers and a letter-opener. Three wargs. One for each companion. Something that would have terrified Bilbo a week ago, but since the incident with the Pale Orc, he felt surprisingly more confident about the whole situation. The orc he had been able to kill within a few moments… the same could not be said for the orc. Bilbo had never fought an orc one on one before. Or rather he had, but not without a plethora of dwarfs behind him. The orc he had faced was around three and a half feet taller than him, giving the little hobbit an almost clear view of his abdomen. Without much thought, Bilbo plunged Sting into the orc. As Bilbo pulled out Sting, black blood oozed from the wound, and after the orc was at it's knees, Bilbo gave another stab at it's chest, this time killing it.

He gave a quick glance to Kili and Daia. Kili was completely fine. Daia was fine too, but was beginning to have difficulty with the orc that had been astride the warg. The warg was dead, thanks to Daia's incredible aim with her dagger. The orc stalked towards her.

_"You. You were at the Mountains. Our leader wants you, little girl,"_ He sneered, approaching Daia.

"If he wants me, come and claim me!" Daia screamed back, shouting a war cry and running at the orc. Using a rock as leverage, she used it as a springboard and leapt up in the air, bringing the dagger down into the orc's neck as she landed, perfectly.

"That's my girl!" Kili shouted, as he managed to slice the warg's back.

Fili and Bofur, hearing commotion further up the road, began to pick up their pace. They looked at each other for a moment, listening carefully to the sounds from just up ahead.

"Kili, look out!"

Bofur and Fili gave another quick glance, then both bolted to where the noise was coming from.

Kili had been thrown to the ground by the warg just after he had embedded a dagger in its nervous system.

"Kili!" The trio heard Fili shout.

"Bilbo! Go find them! Bring them here!"

Bilbo nodded obediently, and ran off, with a glowing and now blood-stained Sting still firmly in his hands.

Now, there was only one Orc left. With Kili still on the ground trying to re-orientate himself, Daia tackled it head on. She had once again managed to prove her worth in battle, by flooring the Orc within seconds.

"Daia!"

Fili and Bofur had finally arrived, and looked around them to realise that the three had completely taken care of the wargs and orcs themselves.

"Nice of you to arrive," Daia joked, panting, and tossed her dagger to the ground. Fili moved to help pick up his brother off the floor. Daia smiled at Bofur and moved towards him, but felt a hand on her leg, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground. The orc was on top of her, and stabbed her in the abdomen before Bofur could kill him. Daia screamed in pain, clutching her bleeding body and tried to move. The pain was almost burning, breaking her ribs seemed _mild_ in comparison to this. The smell of fresh blood filled Daia's nostrils, and she fell into unconsciousness. Bofur scooped up Daia in his arms. Kili saw nothing, until he saw Bofur run with her limp body in his arms back the way they had come.

"We have to run!"

The speed of the dwarfs and hobbit was incredible when one of their own was in danger. And with Daia bleeding profusely, the danger was incredibly real. She was bleeding heavily, blood now seeping through Bofur's shirt. They arrived back at the hall of Beorn, storming inside.

"OIN! WE NEED HELP! OIN!" Bilbo screamed as Bofur and the brothers ran up the stairs to Daia's room.

"OIN!"

"What's all this racket?!" Thorin shouted, appearing from the kitchen downstairs.

"It's Daia, she's hurt!"

Thorin's eyes opened wider. He pushed Bilbo out of his way, and ran up to Daia's room.

Bofur placed her down gently onto her bed, as Oin appeared in the doorway. Fili took her hand and placed his other hand on her cheek, trying to wake her up. He looked concerned, genuinely concerned. Kili tried to not let his blood boil.

"What happened?" Oin asked, running to the unbelievably pale Daia. Thorin appeared at the door, and exclaimed her name. Daia did not stir, but Bilbo kept Thorin back. There was too many dwarfs around Daia to let her breathe properly. For the first time, Thorin was rendered speechless.

"The orc grabbed her back, stabbed her before Bofur could get to him first," Fili said, keeping his hand firmly on her cheek.

"I'll take it from here, Fili, you'll worry yourself staying by her side," Kili added, attempting to pull Daia into his arms, but Fili refused to move. Oin made his way over to the bed, inspecting her wounds, pushing other dwarfs out his way as he did so.

"No, Kili. I'm not leaving her," Fili retorted, trying to shield her from Kili. Daia tried to open her eyes, but they only fluttered slightly, and kept her head back.

"You're crowding her, Kili, step aside," Fili used a slightly warning tone.

"She's hurt, I'm not leaving!" Kili answered back, staring at Fili.

"She's my girl, Kili, now step aside!"

Sensing an argument about to break out, Thorin approached his nephews, breaking them apart and physically pulling Fili off of Daia. He was about to scold his nephews when Daia groaned a name. It was impossible to work out whether she had called on Fili or Kili, and they both whipped around, but walked straight into Thorin's path.

"Stop it, the pair of you. I understand that she means a lot to you, Kili, but Fili is right. Daia and Fili are courting, it's his place, not yours. Go to her, Fili," Thorin ended. Fili gave a fleeting glance to Kili, but ran off to Daia.

"Bofur, go get my bag, and quickly!" Oin shouted back. Fili stood slightly behind Oin, trying to see what was happening.

"Everybody out! I can't work if you're all crowding me!" Oin shouted behind him, as Bofur tossed him his bag. Fili and Kili stayed exactly where they were.

"Think we're exempt, do we? Out!" Oin shouted at them. Bofur physically had to physically pull the two brothers out of the room, leaving Oin to do his work.

The whole company stood outside the door as Oin healed Daia from the other side of the door. Thorin paced frantically, unable to stay in the one place. Fili and Kili didn't make eye contact, both twiddling with their weapons to keep them occupied.

"She'll be fine, Thorin. Think of what Oin has been able to heal for people before; this is just a scratch compared to what he's seen," Balin placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder. Thorin shrugged his hand away, and continued to pace.

"Yes, that may be true. But that's my daughter," Thorin answered back bitterly. Balin stood back. Any other time he would have been offended by Thorin's short patience, but not this time.

Kili, unable to deal with the silence any longer, threw his knife across the room, narrowly missing Ori in the corner.

"Oi!" Ori exclaimed, clutching his chest in fright. Everyone's eyes flitted to Kili, including Thorin's.

"I know this is hard, Kili. But just imagine what your brother is going through…"

"NO! I've had enough of listening to everyone moan about how poor, poor Fili is coping! Not one of you has bothered to ask how I'm coping!"

Bilbo, Fili, Bofur and Ori's eyes widened in horror as Kili pointed at all of them. He was going to tell Thorin **everything**.

"What does that mean, Kili?" Thorin asked, narrowing his eyes down at his nephew. The full extent of Kili's outburst dawned on him. Oh, Durin, help me.

"What are you doing, you idiot?! Stop this now!" Fili whispered angrily into his ear, but his younger brother shoved him off of his arm.

"Explain yourself!" Thorin screamed, grabbing hold of Kili's shoulders.

"You want me to explain myself? Fine! Daia and I are engaged!"

The bedroom door crept open slowly. Oin had clearly heard the whole conversation, and had opened to the door to save Kili from Thorin.

"She's fine. Perfectly healed, she's just resting just now. But erm… she asked to see her fiancé," Oin said, rubbing his hands together.

All eyes turned to Kili. Thorin's eyes completely fixated upon his nephew. He moved back from him, then flitted his eyes to Fili, who had grown incredibly quiet. Kili brushed through the company, forcing his way into Daia's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

He sat down next to Daia, taking her hand in hers. In all honesty, she looked awful. Her forehead was wet with sweat, her face was still ghostly pale, and her hair was matted with sweat and bloods around the end. She smiled lightly, and sat up a little further as she realised it was Kili holding her hand.

"Kili…" She beamed, but Kili placed a finger to her lips, quickly silencing her. He was terrified, but was unable to stop a smile spreading upon his lips, before the terror kicked in, and his expression turned gravely serious.

"Kili?"

Kili inhaled sharply.

_Now or never._

"He knows. Thorin knows the truth about us."

**Enjoy? :) Cx**


	21. Compassion

**A/n- OHMYGOODNESS, YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'm so sorry that I only have this to compensate and it's been a while...but, it's the last little filler, because next chapter, it's back on track! I only own our poor little injured Daia, hope you guys enjoy this one too! :) Cx**

**21  
Compassion**

Daia's eyes opened wider in horror. "What?" She felt her heart beat faster, her hands shaking in Kili's.

"He knows that it's all a lie," Kili gulped, trying to steady Daia's hands.

"How… how did this happen?" She asked, nearly hyperventilating. Kili slipped back the covers of Daia's bed, and curled in beside her. He took her face in his hands, pulling her gently into his chest, ensuring he didn't hurt her.

"I couldn't take it anymore. Everyone kept asking how Fili was, and I couldn't bear it any longer. It's my fault. I blurted it out," Kili said in an apologetic tone, caressing her cheek gently. Kili anticipated a slap or some unkind words, but instead, he was met with the soft touch of Daia's hand.

"I'm glad you did. I didn't want to pretend any more. I couldn't pretend anymore, Kili," she smiled gently. He took his hand on her face, kissing it gently.

"I should go back," Kili sighed, moving to get up. Daia clutched at his arm, pulling him back to her. Kili's eyebrows arched a little.

"Stay with me, until I'm sleeping, at least?" Kili smiled lightly, and climbed back into bed with Daia.

Thorin turned his attention from the door of Daia's bedroom, to his nephew standing behind him. His eyes were full of betrayal and anger, and Fili shrunk under his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably, until he realised that the pressure was too much, and he tried to move, but Thorin's hand lunged forward, pulling him back by the fur on his coat.

"You have some explaining to do," He said menacingly. The other dwarfs tried to slip away, but Thorin shot them all a look, telling them to stay exactly where they were.

"Which of you knew about this?"

The company was silent.

"Which of you knew about this?" He repeated, raising his voice. Bofur stepped forward tentatively, but stood his ground. Ori, suddenly full of a new sense of bravery, moved to stand next to Bofur.

_Oh, Durin help me. It's for the sake of my friends…_

Bilbo stepped forward last, deliberately not making eye contact with the angered father before him. Thorin stayed remarkably silent as the dwarfs and hobbit huddled together, and the rest of the dwarfs stood back, not wanting to engage the wrath of Thorin.

"All of you. My bedroom. Now." Thorin's tone reminded Fili of the one and only previous time his Uncle had ever raised his voice at him. They filed out of the hallway, walking one behind the other as they left their company behind them.

"Were Kili and Daia in a relationship before we set off for the Shire?"

"No, Thorin. It was in Rivendell where their relationship began," Bofur admitted, while Fili sat away from his uncle, refusing to look him in the eye. The questions Thorin asked began to distort in his mind as he thought of his brother and Daia.

_How could it have come to this? We three were always best friends. Kili won't speak to me. Daia loves me, but not in the way I love her. I agreed to be part of this plan because it seemed that nobody would get hurt. But there's Daia lying there, who just about bled to death. And then there's me and Kili. Both of us sitting with broken hearts over the same woman. And now… now Thorin knows._

"Is this true, Fili?"

Fili looked up to see Thorin, Bofur, Bilbo and Ori starting at him, waiting intently for a reply. "Sorry, Uncle… what?"

"Did you embark on this relationship to save your brother?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Fili replied truthfully.

"We didn't want you to marry her off to some Dwarf lord that doesn't love her; so we came up with this."

"Fili, I feel betrayed…"

"You feel betrayed? How do you think I feel then, Uncle? To have been in love with that girl for years, only to lose her to your brother?"

Thorin was silent. He didn't know how to reply to his nephew. "It does not change the fact that you kept this a secret from me, Fili. I would have been less disappointed if you had all just told the truth in the first place!"

"So what then? What are you going to do? Split all three of us up? Marry off Daia to someone she hates? Exile Kili?" Fili spat. Thorin stood from his seat, and stormed to the door.

"You… stay here. I have to speak with my daughter."

Bilbo felt out of depth as Fili exclaimed a curse in Khuzdul, then proceeded to slam his hand against the wall. Slamming his fists against the wall was fast becoming a habit for the heir of Durin, a habit his knuckles most definitely did not thank him for.

"I don't think he's as angry as I thought he would be," Bilbo tried to lighten the mood, but Bofur shook his head at him, advising him silently to remain silent. Bilbo sighed, deciding to sit next to Ori, who looked equally as terrified as the Hobbit. Just when the silence in the room was close to driving the company mad, Kili stormed in, heading straight for Fili.

_Oh, no. This is much better._ Bilbo muttered to himself.

Fili moved to stand as his brother approached him, but Kili moved first, punching his brother square in the jaw.

"Kili!" Bofur exclaimed, trying to pull the two apart, but Kili threw him back, landing another punch at his brother.

"You know if you hadn't practically forced yourself on her every time you saw her we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Kili aimed for another swing, but Fili was quicker, punching his brother, hard, across the face, busting his nose open.

"_Force myself on her? _If you could have held your tongue for two minutes then we would have gotten through tonight at least!"

Kili held his hand to his nose, realising how much it was bleeding.

"We shouldn't have had to have started this nonsense in the first place! If we'd tackled Thorin head on then none of this would have happened! You just wanted the chance to make her fall for you!"

By this point, the rest of the company had ran into the room, surrounding the brothers in a circle as they fought with one another. After Fili had broken Kili's nose, Dwalin had grabbed hold of the blonde dwarf, while Gloin had a tight grip on the darker haired dwarf, struggling to retain them in place.

"I don't want her, Kili!"

"You're making it fairly difficult to believe!"

"Thorin wouldn't have been happy, don't dare try to deny it!"

"He might not have!"

"Oh, Grow up, Kili! You love each other. Why would I try to ruin that?"

"I know you kissed in Rivendell. And you kissed not two hours ago!"

"For goodness sake, Kili! That was two innocent kisses, after each, she pushed me away and said she wanted you!"

Kili stopped struggling in Gloin's grip. Fili had a point. Through all of the times that Fili had honestly tried to kiss Daia, she had pushed him away and said no every time. He wiped away the blood from his nose, and regained his composure.

"I'm sorry, Fili," he said quietly, approaching his brother. Fili stood with open arms, ready to embrace him. Kili broke into his brother's arms; something he hadn't done since they were children.

"How could I hurt you, like this? We're brothers," Fili asked, holding his brother close to him. The brothers reconciled, and were closer in that moment than they had been in the past few months.

Meanwhile, Thorin sat with his daughter. He watched her sleep, it somehow filled him with a strange sense of peace, watching her sleep, now that she was healed. But he couldn't forget her little act with Fili and Kili. Every fibre of Thorin's being screamed at him to never forgive the three of them, but nothing changed the fact that his daughter was in love with his nephew. They were engaged. There was no engagement braid or large ceremony like there would have been back in the Blue Mountains; but they were in love. And Durin forbid that Thorin take that from them. He pondered the future Kili and Daia could have together.

The same kind of idea that he had about Fili and Daia, only… they both seemed happier. Daia's smile could have lit up the whole of the Blue Mountains. Kili never looked at another tavern girl in his life. Now that Thorin cast back his mind, Kili hadn't looked at a tavern girl since Daia's birthday.

His thoughts were disrupted by Daia moaning softly in her sleep. A few seconds later, her eyes fluttered open. Thorin was holding one of her hands gently, and smiled tenderly as she opened her eyes.

"Kili?" she whispered. Thorin stroked the top of her head.

"No, sweetheart. It's me. It's daddy."

"Daddy?" Daia sat up and pulled her father into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you, about everything!"

"Sh, sh, it's okay sweetheart. It's okay," He kissed her forehead gently.

"You really love him, don't you?" Thorin asked, as he felt his daughter's heartbeat against his chest.

"Yes. More than I can say, daddy," Daia sighed into his chest. A thought suddenly occurred in Thorin's mind.

"Rest, sweetie. We leave in two days, and you'll need all your strength. Rest," he kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Daddy, I love you," she called after him as he reached the door.

"I love you too. Rest, my little Daia," Thorin smiled, leaving the room.

The rest of the company were still in the room that Thorin had bid them stay in until he returned. They were all talking quietly amongst themselves, with Fili and Kili completely alone in the back, both hoping that Thorin hadn't gone absolutely mad. They sat in silence, not actually needing to say anything. They had forgiven each other; it was enough. Thorin entered the room slowly, bypassing his entire company until he reached his nephews. "I'm sorry. I treated you both unfairly. Will you forgive me?"

Both Fili and Kili leapt at their uncle at the same time, tackling him to the floor. "We're sorry, Uncle! We thought we were protecting…"

"I know. Kili… I need to speak to you. In private." Thorin embraced Fili, giving his hair a quick ruffle, then walked out of the room, Kili trailing behind him after he had also embraced his brothers.

"What's the matter, Uncle?"

"I believe there's something you have to do," Thorin smiled.

"And what's that..?" Kili asked nervously. While the trio had just made up, Kili didn't exactly trust his uncle to not just kill him there and then.

"You have to braid Daia's hair. Since she's going to be your wife, after all."

**Okay, I really promise, it's back to the plot after this chapter! Thank you all for your amazing continuous support! :) Cx**


	22. The Last Night

**A/N****- 75 reviews... YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! Thanks to my regular reviewers too, you are the most epic epicness ever. So, here's a little thankyou ;) And we're finally getting back on track, yay! There may be a little treat in this chapter, but you'll have to read to find out! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 22! Cx **

**22  
The Last Night**

Beorn had been the most gracious host Bilbo had ever encountered, and for a small Hobbit of the Shire; that was a bold statement. Not only did he quite literally cater for everyone's smallest whim, but he also allowed them to restore their food, not to mention the rest they were receiving, which at the moment was second to none. Beorn had also ate and drank with them every night, and had even helped to heal after the incidents with the orcs. But when Thorin announced his company would be leaving in one day, the shape-shifter could have danced for joy. Not that he didn't enjoy the company, because he really did, but their hyper ways were irritating him slightly.

"We must have a last night of feasting, then, Master Dwarf!"

"Oh please, Beorn. You have done quite enough for us. We can't possibly thank you enough as it is," Thorin replied to Beorn politely.

"If you would feel more comfortable about this then, dear Thorin; allow us to feast, but I promise there will be no ale!" Beorn laughed heartily. Thorin chuckled and nodded, finding himself unable to say no to the wonderful Beorn.

Daia had managed to at least pull herself out of bed. Oin checked on her every two hours, giving her Kingsfoil to stop an infection. She felt much better, and even managed to dress herself, without the aid of her father. The pain in her abdomen was still slightly tender, but she hardly paid attention; there was enough on her mind already.

_Oh, Kili. My wonderful Kili. Married, we're going to be married!_

Daia smiled to herself, and sat in front of her mirror. Beorn had laid out a drink of tea for her, which was still steaming. She almost received a fright when she looked in the mirror.

_Oh my! Father helped me to get changed but never once thought of brushing my hair or wash my face? Glad to know Kili still loves me even though I look awful…_

As Daia went to her bag and picked up her brush, she realised that the braid Fili had braided for her was still there. Fili. Daia's heart broke slightly as she thought of Fili. Her best friend. Only, they had been through too much now for them just be best friends. She loved him, that much was true. Daia did love Fili… just, not in the way he had wanted her too. She almost felt betrayed taking the braid out of her hair, but it was nothing compared to the weight off of her shoulders knowing that she could actually be with Kili in public. Daia decided to move and have a shower. She wasn't exactly too afraid to admit that she needed it.

Fili and Kili had sat together after Thorin had given his blessing to the latter of the two. They were the best of friends again, shoving each other and playing jokes on Bilbo and Bofur. That was their new favourite past time. After running out of height jokes to tell to Bilbo, they had sat in silence. Both thinking about the Daia upstairs. Fili sighed and broke the silence.

"Kili, I need to see her. There's something I have to do," he said solemnly. Kili looked at him with his eyebrows arched.

"What? I mean… what are you going to do?"

"Nothing like that. I promise. Just let me see her?" Fili pleaded. Kili nodded, and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Go. Just don't try to kiss her again?" He chuckled. Fili winked at him, and proceeded up the stairs.

Daia was quite content after her bath just to walk around in her purple shirt. Her hair was drying slightly, drying into small gentle curls. The purple shirt was the same length as the one she had worn at the Lake, and only just finished at the top of her thigh. Fili approached the door, and knocked gently.

"Daia?" He opened the door slightly, and saw Daia grab hold of a blanket from her bed.

"FILI!" She said, voice full of shock. Fili averted his eyes, but couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Daia asked, but eventually started laughing herself.

"I just find it amusing after everything we've been through… you're still covering up," he chuckled, moving closer to her. Daia nodded in agreement, and tossed the blanket aside.

"What's the problem, Fili?"

"I wanted to return this to you," Fili pulled a small chain out of his pocket. Daia suddenly felt her neck, and realised that indeed, her necklace wasn't there.

"How..?"

"When the warg attacked, I took it for safe keeping. And I'm just here to return it," he motioned for her to turn around.

"Do you remember when I first bought you this?"

_It was Durin's Day. The same year of Daia's birthday; and the whole of the Blue Mountains were in full swing. Durin's Day was another excuse for the dwarfs to get completely drunk, and celebrate their proud past. Fili and Kili had promised their Uncle that they wouldn't drink to excess, but both knew that that wasn't going to stay a promise for very long._

_Fili had approached Daia silently, creeping behind her._

_"Boo!"_

_"FILI!"_

_"Surprise!" He chuckled. He took in the sight of Daia before him. She was wearing a light blue and silver dress. Her hair was pinned up, with a few strands hanging at the front. She was beautiful. He embraced his friend, then handed her a small box._

_"A little present, just for you," he smiled, handing her the small box._

_"What's this?" She beamed, opening the box delicately. Fili watched her expression intently. Inside the box was a small silver chain. On the chain was a small amethyst. Daia's favourite jewel._

_"Fili…"_

_"Here," he said gently, taking the necklace off of her, and turning her around. He secured the chain around her neck, and admired his work as the amethyst shined gently in the sunlight._

_"It's beautiful! Oh, Fili, thank you!"_

"Yes, I remember. That was the same day that Gloin and Bofur challenged us to a drinking game!" Daia chuckled. Fili laughed as he secured the chain around her neck once again.

"You're going to be so happy with Kili. He'll make you happier than I ever could," Fili said gently, as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"You know I love you Fili," she sighed, embracing him gently.

"And I love you too, love," he returned the embrace. "If you ever need me… don't hesitate to ask. But I do still plan on watching your back at any given opportunity. Can't have you getting hurt anymore," He chuckled, pushing her back so he could see her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Thorin sat with Beorn, Balin and Dwalin, looking over their maps of middle earth. "Our plan is to take Old Forest Road," Thorin pointed out, following the trail on the map. Beorn put his drink back down.

"You can't take the Old Forest Road, it would lead you to absolute disaster," Beorn warned.

"What would you have us do, Master Beorn?" Balin asked, rather curious as to what he was thinking.

"There is a path. Made by the elves, that would benefit you much greater. It is just west of this cabin, and I will take you there myself. The only thing is, it would take you closer than you would have hoped to Mirkwood."

Mirkwood. Just the mention of it made Thorin want to vomit. Yes, Daia may have been half elf, but he would never show compassion nor mercy to Thranduil; for he had received none in the past. And he would never forget that.

"Would we have to pass Mirkwood?"

"Yes," Beorn replied, taking a small draw of his pipe. "But not pass through it."

"We will take the pass."

Bilbo, after hearing quite enough height jokes from the rest of the dwarfs, had stormed to his room. He slammed the door shut, and slumped against the floor.

_Dwarfs! I have had quite enough of dwarfs for one day! Now I know why Gandalf stalked off that day when we encountered the trolls, they drive one absolutely mad!_

At a loss for what to do, Bilbo took the small golden band out of his pocket. That ring was intoxicating. And he couldn't understand why. It was ring. Just a ring. But it wasn't that simple. That ring that the ability to turn Bilbo invisible. That ring was anything but simple. He hadn't wanted to wear it since he had first discovered it in Gollum's… lodgings. He was content just holding it. The ring was beginning to take a toll on him. Not that he had noticed that yet.

Fili walked back to his brother minutes after saying goodbye to Daia. Somehow the end of the false union had given the blonde dwarf the closure he had needed. Daia was Kili's. And he was fine with that, in a strange way.

"Kili!"

Kili turned, pipe in his mouth to his brother. "What's the problem?"

"Daia wants to see you."

"The door's open, Kili," Daia smiled as she heard a knock on the door. Kili appeared not a second later, grinning wildly, unable to distract himself as his eyes fixated on Daia's bare legs.

"You wanted to see me?"

"When I do not want to see you?" She giggled, beckoning him over to her. With a swift move, he had gathered her up in his arms and kissed her softly.

"I do believe I need to braid your hair," Kili smiled. He lifted Daia over to the bed, placing her down gently and settling behind her. The little crossbreed sat circling her fingers around her lover's knee as he gently began to play with her hair. Daia's hair was soft and still smelled of honeysuckle, something that made Kili smile gently, as he pulled her closer into his chest.

"I've waited years for this," he smiled. Daia smiled to herself.

"I know. I've been waiting years for you to do it."

He tentatively pulled the hair from her face, and gently began to braid. An intricate design that displayed that she was now his. When they went home, nobody would dare look at Daia in certain way… she was taken. Kili secured the braid with one of his clasps he had on his belt.

"All finished," Without warning, Kili took hold of Daia's shoulders, and pinned her down.

"Don't tell me to behave, we don't need to hide for anyone," he chuckled, kissing her on the lips. She reached up and secured her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He slipped his hand onto her waist, pulling her gently against him. He took hold of one of her hands, lacing his fingers around hers. His other hand slipped gently down her hip, resting on her thigh, then slowly pushing her shirt up. He repositioned himself so he was lying between her legs. They continued to kiss, lips only parting when Kili moved his lips to her neck. She slid his hand down his shirt, feeling his wonderfully toned muscles underneath. Kili's hand slipped up her purple shirt, resting on the waistband of her underwear. Daia stopped moving for a second, as she felt something hard against her thigh. She pushed Kili away softly.

"Kili…"

"Are you okay?" HE stopped immediately.

"I'm not ready, for… that…" she blushed, trying not to look him in the eye. Kili kissed her forehead gently.

Kili smiled softly, moving his hands to her face. "Not until you're ready," he kissed her lips lightly, pulling her gently into his arms.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Kili…" Daia replied, totally embarrassed.

"Don't apologise. I love you, remember? I won't ever make you do anything you don't want to do," He smiled, kissing her gently.

"I love you," she said gently, taking one of his hands and playing with his fingers. They fell asleep like that, holding one another, not worrying about it for the first time in months.

The dwarfs piled into Beorn's dining room for the last time. Kili and Daia had managed to wake themselves up, and were sitting beside each other with Fili on the other side of Daia, laughing as the entire company ate and drank (but no ale, Thorin had made that perfectly clear) together.

"A toast! To Erebor, and the happy couple!" Bofur raised his glass towards the pair, winking as he caught sight of her engagement braid.

"To Erebor! And the happy couple!" The company repeated, all taking drinks out of the water. Their faces fell as they realised Thorin was being deadly serious about not drinking that night. Even Bilbo was slightly disheartened at the prospect of not having even a little bit of ale, but a good night according to Bilbo could be done on even just one cup of tea.

_Such a rebel, I am._

"Rest, my worthy friends. We leave at dawn. And Kili?" Thorin called, as Kili had tried to sneak off with Daia.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"Say goodnight to Daia. You'll see her in the morning," Thorin warned, exiting to his room. Kili waited until Thorin was out of sight, then proceeded to continue walking with Daia to her room.

"Kili?" she said, with a totally amused face. He looked disheartened at his fiancée blocking the door.

"You're not letting me in?" He asked, slightly disheartened.

"I don't want to piss off father, Kili," she smiled, kissing him gently on the lips.

"You can see me in the morning," she giggled, as Kili protested.

"Fine, then," he laughed, grabbing hold of her, holding her against his chest.

"But I expect one hell of a goodnight kiss!"

As ever, Thorin was horribly true to his word, and the company was out of Beorn's hall and on their way to secret pass by dawn. The dwarfs, Daia and Bilbo were at least all well rested, and tried not to complain too much, as their rest had been marvellous. Beorn was still in the shape of a man.

"There, Thorin Oakenshield. That is the pass. And now is when I take my leave," Beorn smiled, placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Thank you. For everything, Beorn."

Beorn shrugged his shoulders.

"Go. Do not waste more time talking to me of all people!" Beorn chuckled, and walked away, waving a fond farewell to his new acquaintances.

They all turned towards the secret pass that lead to Mirkwood. Thorin turned to his company, and gave a firm nod, walking in front. Kili outstretched his hand to Daia. Fili appeared at the other side of Daia, offering his hand too.

"Together?" They asked in unison.

"Together," she smiled, taking both of the brothers hands, as they began to walk along the path, which unintentionally took them closer and closer to danger.

**Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) Cx**


	23. A Walk in the Dark

**A/N- Hey guys! Look who it is, it's me! Back with another chapter, yay! I do apologise for it being almost two days longer than i had anticipated, but school is pretty mental just now. Thanks to ALL of you. Seriously, you all make my day, especially those of you who have been with me since Chapter One and _still_ kept with me! People like _Horserida, Daybreak96, Cerulean89 and photogirl894, _THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL! ****Anyway, this chapter is the latest, and it should hold you over for a while, until I can get some of my school-work done! Anyway, the main point is THANK YOU, to ALL of you. You are _epic._ I only own Daia, as per :) Anyway *drum roll* I present, Chapter 23! Cx**

**23**

**A Walk in the Dark**

A strange silence had fallen upon the company of Thorin Oakenshield as soon as they had left Beorn behind them. The light faded further as the dwarfs, crossbreed and hobbit travelled deeper in the forest.

"I can't see a thing, it should be becoming lighter, not darker!"

"This is Mirkwood, Bofur. The forest is not meant to help stray wanderers see where they are going," Thorin rolled his eyes- but it wasn't as if anyone noticed. Bilbo could tell he had though, he didn't need light to see that Thorin was exasperated with Bofur.

_An hour in and he's already annoyed. Oh, wonderful!  
_  
"Daia? Miss Daia, could you come up to the front?" Balin asked politely, stopping the entire company.

"Why? What's the problem?" Daia called back, still holding on to both Fili and Kili's hands.

"Because you're the only one out of our small company that can see anything in this darkness," Gloin called in her direction. Daia sighed, and pulled away her hands from the two brothers, though Kili was more reluctant to let go than his brother.

"Kili, desist!" Daia giggled, attempting to pull her hand away. Kili pulled her back for a quick kiss, then sent her off.

Daia being at the front actually did very little to help any of the rest of the company. Not one of them knew where they were going, Thorin had only known the old road, but this new one that Beorn had since told them of was completely unfamiliar, a factor that bothered Thorin deeply. Being on a road so close to Mirkwood, or rather, so close to Thranduil, concerned the leader of the company.

_Elves are not to be trusted. Not now, not ever. This Lord Elrond, I will give him the benefit of the doubt, if only because he is related to Daia. But not Thranduil. I called upon the Elf King for help as Erebor fell before our eyes. No help came from the Elves that day. Thranduil. I can feel my blood boil just thinking about him._

The company walked on for at least ten hours, and didn't stop _once_. Thorin had refused to let them stop, not until they absolutely had to, their only rest being when Thorin finally stopped them to stop for the night. Oin and Gloin started a small fire, and sight was suddenly restored to the company. Daia's eyes searched for Kili and Fili, only to feel a hand in each of hers, and was dragged to the floor.

_That'll be Kili then…_

"Hello again," Daia chuckled, as Kili kissed her gently. Kili had hardly been able to control himself since Daia had allowed him to braid her hair.

"You seriously need to control yourself," she warned, but reached up and kissed him quickly.

"I _can_ control myself. This is me being perfectly calm and able," Kili smirked, moving to kiss her again, but Daia pushed him away playfully.

"Until you learn how to control yourself, you're not allowed to kiss me," she added, smiling smugly. Kili opened his mouth, and closed it sharply when he realised Daia was being serious.

"FINE!" He sulked, taking his hand in hers, playing with her fingers gently. He leaned in once or twice more in an attempt to catch Daia off guard, but she caught him both times, laughing and giggling as she did so. Eventually Fili sat between the pair, attempting to act as a pacifier between them.

About an hour later, Bombur had prepared a decent meal, and with the help of Bofur and Bilbo, had dished it up and out to the rest of the company. A simple stew, but with the added special ingredient of peppers. That was one of the many foods that Beorn had supplied them with, and Bilbo personally could have wept for joy. He personally grew peppers and other assorted vegetables back in the Shire, and anything that reminded the little Hobbit of home was absolutely more than welcome.

The stew, literally clung to the company's bones, which in the forests of Mirkwood, was graciously appreciated. The forest wasn't overly cold, but there was a definite chill in the air, causing Daia to pull her cloak a little tighter across her chest. Kili had been placed on first watch, and Thorin had asked that Daia at least _try_ to get some sleep. Bilbo had volunteered to keep Kili company; Thorin had wanted double the watch in Mirkwood, just in case they were to ever run into trouble. Bilbo didn't consider himself to be much of a hero, but he could at least now tell the difference between an orc and a goblin. Something he wouldn't have been able to do even a week earlier. Bilbo almost walked with an air of pride as he sat beside Kili, Sting firmly on his belt.

As the dwarfs laid out their bedrolls, Daia found herself wondering where to sleep. The obvious place would have been with her father, but that place was taken by Dwalin and Balin; the 'Bodyguards' as Daia had always lovingly referred to them. The next option would have been Kili, but for palpable reasons, that was an impossibility. She was also no stranger to sleeping next to Bilbo, but of course, that was another impossibility. Daia looked to Bofur, who at the moment in time, had no one sitting next to him. With a smile, she lifted her bag and danced between the resting dwarfs, as she eventually reached Bofur, and slipped down next to him.

"Hello, Bofur!" she smiled cheerily, snuggling in to his chest. Bofur nearly choked on the smoke from his pipe.

"Hello, Daia," he replied, choking and coughing. "Why you sleeping next to me tonight, eh?"

Daia smiled, and took off her arm greaves. "I just wanted to spend the night with my favourite uncle, of sorts" she added at the end, laughing slightly. Bofur _was_ her almost an Uncle, he was one of Thorin's best friends, and would visit the Blue Mountains for weeks on end. Daia had never told Thorin, but Bofur was the one who had taught her how to handle an axe properly. She wouldn't ever tell him, that would have dented her father's confidence far too much, and that made her chuckle.

Fili appeared before them, also holding his cloak around his chest. "Room for one more?" He asked, visibly shaking.

"Always, my boy!" Bofur laughed heartily, offering a space at the other side of Daia.  
Fili sat down next to his best friend and almost Uncle, trying not to cosy in too close to his brother's fiancée.

"Fili? You're freezing," Daia took Fili's hands in hers, and used hers to heat them up. Fili smiled shyly, but pulled back his hand, making Daia cross her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you think we should maybe just erm… keep our distance, slightly?" Fili questioned, but was a little happier by Daia's initial reaction.

"Don't be stupid. I think it's perfectly acceptable. And so does Kili, for that matter," Daia pulled Fili's hands back, and warmed them slowly in hers.

_It's not much. But it's a start. And I'm just happy to have her back. I've missed her, and I thought even last night we wouldn't even be friends. Well. Thank you, Durin._

"Would you mind if I put my arm around you?" Fili asked shyly, keeping his arm firmly away from her until he was given a smile, which was followed by the shake of Daia's head.

"So long as you don't mind me nuzzling in. I'm freezing," Daia sighed, as Fili secured his arm around her waist. Daia snuggled to the crook in his neck, sighing contentedly.

Kili locked eye contact with his brother, but gave a small wink and nod, giving Fili the closure he needed to not feel immense guilt at once again finding himself falling asleep in Daia's arms. Daia also caught Kili's eye. He pouted at her, still feigning the sadness at not being 'allowed' to kiss his own fiancée. Daia smiled and bit her lip the way she knew would drive Kili mad, and blew him a kiss, before heeding her father's advice and finally shutting her eyes.

Kili lovingly caught the kiss mid-air and placed it to his lips, even though Daia had shut her eyes by the time Kili had performed his little romantic gesture. Bilbo looked at him with his eyebrows arched, and let out a small giggle.

"What?" Kili turned, eyes suddenly full of rage.

"Ugh… Nothing," Bilbo replied, smiling lightly, taking his cloak and securing it around his shoulders.

"Isn't she beautiful, Bilbo?" Kili sighed, still looking over to Daia. Her hair was down, only for the sole reason of keeping her ears warm. The ends were still lightly curled, even when she was asleep Kili thought she looked stunning. He looked to Bilbo for an answer.

_Think, Bilbo. THINK. If you answer yes, he could get offended and think you're after his girl! Or fiancée, even! You answer no and well… well let's not go there just now, shall we?_

"Well, yes, she's…"

"Don't be flirting with my _fiancée_, Bilbo," Kili lavished calling her his fiancée. He adored knowing that she was his and his alone, and truth be told, he couldn't wait until they were married. Then they could really spend the rest of their lives together.

_There was a woman. A blonde woman. One that Daia had never seen before. She was an elf, that much she was certain. The woman wore a headband like Elrond had in Rivendell, and she was dressed fully in white. Daia considered her to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.  
"Lauria," she called._

_Daia recognised Lauria as her born name, or rather, her elfish name. Daia walked closer and closer to the woman, and as the little crossbreed approached the elf, the height difference between them become more apparent. This woman was at least two and a half feet taller than her._

"Hello, Lauria. My name is Galadriel."

Daia bowed her head. "My lady, I have heard much about you."

Galadriel lifted Daia's head gently, tilting it to face her.

_"You are in danger, Lauria…"_

Daia's eyes shot open as one of Fili's daggers began to press into her side. She jumped up in fright, but Bofur and Fili were still fast asleep. Brushing her hair from her face, the little crossbreed swiftly grabbed her quiver and was able to slip away without Kili or Bilbo noticing.

_What was she going to tell me? Galadriel, what would Lady Galadriel want to tell me? Where am I even going?! Oh, Durin help me! I need to walk, I need to clear my head. I have to walk._

Daia gave one swift look back to Bilbo and Kili, as she made her final move into the trees, relying solely on her eyesight and elfish instincts to help her. Daia decided to hold the bow in her hand, so she was that one step closer to being prepared should she come face to face with an enemy.

The main thing on her mind was trying to keep focused. Even if she let her guard down for one moment, there was potential of danger.

_Of course there's a potential of danger, it's Mirkwood! Why, WHY did you walk off? This was a ridiculous idea! You should have gone to speak to Kili and Bilbo, there were not one, but TWO people awake, there was no excuse to go stalking off!_

Daia groaned in frustration at herself, and slowly put her bow back into her quiver. Despite never having been in the wood before, she was confident that she knew her way back to camp, and her eyes could actually see the small fire that was still burning. That was when the outline of Kili came into view. Daia blushed silently as she toyed with the braid in her hair, smiling softly as she imagined her wedding day.

_"I do," Kili said first, hands enclosed around his bride's. Thorin turned to Daia, her face concealed by a gem encrusted veil._

"I do," Daia replied, beaming.

"Then, I pronounce you man and wife. Kili…"

"I know the routine," Kili grinned, tentatively lifting the veil from Daia's head.

Daia closed her eyes softly, and imagined that first kiss she would share with Kili as his wife.

"Where's Daia?" Kili suddenly asked, eyes flitting all around the camp. "Bilbo, Bilbo! Where's Daia?" Kili stood up, and began moving around the camp. "**Daia**!"

Daia turned as she heard her name being called. _Elf hearing_, she sighed, and started to move back to camp. It was then that an arm was suddenly around her waist, and a hand clamped over her mouth. Daia screamed against the hand, and began to writhe furiously, when a voice came from behind her.

"Not a word, princess. Not a word."

**I really hope you guys enjoyed that one! I'll get an update to you by Saturday, I promise! Feedback is always welcome, and thank you once again! :) Cx **


	24. Conversations in the Dark

**A/N- On the plus side, schoolwork is new less hectic, so updates should be more regular and more exciting, yay! :D Thanks so much for your great comments over the last chapter, means plenty :) Anyway, here's the next! Cx**

**24  
Conversations in the Dark**

"Stop writhing and struggling, princess, I will not harm you," the voice whispered into Daia's ear. She refused to stop fighting, and tossed her head back in an attempt to head-butt her assailant, but as soon as her head came in contact with the body behind her, she realised she had only hit a chest. _Elf,_she thought to herself, or a six foot man at least. That much she had deduced, the person responsible for her detainment was male. Daia attempted to stay calm, and felt her beat bet through her chest, and she stopped struggling, formulating a plan in her mind.

"Will you come quietly then?" The voice came again. The voice was soft, and calm – too calm. Daia nodded lightly, hoping that her assailant would take his hand away from her mouth, just as she had planned. Feeling her nod, the man gingerly pulled his hand away from her mouth. She was spun around to come face to face with the man. Her eyes, while they allowed her to see much more than a normal dwarf's, did not allow her to see the full features of his face. All she could properly decode were his piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. _Definitely an elf._ His strong grip around her waist transferred to her wrist, and the man gave a sharp tug as he began to walk away. Daia seized her chance.

"KILI!"

The dark haired prince whipped around to where Daia's voice had come from. Bilbo's eyes shot off in the same direction, his hand grabbing Sting, but much to Bilbo's delight, Sting was not glowing blue. Thorin, Fili, Bofur and Dwalin had all been woken up by Kili, in a desperate attempt a few minutes earlier to find the crossbreed of their group. Thorin snatched his sword off the floor, and headed off into the forest, with a small garrison of dwarfs behind him.

The man continued to pull Daia along, giving severe tugs as she began to drag her feet along the floor. What particularly aggravated Daia was that this man was _much_ stronger than any other elf she had come up against before, but to be fair, the only other elf she _had_ come up against before was Elrond.

"I should have known you would have kicked up a fuss!" The elf shouted back to her, completely exasperated. Daia managed to slip her ankle around the man's foot, sending the pair flying forward and tumbling to the ground.

"KILI!" Daia screamed out, after hearing the trees rustle in the distance. The man pulled Daia back, clutching at her hand, hauling her back towards him, once again clamping his hand over mouth before she could scream any further.

"I told you I would not harm you, Lauria!"

The six dwarfs stormed into the forest, helplessly hoping that Daia would scream again, in some sense of hope that they could find her in the dense darkness.  
"Daia!" Kili shouted, sword poised, but nearly stabbed Dwalin. He mumbled an apology, but continued attempting to find his fiancée.

The six ran for what seemed to be hours, losing themselves further and further in the opaque darkness, until Thorin suddenly stopped them.  
"We're not going to do any good if all six of us get lost. Dwalin, with me. Fili and Kili, then Bofur and Bilbo. Go!"

The pairs all ran off in different directions. Daia hadn't been heard for a while now, something that bothered Fili and Kili particularly. Dreadful, unwelcome thoughts plagued the brother's minds, but they tried their hardest to ignore and carried on.

_Come on, Daia, a cry, a scream, anything! Just let us know you're alive… I know she can handle herself… but, Oh Durin I'd never forgive myself if_**_anything_**_ever happened to her! And it's my fault! Me and Bilbo were on watch! We should have seen her leave! Please, Daia, my love… let me know you're alive._

Fili easily sensed his brother's thoughts tear him apart. He offered a hand on his shoulder, which Kili simply shook his head to. Fili knew that meant Kili was too upset to be comforted, lest he burst into tears right there and then. Fili removed his hand from his brother's shoulder, and placed one of his swords back to his belt.

"We'll find her, Kili. Also, it's Daia. She's more than capable of looking after herself," Fili smiled, attempting to keep his own thoughts from taking over.

"It's my fault! I was on watch! How could I have let her just slip away?!" Kili cried in frustration. Fili inhaled sharply, and drew his brother into his arms. Kili struggled slightly, but collapsed into his older brother, sobbing uncontrollably.

Bilbo and Bofur were having even less luck than Fili and Kili. Their plan had been to walk silently, hoping to hear something, anything, that could have helped them find their lost companion. Bilbo felt an immense sense of guilt wash over him.

"I was on watch! I was awake and I never bloody heard anything, or saw anything!"

"Oh, Bilbo, don't do this to yourself, lad! It's Daia, she's, well, she's something. She's a bit like a hobbit I suppose. Can slip past people without them ever noticing, if she didn't want them to," Bofur smiled, attempting to comfort the distraught little Hobbit. Bilbo smiled, but shook his head. Thorin was going to kill him. Daia whipped back around to the elf before her. Even in close proximity, she couldn't see his face properly, only this time she noticed that his eyes had changed from piercing blue to a bright shade of sliver.

_Silver? But that's impossible. Silver means he's scared…_

Daia stopped struggling under the elf's grip, and she saw the look in his eyes change, knowing that her own colour of eyes were changing too. His changed from a regal silver back to those incredibly piercing blue.

"Your eyes…" the man reached out to touch Daia's cheek, but she pulled back. He gingerly pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Your eyes are still silver," he said calmly, slowly releasing his grip on Daia's forearms.

"It's fairly hard not to be scared when a man jumps you from behind and attacks you," Daia whispered, voice trembling. As soon as the elf released his hands from her arms, she broke away from him, and pulled out the knife from her boot pocket.

"I did not mean to scare you. Put away your blade. I swear on my life I will not harm you."

Daia lowered the knife, and slipped it gently back into her boot. The elf shifted closer, but again she pulled back.

"My apologies, princess, I did not mean to frighten you. My father instructed me to bring you to him. He had said you would fight back, but you were to be brought to him under any circumstance," The elf replied, in an apologetic tone. Specks of hazel finally began to appear in Daia's eyes, and she heard a sigh of relief from the elf before her.

"And, who is your father, may I ask? And how do you know my name? My elvish name?"

"My father is the King of Mirkwood. The other questions I'm afraid, I cannot answer. This was the only information my father gave to me."

_Thranduil. Durin help me, I'm face to face with the son of Thranduil! What does Thranduil want with me? If he's using my elvish name, surely - he knows. He knows, he knows who I am!_

"Your eyes are silver again," the elf muttered. Daia felt her heart beat against her chest, fearing it burst through her skin.

"Well forgive me. When you find someone who would quite happily be abducted, you tell me!" Daia shouted, and she felt the elf's hand over her mouth again.

"Did you hear that?" Thorin turned to Dwalin.

"A cry. A silenced cry," Dwalin replied, gripping tightly to his weapon. The two turned in the direction of the cry, and realised they were close to where it had come from.

"Daia?" Thorin called.

Daia's eyes opened wider, and she clawed at the hand on her mouth, trying desperately to tell her father she was alright.

_"_I told you I would not harm you. You must be still. You will be safe in Mirkwood, but the Pale Orc hunts you, Lauria. You must come with me for your own protection," the elf whispered into her ear.

_Tell me something I don't know! Of course I bloody know there's an orc after us!_

Daia's thoughts screamed at the elf, but eventually managed to wriggle free from the elf's grip.

"I don't need Thranduil's protection, and I don't need you to _abduct_ me for my own protection either!" With a swift move, she pulled both her bow and an arrow out of her quiver, and poised at the elf. However, the elf had taken the same stance, with his own bow and arrow.

"You said you wouldn't harm me," Daia pointed out, acknowledging his own bow and arrow.

"And I have no intention to."

"Tell me your name, Prince," Daia asked, slowly lowering her bow.

The elf sighed, finally putting away his own bow when Daia had lowered hers.

"Legolas. My name is Legolas."

**I know that was such a horrible place to leave the chapter, and the chapter is horribly short, but I'm building into one of the key points (which is basically written already) and the forthcoming chapters are just the build-up! Anyway, I'm really sorry if you totally hated that chapter, I will agree it was not my best. Thanks for reading! Cx**


	25. Rescue Mission

**A/N ****Thank you sosososo much for continuing to stick with me, even though the last chapter was most definitely NOT the best. However, here's a pretty good (and long!) chapter; by way of an apology. Thanks again for sticking with me, you guys are the absolute BEST! :) As always, I only own my little crossbreed, Daia :) ENJOY! Cx**

**25**  
**Rescue Mission  
**

_Legolas. I've heard his name before now, not from Thorin, not from any of the dwarfs, actually… From Elrond, perhaps? I suppose he would know elves better than most, not as if I can even call myself half elf, much more a dwarf than elf, me. What a strange little creature I really am…_

"What does Thranduil want with me, precisely, Legolas?" Daia asked, moving backwards as Legolas moved forwards. A plan formulated into her mind. It was now common knowledge that Daia hated heights, but the elf prince before her did not know this. If she managed to climb into the tree, she had a vantage point for firing an arrow; or at least pretending that she would fire an arrow.

"He wants to protect you. You are Elrond's niece, and Elrond has asked that you be kept in Mirkwood for the time being. Please, just take my hand," Legolas said politely, holding out his hand for the small princess, putting his bow back into its quiver.

"And if I refuse? If I say I would rather stay with my family than live with the elf who betrayed my father?" She asked cautiously, finally finding herself against a tree. Her hands reached up tentatively, attempting to find a branch she could lift herself up on to. Legolas stopped just short of the tree, hand still held out for Daia.

"I would hope our situation would not reach that point," he sighed. "But I fear it has."

Daia inhaled sharply as Legolas lunged for her.

"Daia!" Kili shouted off into the trees, hoping for an answer. His older brother grabbed hold of him, digging his fingers into his shoulder.

"Shut up! You'll give away our position!" He urged in a hushed yet annoyed tone. Kili wriggled free from his brother, pushing him away.

"I don't care if we give away our position! The only thing that will hurt us here is elves! And I firmly believe we can easily take a pack of elves!"

"Don't be stupid, little brother! There are more dangerous creatures than elves in Mirkwood! Even two elves would be a match for us. They're quicker, and dare I say, more intelligent," Fili held back his brother, keeping a steady grip on his forearm. Kili struggled again, but was unable to liberate himself from his brother's grip.

"What if one of those elves has her? They could be killing her, torturing her! Or worse," Kili spat out, struggling against his brother. His thoughts went into overdrive.

_She was screaming, his beautiful Daia was screaming. Kili couldn't see her, but he knew she was screaming in fear. Not pain, but fear. In turn, that alarmed Kili. Her screams became louder as Kili and Fili ran towards the sounds. Kili ran ahead of Fili, and that was when he saw her… Daia bleeding on the ground, and elves surrounding her…_

"Kili! KILI!" Fili shook his brother, losing control of his voice for a brief second. His shouting brought Kili out of his catatonic state.

"We'll find her, Kili, I promise."

"In time though? What if we find her too late?!"

"Forgive me, Kili." With a swift move, Fili punched his brother across the face, accidentally knocking him out. Cold.

"Sorry, Kili. It was the only way to shut you up…" Fili muttered, lifting his brother onto his back.

_Looks like I'll need to take you back to camp, then_.

Fili was then left alone with his thoughts; and the limp body of his brother. His thoughts were unfortunately now beginning to consume him. Had Kili been conscious, it would have all been fine. Fili realised quickly that rendering his brother unconscious was one of the worst actions he had ever taken. He hadn't noticed at the time, but Kili's ramblings had kept his own thoughts at bay. He carried his brother through the darkness, fighting back his own thoughts and hoping he was going in the right direction.

Bilbo and Bofur had been circling the same area for the past ten minutes. Bless them, they had been trying their hardest, but with both of their eyesight's being less than desirable, they had managed to do nothing but loop around the same area over and over.

"It's hopeless!" Bilbo tossed Sting to the floor, and slumped down not two seconds after.

"Come on, Bilbo, this isn't like you at all! We have to keep trying," Bofur smiled, trying to pull up Bilbo by the hand, but the little Hobbit refused, simply shoving Bofur's much larger hand away.

"Bofur, you realise that we have done nothing, but walk in circles for the past ten minutes?! We're hardly going to find her like this! And she's alone, and she's vulnerable…"

"Bilbo Baggins, stop being so bloody pessimistic! I thought you came on this quest for adventure? What kind of Hobbit turns down the chance to rescue a pretty girl eh?"

"A pretty _engaged_, girl," Bilbo muttered, but picked up Sting, and finally took hold of

"And, I think you should give our little Daia a bit more credit. She's anything but vulnerable, lad. She's brave, and she's strong. You should know that better than most. Stop torturing yourself with thoughts that this was your fault. Now come on. Let's go this way." Bofur smiled, pointing off into a totally different direction.

Thorin and Dwalin had once again lost track of where Daia's last cry had come from. The pair found themselves growing ever more frustrated, but the anger was slowly numbing their minds, and turning to trepidation.

"I can't see a bloody thing in this forest!" Dwalin moaned, but with every rustle, he spun on his heels, axe poised, and quite literally, ready to kill. He turned at one point and very nearly sent his axe through Thorin's head, but luckily missed, and even luckier, Thorin had his back turned and didn't see a thing.

"We should head back to camp, Thorin. Round up the others and…"

"Absolutely not. I will not leave this forest until my daughter is once again in my arms, unharmed," Thorin fired back, cutting off Dwalin before he could finish. Dwalin sent him a strange look.

"Thorin; if it was any other member of this company, you would have sent us back to camp long ago," Dwalin reminded him. Dwalin was probably the best dwarf to say this, if only because he knew Thorin wouldn't try to fight back.

The true realisation of what Dwalin had said dawned upon the King. Dwalin was right. Even if the missing member of the company had been Fili or Kili, Thorin's order would have been to re-group at base, and the entire company would search. More ground would be covered, and should an enemy arise, there would be a larger team to fight. Sighing with a heavy heart, Thorin placed his sword back into his belt.

"We re-group."

Dwalin nodded, and slowly placed his own weapon back into his holder.

"It'll be fine, Thorin," Dwalin lied, trying as best he could to comfort his friend. Thorin courteously ignored him, and remembered the last time he had worried this much for his daughter.

_Daia would have been a teenager. Not much younger than she was now, perhaps only two or three years ago. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin were all leaving the Blue Mountains for a hunting trip. The hunting trip had become something of a ritual for the five. However, as Daia grew older, she began to insist that she be taken on the trip._

_"Absolutely not!" Thorin would laugh, and ruffle his daughter's hair._

_"You must be joking! I can fight one hundred times better than those two idiots!" Daia whined, and pointed towards the armoured Fili and Kili, earning groans from the pair of them._

_"We'll be back before you know it. It's only a day, anyway," Thorin smiled, pulling his daughter into his chest. Daia resisted and tried to wriggle free, but melted into her father's arms._

_"Fine! But I'm going on the next one!"_

_"Yes, sweetheart, whatever you say!"_

Thorin should have known that Daia would have landed herself in some sort of mischief while he was away. The trip was postponed, not two hours after the five had set off; due to the amount of snow that had actually blocked their road. Daia knew that she was meant to act like a princess. An elfish princess did what she was told. A dwarfish princess would accompany her people for a night at the tavern. So that's just what she did. Daia took pride in being able to drink much, much more than any of the dwarfs in the Blue Mountains, the male dwarfs, added to that. Ever since she had been 'let loose' in court, suitors had literally been popping up everywhere; all personally vying for her attentions.

Thorin recalled that night as if it was only a small time away. Memories of that night plagued him, and he cursed himself once more for not being able to have been with her the whole night; just like this night. Thorin felt himself become more agitated as he thought back.

_The whole five of them had decided that after the disaster of the aforementioned hunting trip, that a good drink would have done them a world of good. Balin and Dwalin had offered to buy the first round, while Fili, Kili and Thorin would find a booth. Balin and Dwalin disappeared inside, when the three of the line of Durin heard the sound of something topple over from the direction of the outside seating area of the tavern. The three shot each other a strange look, and waited a moment for further noise._

_"Get off of me!"_

_Each of their eyes widened in horror. That was Daia's voice._

Thorin had to physically stop walking before the rage boiled over. Dwalin paused next to him, realising suddenly, exactly what he was thinking. He knew there was little he could do other than walk beside him, and sighed softly.

Fili, strangely enough, was also reliving that night, with Kili still unconscious, he let the scene play out in his memory.

_It took a second before Fili, Kili or Thorin sprang into action. That was Daia. It was definitely Daia. Their hearts filled with dread as they rounded the corner. One of her suitors, had clearly had too much to drink, and had her pinned up against the wall, his hands holding back the both of hers above her head, his other hand attempting to rip off her corset._

It was a bit of a skirmish between the three to get to the two, but it was Thorin who grabbed hold of the young dwarf lord, while Fili and Kili aided Daia. Thank Durin, she was fine, a lot shaken, but fine. Fili and Kili took turns of carrying her home.

_ Thorin had been left alone with the said suitor, who disappeared at some point during the night. Fili and Kili knew that Thorin hadn't killed him; they hoped he hadn't killed him, but the point remained after that, Thorin demanded to know where Daia was all day and all night. He would only rest easy when she had Fili or Kili with her… and that's how they both ended up falling for her. Being with her constantly. Not that they both weren't already attracted to her, but that was when the flame was fanned._

Fili felt his heart beat faster just thinking about it. Now he understood why Kili had been so worried. He was scared that the same thing was happening, only this time, the odds were highly unlikely that they would just happen upon Daia and an assailant. Fili bit his lip; attempting to contain his ill thoughts once again. He was unsuccessful, until Kili began to stir.

"Fili… did you… YOU HIT ME!"

"Yes, Kili, I hit you. But you wouldn't shut up, to be fair," Fili sighed, dropping Kili off of his shoulder, unintentionally sending him flying to the forest floor, which Kili hit with a thud.

"You just dropped me!"

"Yes, Kili, I'm quite aware of that too. If you had any sort of balance though, you could have avoided that."

Kili scowled, but eventually picked himself up. Unfortunately for Fili however, Kili being unconscious had only riled up his thoughts further. He immediately pulled out his sword, and tried to slice away at anything that came across his path. "Where are we?"

"If I knew the answer to that; I would tell you," Fili sighed, taking out his own sword, now that he finally had the free arm to wield it. The two began to walk away, now back in the mind set of becoming Daia's saviours. There was a small yelp from just behind them, and then the rustling of leaves. The brothers turned on their heels, and in the darkness, they finally saw an unfamiliar silhouette.

"It's Daia, look!" Kili whispered, pointing to the two figures. Fili squinted his eyes. The figure was tall, much taller than the dwarfs were, and Fili squinted further when he noticed that the figure was carrying something. Something that was wriggling and squirming. Daia!

"That's an elf. An elf, by itself?" Kili questioned, holding tightly to the hilt of his sword.

"We need a plan, quickly!" The two followed the elf as he progressed through the trees.

"You can't use arrows. Not here. He would put you to shame. I think an erm… ambush is the best way for this one," Fili began, but Kili hit him on the back of the head.

"An ambush, with two dwarfs? Oh yes, that's brilliant, Fili!"

"What's brilliant, Fili?" The two brothers leapt up in fright as Bofur and Bilbo appeared from behind them. Kili whacked the newly appeared pair both across the head, for scaring him out of his skin.

"The elf has Daia!" Fili muttered, pulling Bofur and Bilbo against the tree.

"How did you find them?" Bilbo asked, absolutely gobsmacked. Fili and Kili, of all people! Bilbo thought, but kept Sting close to him.

"Why isn't she screaming?" Bofur questioned.

"She's probably been gagged, I would imagine," Bilbo added. The four moved on as the silhouette continued to move.

"Right. Bilbo and Bofur distract him; while Fili and I attack. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" The other three chanted in unison, as Bilbo and Bofur ran off.

"I do apologise that it came to this, little princess," Legolas sighed as Daia continued to struggle in his arms. He had tied Daia's hands, and had actually gagged her. His father had suggested that he would need to, what were the words…

_Take some rope, just in case she kicked up the fuss._

Legolas hated himself. He didn't want to abduct anyone; because that's essentially what he was doing; abducting an innocent woman. But the wrath of Thranduil was not something that he particularly liked to see, and so completed his father's bidding. Daia rolled her eyes at the Mirkwood prince, and continued to fight back.

She had never been a captive before, but she found the whole affair completely embarrassing. Legolas was just happy that Daia's eyes had returned to hazel. With a slight tint of red, but still hazel. The tint of red meant that she was full of absolute rage, something that Legolas could understand, but wanted to laugh at slightly. He silently admitted to himself that Daia was incredibly intriguing.

_A little crossbreed between a dwarf… and an elf. She is most fascinating, indeed._

Legolas also fought with his conscience that he found the little crossbreed rather attractive. It was rather strange; she was almost like a child in his arms, due only to her height, of course. Her hair fell across her face in small curled strands, making Legolas double look at her. As she looked back up at him, with a face saying "Put me down, or I swear I will kill you with my bare hands," Bofur and Bilbo let out a battle cry, racing forward to the elf.

_Well it's about time! Not as if I was going to become a captive for Thranduil, of all people! You big bunch of idiots!_ Daia longed to scream at her companions, but suddenly remembered that she couldn't speak, Legolas had seen to that personally.

_Give elves their due; they can tie a tight knot_.

Legolas' gaze shot off to where the cry had come from. Legolas' eyesight was incredible, something that the four rescuers had not anticipated. They did however, have the element of shortness, and hence, speed. Before Legolas could even begin to formulate an attack plan, the hobbit and dwarf had managed to jump the elf, sending him and Daia to the ground.

Legolas immediately reached for his bow, but Bofur gave a swift kick to the head, rendering him unconscious. Daia, still bound by her hands and still gagged, crawled along the floor, but was suddenly grabbed by a pair of hands. She screamed into her gag, beginning to writhe once again, when she found herself face to face with Kili. Daia's eyes lit up, and shouted "Kili" against her bonds, but sounded more like a groan. Kili hastily untied her bonds, and then her gag.

"Oh, thank Durin! I thought you had been killed!"

"Give me some credit," Daia smiled, clutching Kili close to her. Kili kissed the top of her head gently, absolutely ecstatic to have her back in his arms.

"Thank you, for coming to erm… rescue me," Daia smiled at the other three, hand entwined around Kili's.

"Well, we wouldn't leave you out here. We love you too much," Fili laughed, joining the embrace, and was slowly joined by Bilbo and Bofur. All five stood there, smiling and chuckling as they all held one another.

"What about him?"

"Leave him. He's no harm at all," Daia reassured. She was met by the blank stare of three dwarfs and one hobbit.

"He wasn't going to hurt me at all, I'll explain when we get back to camp. But please, can we just head back? I want to see my father," Daia sighed. Kili looked down at the blonde elf unconscious on the forest floor.

"Fine. But please, let me carry you," Kili smiled, kissing Daia delicately on the lips. Daia smiled, but let out a cry of surprise as Kili kept to his word, slipping an arm underneath her knees, and the other around her back, drawing her close to his chest.

"I love you," Kili smiled, enjoying Daia circling her fingers on his chest.

"And I love you," Daia smiled back, sighing contentedly. Bofur sensed an opportunity. He grinned widely as he placed an arm around Fili.

"Oh, how I love you, Fili, and Bilbo too!" The entire company laughed heartily at Bofur's attempt at a joke, and laughed even harder as he swept up Bilbo in his arms, fawning over him like Kili did Daia, even going as far as attempting to kiss the hobbit on the cheek, to which Bilbo let out an anguished cry, and jumped out of the dwarf's arms.

Thorin and Dwalin arrived at camp only a few minutes after they had decided to walk away and re-group. "Thorin? What in the name of Durin is going on?!" Balin asked. All dwarfs were now roused from their sleep, and were fully prepared to fight, should they have to.

"Daia is missing. Fili, Kili, Bofur and the Hobbit are all still out there, searching."

"Missing? But how?"

"I'm not sure, Balin," Thorin fired back, the anger in his tone very apparent.

"We returned to re-group," Dwalin finished for Thorin, who was completely ignoring his companions at this point. Just as the company circled around the fire and formulated a plan of attack; there was a whisper between the trees.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Thorin shouted out, sword poised to kill. To his complete and utter delight, it was his five missing companions that appeared a moment or two later. All five were completely unharmed, and his daughter was safe in Kili's arms.

"DAIA!" the entire company shouted, all rushing over to the five.

"Hello," Daia smiled as she was completely consumed by the arms of thirteen dwarfs, and one hobbit's arms.

"I'm safe, I'm fine! All thanks to Kili, Fili, Bofur and Bilbo," Daia beamed as her father swept her up into his arms.

Bilbo took a step back, and Bofur gave him a quick wink. Bilbo Baggins; hero of the hour. Bilbo chuckled at the thought.

_That's most definitely a title one could get used to._

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please review, feedback is always welcome :) Cx**


	26. Darkness Continues

**A/N- HELLO! I know it's been about week since I updated, which is absolutely pitiful, everything's just been so mental! But I worked super hard on this one by way of an apology! 97 reviews is absolutely incredible, thank you so so much! Anyway, I'll stop blabbering on and let you get to the story! My own little Daia is the only thing I own, sadly! Enjoy! Cx **

**26  
Darkness Continues **

Ever since the episode with Legolas, the number of people on watch had been increased; four people to each session. And, on top of that, Daia was no longer permitted to walk at the back of the formation. She was kept by Dwalin's side at all times, while Fili and Kili were to take charge at the back. Thorin would take no chances, not when the safety of his own kin had now been threatened.

Bilbo and Bofur meandered in the middle of the formation, with Bilbo still keeping his head high after being deemed a hero by Daia herself. Even Thorin had seemed happy that the Hobbit had played a part in the rescue of his daughter, something that could only make Bilbo climb higher in the King's estimations; which was rather invaluable.

The company mainly walked in silence. Now that there was knowledge of elves, and Mirkwood elves at that, on their trail, they could not afford to speak mindlessly and allow them to pick up where they were. Especially not since they had just assaulted the prince of Mirkwood. Daia almost felt guilty at Bofur rendering the poor elf unconscious.

_I suppose, it's perhaps because he's just one of… well, mine, really. I'm half what he is, literally. I know elves are tall, but he was just a joke! He was too tall. Ridiculously tall for an elf. Either way… it's a miracle Bofur managed to knock him out. Not that I didn't underestimate Bofur, not at all, just, well done for doing it in one move!_

Being stuck between Dwalin and Balin actually annoyed Daia slightly. Thorin knew that she was perfectly able to take care of herself; even though the events of last night had proven her wrong. She had killed a warg by herself, for goodness sake! But whatever kept her father happy, tended to keep Daia happy. She did as she was told and walked in silence, her newly strung bow now secured in her quiver. Legolas had actually managed to break her bow as he had lunged for her, easily fixed, but that was another reason why Daia couldn't stand him. Yet, she realised that Legolas hadn't actually wanted to abduct her at all; it was his father's doing.

_Promising your father that you'll do something because you're too scared he will become angry. Where have I heard that before?_ Daia sighed in her head. They were alike, her and Legolas. More so than she cared to admit.

Kili was also extremely bothered by the fact that Daia had been hauled up to the front of the formation. He almost found it offensive; as if he, her fiancé, wasn't capable of looking after her. He was personally insulted; and he could see in his uncle's eyes that he was the blame for Daia almost becoming a captive to Thranduil.

"If I'm to blame for this whole mess, according to uncle, then why is Bilbo getting off free?! It's not fair!" Kili whined to his brother, who by this point had just stopped listening. Fili nodded and smiled and patted his brother's shoulder when appropriate. Fili, on the other hand, personally did not care where Daia walked in line, so long as she was safe, which, she was. He couldn't complain.

However, yet another downside to the attempted abduction was walking for longer throughout the day. Seven hour walks turned to twelve hour walks, dinner turned into a brief snack, and sleeping became shutting your eyes when appropriate. In short, the company was exhausted; in every sense of the word.

They all longed for the company of Gandalf, who had since left to speak with the White Council. Most of the dwarfs missed him slightly, but the Hobbit was easily the one member of the company who missed the wizard the most. With Gandalf gone, Bilbo somehow felt more exposed to danger since the departure of the wizard, if only because he would have seen them straight through the forest, and they wouldn't have to deal with the dense darkness that was physically beginning to drive the company of Thorin Oakenshield mad.

After what seemed to be at least two days of walking, the company were running out of food and more importantly water. It was times like this that the little Hobbit severely missed Bag End. His pantry, that would be full of bread and baking and cheese, and thinking of Bag End just made the poor Hobbit long for his home even more. That was then the thought recurred._ The dwarves don't have a home. That's why we're here. To help them reclaim theirs._

The company was brought to a sudden halt by Thorin raising his arm.

"What's the matter, Thorin?" Bofur called suddenly, giving those around him a small shock.

"There is a pool before us and there is no way around," Thorin called back, trying to remember what Beorn had told them about a pool.

Bombur moved first, but was hauled back by Dwalin. "Stay there you idiot! It's not safe!"

Bilbo leaned forward, and squinted his eyes across the pool. _How are we meant to cross this without touching the water?!_

Daia joined Bilbo by the bank of the pool, tilting her head slightly. Poor Bilbo had tried to once again out-do an elf crossbreed. Daia placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "There's a boat on the far bank, father!"

"Can you see how far?" Thorin asked, approaching the hobbit and crossbreed.

"Not far. More than ten yards, but less than fifteen," Daia replied confidently.

"Still too far. We mustn't swim it, or even wade it," Thorin grumbled.

"It's not tied, father. We can hook it across," Daia suggested, resting her hands on her belt, moving discreetly closer to Kili, who had a hand waiting for her. Thorin took it upon himself to size up the distance of the company and the boat.

"Yes. That would work well, Daia," Thorin smiled. Kili gave Daia's hand a small squeeze as Thorin once again beckoned her to come next to him.

"You have the best eyesight, Daia. Perhaps you can throw the rope."

Daia was brought rope, and after only two tries, had managed to hook the boat, and bring it back gently to the company. Had their situation not been so precarious, and had they not all been so tired and hungry, she would have curtsied for her efforts, but wisely decided against this action. She did however, need help pulling the boat along. Kili had been first to aid Daia, successfully followed by Fili, then Oin and Gloin, and when the boat had crashed into the bank, Daia had gone flying into the arms of Kili, who was actually all too happy to catch her, reaching down and giving her a quick kiss as he did so.

"Who should cross first?" Bilbo asked tentatively, secretly hoping that Thorin would say Bilbo could go first.

"I shall. And you, and Fili and Balin," Thorin replied, not noticing the glee on the Hobbit's face.

"After that, Kili and Oin and Gloin and Dori. The next boatload after that shall be Daia, Bifur and Bofur and Nori and Ori. Lastly shall be Dwalin and Bombur."

"I'm always last! It's somebody else's turn today," Bombur grumbled, folding his arms in disdain.

Daia fought against the urge to shout "Deal with it!" to Bombur, but was stopped by Fili commenting first.

"You should not be so fat. As you are, you must be the lightest boatload. Stop whinging or I'll throw you into the pool myself!"

Daia could have applauded him. Not that she didn't like Bombur, just his incessant moaning was **_really_** beginning to grind her last nerve.

The dwarfs, hobbit and crossbreed had all successfully managed to reach the other bank of the water. The whole plan was going swimmingly, until of course, Bombur was involved. Bombur, had managed to fall in. They luckily managed to recover him, and all instantly yelled and hollered wild insults at the fat dwarf, to absolute no avail, because he was knocked out cold.

"You must be joking," Dwalin muttered, prodding Bombur. Bilbo noticed that this was fast becoming a catchphrase for Dwalin.

Thorin sighed and rolled his eyes. "We rest here tonight."

Despite Bombur now being strangely unconscious, the company were all too happy to finally rest their feet. And eat, or at least eat the very little that they had left. There was however, no groan or complaint from any of the company as they were served tiny portions of hot stew, anything was enough to satisfied. Bilbo was even beginning to almost 'train' his stomach into relishing every mouthful. After all, they were unsure as to when they would eat again.

Nori, Bifur, Oin and Gloin were placed on first watch. Ori, Dori, Bofur and Bilbo were to take the second watch, then Fili, Kili, Balin and Dwalin on the third. By sheer dumb luck, Daia had managed to miss out in watch; for tonight at least; it did mean however she would be on tomorrow.

With Kili being on second watch, he insisted on sleeping for a few hours before he would be awoken by Nori. Daia was all too happy to fall asleep in his arms, but of course, as soon as she had her arms around him, she was engulfed by a kiss.

"I think we spend less time together as an official couple than we did when Fili was your supposed betrothed," Kili sighed, kissing the top of Daia's hair. Smiling slightly, she took hold of Kili's hand, stroking her thumb across his hand.

"It is ridiculous. Although, just think of all the time we'll spend together when we're married," she beamed, looking up to face Kili. He grinned back, taking her chin between his finger and thumb.

"I can hardly wait," he muttered, kissing her gently. He moved his hand to her cheek, pulling her face closer to his. Before Kili could take the kiss much further, Daia stopped him.

"You need to sleep, or else you'll fall asleep on watch," she giggled. For once, Kili didn't put up an argument. He nodded lightly, and pulled his cloak around him and Daia.

Morning hit the company like a tonne of bricks. Especially the ones had been on watch; which was actually three quarters of the company. What made their morning even worse, was that there was no food, very little water, and oh yes, they had to take turns of carrying the still unconscious Bombur, which was no small feat.

For a full day they carried him, until he finally woke up, complaining of hunger and that when he had to walk, that his legs were sore. His fellow companions ignored him for the best part of the day, until Bofur eventually whacked him across the back of the head, physically unable to take any more of his whinging. Bombur successfully shut up after that.

Onwards they walked. On, and on and on. Four days they had travelled in the forest of Mirkwood, and what truly disheartened the company was that even though they easily covered miles and miles in one day of travelling, there was no sign of the wood becoming clearer nor lighter. In fact, they could have believed that the forest was actually becoming more dense, and how that was even possible, they did not know. Daia's elven eyes were beginning to grow weary, and that was the indicator to the company that they had to find their way out of the forest soon. Walking blind though Mirkwood was hardly at the top of any of the company's wish list.

_Lauria._

Daia's eyes shot around, looking for the culprit of the voice. She thought she was going mad, not one of company would have referred to her as Lauria.

_You are not mad, Lauria._

Daia shot around to Kili, who was now eying her with big eyes, full of worry. Her eyes were beginning to tint silver.

_Come home, Lauria. Your home is not with these dwarfs. You belong in Mirkwood. With your kin._

"They are my kin!" Daia suddenly shouted back, making the entire company halt.

"Daia?"

"Daia, what's the matter?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's happening?"

_Peace, child, peace. I will not harm you. But you are in danger with these dwarfs. You must come home, home to Mirkwood. We will not hurt you…_

Daia clamped her hand over her ears. "Get out of my head!" She screamed, collapsing to her knees.

"What's happening to her?" Fili asked, moving closer. Kili by this point was already on the ground next to Daia, hands grasped around her shoulders.

"Daia, what's happening, tell me!"

_They're all going to die on this quest, Lauria. If you stay in Mirkwood, you will be safe. Forget about them. Your so called kin. Thorin didn't want you. You belong with the elves. With us. Your life shall be spared._

"STOP IT!" Daia shrieked, pushing Kili away, tears now streaming down her face. Kili grabbed her back by the waist, and quickly transferred his hands to her face.

"It's me, Daia! It's me, Kili!" He exclaimed, making her look into his eyes. Noticing the tints of silver and now red, Kili began to try and calm her down.

"He's in my head! He won't leave me alone!" Daia cried in anger.

_Rest, child. You must rest. You will be home soon. And you needn't worry about the dwarfs again._

Daia threw Kili off of her, and stood up with a shout. In quick succession, she pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot it into the nearest tree. Another arrow she shot into the sky, and she sent them flying everywhere until she had no more breath left. Thorin by this point had also barged his way back to his daughter, grabbing her bow off of her.

"Daia, what's going on?!" Thorin demanded, grabbing the bow off of his daughter, slipping it into her quiver.

_You do not wish to come willingly. So be it._

Daia collapsed into Kili's arms, as the voice disappeared from her head. She shut her eyes for what could only have been a few seconds, before she heard the rest of the company inhale sharply.

They were surrounded by elves.

Kili kept Daia firmly behind him, arm protectively wrapped around her waist. The company had their weapons raised, but realised quickly they were heavily outnumbered.

"Drop your weapons. Or you all die," one elf stood forward. Dwalin looked at Thorin for a sign. Every one of them had a sword or dagger or a war-hammer pointing to an opposing foe. Even Daia had broken free of Kili and had her two daggers from her boots in hand, pointing towards her own opposing elf.

There was the sound of a sword being sheathed.

"Stand down," Thorin muttered. The dwarfs slowly and cautiously placed their individual weapons back where they had been taken from, eyeing their assailants carefully; even though they could still hardly see out of the darkness. There was nothing but silence, but then the sudden shouts of the dwarfs as black bags were placed over their heads, and they were dragged away. To a particular person Thorin never thought he would go.

Thranduil.

**Oh, hope you enjoyed! Feel free to drop me a line if you enjoyed or hated or whatever, feedback is always welcome :) I promise to try and update a bit more regularly! Thank you! Cx :) **


	27. A Promise

**A/N- Thank you so much for all your great reviews, happy to see you all enjoyed the last chapter! So here's a continuation, only a few days after the last update, yay! Huzzah for fast updates! Thanks so much to my regular reviewers, you _epic, epic _people! And without further adieu, here is Chapter 27! I only own little Daia :) _Enjoy!_ Cx**

**27  
A Promise**

It was fairly safe to say by this point that dwarfs did not like being told what to do. They liked being abducted by elves even less.

However, by some incredible luck, Bilbo had managed to evade capture, by wearing the ring. He had subconsciously placed the ring onto his finger when Daia had collapsed; as he had thrust his hand into his pocket. He had to run to physically keep up with the elves. For every two paces they took, that was about six paces for Bilbo. The world around Bilbo was fuzzy and blurry, but somehow lighter, for which he was eternally grateful. It was hard enough to keep up with the elves, but trying to keep up with them and not actually be able to see them would have been far too much for poor old Bilbo to handle. Bilbo however, was still having more luck than the dwarfs and crossbreed.

The company however, while they had set their weapons down back on to their persons, refused to go without a fight. They kicked and hollered and yelled, Dwalin even managed to head butt the elf that was dragging him along. After that little stunt, their captors had actually stopped so that they could bind the hands of their captives.

Daia heard Kili shout for her, and by the sounds of things, he was much further back than she was.

"KILI!" She shouted back, and she heard Kili yell, but the words soon became muffled.

All of the dwarfs ceased to stop fighting back after their hands had been bound. The elves, dare they admit, were too strong. It was literally pointless to fight back. They were going to Thranduil, whether they liked it or not

Bilbo continued on, now running, next to the elves that both had an arm each on Thorin. Sticking with his leader seemed to be the best way to keep up. Even in abduction, Thorin was at the front of the formation, and surprisingly, he was actually willingly walking with the elves that held him.

_Oh, goodness this isn't good! Let us all be okay! This isn't good, oh, this isn't good!_

Bilbo, at this particular moment in time, wished for all of this to be a dreadful nightmare. He would wake up in Bag End in a few minutes, surrounded by his books and more importantly, there would be a full pantry to his left. Oh, just the thought of the fire burning made Bilbo want to start weeping. In so many ways, he wished that Gandalf had never arrived that morning at his door. Never would all those dwarfs and crossbreed have tumbled into his house. But then; never would he have seen Rivendell, or crossed the Misty Mountains, or stayed with Beorn, or made such wonderful friends. Because that's what they were; his friends.

_No. You were quite ready for an adventure, Bilbo Baggins. Your books and pantry can wait. Right now, you must save your friends! Thorin believes you to be a hero, you mustn't let him down now; you mustn't let down any of your friends! That is not what Bagginses do! Or Tooks!_

Bilbo mustered his strength, and continued to follow on. He was going to save his friends, even if it killed him. Which Bilbo most desperately hoped it wouldn't.

After walking for about an hour, the dwarfs suddenly felt themselves physically being lifted off the ground, tossed to the ground, and suddenly, light suddenly filled their eyes. Their bags had been lifted off of the heads, but their bonds had been kept secure around their wrists.

Daia, thanked Durin as she found herself next to Fili, with Kili just in front. Thorin was further at the front, and gave his nephews a nod as he realised that Daia was safe with them. Bofur was behind Daia, also keeping a safe eye on her. Thorin and Balin and Dwalin were at the front, with faces of stone. The rest of the company were spread around the middle, and Bilbo hid in the corner of what appeared to be a throne room.

The room was filled with sunlight, which almost burned the eyes of all the dwarfs and the little hobbit. Being completely consumed by darkness for six days was most definitely not a good thing. The room was carved out a tree, or rather, into one. The structure reminded Bilbo of Rivendell, but only, more wood like. But then again, these were wood elves. The group of elves surrounded the company on the floor, blocking any exit they could have taken.

That was when Daia saw him. He was tall. Taller than Legolas had been, with long flowing blond hair, and a crown of red leaves. He was stunning. He was so graceful, anyone could tell, and he hadn't even moved yet. He had just tilted his head, as the elves often did. That, was Thranduil, who was indeed, quite the sight to behold. Daia's eyes flitted towards Thorin, but realised quickly she could not see his expression. She imagined he would have a face of either complete shock and anger, or just pure hatred. She wasn't far wrong.

"Ah. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain," Thranduil smiled gently, tilting his head once again, walking closer to his company.

Thranduil's eyes floated around the company, taking in each of their faces, naming them mentally, and trying to find Daia. Fili's bound hands reached down and took a hold of Daia's; a small offer of friendship and comfort. Thranduil's gaze fell upon the small crossbreed, staring at her intently. Daia, finally finding her confidence that she had lost in the forest, stared right back, making Thranduil's lips curl into a small twisted smile. He quickly turned his attention back to Thorin.

"Dwarfs have no purpose in the realm of Mirkwood. I thought you would know this better than anyone, Thorin. Tell me, what is your purpose here?" Thranduil's voice was calm and cool, not raising his voice, as if he was having a private conversation with Thorin. They all stood in silent defiance. Proud, almost, to not answer the Elven-king.

"Well?" Thranduil prompted, but yet again received no answer. He rolled his eyes, then fixated them upon Daia. He whispered to one of his guard, who then hauled Daia from her place beside Fili.

"Daia!"

"Fili!"

Fili held tightly on to her hand, but was eventually pushed away by the elf guard. The guard held a tight grip on her forearm, before passing her into Thranduil's arms. Fili and Kili struggled in their bonds, but soon realised that even should they free themselves, they were outnumbered, and nothing could be done. Thranduil's eyes pierced Daia's, making her feel more than uncomfortable. She looked away, attempting to distance herself from the man responsible for their capture. She could have sworn he almost smiled as he pulled her back, closing the gap between them. Fili tried to move, but was stopped by one of the elves behind him. Thranduil noticed the brothers struggle.

"Does she mean something to you, Master Dwarfs?" Thranduil asked, cocking an eyebrow at the pair. They knew to stay silent, but found it very difficult to do so, averting their eyes to the ground.

"Oh. She's just more of a playmate for you then?" Thranduil asked, running his hand through Daia's hair. She once again attempted to pull away, now feeling exceedingly uncomfortable at what Thranduil was suggesting. At the silence from the dwarfs, Thranduil finally decided to evoke a response from the dwarfs.

"I understand. It's very cold over the Misty Mountains…" He moved his hand down her cheek, past her neck, and resting his hand on her waist, drawing her closer. Daia pulled back, but Thranduil held her in place easily.

Fili and Kili were the first to try and move again. They didn't mind a bit of threatening, everybody in the company had their fair share of being threatened, but Thranduil was getting far too close for comfort. Their movements did not go unnoticed by the elf king.

"Does she mean something to you, then?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, raising his eyebrows. He kept his hand placed on her hip, enjoying watching the dwarves squirm before him.

"Well? She obviously means something to one of you?" The dwarfs struggled, but not one said a word.

"Shame. Well, there's not really much use for her among you then, is there? But it would be awful just to waste such a _beauty_ in the dungeons. If it's all the same to you, master dwarfs, I believe Legolas would be more than happy to have her. Actually, a union between Rivendell and Mirkwood would be just splendid!" Thranduil grinned, as he noticed the braids in Daia's hair. He toyed with the courting braid softly, noticing Fili and Kili's hardened expressions, but his eyes then flitted back to a more intricate braid beside the engagement one.

"A courting braid? An engagement braid? Oh this simply will not do!" Thranduil sighed, and suddenly thrust his hand into her hair, untying the braids.

"Let go of me!" Daia squealed, pulling back, and hitting Thranduil in the chest with her bound hands.

"Leave her be!" Thorin roared, but his plea fell upon deaf ears.

"NO!" Kili shouted, this time finally managing to reach his feet, but he was sent back to his knees by one of the elven guard. Thranduil sent Daia spinning into the corner of the room, where she was caught by a familiar pair of hands. _Legolas_.

"So, dwarf. She does mean something to you? Are you the one who braided her? You dare braided an _elven princess_?" Thranduil raised his voice, storming towards the company. Nori kept Kili down, and nudged him every time he moved to speak.

"Well, this shows how little you must care for your fiancée! No matter. You are no longer engaged, whatever your name may be. I will offer you one last chance. What is your quest?"

Silence.

"Fine! Perhaps a little trip to the dungeon will help. I care not whether it takes a day, or a hundred years, you will not be leaving until you reveal your purpose in Mirkwood." Thranduil shouted in elvish to his guard, and they started to lead the dwarfs away.

"DAIA!"

"KILI!"

Kili and Fili and Thorin fought back against their captors fiercely, but were eventually pulled away, as Legolas held a slight grip on Daia, and as the dwarfs disappeared from sight, Bilbo emerged from his hiding place in the shadows, finally getting closer to the now alone Thranduil, Legolas and Daia.

Thranduil turned on his heel back towards Daia, ripping her from Legolas' arms. He continued to untie the braids in her hair, with much difficulty, as she wriggled and attempted to push him away, eyes now beginning to speck lilac.

"This is madness, father!" Legolas pushed Thranduil away from Daia, pushing her protectively behind him. There was a strange sense of relief upon Daia as Legolas kept his arm to the side, blocking any path that Thranduil could have to her. She felt strangely safe with him, despite the fact he technically was one of her captors.

_Never have I been so happy to be in the company of a man I thought I hated._

"As for you, My dear Lauria…" Thranduil turned, staying precisely where he was, but Daia interrupted.

"That is not my name," she spat back, but didn't leave the safety behind Legolas' arms.

"I think you'll find it is. You are the daughter of an elven princess, it only makes sense that that you should marry an elven prince," Thranduil gestured to Legolas.

"Are you mad? I have a fiancé!"

"Had, my dear. Legolas is your betrothed now. You will marry in three days. That should be sufficient time to plan…"

Bilbo watched the scene unfold in absolute horror. The dwarfs were prisoners, and Daia was no better off. The dwarfs were to be forever imprisoned in the dungeons of Mirkwood, while Daia was no more than a hostage to Thranduil; a hostage who was soon to become Legolas' wife! _WIFE!_

"You must be absolutely mad, Thranduil! To think I would just accept this! I won't!" Daia shouted at Thranduil, finally managing to break free of Legolas' protective grip. Thranduil stopped, and turned in his tracks, and stalked towards the little crossbreed before him.

"I would suggest, princess, that you comply. It is very easy indeed for accidents to occur in the dungeons, and what a shame it would truly would be for say… Kili to hurt himself," Thranduil smiled, cocking his head to the side.

"Touch him and I swear I'll kill you myself, with my bare hands," Daia growled at the Elven-King. Legolas stayed firmly where he was; too scared to find himself in an argument between his father and his apparent fiancée.

Thranduil grabbed hold of Daia's hair, forcing her to look up to him, absolute venom in his eyes.

"Then I suggest strongly, you do as I tell you. You will marry Legolas in three days, Lauria. And you will obey me, lest you wish for a disaster beyond all imagination to occur," Thranduil said quietly and menacingly as he tossed Daia to the ground, swiftly leaving her there. Legolas ran to assist her, only managing to touch her hair softly before his father beckoned him away.

Daia's heart broke in two as she lay there on the ground. Unable to contain her emotion any longer, she sobbed into the floor. Daia did not pride herself on crying, she thought it made her appear weak, but this, she couldn't help. She poured her emotions out onto the floor, just lying there, as her hair became matted with tears.

_Oh, Kili! Oh, Durin, Kili! Father… Fili… What's to become of us? Oh, Mahal, help me!_

"Miss Daia?"

"Bilbo?" Daia whispered, but then shook her head. _Another mind game, Thranduil? Stay out of my head!_

"Daia, it's me! Oh, wait…" Bilbo realised that he was still wearing the ring, and hence, invisible. He took the ring off of his finger, finally revealing himself.

"BILBO!" Daia wept, pulling the Hobbit into her arms. "Oh, thank Durin!"

"You're alright, you're alright," Bilbo comforted, wrapping his arms around the crossbreed.

"I don't care about me, Bilbo, you have to get to Kili. You have to help him and the others get out of here, Bilbo. Get them out, they have to keep going to Erebor," Daia whispered, suddenly afraid that despite being alone, that someone was listening.

"We're not leaving you here! We can't!" Bilbo replied, crossing his eyebrows at the crossbreed before him.

_Leave her? HAS SHE GONE MAD?!_

"If you can escape safely, you go. You promise me, Bilbo Baggins, you promise me that you'll save them and leave me," Daia repeated, staring at Bilbo with large lilac eyes, all trace of hazel now gone.

"I promise," Bilbo whispered. Daia kissed the top of Bilbo's head gently.

"Go."

**Hope you guys enjoyed, don't be afraid to drop me a wee line, and your continued support is AMAZING, thank you! Also, I know there has been a distinct lack of cutesy moments between Kili and Daia, fear not! But the ball's rolling, and I suppose you'll just have to wait and see what happens, it could all kick off at ANY moment... Cx**


	28. Captives

**A/N - HELLO! So, happy, happy, days! Everything is updated/reworked, and I hope everyone is much happier with the story, I know I am! Secondly, this chapter is coming a day early! YAY! Trying to find a place to end this was awful though, and I do very much apologise. For that however, you shall have to read the chpater! Rewatched little snippets of the Hobbit today, aw man, how adorable are Fili and Kili? D'aaww. ANYWAY- here's chapter 28! :) Cx **

**28  
Captives**

Bilbo reluctantly let go of Daia's hand, as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked back once more, as Daia finally managed to bring herself to her knees. "And Bilbo?"

"Yes?"

"Tell him I love him," Daia half smiled, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek. Bilbo moved to reply, but the sound of the footsteps growing closer made him dive into his pocket for the ring. Not even a second later, he was gone.

Daia attempted to compose herself as the footsteps approached her. She just knew it was Thranduil, and didn't turn round. She sat exactly where she was, staring out to Mirkwood, where they couldn't even see not four hours previously. A warm hand was placed upon her shoulder, but she shrugged it off quickly, and tried to push herself up against the pillar she had been next to, but fell back into a pair of arms.

"Daia?"

The little crossbreed whipped around, noticing that she had landed not into Thranduil's arms, but Legolas'. Before she could pull away from the blond elf, he produced a small knife, and sliced through her bonds. Her immediate reaction was to touch her wrists, ensuring they were actually okay, which sadly, they were not. She had been burned by the amount of squirming she'd done, with her right wrist even bleeding slightly.

"Put your arm around me," He said gently, bending down to her. Daia suddenly found she was unable to speak. Her eyes were still lilac, and when Legolas received no answer, he placed his arm under her knees, the other around her back. His actions startled Daia, but she eventually found the sense to do as Legolas had asked, placing her arms gently around his neck.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked quietly, almost scared of the answer.

"Your room. You need to rest, Daia. You're exhausted," Legolas replied, noticing the circles beneath Daia's eyes. "When was the last time you slept? Properly, that is."

Daia closed her eyes as she thought of Beorn's Hall. That was the last time she had slept soundly, in a bed, without waking up, desperate for more sleep. "Five days," she groaned, hating the fact that Legolas was keeping her warm.

_He tried to abduct you! He was going to bring you to Thranduil himself! But… he was under the order of his father. I suppose I would have done the same thing._

"Rest, little princess. I will not let him harm you. Rest," Legolas smiled, as Daia leaned into his chest. Feeling safe for the first time since she had left Beorn's Hall, walking hand in hand with Kili and Fili.

Bilbo had absolutely no idea where he was going. He had managed to find his own way out of the throne room, which he supposed was a feat in itself. He imagined that a dungeon would be _under_ the throne room, or the structure of what he imagined to be Thranduil's palace, and so, he headed for the staircase leading down.

_What a dreadful man! I should have believed what Balin had been saying about Thranduil. I imagined that he had been exaggerating, but dear goodness! What a horrible man! Threatening a woman, proceeding to force her into an engagement, and then of course, there's the small matter of him putting thirteen dwarfs in a dungeon! Oh, that wicked, wicked man! I can see now why Thorin was never fond of him! _

Bilbo's thoughts carried him to the bottom of the stairs, which offered a separate pathway, to yet another set of stairs. He blinked rapidly, relying on gut instinct.

_Left. No, right. NO, left. Gandalf once said to trust your nose. Left smells of wine, right, of nothing really. Left, left it is then!_

Bilbo descended the stone stairs to the left. The spiralled on and on and on, to the point where the poor hobbit was almost dizzy. After what seemed to be at least ten minutes, Bilbo finally reached the bottom of the stairs, leading to another dimly lit pathway. This he was almost thankful for; the bright sunshine in Thranduil's throne room was far too bright for the poor little Hobbit's eyes. It was rather sad that he actually wished for darkness over the brightness.

The brave little hobbit after reaching what was most certainly, the dungeon, could have let out a cry of relief. He was at least, at the very least, in the right place. He searched for any trace for a dwarf. Once again relying on the advice of Gandalf, Bilbo decided to choose a door at complete random, hoping that it would contain one of his companions.

He waited until the two elf guards disappeared back up the stairs from whence Bilbo had come, and gave a sharp, yet quiet knock to the fourth door on the right.

_A particular feeling about this one! So, oh, please let one of you be behind this door!_

"What?" Answered back a gruff voice.

Bilbo's heart lifted so high and pounded so fast he thought it would beat through his chest. _BOFUR!_

"Bofur! Bofur, it's me, Bilbo!"

A shadow scuffled around in the small window of the door. It was too dark to see inside, until Bofur's face suddenly appeared there. "Bilbo? Where the bloody hell are you?"

_The ring! _"Oh, sorry! Just a moment!" Bilbo whispered through the bars, as he slipped the ring off, and placed it ever so carefully back into his pocket.

"Bless me! Bilbo Baggins as I live and breathe! How did you manage it, you literally appeared out of nowhere! Can you get us out of here? Is Daia okay? What happened to her?" Bofur asked, hardly taking a breath between each question. Bilbo had to physically put a finger to the dwarf's lips to silence him.

"Dear goodness Bofur, one question at a time! And keep your voice down! The last thing we want is an elf capturing me too," Bilbo whispered, now taking the ring back out of pocket, feeling far more secure with it in his hand.

"First off, I found a ring in the Misty Mountains, and as bizarre as this sounds, it turns the wearer invisible, hence how I evaded capture. I don't know if I can get you all out safe; if I can find keys, then I shall help! I have spoken to Daia, oh, Bofur, it's terrible! That wicked, wicked, horrible elf has forced her into an engagement with Legolas, the elf you knocked unconscious in Mirkwood! Does that answer everything?"

Bofur blinked rapidly at the little hobbit, who had answered all of his questions in a matter of seconds. He thought it rude to ask again what he had said, though he had made out most of it.

"I don't know where they keep the keys, though! And Daia! We have to help her, Bilbo! After we've helped ourselves, of course…" Bofur trailed off, suddenly taking a ram at the door, which ended in the door not moving, and leaving Bofur with a very, very sore shoulder.

"OW!" Bofur exclaimed, making Bilbo slip the ring on in fright.

"Bofur? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Nori called, appearing at the door on the right of Bofur's.

"What's all the commotion?" Added Gloin, appearing at the first door on the right. Eventually, all the dwarfs appeared at the small windows of their doors, and Bilbo counted them mentally.

_All here, thank goodness! Something less to worry about!_

"Bilbo's here! Bilbo's here to rescue us!"

"Are you bloody blind, ya big idiot?"

"Smoking too much. We told you it was bad for you, Bofur."

"We've only been in the cells for ten minutes and he's already lost his mind."

Bilbo threw his head into his hands, then quickly removed the ring from his finger.  
"I will say this once, and once only, so listen carefully!"

The dwarfs all held onto the bars on their door, and allowed the hobbit to continue. "I'm going to get you all out of here. I have absolutely no idea how, or when, but I will. I promise this to you all. Daia, has been forced into an engagement with Thranduil's son, Legolas. They are to marry in three days' time, and worse, Daia made me promise that we were to leave her behind! We have to rescue her! After, of course, I've rescued all of you..." Bilbo trailed off, looking at all of the dwarfs. Kili and Fili especially looked heartbroken and angered when the news of Daia finally reached them.

"We have to get out of here!" Kili cried, battering against his bars. As footsteps approached, Bilbo slipped the ring back on, and walked next to Kili's cell.

"She told me to tell you that she loves you, Kili," Bilbo said, voice hardly a whisper.

Kili sighed. "Can you tell her something for me, Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded, but then realised Kili couldn't see him nod. He whispered yes to the cell doors, as the sounds of guards laughing and joking far off along the corridor became louder.

"Tell her, tell her that I won't rest until she's in my arms again. And that I will rescue her, no matter what the cost. And I love her. Above all, I love her."

Bilbo felt genuinely touched after Kili gave him a nod, signalling he was finished. He wasn't exactly convinced up until that point that Kili was capable of such lovely words, and as Bilbo ran back up the stairs, he suddenly realised he would have to relay those words to Daia.

_Oh my. Well. That's going to be embarrassing._

Daia woke around seven hours later, in a warm bed. She stretched her arms and back, letting the covers fall to her waist, when she realised that she was in a clean chemise, and her hair had been brushed and washed.

_Did those elves actually wash my hair while I was asleep? Goodness. Their talents have no end, at all, do they?_

She touched her neck, and realised that the necklace Fili had bought for her was no longer there. She jumped out of bed in a panic, flying straight for the wardrobe at the opposite end of the room. She searched through her old items, her corsets, her breeches pockets, but it wasn't there.

"No…NO!" She cried out, slamming her wrist into the wall, with a little too much force; she ended up bloodying them all over again.

"Daia!"

Daia whipped around, to see Legolas coming right for her. He quickly dropped to his knees, grabbing her wrist in his hand. He quietly noticed that her eyes had no hazel trace, only silver and lilac. Legolas sighed as he took a small handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe her knuckles. Daia immediately pulled back, distancing herself from the elf.

"I will not harm you."

"You keep saying that," Daia muttered, holding her knuckles in her other hand, finally feeling the pain shoot through them.

"I swear I will not harm you. I don't think I could," he replied softly, moving forward once again. Something about him made Daia believe him. Legolas was unlike his father in every way, except appearance.

"Let me see your hand," Legolas said calmly, holding out his hand for the little half-elf. Daia slowly moved forward, allowing Legolas to examine her hand.

"Do you know what happened to my necklace? It was silver, with an amethyst?" She asked gingerly, as Legolas wiped the blood away from her already bruising knuckles.

Legolas looked up to her, with those amazing piercing blue eyes. He smiled, and moved to his pocket once more, this time, retrieving the silver necklace. Daia's eyes suddenly lit up hazel, as she tentatively took back her little chain, holding it tightly. "Sorry… just, it means a lot to me."

Legolas nodded, respecting her wishes. "Father told me to tell you that he is holding a feast for our… engagement, tonight," Legolas stated, calm as ever, slightly hovering over the 'e' word.

Daia had absolutely no idea how to respond to that. There was absolutely no hope that Kili would suddenly run in and save her. She was a captive of Thranduil; and the betrothed of Legolas.

"Will you do me one favour, please, Legolas?" she asked quietly, feeling her cheeks flush as Legolas retook her hand in his.

"Anything."

"Will you take me to Kili?

**A/N- Hope you all enjoyed, and don't be afraid to drop me a line! Thank you so much for your ever continuing support :) Cx**


	29. Baggins The Brave

**A-N- HELLO AGAIN! :D Nice to see you all! Thank you all so much for your amazing feedback, it's truly brilliant! And I really am sorry for this being late, so, it's extra long, by way of apology! This is probably one of the best things (I think) I've written in a while, I hope you enjoy! And *drumroll* I presnt, Chapter 29! Cx **

**29  
Baggins The Brave **

"Of course, you'll have to dress first," Legolas murmured, suddenly feeling awkward, letting go of her hand gently. Daia looked down at her chemise, that came to just above her knees, with long sleeves.

"Of course," Daia echoed, slipping the chain on to her neck.

Legolas gestured to the wardrobe. "Father had a few dresses made for you."

_Oh, so he wants to play best father in law? That could make me laugh._

"Can I not just wear my own clothes?" She asked cautiously, taking her brown corset into her hands, playing gently with the strings. She loved that corset. It reminded her of the blue mountains; it reminded her of times with her family, but most of all, it reminded her of Kili.

"It wouldn't be suitable. Father insists that you have to dress more like an elf…" Legolas muttered, almost under his breath, scratching his neck.

_Wouldn't be suitable?! How would wearing trousers be unsuitable? Damned elves! Them and forever wanting to put women in dresses!_

Daia nodded out of politeness, then turned to her wardrobe, eyeing the clothes carefully.

_They're so bloody elf-like. Yes, I know how that sounds, but, seriously!_

Daia let her fingers trail along the many fabrics in the wardrobe. She was utterly amazed that they had managed to fashion at least twelve dresses for her in such a short amount of time.

_Seven hours, seven hours I was out and they do this? Wow. How is this even possible? Did they take my measurements while I was unconscious?!_

Try as she could; Daia couldn't fault the talents of the Mirkwood elves. She hovered over a dress after feeling silk. She moved the other dresses out of the way, feeling intrigued by the silk on the shoulder. A pale yellow dress, plain, corseted at the back with white strings, a low neckline, and long flowing sleeves. She could have gasped, it was one of the most stunning pieces of clothing she had ever set eyes on. She pulled it gingerly out of the wardrobe, careful not to rip, or crease, or ruin it in any way. Daia was so intrigued by the dress that she completely forgot Legolas standing by her bed.

"I shall send for a maid," he smiled, bowing gently. "And once you have dressed, I promise you, I shall take you to Kili."

With that, the blonde elf exited the room, shutting the door softly behind him. Daia stared at the door for a few seconds after him, but finally turned to the balcony as she felt warmth from the sunlight on her back.

_Sunlight, my old friend!_ She giggled into her head, moving to the white balcony as she again, carefully lay down her chosen dress. As she looked out, she realised how truly large and dense Mirkwood was. It was no wonder they got themselves lost, the forest itself had to be at least three times the size of Imladris. Smaller than the Shire, but still, large enough.

Her eyes squinted as the sun rose higher, the sunlight being something she was still trying to get accustomed to. The view almost reminded her of her chambers back in the Blue Mountains, looking back towards a forest that lay beyond. It near enough broke her heart a little more, but she had less time to be upset, as a knock on her door made her jump.

"Yes?" Daia called, finally leaving the balcony, and coming back into the main room.

"_Your maid, my lady," _Answered a female voice, in elvish.

_Oh, will I have to speak in elvish for the rest of my life then? WONDERFUL._

"Come in," she answered, speaking in her normal tongue. The door opened, revealing another elf. Another blonde, much smaller than Legolas or Thranduil had been, still taller than the crossbreed by far. She was a dainty thing, but then again, so were all the elves.

"Are you here to help me dress?" asked the little crossbreed, walking closer to the elf.

"Yes, my lady Lauria," she answered, a small smile upon her face. Daia didn't have the heart to correct the elf-maid, and so smiled back gently, and gestured to the dress on the bed. The elf moved forward as Daia began to take off her chemise, taking it off of her.

_I chose the best day to wear underwear._ Daia thought to herself as the elf slipped the chemise over her head.

"What's your name?" Daia asked, forcing through a smile through her embarrassment.

"Gwendriel," the blonde elf answered, picking out an undershirt and corset from a drawer beside the wardrobe. Daia took the chemise off of Gwendriel politely. Helping her to tie her corset was one thing, pulling a chemise on, in Daia's mind, was far more intimate, and she didn't want another awkward moment with an elf she had known for about a hundred seconds.

The elf graciously stood back and allowed Daia to pull on her own chemise. A short sleeved one this time, more vest-like really, and once that was on, Gwendriel approached with a white corset. Daia assumed the position holding on to a bedpost. An outer corset was bad enough, but now having to wear one _under_ her dress was an absolute nightmare. She only wore underwear corsets when she was attending a ball or being 'let loose' in court to attempt to find a suitor. They were dreadfully uncomfortable things, and having one fitted was horrible. Daia would bite her lip and breath tactically; that was the only way she knew how to get through a corset fitting. To be fair, Gwendriel was incredibly fast and relatively quick and painless, much to Daia's absolute delight.

Legolas reappeared at the door about an hour later. Daia stood upon a stool in the middle of the bedroom, completely dressed, hair finished, pulled back gently from her face, and cascading down her back… she once again, looked like an elf, despite the very obvious height issue. Gwendriel was just fixing the satin on the skirt of Daia's dress, when they both looked up.

Legolas had changed out of his hunting apparel, and was now dressed in dark breeches and a satin pale blue shirt, complete with a head-dress, making him look exactly how Daia imagined an elven prince to look. He beamed at the door, hands folded behind his back.

"What?" Daia asked, fixing her sleeves that finished at her knuckles. She suddenly felt awkward, the way Legolas looked at her reminded her of the way Fili and Kili had looked at her during _that_ Durin's day.

"You look stunning," he said simply, offering his hand to her to step from the stool. Daia absolutely hated herself for blushing, and avoided eye contact as she slipped on the matching silk shoes.

_I miss my boots already._ She sighed into her head, but took hold of Legolas' hand as he held it out for her.

"I have something for you. A gift from my father and me," he said softly, taking a silver head dress from behind his back. A few simple gems were embellished around the sides.

"Why?" Was the first thing that Daia could say, as Legolas pushed back her hair and placed the head dress gently on her head.

"From my father, because it is a peace offering. From me, as an engagement present," he said quietly, moving wisps of dark curls from her face. Daia smiled brightly at the blushing Legolas, but her mind soon turned to Thranduil.

_Does he honestly think he can win my forgiveness or respect by presenting me with a (albeit very, very, very pretty) head dress? Because it most certainly won't work!_

Thinking about Thranduil made little specks of red appear in Daia's eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Legolas, who took a step back from the crossbreed.

"Your eyes…"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about how much of a dreadful man your father is," she muttered under her breath, hoping Legolas didn't hear her. Of course, he did, but simply smirked, and lead her out of the room.

"Are you taking me to the dwarfs?"

"Yes, fear not. And then, we must join the erm… party," Legolas scratched the back of his neck. He had wrapped Daia's arm around his, and was now leading her down the stairs, closer and closer to her beloved dwarfs.

"_Tell her, tell her that I won't rest until she's in my arms again. And that I will rescue her, no matter what the cost. And I love her. Above all, I love her."_

Bilbo repeated that sentence over, and over in his head. He attempted to recite it the way Kili had done, full of passion and love; but when Bilbo said it in his head, it sounded either cynical or possessive, both of which he did not want to seem.

All Bilbo had to do was find Daia, find keys to the cells, rescue the dwarfs, then rescue Daia. _Not exactly a small to-do-list_. Bilbo sighed with a heavy heart. _I'm just a little hobbit. I'm not even pushing three-foot-six. How am I meant to be the saviour of the day when I can hardly reach a cabinet?! Oh, Bilbo Baggins. I knew this journey would be the end of you! And if it's not the end of you, it's most certainly the end of all those dwarfs! Then there's Daia. Lovely Daia… Kili's betrothed, yet Legolas' wife. I have to do __**something**__. __Because goodness, I can't just stand back and do nothing! I'm just a Baggins. What could I do?_

Gandalf's words from a few months previous in his study suddenly came to mind. "_You are also a Took,"_ was what Gandalf had said to him. _A Took. A Took would not let his comrades die in a dungeon! __**STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF, BILBO, AND SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!**_

Suddenly with new heart, Bilbo charged up the stairs, jumping two at a time. _I'M GOING TO SAVE MY FRIENDS! _He said over and over in his head, until he reached the top of the second flight of stairs, and nearly crashed straight into Legolas and Daia. In an absolute panic, he sucked in his stomach, holding his breath, desperately hoping his invisible presence would have gone… well, unnoticed. Thankfully, it went perfectly unnoticed.

_What are they doing down here?_ Bilbo stared down after them, having to double take at Daia. She actually looked the part of an elven princess, and especially on the arm of Legolas. It was odd, to say the least. He resolved to following them, feeling an odd sense of having to protect Daia. He almost felt like her actual protector, suddenly very worried for her safety. To be fair to the little Hobbit, Daia was hardly in the position to look after herself, not that she could, Thranduil had made that perfectly clear. Had Thranduil not so openly threatened her family however, then Bilbo knew himself there would have been hell to pay.

Sure enough, the pair were headed exactly to where Bilbo had come from. Legolas, as they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, unwrapped Daia's hand from his, and approached one of the guards. Daia stared down after him, smoothing her dress and hair, wanting to look lovely for him. She heard Legolas whisper to him in elvish, and for once, Daia couldn't hear him. _Damned elf, _she muttered under her breath, feeling the gems in her head-dress again. Legolas and the guard moved to one of the last cells on the right, and pointed. Legolas nodded and held his hand back out to Daia, signalling for her to come forward. The guard unlocked the door.

"I'll be back for you soon," Legolas whispered as he kissed Daia's hand, and slowly shut the door behind him, leaving Daia in a cell.

"What do you want?" She heard an all too familiar voice grumble.

_He's been asleep! Oh, sorry… Kili._

"It's me, Kili," Daia sighed, looking at the curled up mass in the corner. She heard him sprang into action, and the next thing she knew, she was up against the wall. His hands were on face.

"Daia!" Within a heartbeat, his lips were upon hers, and her arms were around his neck.

"What happened to you? Has he hurt you? I swear to Mahal if he's touched you…"Kili asked, checking Daia's face for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm okay, I'm okay, honestly. Listen, I don't have much time. Thranduil, he… I have to marry Legolas. He's going to kill you if I don't…"

"WHAT?!" Kili shouted, hands gripped tightly on Daia's face. "He can't be serious! This can't be happening, Daia! We have to get out of here! I won't stop until you're mine again," Kili promised, leaning his forehead against Daia's.

"Don't you see, Kili? He's going to kill you if I don't. It's the only way."

"I am _not_ losing you to a bloody elf! You're my fiancée, Daia! The one and only woman I ever have and ever will love! I didn't fight for you to bloody lose you now!" He exclaimed, kissing her once again on the lips.

Daia returned the kiss, finally feeling her tears fall. "Kili, listen, listen to me," She whispered as she dropped to her knees. Kili dropped down next to her, refusing to move his hands from her cheeks. Daia was in the exact same position, looking directly into his wonderful dark eyes. "You promise me, Kili, if Bilbo gets you out of here, you leave me behind, you have to reclaim Erebor, promise me you'll keep going!"

"Absolutely not! I will not leave you here! I'm never letting you go, you hear me?" He pulled her into an embrace. Daia wept into his chest, securing her arms around him. She should have known Kili would have been stubborn.

"Here," Kili sniffled, going into his pocket. He pulled out a small silver ring, and placed it gently on Daia's finger. There was a small, yet bright and beautiful diamond in the centre, with small engravings signifying the line of Durin around the band.

"Every time you look at this, you remember that I am going to escape for you. I am going to kill that bastard myself if it means you would be free, with me. And that we'll be together in the end. And if we're not together, then it's not the end," Kili sighed, tears now streaming from his eyes.

They became engulfed in a kiss, clutching to one another as if their lives depended upon it. Kili's hand reached down towards Daia's, entwining his fingers around hers. They just sat there for several moments on their knees, just happy to be holding one another. Legolas felt incredibly guilty as he opened the door, seeing how beautifully happy yet unhappy Daia was in Kili's arms.

"Daia… It's time to go," He sighed, walking into the cell.

"I suppose this is him then?" Kili stood up with a jump, pulling Daia behind him. "If you've hurt her, or if you try to hurt her… I will kill you myself!" Kili spat at him, keeping a protective arm around Daia's waist.

"I swear on my life, Master Kili, I will not harm Miss Daia. She is perfectly safe, here," Legolas retorted, feeling incredibly offended that the dwarf would even suggest what he was suggesting.

"Take my hand, Daia," Legolas continued, with an honest smile, holding out his hand for her.

Daia turned to Kili, hands resting on his shoulders. "I love you, Kili. With my whole heart," she smiled, eyes a beautiful mix of silver and hazel.

Kili pulled her back for another kiss, before Legolas eventually had to physically pull the two apart. The door was shut on Kili, and he grabbed around the bars, desperate to see Daia again. "I LOVE YOU!" He screamed after her, sinking to the floor. "I love you… I love you…" he repeated, weeping into the floor.

Legolas had to physically pick up Daia, as she collapsed on the other side Kili's cell, holding to the door and weeping. He had no problem in carrying her, her stains began to seep through his silk shirt. His hand rested on the back of her head, consoling her gently, as she cried for her Kili.

Bilbo hadn't even seen the interchange, but his heart had broken just listening to Daia and Kili's weeping. He stared after Legolas and Daia as her cries and whimpers became quieter and quieter as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Kili? What happened?" Fili called, who was in the cell across from Kili. The dark haired brother lifted his head from the bars, looking at his brother across from him. He simply shook his head, and began weeping once again.

Bilbo's eyes kept on the guards, and waited until they were up the stairs until he removed the ring from his finger.

"Kili! Are you alright, Kili?" Bilbo asked, dropping to his knees next to Kili's cell.

Kili shook his head. "I've lost her… I've lost her, Bilbo…" Kili sobbed, cheeks now completely soaked with tears.

Bilbo looked across to Fili, who was also visibly heartbroken for his little brother. Bilbo's eyes wandered to the guard's station, when a shiny golden key caught his eye. It was just hanging there on the wall, and it was quite obviously the key to the cells.

"I have a plan!"

**Thanks for reading! Don't be afraid to drop me a wee line, and I'll see you guys soon! :) Cx**


	30. Hope

**A/N- Hey guys! Lots of lovely feedback over the last chapter, yay! It did break my heart a little breaking Kili, but it's all good, we'll mend him soon :D Sorry this took a bit longer than anticipated too! I know in the book they stayed in Mirkwood for a few weeks, but give me the poetic license of just three days? PLEASE? This is just a bit of a filler until we get to the proper, "Let's escape in barrels, yay!" Chapter! So, thank you, and enjoy! :) Cx**

**30  
Hope **

Kili looked up, straining to see the Hobbit through his tears. Fili gave him a strange look, similar to the look he had given him in Bag End, when he announced that he was not indeed, _"Mr Boggins."_

"The key!" He whispered, pointing over to the key on wall. Fili's eyes flitted over, and he immediately sat up when he finally saw what Bilbo was talking about.

"Get us out of here, Bilbo!" Fili pleaded, hands clasped around his bars.

"What's all the racket about?" The booming voice of Dwalin asked, as he appeared at the cell next to Fili.

"Bilbo's found the keys! He's going to get us out of here!" Bofur answered, face full with absolute glee.

Bilbo stammered for a second, as all of the individual dwarfs popped up at their cells, holding up his hands to each of them. Every single one of them looked at the Hobbit with bright eyes and smiling faces.

"Wait!" The poor old Hobbit exclaimed, as the dwarfs began to turn into a rabble. "I said I had a plan, but what I should have said was, I am _formulating_ a plan! We have to plan this very, very carefully! We need time! We can't all just jump out just now!"

"And why not? You have the ability to free us right _now_," Thorin asked, looking less than impressed towards the Hobbit. Bilbo feared that Thorin's trust in him was now beginning to stumble, the look on Thorin's eyes was quite evident about that.

"My point is," Bilbo's voice wavered under the gaze of all the dwarfs. "That if I got you all out of here, where would we go? We can't storm through the front door! That's just not practical at all! We go through the front door, and Thranduil marches us straight back from whence we came! And then we really couldn't help Daia! There's more here at stake than your bloody mountain, Thorin Oakenshield!"

Bilbo almost covered his mouth after raising his voice.

_What have I done? Oh, goodness what have I done? I just screamed back at Thorin! But wait…_

Bilbo was comforted at the thought that Thorin was safely behind bars. He didn't have the power to physically hurt Bilbo. For all intents and purposes, Bilbo had the metaphorical high ground. That was when he was reminded however, that Thorin still had the ability and capacity to verbally cut down Bilbo. The little hobbit waited intently for a harsh retort, but never came.

"You're right, Bilbo. But what is your plan, pray tell?" Balin chirped up, attempting to break the terribly awkward silence that had fallen upon the male members of the company. The only sounds that had filled the dungeon was Thorin's heavy breathing and the occasional sob or sniff from Kili.

Bilbo turned to the direction of Balin's voice. He was in the first cell on the left, and the hobbit physically had to walk to the middle of the cells so that everyone could hear him.

"First off, I need to find a way to get all fifteen of us out of here, unseen and safely. Not exactly a small feat, and better still, I have to do it before Legolas and Daia marry!" Bilbo stated, completely exasperated, sinking to the floor. "But I'm just one person. Not even a person… A hobbit."

"You are also our burglar!" Ori smiled, poking his head through the bars.

"Yes, Bilbo! You saved us from the trolls! You faced Azog! You are much braver than you give yourself credit for, my lad!" Nori added, grinning towards the Hobbit.

"AND you evaded capture from the Mirkwood elves! Come on, Bilbo! I know you can get us out of here! You go have a look about Bilbo, we'll be… well, here. We trust in you!" Fili exclaimed, making the Hobbit stand up.

_Baggins the Brave, remember?_ Bilbo thought to himself. The Hobbit nodded to his companions, then approached Kili's cell. The poor lad was still sobbing quietly on the floor.

"Kili? We'll not leave without her. And I promise you, hobbit to dwarf, we'll be out of here before anything happens to her," Bilbo said, holding a hand out to Kili. The dark haired dwarf took hold of Bilbo's hand, and shook it. He nodded once, telling Bilbo all he needed to know. It was a signal that Kili believed and agreed with Bilbo, a blessing almost. Taking one more look back at his companions, Bilbo slipped on the ring and disappeared from sight.

Legolas was still holding his hand to Daia's head, humming to her gently. She recognised the tune that he was humming to her, she had heard it in Rivendell before, when she was being healed. It did work marvellously, for when Legolas started singing to her, she had calmed down almost instantly.

_The elves really do work wonders…_

After Daia took a few more sharp breaths, she realised she had finally stopped crying. She wiped her tears away with the backs of her knuckles.

"I'm sorry Legolas," she sighed, attempting to pull herself out of his arms.

Legolas looked down at her, and slowly set her down back on her feet. "For what?" he asked, holding out his arm. Daia took his arm almost without thinking, and Legolas curled hers around his.

"For crying all over your shirt. You'll need to change before we attend the feast," she said quietly, trying with all her might to push Kili out of her mind.

_Please, please don't let me think of him tonight. I haven't tears left for him._

Legolas stopped as they reached the top level of the palace, the banquet was audibly in full swing, and the guests, and of course Thranduil, were just waiting for the true guests of honour. The blonde elf took a small glance at his shirt, and sure enough, his chest was damp.

"Wait here, for just a moment," He smiled, and walked off left, and up the stairs, to what Daia assumed would be his room. Sure enough, he did appear at the top of the white wooden stairs only a moment or two later, wearing the same satin designed shirt, but this time in green. Very elegant looking, indeed. As he descended the stairs, Daia felt a rather odd sense of peace within her. Kili was safe, and that was what mattered to her. All of them were safe, but if she had longed for something, it was to have seen her father. She hadn't seen him on her journey through the cells, and he hadn't made any attempt to see her, either. She sighed, but refused to cry again.

_No. I will not give Thranduil the pleasure of seeing me cry. He may be an elf, and I may be half of an elf, but he wronged my father. And Durin help him if I ever acquire the chance to gets my hands on him. _

"Shall we, my lady?" Legolas asked, moving to take hold of Daia's hand. His eyes caught glimpse of the ring that Kili had given her moments before. He took her hand delicately, and inspected the ring closely.

"This is a beautiful ring. Father will notice it immediately, it is not of elvish make. Should he question you, do not tell him it was an engagement gift from Kili. Lie to him. Kili will be safe that way."

Daia was almost dumbfounded by that blonde elf. _He tried to abduct me, and now, now he's, dare I say, he's a little short of wonderful. He took me to Kili, he kept Thranduil away from me, and now he's protecting Kili. DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY!_

"Thank you…" was all she was able to mumble, as Legolas kissed the top of her head, lingering there slightly. He touched her face gently, taking her chin between his fingers. He smiled as he noticed small, yet noticable specks of hazel appear again in those big eyes.

"Please do not cry anymore. I can't have you ruining this shirt too," he smirked, as he entwined his fingers around Daia's. "Shall we?" He gestured to the doors.

"If we must," she smiled, as they entered the banquet hall.

There was a sudden roar of cheers, clinking of glasses and applause as Legolas and Daia finally entered the hall.

"_My son_!" Thranduil called, with a full glass of wine in his right hand. "_Bring your blushing bride to be and come sit_!"

Daia crossed her eyebrows at Thranduil. She gave a tug on Legolas' shirt. "Is your father drunk?"

"Most likely," Legolas sighed, as he approached his father, letting go of Daia's hand to embrace his father. After a tight embrace, Thranduil turned his attention to Daia.

"My dear Lauria. How beautiful you look tonight," Thranduil beamed, kissing both of Daia's cheeks, then physically taking hold of her hand. "Come, sit. You will be hungry," he pulled out a seat for her, as she sat between her Thranduil and Legolas.

"I must apologise for my behaviour earlier, my dear. The dwarfs are not my favourite race of people… But we are to be family soon, would you forgive me?"

Daia, at a complete loss for what to say (a rarity indeed), simply nodded at Thranduil, attempting to hide her still burning rage for him. She herself could hide her almost inhuman anger, her eyes however, could not.

"Will you not speak to me?" Thranduil questioned.

_THINK. Think of something to say, before he asks about Kili, or father!_

Sadly, Daia was only able to mutter a small 'erm' before Thranduil grabbed hold of her hand. By some strange, strange turn of luck, Thranduil had been sitting on her right, and had so grabbed the hand without a ring from Kili. He moved her hand onto his chest. Legolas kept a close eye on his father as he took a small sip of wine.

"Forgive me?" Thranduil pleaded, noting that Daia's eyes were hazel, silver _and_ lilac.

Daia turned to Legolas. To say she was a little uncomfortable at her hand resting on Thranduil's chest would have been the understatement of the millennia. She knew that this was just a simple elvish custom, but one she wasn't happy nor content with at all. Rather than speak, or make an attempt to speak, Daia just nodded her head, and turned to Legolas for help.

"May I have my fiancée back now, father?" Legolas asked, gesturing to Thranduil's hands.

Thranduil looked down, gave a small laugh then placed Daia's hand back on the table. "My apologies, Legolas."

The hobbit was still wonderfully light on his rather hairy feet. He always had been, and especially in Rivendell, he was graciously thankful for it. With the party literally raging upstairs, elves were constantly descending the stairs. If they weren't checking on the dwarfs, they were reloading their wine supply.

_Goodness gracious, these elves don't half like their wine! They've been through at least fifteen barrels today…_

That, is when one of the greatest ideas possible struck into Bilbo's brain. Not much further down, after Bilbo had explored a little bit more, he had found a water gate. A water gate which lead to Lake Town.

_THAT'S IT! The elves send the barrels down to Lake Town this way! We have a way out! _

Bilbo almost laughed out loud. _YES! YES, YES! _Bilbo laughed and smiled into his head. He ran back to the dwarfs, desperate to tell them his ingenious plan.

_And, a wedding! The day of the wedding there will be plenty of empty barrels on the wedding day! That's it! We can escape on the day of the wedding! By, Durin, whoever that may actually be, I've got it! Bilbo Baggins, you've done it!_

Daia had eaten bits and pieces, and had only managed to drink one glass of wine, when Thranduil turned around to her when there was a change in music.

"It is customary that the bride-to-be dances with the groom's father. You'll join the custom, yes?" He purred, holding out his hand. Legolas gave her a reassuring smile, then helped her out of her seat. With one hand, Daia flattened the creases that had appeared in her dress, and tentatively placed the other hand in Thranduil's.

It must have been an odd sight. Daia, in her hells, still didn't even reach Thranduil's shoulders. Her head was level with the top of his chest, and him talking her in a waltz position must have been hysterical. She had to reach onto her tiptoes, until she was finally level with his shoulders. The scent of wine was strong on his breath, yet he displayed no visible sign of intoxication; not since he had beckoned her and Legolas over at the beginning of the night.

_Brilliant… I'll have to speak to him at some point now…Oh, Mahal, help me. Mahal, Durin, anyone, hell, I'd even ask a troll to help me out here!_

"You do look very lovely tonight," he said honestly, pulling at her waist just a little tighter, making her feel even more uncomfortable, if that was physically possible.

"Thank you," she choked out, finally placing her hand onto Thranduil's shoulder. He smiled as she did so, and finally began to whisk her around the room.

_So, he knows how to waltz? Well. Just full of surprises…_ She trailed off.

_Yes, Yes I am full of surprises, Lauria._

Daia shot her eyes up to Thranduil. He was inside her head again. He was just staring straight back at her.

"I told you once before to stay out of my head," she stated out loud, the hazel beginning to disappear from her eyes, and turning to red.

_Temper, temper, Lauria.  
_  
_That is __**not**__ my name.  
_  
_It is now._

Daia struggled slightly in Thranduil's grip, but he pulled her back tighter.

_Don't try to make a scene. It'll end with Kili's death.  
_  
"You're a complete monster, Thranduil," Daia whispered into his ear. "But you know what?" She asked, suddenly full of a new sense of bravery. "I'm not afraid of you."

Thranduil smirked, then gripped onto Daia tightly, to the point where he was physically hurting her, fingers digging into her waist and hands.

_Let go of me_. She thought firmly, knowing fine well he could hear her, the red now beginning to fully take over her eye colour.

_I don't scare you? Then I suppose I'll need to try a little harder then. _

**A/N- I am so sorry, I know that is a HORRIBLE place to leave the chapter, but I need incentive to keep you guys reading :D Thanks for reading and as per, don't be afraid to drop me a line! :) Cx**


	31. Evening Threats

**A/N- Hey again! Thank you all sososo much for all your continued feedback, it's absolutely fantastic! :') I totally did my research on this chapter too! For those of you (like me) who do not speak elvish, _Aranel_ means, _Princess_, and _Nin Aran_ means My King. If I did my research properly, that is! And I know I left the last chapter on such a cliffhanger! I'm loving that you guys are having a love-hate relationship with Thranduil, that is exactly my plan! Mwahaha! ANYWAY, here's chapter 31! :D Cx**

**31  
Evening Threats  
**

"What more can you possibly do to me?" Daia asked, allowing Thranduil to spin her once, pulling her back against his chest.

"Is that a challenge, _aranel?" _Thranduil questioned, whispering into Daia's hair. He spun her out from his chest, taking her once again in a close waltz position.

"It's a promise, _nin aran_, that if you even lay a finger on Kili, or Fili, or any of MY dwarfs, then you shall regret it, very, very much," Daia answered confidently, flicking her eyes to Thranduil's.

Before he could react, a voice came from behind them. "Pardon me, _ada,_ may I have my fiancée back?" Legolas asked, with a small upon his face, but with a warning tone to his voice. Thranduil smirked, but passed Daia's hand to his son's. Legolas quickly re-took Daia's hand, pulling her away from his father and taking the same waltz position that Thranduil had done.

"What was he saying to you?" Legolas asked calmly, looking down fondly at the little crossbreed. Daia felt herself colour under Legolas' calm stare. Smiling back gently, she finally let her feet move, waltzing around the room with the blonde elf.

"Nothing really," she stated, eyes slowly becoming more hazel under his gaze.

"Liar," he retorted, spinning her gently.

"You look very… pretty with your tiara, Legolas," she laughed, desperate to change the subject. Luckily, her comment had worked. Legolas burst into a hearty laughter, spinning Daia once again.

"You look very pretty yourself," Legolas echoed, a small blush appearing on his own cheeks. Daia half laughed and looked down at the floor, looking up once more only to see Legolas still staring at her. She felt a sense of unease under his constant gaze, and lost her footing. The train of her dress tangled in her shoes, and she went flying into Legolas' chest, as he caught her waist, and pulled her unintentionally close to his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a small hint of worry in his voice. Daia could feel him take a breath as his forehead rested against hers.

_Oh, my. I… I need to lie down…_

"My head is spinning, my apologies, I must retire for the night," Daia stated, moving further away from Legolas. He knelt down to help her untangle her train from her shoes, then took hold of her hand gently.

"Then let me escort you back to your room," he smiled gingerly, leading her out of the hall.

Bilbo, who was literally running around like a complete Took, again, almost ran straight into Daia and Legolas as he bounded around the palace.

_This is becoming a regular occurrence, and quite frankly, it shouldn't be! However… at least I can follow them to her room! Presuming that's where they're going; there will be some serious questions raised if that is not where they are going! Bilbo Baggins, this sounds like stalker behaviour to me! Oh, goodness, I need to stop finding myself in this strange situations! Never in my little existence did I ever imagine to be the one to __**rescue**__ other people! The most rescuing I have ever performed is rescuing a fish from burning… on my own stove._

Running along the crossbreed and the elf, the hobbit stealthily followed, up two flights of stairs, and finally to the third door on the left. The pair stopped outside of the white door, while Bilbo stopped just before, hiding behind a pillar.

_Why am I hiding? I have the ring on…_ Bilbo thought to himself, but remained behind the pillar nonetheless.

"Thank you, for taking me to Kili tonight, Legolas," Daia smiled softly, finally letting go of the elf's hand. Legolas simply smiled back, and nodded lightly, an offer of accepting her thanks.

"Goodnight, Legolas," her eyes were fully hazel again, as she reached up and kissed Legolas on the cheek. As she turned her back to open the door, Legolas caught hold of her hand. Daia looked back, eyes shining in the dim light from the torch by her side. Legolas took hold of her other hand, making Daia cross her eyebrows at him.

_What is he doing? _Daia questioned to herself.

_Wha… WHAT IS HE DOING?! _Bilbo jumped, wanted to break the pair apart.

Legolas smiled gently, eyes flicking between Daia's eyes and lips. He leaned in slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. Daia's heart beat faster and faster. Her breathing hitched as Legolas leaned closer to her lips, tilting his head as his forehead rested against hers. She let out a sharp breath as she felt Legolas move one hand to her waist. He made a final move to her lips, but just as their lips were about to brush together, Daia pulled away.

"No… no," she stated, distancing herself from the elf.

"I… I apologise, Miss Daia, I did not mean to be inappropriate," Legolas apologised profusely, bowing his head in shame.

"No! No, you weren't inappropriate, it's just… I… I have a headache, I… Goodnight!" she exclaimed, escaping into her room and slamming the door shut behind her. Legolas swiftly left Daia's corridor, heading back towards his own, sparing one glance backwards before her corridor was completely out of sight.

The hobbit stood there, absolutely dumbfounded by the scene that had just unfolded before him.

_Did he… And she… WHAT?!_

Bilbo waited until Legolas was safely out of sight before he approached the white door of Daia. He decided that he would knock once and then just enter, it may look slightly odd, had he waited for her to answer the door. He rapped on the door sharply yet quietly, then opened the door, closing it behind him.

"Miss Daia?" He called, but there was no answer. The hobbit proceeded to slip off the ring, just as Daia entered from the washroom, wearing nothing but her stockings, chemise and corset.

"BILBO!" Daia screamed, ripping the blanket from her bed and covering up immediately. Bilbo, red faced, turned his back to Daia, covering his eyes at the same time.

"I am so, terribly sorry, Miss Daia! I called but there was no answer!" Bilbo replied, completely embarrassed.

The hobbit heard the sound of shuffling from Daia behind him, and she gave him a small 'okay', and Bilbo turned around, hand still covering his eyes. Daia had since pulled on a pale pink silken nightgown, with short sleeves, that covered her ankles.

"What's going on, Bilbo?" Daia asked, as she sat down on the bed, gesturing for Bilbo to sit next to her. Bilbo sighed and took his hands away from his face, smiling at the young crossbreed. Unable to contain himself, Bilbo practically leaped on her, pulling her into an embrace. Daia, slightly stunned, tentatively putting her arms around the filthy hobbit.

"Bilbo, you smell terrible," Daia giggled, pushing him away gently. She looked him and up down softly. "Goodness, Bilbo, you must be starving! Here," Daia pulled Bilbo over to a tray of fruits and bread that had been left for her.

"You're not going to eat this?" Bilbo asked, trying to contain his stomach grumbling. He was indeed, very, very hungry.

"Of course not. I had plenty this evening. Please, have your fill, Bilbo," Daia smiled, tossing an apple at the Hobbit.

Bilbo need not be told twice. Within five minutes, Bilbo had munched his way through half of one of the loaves of bread, had crunched through two apples, one banana and at least twelve grapes. Daia watched him in content as he took his fill, the poor old Hobbit must've been hungry for days, since they hadn't actually eaten since the night Daia first encountered Legolas. Bilbo finally sat back on the boat, rubbing his stomach with glee as he did so.

_Food, my old friend. I have no words to describe how I have missed you!_

"How are they, Bilbo?" Daia asked, sitting down next to Bilbo on the small chaise lounge.

"They're… better. I have a plan, you see!" Bilbo exclaimed, face absolutely lit up as he noticed Daia's fully hazel eyes. "There's a water gate, down in the dungeon! And I know where the keys are kept. I'm going to release the dwarfs, then, hide them in the barrels where the elven king would keep his wine, then, we roll them out through the water gate, and it leads to Lake Town!" Bilbo smiled, still very, very happy with his-self for coming up with whole idea in the first place.

He looked at Daia in anticipation. She flung her arms around the little hobbit, pulling him into an embrace. "Oh, Bilbo! What a marvellous idea! A genius idea!" Daia beamed.

"And we'll get you out of here too. Get Legolas to bring you down on the day of the wedding, before the vows, and we can smuggle you out too!" Bilbo grinned, looking at Daia's blank face.

"You're going to rescue me?" Daia questioned.

Bilbo found himself unable to read her facial expression. He couldn't tell whether she was absolutely stunned, or whether in a strange way, she was upset.

"Yes. I'm going to get you back to Kili and Fili," Bilbo smiled gently. Daia's eyes somehow shone brighter hazel.

"Bilbo Baggins, I love you!" she laughed, a few tears falling from her face. This time, it was Bilbo's turn to be stunned as Daia hauled Bilbo into a close embrace.

_Well. That was… unexpected!_

"When is the wedding? Morning or afternoon?"

Daia thought for a moment. She had no idea when the wedding was meant to be. Thranduil had kept that particular secret safe. "I'm sorry, Bilbo… I don't know. We haven't started planning the wedding yet. I will find out tomorrow for you," Daia smiled.

Bilbo nodded as Daia moved to the washroom. "Well, splendid! We'll have you back to them in no time. Long before you marry Mister… try to kiss crossbreeds!" Bilbo chuckled, but then suddenly realised what he had actually said.

_Remember you said to yourself you weren't going to tell her? __**Well done, Bilbo. Truly, well done.**_

He hoped for a silent moment that Daia had not heard what he had said.

"What, Bilbo?" Daia called.

_She hasn't heard me! THANK DURIN._

"Nothing, Miss Daia! Just talking to myself!" Bilbo lied, suddenly feeling the need to hold the ring in his hands.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight, Bilbo? You can have the lounge, and I have blankets you can have. Have a good sleep, instead of sleeping… wherever you were planning to sleep," Daia half smiled.

"That is, very, very lovely of you, Miss Daia!" Bilbo beamed, tossing off his coat. As he was about to sit, Daia stopped him.

"Take a bath first, for the love of Durin!" She giggled. Bilbo nodded and entered the washroom, severely looking forward to his bath.

Daia stopped at her mirror. Sighing with content, she picked up her brush, and swept her hair to the side, securing it in a red ribbon. Her curls were larger than normal, as Gwendriel had styled her to look more elf than dwarf. Daia touched the top of her head gently, desperately wishing that Thranduil had not ripped out her braids from Kili so viciously.

She was finally drawn out of her catatonic state from thinking of Kili by a sharp knock on the door. Dancing silently to the washroom, she opened the door, hoping that Bilbo hadn't removed his clothes yet. "Bilbo, there's someone at the door. Put on the ring and don't move!" she whispered desperately, shutting the washroom door behind her. There was yet another knock at the door.

"Yes, I'll be with you in a moment!" Daia called, throwing back the covers from her bed in an attempt to feign that she had been in bed. Finally, she ruffled her hair slightly, and turned the handle of the door slowly.

_Thranduil._

"Can I help you?" She asked, the bitterness evident in her tone.

"May I come in?" He asked politely, leaning on the doorframe.

Daia sighed, but moved back. "If you must," she muttered, moving to the chaise lounge. Thranduil sat next to her, making her move slightly further away, but Thranduil caught her hand gently, making her jump.

"You say, Lauria, that you are not scared of me, yet you recoil at my touch," he noted, entwining his fingers around hers.

_What is he doing? _

"Why are you holding my hand?" she asked, small specks of silver appearing in her eyes. Thranduil smiled at her.

"You're very beautiful, Lauria," he said simply, staring at her intently. Daia attempted to wriggle her hand free.

"You're making me feel exceedingly uncomfortable," she stated, pulling back from the elven king. He allowed her to move back, but kept a tight grip on her hand.

"My reason for bothering you this late at night, my dear, is that I have decided to push the wedding forward. Gwendriel took your measurements as she dressed you, and she along with a few others, fashioned you a wedding dress this evening. You and Legolas will be married tomorrow evening. Sunset, I believe," he cocked his head to the side, a small smile upon his face.

"You can't be serious!" Daia exclaimed, ripping her hand free from Thranduil, and standing to face him.

"Do I look as if I am in a sporting mood?" He asked seriously, moving closer to her.

"I swear to Durin if you come any closer I'll kill you with my bare hands," Daia warned, but her threat only made Thranduil chuckle. With a swift move, he had her pinned against the wall, arms on either side of her head, blocking any exit path she planned on having.

"Do you really consider it wise to threaten me? Unlike you, I do not threaten lightly, and believe me when I tell you that I am more than capable of destroying the rest of whatever those dwarfs life may be, Kili and Fili especially. And just wait until I have my hands on Thorin Oakenshield… _and_ I can make you feel, very, very, uncomfortable," he whispered, echoing Daia's words from earlier. Once he saw that Daia was visibly shaking, he caught her chin between his fingers. "That of course, is only if you do not comply. You will be married at sunset, Lauria. Are you going to obey me?" He leaned in, whispering into her ear. Daia nodded, once, biting her lip.

"Good girl. Sunset, my lovely Lauria. Sunset," he finished, letting go of her chin, and exiting the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Daia supressed a scream as she slammed her fists against the door, sobbing loudly as she did so. She had once again bloodied her knuckles, but she hardly paid attention. She sunk to her knees, completely defeated, not even noticing Bilbo appear at her side.

"He's won..." she whimpered.

"Daia, you can't say that! This isn't like you at all! What happened to the Daia that saved me from trolls? Or killed a warg by herself? You have to fight back, Daia!"

"I can't, Bilbo! Not this time! He's going to kill all of them if I don't! Not to mention I'm terrified of what he would do to me!" She wept, slamming a blood-covered fist against the door.

"You listen to me, Daia Oakensheild! If you don't find your fighting spirit again soon, then… then I'll beat it back into you! We're going to escape tomorrow, you hear me? We're going to get you and the rest of the dwarfs out of here, and then we're going to take back that bloody mountain, because I did not leave my books and front garden of Bag End to see you give up now! So, dammit, this ends now!"

**A/N- Oooh! Bilbo grew a spine, huzzah! And I know it's a totally horrible place to leave the chapter (AGAIN), but you have to admit, you're hooked! :D Thank you for reading, and don't be afraid to drop me a line :) Cx**


	32. Sunset

**A/N HEY! :D I won't lie, I just spent a good four hours on this and I'm still not overly happy with it. It has incredibly bad pacing problems, (I think) but I am proud of most of it, I hope you guys are too! I was totally amazed by the amount of new reviews and followers 32 Chapters in, that is INSANE! So thank you very much! 142 reviews is absolutely INCREDIBLE,oh, you guys make me so happy! :') And this Chapter is incredibly long too, just as a little thank you for everything haha! Anyway, here you are! If it's awful, please let me know haha! Enjoy! Cx **

**32  
Sunset**

Kili persisted to batter the bars of his door day and night. His helplessness to rescue his fiancée was severely beginning to annoy him. Especially since she had come to visit him. He hadn't stopped pacing, or sobbing, since she had been carried away by Legolas, another feat that angered Kili.

_Elves. BLOODY ELVES! I knew there was a reason I hated them! First, they don't help dwarfs when dragons attack their city. Then, they bloody tale dwarfs prisoner, all the while they __**seduce**__ said dwarfs fiancées! They think they're so bloody perfect, with their long hair and pretty tiaras! When I get out of here I'm going to rip that bloody Thranduil apart with my bare hands!_

Kili kicked the bars once again, making Fili, who was in the cell next to him, jump. Fili attempted not to roll his eyes. He understood what Kili was experiencing, he was going through the same thing himself, near enough. But after five hours of _constant_ banging, clanging and kicking, Fili had by far, had enough.

"Kili, brother? Stop banging about," Fili called, resting his head in his hands.

"How can I stop? How can I stop knowing that the Legolas fellow is pretending he's Daia's betrothed? How can I stop when…"

"Enough, Kili! Try to relax, Bilbo said he had a plan! _And _that he's going to free us all from this horrible place. And if you'll recall, the Hobbit personally promised you that we wouldn't leave until Daia was safely back into our arms. So, please, just get some rest? Bilbo will be watching over her, not to worry," Fili continued, moving to lie down in the corner of his cell. The blonde dwarf awaited an angry response from his little brother, complete with some foul mouthed retorts about how he couldn't possibly know how he felt, how could he be so calm, but to Fili's absolute amazement; Kili was silent. Properly silent; even his little grunts and sobs could no longer be heard.

"Kili?" Fili called, the concern in his voice evident as he called to his little brother.

"Yes?" Kili called back. Fili could tell he was lying down, with his eyes closed, it was the tone that Kili had called to him in, a bit of a habit for the younger brother. Fili decided in that moment that since he could not hold his little brother, he would try his hardest to cheer him up.

"Do you remember Uncle Thorin's birthday party this year?" Fili asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Of course. Why?" Kili stated calmly.

"You remember the complete and utter mischief that you, Daia and I caused?" Fili asked, grinning.

_Thorin Oakenshield hated his birthday. This, was a well-known fact to only his kin and closest friends. Had he been able to do so, he would have not celebrated it at all, but Dis would absolutely insist. Thorin's 195 birthday was absolutely no exception. _

_By this point, both brothers had been vying for Daia's affections, but tonight, they were planning on more shenanigans than romancing. Thorin's birthday meant that the whole of the Blue Mountains were in uproar, a public holiday for the citizens, while a large ball was held for Thorin himself. Thorin's birthday meant that the entire company of whom they travelled with now where amongst them._

_It was a well-known fact Daia could out drink every single one of those dwarfs, and that, was what infuriated them. Bofur, determined that he would win against Daia, and then Fili and Kili, challenged them to a drinking game._

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Bofur? Last time you had a raging hangover that lasted a week!" Daia chuckled, moving a stray curled strand of hair from her face._

"_I'll beat ye this time, lass! And those two!" Bofur laughed heartily as he gestured to Fili and Kili._

"_Beating those two isn't an achievement!" Daia grinned, taking a small sip out of her ale. Fili and Kili gasped and grunted in disgust. Insulting their tolerance for alcohol was not a wise move. _

"_Come on then! First to finish a whole keg of ale and still walk straight wins!" Kili announced, as the four slunk away into the kitchens. They wouldn't risk Thorin seeing them, lest they die of absolute humiliation and shame._

"_Three…" Fili stated, as the four stepped up to their individual kegs, mugs in hand._

"_Two…" Kili continued, rolling up his sleeves._

"_One…" Daia finished, moving the hair out of her face._

"_GO!" Bofur shouted, as all four leapt for their first mugs._

_This went on for about forty minutes, until they had all finished their full keg of ale. Bofur demanded that he walk the allocated straight line first. He raised his head with absolute pride, but after two steps, he was walking in the completely wrong direction, and had zig-zagged straight out of the door._

"_Unlucky, Bofur! My turn!" Kili announced. If possible, Kili was even worse than Bofur. Not even two full steps, and he was on the floor, hiccupping and giggling. Fili rolled his eyes at his younger brother, then moved to take his place as he walked the line._

"_I believe I am the winner!" Fili announced, to the absolute delight of Daia. Fili, hadn't even managed to take one full step, and he was flat on his face. _

"_Dwarfs!" Daia scoffed, as she walked in a perfectly straight line, without even blinking._

"_Ah, but you're *hiccup* tainted with elvish blood!" Kili giggled, noting the look of absolute glee on Daia's face. Daia ignored the elvish comment, it was something that she was all to accustomed to from drunk Kili._

"_But! Can you get up?" Fili asked, waving a finger at the crossbreed._

"_Get up? What are you talkin-" Without warning, both Fili and Kili had grabbed an arm each of Daia's, and had pulled her down to the floor with them. The three of them wrestled on the floor, until they physically couldn't move any more with laughter. _

"_You look very pretty tonight, Daia," both of brothers said in unison, as Daia attempted to smooth out her turquoise dress._

"_As do you two. Now come on, father's about to make his speech!"_

Kili giggled at the memory as Fili finished retelling the story. It was one of the happiest he had, and he would treasure it forever. Fili, knowing that he had finally put his brother's mind at ease, closed his eyes. Fili has been tired for days, and only now, did it seem that he was finally able to rest properly. The blonde dwarfed calculated mentally in his head that the time must have been close to sunrise on the next day, and he longed with every fibre of his being for sleep.

He was not to receive it.

Not ten minutes after Fili had shut his eyes, only just as he was about to fall into a deep sleep, when a small voice made itself known.

"It's me! Bilbo!"

Fili could have killed and danced with the Hobbit at the same time. Poor Fili hadn't slept properly in at least three days, and just as he was about to, that blasted Hobbit had stormed back to the dungeons, with an update for their situation. Hauling himself to the bars of his door, Fili looked out to see the surprisingly clean Hobbit. The other dwarfs had assumed the same position as Fili, most looking incredibly tired, while Bofur and Ori seemed exceedingly chipper to have their eyes set upon the Hobbit.

"What news, Bilbo?" The voice of Thorin asked.

"Thranduil has pushed the wedding forward, to sunset! But fear not! My plan remains, we'll just have to get you all out of here before the wedding! We have about twelve hours until sunset! Just listen to me!"

Daia had not found sleep easily that night. Bilbo had left her almost as soon as he had shouted at her, slipping on the ring and disappearing not a moment later. She had climbed into bed and smothered herself in blankets and duvets, and had buried herself into them. She couldn't stop dreaming of Kili and Fili, the pair of them, rotting away in Thranduil's dungeon. Her father, she could see Thranduil kill him personally, and then he had menacingly turned to her. He physically dragged her to Legolas, and enforced a ceremony on her there and then. She woke up with a scream and a jolt, and realised that she had only been having nightmares.

Daia moved her hair out her face, and suddenly took notice of her incredibly bloody knuckles. The blood had dried in, and the cuts were beginning to scab over.

_I really need to stop doing that. I'll have no knuckles left!_

The crossbreed sighed heavily before physically pulling herself out of bed. Just as she expected, Gwendriel appeared at the door not five minutes later, with a smile upon her face, ready to secure Daia into yet another dress.

"Good morning, my lady," Gwendriel smiled, her blonde hair cascading down her back.

"Morning," Daia mumbled back, but with a smile on her face. She refused to lash out at Gwendriel because of her bad mood.

Gwendriel stood in the corner of the room until Daia was ready for her to tie up her corset. Unfortunately for Daia, that moment came all too soon.

"Apologies, my lady," Gwendriel said sweetly as Daia gasped in pain. Daia simply moved her hand in a gesture that she was fine, daring to move on hand from the bedpost.

The whole dressing and hair routine in the morning took nothing short of forty minutes. And after those forty minutes, Daia was dressed in a pale blue dress, almost identical to her silk one that she worn the night previously, with her hair swept back, and a few stray curls hanging in the front.

"My Lord Legolas is outside," Gwendriel smiled, as she opened the door.

_Must he insist on being by my door anytime I'm on the other side of it?_

"Wonderful," Daia muttered to herself, as she attempted to pull the sleeves over her knuckles. Her luck ran out there, as Legolas entered the room, and strode towards her.

"Good morning, _nin aranel_," He said sweetly, kissing her gently on the cheek. The crossbreed had to force herself not to blush. Seeing Legolas after they had almost kissed last night was too much, but then him calling her _My Princess_ in the morning after could have made her cheeks burn red.

"Good morning, Legolas," She smiled back, holding her hands behind her back. Legolas held out an arm for her, and squinted his eyes at her.

"May I have your hand?" he asked politely, moving a step closer. Daia stood for a moment, attempting to formulate a plan in her head. Legolas was quicker, and physically took hold of her hand. She waited in anticipation for the fuss he would make over her knuckles.

"Your knuckles, Daia!" He exclaimed, bringing his hand up to his face.

_Right on schedule._

"What happened?" He asked, as he lead her downstairs to the dining room. To Daia's absolute delight, Thranduil had not emerged, Legolas she could _just_ about face this time in the morning. Legolas directed her to a seat, at the exceedingly large and elaborate wooden table, that was completely covered in breads and fruits, while he called for water from an elf in the kitchen.

"Well?" He prompted, as a dark haired elf placed a small bowl of water and a cloth in front of the pair.

Daia looked up with large hazel eyes. "I… hit my fists against the wall. Again…" She muttered softly, feeling terribly embarrassed about the whole situation. This was the _second_ time he had cleaned her wounds.

"Why on earth would you do that?" He asked, the concern evident in his tone, never moving his eyes away from her knuckles.

"I have no idea," Daia lied, shrinking into her seat. She didn't even imagine that she could possibly become smaller than the four-foot- nine she already was, but Legolas questioning her made her feel the height of the Hobbit. The elf shot her a look that said 'Liar', yet he didn't pursue the matter any further. He automatically assumed that the incident with the bloody knuckles involved his father and the decision to move the wedding to that day.

"Well… please refrain from bloodying your knuckles. I worry about you," he sighed, as he bandaged her knuckles with leftover cloth. He stroked the top of her right hand gently with his thumb, as he finally looked at Daia in the eye. Daia's eyes flicked from her bandaged knuckles to Legolas' eyes.

"Would you allow me to kiss you now, Miss Daia?" He asked softly, moving slightly closer to her. Daia admired the elf, that much she could admit to herself, but before she could answer, there was a voice from behind him.

"You'll have plenty of time for that tonight, my son!" Thranduil called, as he had clearly heard what his son had just asked of his soon to be daughter in law. The pair of them blushed madly, which made Thranduil chuckle.

_Oh, Goodness, can we NOT think about our wedding night?! _

The two backed away from one another, but Thranduil stopped Daia as she attempted to leave the room.

"Ah-ah. You must eat, Lauria. You have a long day ahead of you. And night," Thranduil added, placing a gentle hand on Daia's shoulder, and sat her back down.

_Must he really talk about our 'wedding-night' so willingly? _Daia thought to herself, but then silently prayed to Mahal that Thranduil hadn't heard her. After complete silence after her thoughts, she let out a soundless sigh, thanking whoever was listening that Thranduil had not."So, there's already fifteen empty barrels. The wedding starts at sunset, hence the whole of the guard will be in great hall, ensuring that Daia, Legolas and Thranduil himself are safe. That, is when I will free all of you. Daia said that she would ask Legolas to take her down here to say goodbye, when, we will ambush Legolas, render him unconscious, then escape to Lake-Town in the barrels with Daia!" Bilbo grinned, arms folded across his chest.

"An inspired plan, Bilbo!" Balin called from his cell, making all of the dwarfs cheer and clap in accordance.

"What if Legolas doesn't want to let her go?" Kili questioned.

"He adores her. He will help her," Bilbo lied through his teeth. He had absolutely no idea if Legolas was going to accept Daia's plea for help. He hoped desperately that he would.

_Legolas does adore her. That much, I am certain of. I just hope he agrees to helping us. She'll be trapped otherwise!_

"So what now, Bilbo?" Thorin asked, the apprehension all too evident in his voice.

"We wait," Bilbo sighed, sinking down on the floor next to Bofur's cell.

* * *

_**ONE HOUR TILL THE WEDDING**_

Daia stood in her room, staring out at her reflection in the mirrow. Her eyes were piercing lilac, which only stood out more because of her white wedding dress, that clung to her narrow waist, and compliment her more defined hips.

Gwendriel had left Daia only a few moments earlier. The dress had a v-line neck, with a silk bodice with small golden patterns across the lace, complete with a flowing chiffon skirt and long chiffon sleeves. Daia hated to admit that the dress was absolutely stunning, had it been her wedding dress for Kili, she would have been ecstatic. Her hair was curled at the ends, cascading down her back, with a golden headdress to match the pattern on her bodice.

_Only an hour… An hour until make or break…_

Legolas had not given her a direct answer when she had asked for his help. His facial expression had told her that he did not wish to go against his father, yet in his eyes, there was a look that had instilled Daia with a sense of hope.

_Please… Please let him help me…_

She turned with a jump as Thranduil appeared at the door, drawing her out of her thoughts. "You look beautiful."

Daia turned, forcing herself not to cry, willing herself not to let Thranduil see tears upon her face. It would have pleased him too much. She found that she couldn't even look him in the eye; she _hated_ that man. More than she could actually say. As she finally looked up from the floor, she noted that he had a veil in his hand, taking out the creases gently.

"Why are you crying, Lauria?" He asked simply, cocking his head to the side, eyeing her carefully. His voice was full of genuine concern, and he approached her prudently.

Daia transferred her hands to her dress, smoothing down the material the front. "You know why," she spat back, attempting to push past the blonde elf. With a swift move, his fingers had slipped around her arm, hauling her back to face him.

"You should be thankful that I have let the dwarfs live this long. You could have suffered a fate much worse than marrying an elf. You could be dead already. And, Legolas has grown rather fond of you. Perhaps you could extend him the same courtesy," Thranduil snapped, hand still gripped around her arm.

He forced her to turn around, and shoved the veil onto the top of her head, fixing the material so that it cascaded down past her shoulders. With another sharp tug, he turned her around to face him. Before Daia could protest any further, he gently pulled the front of the veil down, smoothing it down as it finished at her chest. His eyes wandered across her face, and slowly down to her chest, just where the dress was cut. Daia, believing he was eyeing her cleavage, attempted to push the elven-king away, but without even looking at her arm, Thranduil had caught her, never looking away from her chest.

"Let go of me," she warned, a low growl to her voice. Thranduil secured his other arm around her waist, dragging her closer to him.

"I believe that necklace may be a little inappropriate," He stated calmly. Daia inhaled sharply, and felt a strange sense of relief wash over her. _He's looking at the necklace!_

Daia managed to wriggle free from the grip of Thranduil. "It was a gift from Fili, on Durin's Day," she answered truthfully, toying with the amethyst gently. Her eyes slowly specked hazel as she began to reminisce about that the celebrations from that particular Durin's Day.

_The night Kili told me he loved me. The night Fili told me he loved me. They told me I looked perfect. That I meant everything to him. I love you, Kili._

Thranduil nodded, then took Daia's chin between his fingers, the small specks of hazel that had appeared not going unnoticed. "I did not mean to offend nor scare you. You can understand better than most that the relationship between the dwarfs and elves is strained. I know that you truly love this Kili, but you will learn to love Legolas; in time. I was not lying when I told you he has grown fond of you. He could never dream of hurting you," Thranduil stated calmly.

"I hope one day that you will see me as trying to act for my son and for my people. Perhaps one day you could view me as a kind of _ada_," he sighed, pulling her into an embrace.

Daia stood absolutely dumbfounded. Thranduil's words almost affected her, in such a way, that for the first time she actually understood him. He was a father, acting for his son and his people, yet she couldn't forget that he had threatened her safety and the safety of her dwarfs, especially Kili.

"Legolas will be with you shortly," Thranduil smiled, and kissed the top of her head gently, then continued off down the corridor.

Daia almost collapsed, she was thankful that she had managed to steady herself on the chaise lounge. _What… what was that?_ The crossbreed felt herself begin to hyperventilate. _What was he planning?_ Daia buried her head in her hands, trying not to crease the veil that had just been placed upon her head.

"_Nin Aranel,"_ a voice from behind her called. Daia turned on her heel, and saw Legolas from behind the thin white veil.

_My princess._

"You… you are very beautiful," Legolas stammered, as he took hold of Daia's hand. Without saying another word, they descended the stairs, as Daia wished with every inch of her that he was taking her to her dwarfs.

* * *

As the last of the elven guards slipped upstairs after a last check on the unnaturally quiet dwarfs, the company of Thorin kept a close eye on the keys on the wall. Bilbo was wearing the ring that he had picked up in the Misty Mountains, and he moved in absolute confidence as he slowly picked the keys from the wall.

The dwarfs waited with baited breath; they dared not make a sound until Bilbo had freed them all.

One by one, the doors of the cells opened, and the dwarfs were reunited with one another in the corridor. There were embraces and head-butts, and for the reunited Heirs of Durin, there was even tears.

_Behold… Thorin Oakenshield cries!_ Bilbo thought, absolutely gobsmacked as Thorin embraced his nephews. The little hobbit smiled gently as he removed the ring from his finger.

"_BILBO!"_ the entire company shouted, each embracing him one by one.

"No time to dilly-dally!" Cried the Hobbit.

"To the water gate!" Thorin commanded, retaking his position as leader at the front of the company. Only two minutes later, their leader turned around to the Hobbit.

"Bilbo… I have no idea where I am going. If you wouldn't mind… Could you… lead on?"

The dwarfs piled into corridor, welcoming the sound of rushing water. "It's just there," Bilbo pointed to the left, smiling uncontrollably as the dwarfs literally began to sing his praises.

"We must waste no time, everyone, into the barrels!" Balin called, after the company had finally managed to calm down. Most of the dwarfs moved into their own individual barrels, but the Heirs of Durin, and then Bofur, stayed exactly where they were.

"I'm not going anywhere near a barrel until Daia is in my arms again!" Kili exclaimed, arms folded across his chest.

"You won't have to wait too long then," a familiar voice called from behind them.

"DAIA!"

**A-N; Huzzah! Happiness at last! What did you guys think? Drop me a little line, if you so wish :) See you guys soon! Cx**


	33. Rough Waters

**A/N **** Such wonderful feedback over the last chapter, so glad you enjoyed! I have to admit it was lovely to finally put Daia and Kili together again :') SO THANK YOU, and I won't ramble, here's Chapter 33! :D Cx**

**33  
Rough Waters**

Legolas gently released Daia's hand as Kili ran forward towards the pair. He stood back and rested against as the wall, watching the scene unfold before him.

Kili caught Daia in his arms, arms securing around her back. Daia lifted the veil from her head, and not a second later, Kili's lips were upon hers. His stubble slightly scratched against her skin, yet that didn't bother her. To Kili though, Daia's lips were heavenly. They were always so full, and the taste of elvish perfume on her lips made him grin.

"Mahal, I've missed you," he whispered onto her lips, laughing as he lifted her into the air, tears of joy streaming on both of their faces.

"I've missed you too!" she grinned, slipping down Kili's torso as he pulled her back down. Kili ran his hand through her hair, looking her up and down.

"You… you are absolutely beautiful," he said breathlessly, jumping in for another kiss.

"Daia!" Fili called, opening his arms wide as his younger brother released her out of his arms.

"Fili!" Daia exclaimed, running back towards him as Kili engulfed the Hobbit in an embrace. Legolas, bless him, just stood back and watched. He had never seen the little crossbreed so happy, her eyes could have physically started glowing, the hazel was so piercing.

Fili caught up Daia in a full embrace, just like Kili had done. One hand rested on the back of her head, pushing her gently into the crook of his neck.

"You smell like an elf," Fili giggled, kissing Daia's forehead softly. Daia forced back a laugh.

"And you smell awful!" Daia giggled, holding Fili close to him. With a swift move, Fili took hold of Daia's chin, and kissed her gently on the lips. Kili didn't even care or notice, he was too busy engulfing the hobbit in thanks.

"Don't scare us like that again," He laughed, releasing her from his arms, to her father.

"Daddy," Daia smiled, the tears visibly beginning to appear in her eyes. Thorin caught her in a tight embrace, fearing that if he let go of her, then he would lose her once more.

"Are you alright?" he asked, checking her face for cuts or bruises.

"She had a proclivity for hitting her fists against walls," Legolas finally spoke, not moving from his place on the wall. Thorin moved Daia behind him as he approached the elf prince.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you myself," Thorin spoke quietly, warning in his tone. The elf was clearly offended at this.

"Father, please! Legolas looked after me," Daia insisted, pulling her father back from Legolas. The elf allowed Thorin's words to pass, for he was only attempting to care for his only child.

"I swear upon my life that I did not hurt her. Nor did I have any intention to," Legolas reassured, daring to move slightly further forward.

"And what about Thranduil? Did he hurt you?" Thorin asked his daughter, turning his back to Legolas.

Daia knew that her eyes had flashed silver as soon as Thorin had said his name. Her father's eyes scrutinised over her face, knowing that mean he had.

"Not really, father. He threatened me once or twice, but that is all," Daia answered, deciding not to tell her father about the multiple times he had grabbed her and bruised her arms. She was thankful for her long sleeves. Hopefully by the time Thorin would see her bare arms, the bruises would have disappeared.

"Please, you must hurry. It is almost sunset," Legolas stated, gesturing to the dwarfs that were not already in barrels.

"And how do we know that this elf will stay quiet? Never trust an elf!" Gloin shouted, crossing his arms as he spoke. Legolas elected to ignore the dwarf, simply crossing his eyebrows as he directed Daia, Kili, Fili, Thorin and Bilbo to some more barrels.

"Gloin! That was not so courteous!" Legolas heard one of the dwarfs say to the one that had just insulted him. He waved it off, believing that he would never have to deal with any of those dwarfs again, especially not Gloin, nor his kin.

Thorin pulled Daia into a tight embrace as Legolas directed him to a barrel. They progressed on, not wasting any of the very little and very precious time that they were now stealing from the elves of Mirkwood. There would have been time for politeness and proper reunions when they arrived in Lake Town.

Next was Fili, who was both pleased and saddened that his barrel smelled of apples. The poor dwarf was absolutely starving, yet, he didn't envy his cousins who had been placed into barrels of wine.

After his older brother, was Kili. He took hold of Daia before he was to step into his assigned and aforementioned barrel and kissed her fully upon the lips, longing to taste her sweet lips once again. They broke apart not long after, knowing that time was most definitely not on their sides.

"See you on the other side," Kili smiled, reluctantly letting go of Daia's hand. By this point, all of the dwarfs had placed the lids on their barrels for one another, the only two left without lids were Daia and Kili.

Legolas swept up the crossbreed into his arms, and delicately placed her into her own barrel. He took the veil from her head, smoothing it in one hand as Daia steadied herself. "Alas, I think this may be the last time we speak."

"Thank you, Legolas. For… well, everything, really. You will forever be in my heart. And about our erm…"

"Our wedding? Do not fret, little princess," he smiled. "I would not dream of keeping you from your dwarfs."

Daia smiled gently, unsure of what to say next. "Goodbye, Legolas."

"Goodbye, _nin aranel_," The elf smiled, leaning down and finally stealing a small kiss from the crossbreed, earning a yelp of surprise from her, as his hands rested just under her chin.

"OI!" Kili shouted, nearly falling over in his barrel. Legolas and Daia let out a small giggle as they parted. Daia attempted not to look Kili in the eye, knowing that blushing.

"That's _my_ fiancée, elf boy!" Kili shouted after the elf, who simply bowed his head, as he placed the lid on both Daia and Kili's barrels. Bilbo looked around carefully as Legolas began to toss barrels into the Watergate, with a huge _splash!_ Following each individual barrel.

_Good gracious… There's not enough barrels! I'm going to have to cling on!_ Bilbo began to sweat, deciding to grab onto Thorin's barrel, before Legolas could toss him off of it. The hobbit landed into the water, still clinging to Thorin's barrel, his body absolutely shocked by how cold the water was.

Eventually, it was Daia's turn to go through the Watergate, and her stomach lurched as she was mid-air, awaiting the _slap_ to hit the barrel. It followed not two seconds later, water beginning to leak in already.

"Oh, this is going to be wonderful!" Daia muttered to herself, noting the water was absolutely freezing.

After about ten minutes of plain sailing, the dwarfs and crossbreed decided to take the lids off their barrels, believing the rest of their journey to Lake Town to be smooth. The company burst through the lids with ease, the dwarfs squinting their eyes in the sunlight. To be fair, it was the first time that they had seen sunlight for at least a week, and the blinding shine of the Rhovanion sun.

Kili popped his head out of his barrel to realise Daia was right beside him. He turned and gave his usual wide grin, followed by a wink.

"Alright there, love?" He asked, hardly able to contain his laughter.

"I, my darling fiancé, am absolutely fine! You, might not be after I splash you!" she beamed, attempting to splash him, but she stopped as she realised she was tipping her barrel to the side.

"Don't fall in!" Kili called, laughing as he went along.

"I swear as soon as we're out of here, I'm going to drown you!" She called back, falling behind him.

"Of course you will, my love!"

The lovers were distracted by the shrill scream of a man further up the formation. Fili shot the pair behind him a strange look, and the look he received back echoed his thoughts.

"HELP, ME!" The voice continued.

Thorin whipped around to see Bilbo clinging for dear life onto his barrel. The poor old Baggins was absolutely soaked through, his hair was positively wringing and his feet were incredibly cold.

"For the love of Durin, Bilbo Baggins!" Thorin shouted, hauling the hobbit into his barrel, bringing a rather large puddle in with him. Thorin groaned as the water now soaked through his boots, and Bilbo embraced his friend dearly, which unfortunately for Thorin, dampened his clothes.

The King under the mountain would have groaned, or even have pushed the hobbit away, but the mere fact that they had escaped, with Daia in tow, was more than enough to pacify Thorin Oakenshield. They would reach Lake Town within an hour, and the company cheered in relief. In Lake Town they would be safe from enemies, namely the Pale Orc, and they could regain their strength; and more importantly, pick up the trail to Erebor.

"Bilbo Baggins! How did you manage it?" Bofur called, ringing out his hat.

Bilbo lifted his head from Thorin's chest, teeth chattering. "If I knew the answer to that, Master Bofur, I would tell you! But until such times, we shall believe this is just some sort of miracle!" Bilbo hollered, shaking out his head, splashing water onto Thorin, making the King groan.

"I don't mean to panic anyone… But there's rapids up ahead!" Balin screamed at the rest of the company, fear evident in his voice.

"RAPIDS?" the entire company shouted back at different intervals, all clutching to their barrels that little bit tighter, knuckles slowly turning white.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled from the front.

"See you on the other side!" Daia laughed, attempting to steer her barrel.

Sure enough, no sooner said than done, the entire fifteen of the company hit the rapids. The water turned white, and the company were sent spinning as they crashed into the rapids.

Water went flying all around them, absolutely covering all of them. Daia groaned in frustration, as her would have been wedding dress made contact with the water, soaking her through and dropping her temperature. That water was freezing.

All of the company shouted and jolted as they banged against the sharp rocks and wild currents, they silently cursed the hobbit for making them go this way. But either way, an escape route was an escape route.

Bofur almost lost his hat at one point, and then almost lost his arm trying to reclaim it; which, he did, but luckily, Dwalin had helped to re-steady him.

Kili's face was an absolute picture to Daia. Kili was not so fond of the deep water, this was totally no surprise to his fiancée, who wished to laugh and comfort Kili at the same time. He was screaming more than the entire company put together (and Bombur was giving him a run for his share of the profits in Erebor, let me tell you) and Fili and Daia swore later that they saw Kili's face turn ghostly pale.

After more crashing and banging, the company finally floated and bobbed along to a sight they had been longing to see; a shore line for Lake Town. Thorin was first to smash into the rocks, breaking his barrel apart.

"Please tell me you can swim Bilbo!" Thorin shouted, as he started a front crawl to shore.

"I can swim!" Bilbo gurgled, as he swallowed more and more water. It was more of a dog-paddle than a front crawl, but it was something.

Thorin counted the company as they all crashed into the same rock, and then all swam ashore. All were accounted for, except for Kili and Daia, who they could see just around the corner. Kili crashed into the rocks first, and treaded the water until Daia was next to him. She was slower than her usual swim, a fact that concerned Kili slightly.

"What's the problem?" he asked, face full of concern as he grabbed onto her arm.

"It's this dress. It's too heavy!" she shouted in frustration.

Kili suddenly pulled her close to him. "Is this _really_ the time for that, Kili?" Daia asked, attempting to push him away.

"Hold still!" He retorted back, slipping out his dagger from his boot. With a swift move, he dunked his head underwater, and sliced the dress so that it finished mid-thigh.

"KILI!" Daia hissed, as she pulled him from under the water.

"There. Now you'll be able to swim. And if I've never told you before… You have absolutely fantastic legs," he winked, grabbing her for a quick kiss. She wanted to be able tp refuse kissing him back, but she had missed him far too much for that.

"We need to go. Lest we freeze to death!" Daia giggled, diving ahead of Kili.

"What a woman," Kili smiled to himself, following behind, swimming to the shore.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! I've already written most of the Lake Town shenanigans, oh, it'll be worth the wait ;) ALSO, I HAVE WRITTEN THE ENDING. I have written TWO endings, one sad, one happy! So, i'll post whichever one you want me to :) Again, thank you so much for reading! Hopefully see you guys again, and soon too! Cx **


	34. A Well Earned Rest

**AN- Hello again, my lovelies! :D brilliant to see you all enjoyed the last chapter, HUZZAH FOR HAPPY TIMES! Thank you for all your continued support, as per! Here's a wee chapter to keep you going! And it is a nice little chapter, rather funny (at least, I thought it was, haha!) So, here you are, and thank you again! :) Cx**

**34  
A Well Earned Rest**

Thorin reached down to take hold of Daia's hand, pulling her out of the water. He immediately noticed the complete lack of cover on her legs, his eyes bulging in horror.

"I couldn't swim properly! The dress was too heavy! Kili…" She started, but she was swiftly handed to Dwalin, as Thorin moved to pull his nephew out of the water.

"You thought it would be a good idea to cut her dress so low that the whole of Middle Earth can gawk at her?!" Thorin shouted, pulling up Kili by the scruff of his neck.

"I was underwater! I couldn't see how far I was cutting!" Kili protested, letting out a scream as Thorin dropped him back into the water. Fili stifled a laugh, having to physically cover his mouth to stop him from bursting.

"Idiot, child!" Thorin raged, pulling an absolutely soaking Kili out of the water, tossing him carelessly to the ground.

"Would you rather she'd drowned in that big heavy dress?!" Kili retorted, keeping his distance from his uncle, fearing he would be dunked into the water again.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but shouldn't we keep moving? We have about an hour's walk to Lake Town. By which point it will already be dark. And we need accommodation if we are not all to become ill," Balin announced, attempting to wring out his overcoat.

"I hope I never smell the smell of apples again! My barrel was full of it! To smell apples every day when you can scarcely move and are sick with hunger is maddening!" Fili announced, physically clutching to his stomach. He _still_ smelled like apples.

Daia laughed at Fili's misfortune. She felt slightly guilty that she had been well-fed and looked after by the elves while her companions were forced into a damp cell, with no food, and only small amounts of water. They all looked utterly terrible; however, that was something easily remedied by a few days stay in Lake Town.

"Balin is right. We must move. Is everyone accounted for?" Dwalin called.

"Yes. Everyone's here. Everyone suitable for walking?" Thorin called. The dwarfs being absolutely drenched through was one thing. Thorin was more concerned if anyone had broken any limbs or had rolled an ankle, in case they couldn't walk. Thorin's eyes flitted to Daia's feet. She was barefooted; obviously she had left her shoes in the barrel. She had shoes when she was with Legolas, yet none now. Not that she could have walked in those ridiculously high heels anyway.

"You can't walk around with no shoes on," Thorin muttered, noting that Daia had lost her shoes in the journey from Mirkwood to the shore.

"I'll carry her," Kili chimed, stepping forward and taking Daia's hand in his. Thorin whacked his nephew across the head.

"OW!" Kili groaned, rubbing where his uncle had smacked him. He was beginning to think that Thorin had overreacted about the whole dress incident.

"You, have done enough!" Thorin raged, again making his company stifle laughter.

"I'll take her," Fili said quietly, but loud enough for Thorin to hear him.

"Yes. You'll do," Thorin sighed, heading back to the front of the company. Daia turned to Fili, with an absolutely massive grin on his face.

"How do we do this, then?" she smiled, watching Fili contemplate his options.

"Well! There's a piggy-back, over the shoulder, bridal lift, the list goes on," Fili grinned.

"Surprise me," Daia chuckled.

Fili swept her up in a bridal lift. "And this way means I can keep an eye on you. Since you have an incredible penchant for landing yourself in trouble."

"I don't land in any trouble. Trouble is thrust upon me!" She laughed, attempting to pull her shirt down a bit further.

"It's not nice to talk about Kili that way," Fili fired back, absolutely howling with laughter.

"OI!" Kili shouted, running up to the pair. "I'm not deaf, Fili!" Kili moaned as he elbowed his brother.

"Apologies, _little brother._ I just thought that Uncle had managed to waterlog your unnaturally large ears."

"I DO NOT HAVE UNNATRUALLY LARGE EARS!"

"Every time, Kili! Every time!" Fili laughed heartily.

It was true enough. Kili was, for some strange reason, extremely sensitive about his ears. He was always scared they were too big, since Fili had once referred to an Oliphant's ears being smaller than his. And hence the complex was born.

Bilbo toddled along at the front of the formation with Balin, exchanging their views of Mirkwood and Thranduil. As always, Thorin and Dwalin were at the very front, with the rest of the company spread out along the way. Daia was still not allowed to be at the back; Thorin had made that painfully clear, so she, Fili and Kili wandered in the middle, laughing and smiling as they went along. The sheer happiness that the three felt at finally being reunited was beyond the measure of words. Their happiness was evident in the smiles they exchanged, the hazel in Daia's eyes, and the hearty laughter of the two heirs of Durin.

* * *

The company had made good time to Lake Town. Forty minutes only.

Thorin lead the company to the first tavern they encountered (for Lake Town was full of them, and hence decided to just chance their luck in the first that they approached.) He held up his hand to stop the rest of his companions, as the sky slowly turned navy blue above them.

"The rest of you stay here. Myself, Fili, Kili and Master Baggins shall enter and negotiate. Do not find yourselves in trouble. Remember we are not armed," Thorin warned, and moved to the door of the tavern.

Daia jumped out of Fili's arms, and gave him a sly kiss on the cheek as a thanks. "On you go then. I'll still be here when you get back," Daia giggled to Kili, who had encircled his arms around her.

"I'm sure you will, but I can't help but worry. Give me a kiss? Just in case you're abducted by a band of elves by the time I come back?" He grinned, kissing her on the lips gingerly. Daia smiled under the kiss, making Kili pull her closer.

"Anytime, Kili! Not as if we're all starving or weary!" Thorin called to his nephew, the anger absolutely evident in his tone.

"Go, before father kills you," Daia smiled as she pushed Kili away. The four then disappeared into the tavern.

About ten minutes later, the four re-emerged with seven fully grown men behind them.

"Follow on," Thorin commanded the company, as they were lead all the way through Lake Town. Kili had caught hold of Daia's hand, attempting to shield her from the very strange looks she was receiving for her very short dress; if the remains of which could even be classified as a dress. She almost felt a sense of guilt; the elves, like Gwendriel, had worked impeccably hard on finishing that dress in time, and Kili had sliced it apart in the space of two minutes.

"They're looking at us…" Kili whispered to Daia, feeling slightly unnerved by the gaze of the Townspeople.

"It's twelve dwarfs, a hobbit, and a scantily clad crossbreed. Of course they're going to stare," she whispered back, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Kili shrugged his shoulders, in an action that said _"I suppose so."_

"Erm, Kili?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Where are we actually going?"

"To the Town Master. He is at a feast, and Thorin's going to make our case to him. Hopefully we can acquire some lodging here. My back demands a proper bed!" Kili sighed. It was true enough, the company were totally exhausted, and food and a proper bed would have been a downright treat. A treat that Kili felt he deserved.

After passing through bridges and climbing ladders; the company found themselves in a large banquet hall, full of seamen and the Master; who was sitting at the head of the top table. He was a strange looking man. A fat man, with fading hair and thin moustache. Frankly, he made Daia felt a bit sick.

"I am Thorin! Son of Thrain, son of Thror; _King Under the Mountain! I return!"_ Thorin announced proudly, standing as tall as he possibly could.

The Master looked upon the company up and down. He dared not anger Thorin; any chance of receiving any gold from Erebor if he refused him.

"And who is your company, Master Thorin?" he asked, rising from the table, walking towards the fifteen.

"My kin. Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin and Balin," Thorin stated politely, pointing to each dwarf individually as he said their names.

"These, are my father's daughter's sons; Fili and Kili," Thorin continued, pointing to his heirs. Bilbo was next to Thorin by this point.

"And this; is Master Bilbo Baggins. A Hobbit of the Shire."

"The Shire? Goodness, you are indeed a long way from home," The Master said solemnly, when his eyes landed upon Daia.

"And… who is this radiant beauty?"The Master smirked, looking Daia up and down with a lustful eye.

"If you continue to look at Daia, my _daughter_, and Kili's _fiancée, _in the way you do, then you will have no eyes left," Thorin growled.

"And I would take great pleasure in stabbing them out myself," Daia added, slipping behind Kili. Her bare legs made her feel too exposed, especially in front of that awful looking man, and the hordes of men behind her.

_MEN. Bloody men, can't ever think of anything else except se…_

"My sincerest apologies, Thorin. I knew not," The Master apologised humbly, visibly embarrassed by his previous comment.

"Eat with us, dearest company. Eat your fill; we have plenty to spare here. And stay here as long as you wish; you are most welcome here; Thorin Son of Thrain."

Despite their first impressions; the Master had been incredibly hospitable towards the company of dwarfs and crossbreed and hobbit.

They ate and drank their fill (which, given the circumstances, was a very large portion) and laughed until their stomachs were sore. The Master had even given Thorin his own chair, with his nephews, daughter and dear hobbit by his sides.

_Yes. This is definitely something I could become accustomed to!_ Bilbo chuckled into his head, as he took another piece of salted pork. Master Baggins had not eaten this well since Beorn's Hall; where there was a feast every night.

* * *

After the company could no longer move, for fear of exploding with fullness; the Master lead the company himself to a large house. One of the largest of the town, they were told, complete with servants, and boats!

_Oh, goodness! Fit for a King! Or a brave Knight! Fit enough for Baggins the Brave!_ Bilbo smiled, as he was told that he could have a room to himself.

"I take my leave. Enjoy your stay, my dear friends!" The Master boomed, before shutting the front door behind him.

There was a unanimous cheer between the company.

"Food!"

"Drink!"

"A warm bed!"

"A proper rest!"

"A well-earned rest!"

The entire company shouted at one another. They were all far too excited at the prospect of _having_ a bed to actually sleep in one.

"Rest, my worthy friends. You have deserved it," Thorin smiled, as they all headed to different rooms, all running to check that they could have a bedroom each. They nearly all could; save for Balin and Dwalin; who preferred to sleep in one another's company; and Fili and Kili would always sleep in the same room.

Fili and Kili's assigned room had two double beds; prompting Kili to invite Daia into their room. Fili raised his eyebrows at his little brother.

"I don't want you two sleeping together when I'm in the room!" Fili shouted, his mouth open wide.

"We're not going to do _anything_!" Kili retorted, feeling slightly offended at what his brother was suggesting. Daia blushed, but realised she had absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever.

As soon as the company had dispersed to their own beds, they fell asleep almost immediately. The had truly underestimated how exhausted they really were, most had hardly managed to even take off their damp clothes before literally jumping into their beds.

Fili had been polite and bid his brother and soon to be sister-in-law goodnight, and like the rest of his companions, fell asleep straight away.

Kili and Daia wrapped their arms around the other, forehead resting against one another's.

"I was so worried for you," Kili finally said, eyes closed.

"And I you. I didn't think we were going to escape," Daia said honestly, eyes also closed.

"I'm just so happy you're in my arms again," Kili smiled, opening his eyes, only to realise that Daia had opened hers. "Even when you're exhausted, you look beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kili. More than I can possibly say," Daia said quietly, kissing Kili gently on the lips.

"Marry me tomorrow."

Daia pulled back from Kili to look at him for a moment. He was being deadly serious.

"Maybe not tomorrow. But marry me before we leave Lake Town. I want my first moments in Erebor to be spent with my wife," Kili grinned, looking at Daia's blank face.

"Only if you promise not to cut my wedding dress apart."

**A/N Oh, I love this chapter! It's so happy :') Give me any feedback that you wish, it's always welcome :) And so far I have one vote for the happy ending! Huzzah! We'll see how it all pans out... **

**ALSO! I've started to write another FF. It's be a Tenth Walker LOTR type. That's all I can tell you because the rest is classified ;) Was just wanting to know if you guys would want me to put it up after I finish this one? :) Thank you! Cx**


	35. Harsh Words

**A/N- I am so sorry this took so long! There's been major upheaval school wise, because exams start this week! *screams* So, this is my last chapter (maybe) until the majority of them are done! (But fear not, I only have 3!) Anyway, I apologise! Thank you so so much for your continued support, and enjoy! (And I've not daid it recently... I only own my OC!) :D Cx**

**35  
Harsh Words**

For the first time since the company had departed Beorn's Hall, they slept soundly. The dwarfs, hobbit and crossbreed slept for a full day before the sound of knocking at their front door awoke them.

"In the name of Durin..." Nori muttered, as he was the first to hear the rapid knocking on the front door. He pulled himself out of bed, and stumbled as best he could to the front door. Being asleep for a full day and a half numbs one's legs quite considerably.

He rubbed his eyes three or four times, inhaled deeply, then opened the heavy front door, to find himself face to face with the belly of the Master.

"Oh, Master Nori, thank goodness!" He cried, pushing his way into the house. Nori felt rather affronted that he had just stormed into _their_ house, without invitation or any word otherwise.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, moving to fetch himself some toast.

"I was just popping in to check that you were all actually alive!" The Master laughed. "But obviously you are!"

"Forgive us, sir. We were very tired indeed," Nori replied, buttering his now made toast.

"And I trust you are not now?"

"Well, I believe I am the first to wake. But, if everyone else is still in bed, then I would most definitely assume that they are all recovering, slowly but surely."

Much to Nori's absolute delight, there was a sound of movement from upstairs, and Thorin was down around five minutes later, dressed only in his shirt and breeches, and no shoes.

"What's the matter, Nori?" He asked, stretching out his back.

"Well-"

"I came just to check that you were all still alive! You've been asleep for a full day!"

Thorin remained calm. "Forgive us, good sir. But when you have been through the troubles that myself and my kin have suffered, then and only then, may you complain about the amount of time that we spend in bed," Thorin growled back, visibly still a little tired.

The Master simply raised his hands in defeat. "I only ask for your attendance tonight at a feast," he contined, as Thorin ushered him out of the door.

"A celebration, that Thorin of Erebor has returned!"

"We shall consider it. We make no promises," Thorin stated, his voice at a low growl as he shut the door on the Master's face. He turned to Nori, and began to grin. Nori sent him an admiring nod.

"Excuse me, Thorin. But I intend to take full advantage of no one being awake quite yet, and going for a bath!"

"On you go, Nori. I hope you rested well."

"Very, Thorin. And yourself!" Nori called, as he slipped away to one of the bathrooms.

* * *

Thorin was left by himself for a good forty minutes with a fully stocked pantry, before a plethora of dwarfs stormed down the stairs, as soon as they could smell sausage and eggs.

It would be suffice to say that Thorin was absolutely mortified and offended at the prospect of having to cook _his_ company breakfast. This was Bombur's duty, but seeing as Bombur was sitting comfortably at the table, wedged between Dori and Bofur. In the presence of Thorin, the company ate half respectably, even going as far to using cutlery, and Bofur most certainly did not send eggs flying through the air towards Bombur.

Bilbo sipped at his tea almost adoringly, it had been too long since he had enjoyed a nice, quiet cup of tea. He munched on a few sausages and even scrambled eggs (which were cooked to absolute perfection, may I add), and adored simple conversation with Ori about the luxury of a feather pillow. As Bilbo began to wake up a little more, he realised they were missing one member of the company.

"Where's Daia?"

Kili's eyes shot open, and turned completely white, as if he had seen a ghost. He dropped the toast he was about to eat onto his plate, and practically tossed Fili out of his way to get back up the stairs. Fili and Thorin exchanged an odd look, but shrugged and looked back to their assorted breakfasts, filling their stomachs as much as they could be filled.

Kili ran back up the stairs, then suddenly started tip-toeing along the corridor as he approached his, Fili and Daia's room. He creaked the door open slowly, only to realise that Daia was still in bed, and thank Durin, still asleep.

He slipped back into bed as calmly as possible, hoping he would not wake her. As his head touched down on the pillow, he circled his arm around Daia, just the way they had fallen asleep.

_Well, I think I just managed to get away with it! Haha! Kili, you lucky, lucky, dwarf!_

Daia began to stir not one moment later, making Kili jump. Feeling his arm around her waist, she turned, looking straight at a beaming Kili.

"And what are you smiling about, exactly?" She smiled over her shoulder, then turned around so she was facing her fiancée.

"Just happy that you're still here. I was terrified that this was all a horrible dream," Kili half-heartedly lied, stroking Daia's cheek. Daia smirked.

"Liar."

"Liar?" He questioned, visibly affronted.

"Kili, you smell of bacon and eggs. I'm quite aware you left for breakfast about an hour ago."

Kili's eyes widened again.

"Elf ears, Kili. I don't miss _anything_,_" _She smiled, sensing Kili's unease. "Relax, Kili. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Kili smiled, pulling Daia into his chest.

"Not today, Master Dwarf. I cannot speak for tomorrow though…" she giggled, elbowing Kili in the chest lightly. She sprang out of bed before Kili could catch her and moved to pick up clothes, when she realised the only clothes she had were her wedding clothes. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She sighed and began to stretch instead; she had been in bed a very long time.

"What's the matter?"

"All of my clothes are in Mirkwood. I'll be stuck in this bloody wedding dress forever!" Daia moaned, pulling the tattered dress back over her head.

"You could just stay in bed with me. You wouldn't even need to wear your corset," Kili grinned, sending her a wink. Daia stood completely red-faced with an open jaw.

"You are incorrigible!"

"I'm in love," Kili reinforced, rising from the bed. He moved to take her into his arms, but she shoved him away.

"Ah! You don't think you're getting a cuddle after _that_ comment?!"

"I didn't think I was getting a cuddle at all! I thought I was getting a kiss!" Kili moaned, attempting to grab her back. She ducked and dived, and sent Kili to the floor. She shot him a wink as she grabbed for the bedroom door, but was unsuccessful in escape as Kili leapt at her, pinning her against the door.

"We appear to have reached an impasse," Kili smiled, taking her wrists in his hands, pinning them on either side of her head.

"I'll head-butt you," she warned, but was hardly able to contain her laughter.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he grinned, moving so close that he was breathing against her lips.

"You should be. We elf-dwarf women are very frightening when threatened," she said, moving closer to Kili's lips.

"If you forgive me for the earlier comment, then I _promise_ to give you the best kiss of your life," he teased, pulling onto Daia's wrist , bringing it to his lips.

"You have such a way with words," she mumbled, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Kili chuckled as he moved to kiss her wrist again, only this time, he noticed a few shades of purple. He pushed her back slightly, taking hold of the other hand. The exact same marks covered her left wrist.

"You have bruises on your wrists…" He trailed off, suddenly beginning to roll up the sleeves of her dress. The bruises continued up her arms.

"It's nothing, Kili…" Daia shrugged as she pulled away from Kili.

"What happened?" Kili asked, voice full of concern.

"I was tossed about a bit, that's all," Daia reassured, but this answer was obviously not enough to pacify Kili. He looked at her with disdain, warning her that he did not believe her.

"The truth, please?"

Daia sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was tell Kili about how Thranduil used to pull her close to him, and grip his fingers around her, all the while threatening her about Kili.

"Did he hurt you?" Kili asked, but the 'he' remained ambiguous.

"I already told you Legolas didn't hurt me. He couldn't," she added. "Legolas was my friend. Legolas IS my friend," she reinforced, folding her arms.

"You seem very fond of him," Kili muttered, slipping his shirt over his head.

Daia turned on her heel, specks of red appearing in her eyes. "And what does that mean?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kili looked back at her, noting the specks of red carefully. She just shrugged his shoulders and moved away from Daia, brushing past her so he could open the door.

"Don't you walk away from me, Kili Oakenshield! What exactly are you implying?" Daia actually began to feel the rage bubble up inside her. _If he's thinking what I think he is, I'm going to kill him._

"You two seemed very cosy! Holding hands as you came down the stairs, and don't think I've forgotten that kiss either!"

"Oh, don't. Are you honestly suggesting what I think you are? I was destitute, Kili! For all I knew I was going to marry him at sunset! He was kind to me while his father was overly fond of trying to terrify me! He was the one who gave me the bruises! You asked me to marry you today! What happened, exactly? Where you just too tired to remember all of this yesterday?" she shouted, noting the embarrassment that had appeared in Kili's face.

"I didn't mean…"

"No, you didn't _think_! There's a difference, Kili! I'm offended that you think so little of me that I would give up my love for you for Legolas! Do you even want to marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Kili pleaded, moving to take Daia into his arms, but she shrugged away, escaping to the door and opening it wide.

"If you can't trust me how is our marriage meant to work?" She whispered, choking back tears.

"Daia…"

Daia held out her hand out in front of her, stopping Kili from coming any closer. "I need to go out and get some clothes. Please… just, don't follow me." She turned, running down the stairs.

"Daia!" Kili called after her, leaning over the bannister.

"Ah, Daia! You're awake!" Thorin called, but his smile dropped when he realised her tears. She shot a glance to the men at the table, but quickly grabbed an overcoat from the coat rack, and didn't look behind as she ran into town.

* * *

_Gandalf. If Gandalf was here none of this would have happened! We wouldn't have strayed into Mirkwood had Gandalf been there to guide us! We wouldn't have run into this mess with Thranduil and Legolas, and Kili might have still trusted me!_

Daia eventually stopped running, and noted that due to her small physique and tiny dress, all eyes were on her, again. The streets were absolutely mobbed with people, all of whom (except for children) were taller than she was.

"Something interest you?" She shouted at a group of three women who were giggling at her.

"We were just talking about your… clothes, dear. Very interesting," the blonde of the group laughed. Daia smiled and cocked her head to the side, laughing and walking up to the group of three women in front of her.

"Oh, you are too funny. But are you sure yourself you are not a dwarf woman? I'm sure there's a hint of moustache there," Daia winked, at them, sending the three to the closest mirror, leaving Daia behind.

"Nicely handled," a voice came from behind her.

Daia whipped round to see Fili and Ori standing with their arms crossed, laughing at the scene before them.

"Kili said you would be needing some clothes. But seeing as you have absolutely no money and we do, we figured that we would help you out, Daia," Ori smiled as Fili take hold of Daia's hand.

"There's a stall just over there. We can get you something. Can't keep everyone ogling you," Fili laughed. Daia giggled, but allowed herself to walk hand in hand with Fili, a small token of comfort that she needed.

* * *

"That girl was flirting with you, Ori!" Daia giggled as the three walked back to their new abode.

"You really think so?" Ori asked shyly, his cheeks burning red.

"Of course she was! She was just amazed to see such a wonderful dwarf by himself!" Fili continued.

Ori smiled to himself, as Daia and Fili shared a chuckle.

"Thank you, for buying you my clothes," Daia smiled. "It's just what I needed. New breeches and corsets and shirts and boots! And all for a discount price because the woman fancied Ori!"

"Well, we couldn't have you walking about in a torn wedding dress. People would think you were our prisoner!" Fili laughed.

"Maybe I am! A helpless elf and dwarf crossbreed, abducted by the heirs of Durin!" Daia laughed heartily, struggling to keep hold of one of her many bags as she did so.

"Here, let me take one," Ori chimed, taking a bag from Daia and walking ahead.

"Why's he so desperate to get home?" Daia asked, turning to Fili, who took another one of her bags."

"He's terrified he smells and wants a bath," Fili laughed. He kept his gaze on Daia, noting her eyes were hazel again.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I just needed some time by myself. Or rather, with you and Ori. I'll speak to him after I've had a bath myself."

"Good. It hurts me when both my brother and my best friend look heartbroken," Fili said simply, opening the front door. He placed his bags down on the floor by the coatrack, and took Daia's off of her.

"Thank you, again, Fili. How would I cope without you?" She asked softly as she wrapped her arms around Fili.

"You'd cope. Come on now, go for your bath and I'll put your new clothes upstairs." Fili kissed Daia's cheek softly, and slowly released his arms from her.

"Oh, I see it now!"

The pair whipped around to see Kili standing before them.

"Kili!" Daia called, moving to talk to him.

"That was the plan, was it? Fili got to you first anyway! He was your first kiss, there's always going to be something a little more special about him! Actually! You know what, Fili? If you want her, have her! The wedding's off!"

**A/N- DUN-DUN-DUN! I do apologise once more for leaving this at an absolutely awful place. It keeps you interest I suppose! I promise I'll update as soon as I can! But THANK YOU! :) Cx**


	36. Reconciliation

**A/N**** Hello! I was going to leave this chapter a little later, but I was scared some of you would be dead by the time I updated. Apologies for the absolutely HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER, but you all reviewed and I loved the feedback! :D 112 followers, oh my goodness, thank you all so much! That's a wee bit overwhelming. Anyway, thank you, and here's chapter 36! :D (I only own Daia, sadly...) ENJOY! :) Cx**

**36  
Reconciliation **

"Don't be so bloody stupid Kili! KILI! You face me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Fili shouted after his little brother, swiftly running up the stairs after him, unintentionally leaving Daia by herself at the bottom of the wooden stairs. Her hands were shaking, and she was biting back tears so hard she could actually taste blood in her mouth.

"What just happened?" A voice called.

Daia whipped around to see that the entire company of dwarfs had piled out into the living room and adjoining hall, and that they had, in actual fact, witnessed every little thing that had just happened.

"Kili's called off the wedding," she choked, sitting back onto the top stair as her knees buckled. All at once, the dwarfs ran towards her, all desperate to embrace her first. It was Balin, however, that reached her first.

"Hush, hush now. You know what he's like. Fili will sort it, don't worry," he comforted as Bilbo passed her a handkerchief.

"Where's father?" Daia asked, finally looking up from Balin's chest.

"I believe he is having a meeting with the Master. He left at the same time as Fili and Ori, so he should be back soon. I hope," Dwalin answered, resting on the bannister.

"Come now. There's a bath waiting for you, Miss Daia," Ori smiled, offering a hand out to the crossbreed.

"That's an incredibly lovely offer, Ori, but I don't particularly want to have a bath straight after…"

"No, no. I didn't go in. The water's still hot for you," he continued, taking hold of Daia's hand.

"And I'll have a chamomile tea ready for you when you come out!" Dori called after the pair as Ori led her away.

* * *

"Leave me, Fili! I do not want to see you, or speak to you, or even have to think about you!" Kili screamed over his shoulder, perfectly aware his older brother was only a few paces behind him.

"If you would hold your tongue for two minutes and let me explain!" Fili called to him, attempting to close the distance between them.

"Leave me alone!" Kili emphasised, reaching to shut his bedroom door.

"If you slam that door in my face I'll just break it down! Now you can let me say what I have to say like a civilised dwarf, or we can fight it out like we did last time. Just remember that the last time we fought over Daia I broke your nose!"

Kili stood still for a moment by his door. Fili was looking him straight in the eye, and it made him uncomfortable. It felt like Fili had the ability to see straight into Kili's soul, and Kili looked down at his shoes meekly. He stood aside, allowing Fili inside their room.

"So go. Tell me why _my_ fiancée was in your arms, then?"

Fili exhaled greatly before opening his mouth to speak. He had learned over the years that he had to pick his words carefully around Kili; for there were some things that went right above his little brother's head. Kili searched his brother's face for a hint of guilt or remorse, but his brother was straight and stony faced – a feature that Kili recognised when Fili was going to tell the truth, or was telling the truth.

"Daia was upset after you two had argued. That's no secret. So, me and Ori decided to follow after her. I know she's more than capable of looking after herself, but I felt safer knowing that me and Ori were with her. We found her after about two minutes, where we proceeded to buy her some clothes. Then, we were on the way home, and Ori ran ahead because he wanted his bath. So, me and Daia were left together, and she thanked me for her company, and I gave her a small hug of comfort, because she was coming to speak to _you_. And Mahal knows how petty you can be. And that's when you made an accusation that is completely false," Fili finished, folding his arms as he did so.

_I think… I think he was telling the truth…_ Kili muttered inside his head, noting that Fili looked less than impressed. _You aren't brothers and best friends with someone without picking up when they are, or when they're not telling the truth._

"I think you're an idiot, Kili. Have the past few months not just proved that she loves you more than life itself? Yes, I was her first kiss. But remember what I told you at Beorn's? She wanted to be with you. When will you get this through that incredibly thick skull of yours?" Fili asked.

He hadn't intended to lecture his little brother, but this was now the _second_ time they had come to blows about Daia. Not that she wasn't worth every word of their arguments, but it was always Kili who had jumped to conclusions or thrown the first punch; but this one, at least, was only an argument. Not even an argument by the pair's standards, more of a "Fili talks and Kili listens" sort of operation; and they had occurred many times in their youth.

"I may have jumped to a conclusion…" Kili finally sighed, moving to sit on his bed.

"No, really?" Fili muttered sarcastically, following his brother to his bed.

"Why did I do that, Fili?"

Fili paused for a moment. _Reason One, you're an idiot. Reason Two, you're an idiot. Reason Three, you're an idiot._

"Well… You're tired. We've been through a lot. Not that it really excuses you of course. Go and speak to her, Kili. Go and speak to her before Thorin tears out your throat for breaking his daughter's heart," Fili chuckled, pulling his brother into an embrace.

"Fili?" Kili asked quietly, finally pushing away from his older brother.

"Hm?"

"Will you be my best man?"

* * *

Daia, hard as she tried, simply couldn't enjoy her bath. Her thoughts consumed her.

_I thought this whole mess with Fili was finished with at Beorn's! Kili, why!? Does he not love me? Did he even want to marry me in the first place?_

She shook out her hair as she stepped out of the bath, grabbing hold of a towel to dry off. Ori had kindly brought her bags into the bathroom for her, so she could change without an awkward run back to her room. The feeling of new breeches was almost heavenly against her legs. Just being able to cover up was a blessing. She tied her under-corset by herself (it was much easier than the outer corset) then pulled on her new pale green shirt. Finally, she began to feel a little like herself again. The tiara that Legolas had given her was still sitting on the cabinet. She hadn't the heart to throw it out or sell it, it was too beautiful.

_Perhaps, perhaps one day… I could give it to my child…_ She sighed with heavy heart, and flipped her new brown corset over her shoulder, and left the bathroom. It was a lovely day outside, and she decided that she would allow the sunlight to dry her hair for her. This was a decision she would later regret, as her hair would spring into large curls. With the huge house, they had received a lush garden, and the sheer feeling of fresh grass underneath Daia's feet reminded her of Bilbo's garden in the Shire.

"It's lovely, isn't it?"

Daia jumped as she turned to face the Hobbit himself. Bilbo looked so cheery, with his little pipe and fresh clothes.

"Very, Bilbo. Very. Does it not make you miss Bag End?" She asked, motioning for Bilbo to sit next to her.

"Very much so. But I needed an adventure, and by goodness you brought it!" he chuckled, closing his eyes as the grass slipped through his fingers.

"Thank you, Bilbo," Daia said with a smile, reclining down on the grass, sunning herself.

"For what, Miss Daia?" Bilbo asked, using the quizzical look that he hadn't had the chance to use recently.

"_For what,_" Daia chuckled, not opening her eyes. "For saving us all in Mirkwood. Had it not been for you, Master Baggins, I fear I would be the wife of an elf right now!"

"Oh, please. Any of you would have done the same thing," Bilbo comforted, taking a small draw from his pipe. The tobacco wasn't quite as good as Old Toby, but it was much better than what he had been smoking.

"You really think any of them are smart enough to think of something like that?" Daia smirked.

_Really though, does he imagine for even a second that someone like Oin or Bofur could have managed to help us escape?_ She let out a small chuckle at the thought.

"Excuse me, Miss Daia," Bilbo smiled, and took his leave from the garden.

"Bye, Bilbo," she said quietly, opening and closing her eyes briefly.

Daia must have lay there for another ten minutes by herself, until she heard somebody slip next to her, and an arm snaked around her shoulders. The feeling of familiar lips were upon her forehead.

"Kili?"

"Hello, my love," Kili cooed, pulling Daia into his chest. He was wearing just his breeches and his dark blue shirt. Daia finally opened her eyes, to see she was face to face with a clean Kili.

"I love you, Daia. The way I've behaved hasn't made that very clear. I completely overreacted earlier. But Fili made me realise what an idiot I've been recently. I love you. I don't want to live in this world without you by my side. Daia, will you be my wife?" Kili asked, holding onto Daia's hand.

"Yes. You are a complete idiot. And I should shoot you for being such a daft dwarf. But I love you Kili. And yes, I accept to becoming your wife. Again," she beamed.

"You do?!" Kili grinned, pulling up Daia so they were sitting up.

"I do," Daia replied, leaning onto Kili's shoulder.

"I think I'm going to need more than a cuddle to reassure me!" Kili laughed.

"Oh, fine! Come on, then," Daia giggled as Kili placed his hands on her cheek, and kissed her gently.

"And Kili?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need some help with this corset," she winked, gesturing to the brown corset that was lying next to her. She could almost see his eyes light up in excitement. He couldn't help but beam at the colour of her eyes, they were that incredibly bright hazel.

Kili stood up first, taking Daia's hand and hauling her up. She giggled as he picked up her brown corset with cream coloured laces. He slipped it around her waist, and engulfed her in a kiss as he begin to lace it up. This time, he was agonisingly slow, as compared to the hurry he had to do it in Rivendell. Their relationship was out in the open, they wouldn't be judged now.

Kili eventually pulled away, smirking as he pulled the laces a little tighter, making Daia gasp, but then smile.

"Remember, you can do the top lace this time," Daia blushed, noting that Kili was only a few lines away from her chest.

"I was going to anyway," Kili winked, as his hands slid over her corset, as he cautiously tied the top lace. He pushed Daia back, and admired his handiwork.

"I think I missed a bit," Kili smirked, with a cheeky glint to his eye.

"What?"

"Right…. Here," he continued, circling an arm around her waist, and placing the other hand on her chest.

Daia blushed madly. "Kili! What if they see?!" she protested, attempting to push his hand away.

"Let them. At least they'll know the wedding's back on," He grinned, as he leaned in to kiss her. Daia scoffed, but stopped trying to move his hand, and welcomed his lips onto hers. Kili deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Daia actually liked the taste of tobacco on his tongue, even though she absolutely hated the fact that he smoked. _Strange…_she thought to herself. But her thoughts melted away as Kili pulled away, and began to trace kisses along her collarbone and neck.

"What are you doing?" she whispered in a giggle.

"It's called seduction," Kili replied.

"As much as I love you, Kili, and I may reinforce, that I really, truly do, you are _not_ seducing me in the back garden!"

"What about seducing you in _our_ bedroom?" he winked, pulling back from Daia so he could see her expression at his comment. He reacted exactly how he had imagined, her mouth wide in shock, but with a small hint of a smile.

"You can do that on our wedding night," she replied, leaning on her tip-toes to kiss him.

"Here I was, for the past few months thinking you were oh-so-innocent, and here you are, thinking about our wedding night!" Kili _tsked,_ but secured his arms around her back as she placed hers around his neck.

"Of course I've been thinking about our wedding night. I've been thinking about a _lot_ of things," Daia smiled coyly. For the first time, Kili noticed a change in her eye colour.

"Daia?" he questioned, scrutinising her eyes.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"What does it mean when your eyes turn pink?" Kili questioned.

"Erm… I don't know…" she answered, trying to pull away from Kili.

"You _do_ know! Tell me."

"It means… it means I'm feeling a bit… lustful," she admitted sheepishly. Kili let out a hearty laugh, and collapsed to the grass as he did so.

"What's so funny?!" she asked, sitting in his lap.

"Nothing," he replied softly, kissing her once more on the lips. "Come on. We should go back in and tell everyone the good news," Kili smiled, hauling Daia into a bridal lift.

* * *

Thorin had returned while Daia and Kili were out in the garden. He had watched them reconcile, and had left them alone when he realised that Daia wasn't going to kill Kili, which he had feared would have been a very real opportunity. He had told his company that he had an announcement to make, as soon as Daia and Kili re-joined them, which was only seconds later.

"Coming through! Fiancé carrying his _fiancée_ coming through!" Kili laughed, as he eventually placed Daia down onto the chaise lounge, sitting next to her. The rest of the dwarfs and Bilbo were assembled around the living room, circled around Thorin, who was standing in the middle, a large smile upon his face.

"Where were you, Thorin?" Bofur asked, lighting up his pipe.

"I was speaking with the Master. We are attending a feast tonight with the Master. And… I pulled some strings, being The King Under the Mountain," Thorin grinned. He knew that the Master was absolutely terrified of him, and knew it was a complete advantage.

"Pulled some strings, Uncle?" Fili asked, eyebrows crossed.

"Daia, Kili? How ready are you to be married?" Thorin asked, raising his eyebrows at the pair, whose hands were entwined.

"Well, we're ready, if that's what you mean," Kili answered for the pair.

"Good. Because I've arranged the Wedding for Friday."

**HUZZAH! HAPPINESS AT LAST! Thank you all sosososososo much for reading thus far! Don't be afraid to drop me a line :) Thanks! Cx **


	37. An Eventful Afternoon

**A/N HELLO! :D This was a lovely chapter to write, and hence it's up only a day or two after the last update! 176 reviews! Bloody hell! THANK YOU! And thank you for everyone who continues to review, it's absolutely brilliant to see you're enjoying the story :) Anyway! This is a bit of a humorous chapter, and maybe a little Kili/Daia moment... But you'll need to read to find out! ;) I don't own anything! And we're one chapter closer to... _THE WEDDING!_ Enjoy! :) Cx **

**37  
An Eventful Afternoon**

"Friday?"

"Friday, as in, three days away, Friday?!"

"Yes. Fili told me you wanted to be married in Lake Town. Does this displease you?"

Thorin was completely unprepared for the attack he was about to come under. First, Daia leapt out of her seat, and threw her arms around her father. Thorin swept her up in a hearty laugh and embrace. He was engulfed by kisses on the cheek from his daughter, while his soon to be son-in-law rocketed towards him next, physically sending Thorin and Daia to the floor. The King Under the Mountain was smothered with hugs and kind words of thanks, and suddenly, another dwarf was added to the pile. It was Fili, who was also rolling about with his uncle, brother, and near sister-in-law.

Things took a turn for the worst, however, when Bofur decided to join the group. Followed swiftly by Gloin, who was followed by Oin, who was followed by Ori, and after a few minutes, near enough the entire company were on top of Thorin Oakenshield and his kin. There were more laughs and giggles, until Bombur made a move to jump next.

"NO, BOMBUR!" The entire company shrieked all at once, as they scurried away from Thorin, each tossing another out of the way to get out of Bombur's way. Kili grabbed hold of Daia's waist, and rolled out of the way with her, with her landing on top of him. They held a blush and a gaze, and were about to kiss when they physically felt Bombur hit the floor.

"OH!" Thorin called out as Bombur landed straight onto his stomach, completely winding him.

"Thorin!"

"Father! Are you alright?" Daia questioned, pulling herself off of Kili, and crawling towards her father.

"I'm fine… Bombur, get off of me!" Thorin wheezed in a high pitched voice, sending the company into yet another laughing fit.

It took almost fifteen minutes for the company to actually compose themselves enough to physically roll Bombur off of their leader. Every time they went to haul him away, Thorin would wheeze or whince, which would then set them off once again. Finally, it was Fili, with the aid of Bilbo and Balin, who were able to roll Bombur off of Thorin. To be fair, Bombur apologised profusely, but Thorin just waved his hand at him, a gesture that told him it was quite alright.

"Let us sit for lunch. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"So, have you decided on a best man, Kili?" Balin asked, raising a cup of tea to his lips.

"Yes, yes I have. I asked Fili. It just wouldn't be right if anyone else was to do it. However, there is now a small matter of how many groomsmen I have, because by Durin, I can't have all of you!"

"The men leftover can be my bridesmaids," Daia said calmly as she spread some jam onto her toast.

The dwarfs and Hobbit looked seriously at her for a moment, as if they were genuinely considering become bridesmaids. No one ate anything for a few seconds, and they all blinked rapidly at one another.

"And of course, father will be walking me down the aisle," Daia continued, attempting to rid herself of the mental image of Ori and Bilbo in dresses. With gilded flowers on their heads. _Oh, good grief…_

Thorin smiled and took a sip out of his tea. Walking Daia down the aisle was a huge honour, and seeing she had no actual biological duty to ask him to do so, her choice had been of preference, and that have Thorin a large sense of pride.

"I don't mean to sound rude at all, Miss Daia, but what are your plans for bridesmaids?" Dwalin asked, choosing his words carefully.

"I was hoping I could have brides-men instead of bridesmaids. But I wouldn't make anyone go into a dress, fear not."

"So, who's on which side?" Ori ventured, as he prepared to tuck into a ham sandwich.

Kili and Daia exchanged a look, and let go of one another's hands as Kili poured himself a second cup of chamomile tea.

"Daia, darling, you can go first," Kili said politely.

"Well!" Daia smiled, clapping her hands together. "Bilbo, will you be my mai-Man of honour?"

Bilbo choked on his sandwich. "ME?"

"Is there anyone else on the table called Bilbo?" Daia spun around her wrist, pointing her spoon at the astounded Hobbit.

"But… but why?" Bilbo stammered, putting down his cheese sandwich and third cup of strong tea.

"Because, it was you that looked after me in Mirkwood, and you're very dear to me, Bilbo," Daia smiled honestly, passing Bofur the sugar he had just asked for.

_So… I'm like a Best Man, for the bride! Oh, goodness! I had never imagined something so, honourable!_

"Miss Daia, I would be absolutely privileged to be your Man of Honour," Bilbo chimed, in an almost musical way. He couldn't hide his mad blushing, but he was gratefully aware that no eyes were on him.

"Continuing that, I would be incredibly honoured, if Balin, Ori, Dori, Oin and Bifur were to join me as Brides Men," Daia beamed, looking at all of the men who she had previously addressed.

"Oh, we would be flattered! And so we shall," was the unanimous answer, except for Bifur, who of course, answered in Khuzdul. The smile on his face ensured that he was agreeing with his companions. Daia jumped out of her seat to embrace all of her dwarfs individual, giving them a small kiss on the cheek as she did so.

"And I, would also be honoured if Dwalin, Nori, Bofur, Bombur and Gloin were to be my groomsmen," Kili added, just before taking another sip out of his tea. The other dwarfs tapped the table in agreement, clanking their cups of tea together.

"That's that sorted then! We can talk to the Master tonight about a feast and a venue, etcetera," Thorin added. "Also, Daia, there's some girls coming in about ten minutes to take your measurements and what not. Off you go," Thorin continued.

Daia stood up, and wiped crumbs out of her lap. She walked around to her father, and gave him a small hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Love you," she said sweetly, before moving to Kili. "And I love you too," she giggled, giving him a small kiss on the lips. Kili stood up next to her, and circled his arms around her before she left the room, adding a small sashay to her hips as she did.

"And now, to the real business!" Fili laughed, rubbing his hands together. He noticed that Kili was still staring off after Daia. "Oi! Kili, sit down!"

Kili shook out his head then returned to the table. "What, Fili?"

"There's something very important we have to discuss, and of course, we simply couldn't discuss with a lady present," Fili pressed on, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, aye!" Bofur laughed, as he took a draw from his pipe.

Kili looked completely baffled. His brow furrowed as he looked as frankly, manic looking older brother.

"STAG DO!"

* * *

"And how would you like your hair to be for the wedding, Miss?"

Daia pondered for a moment. She liked her down in slight curls, but she also liked her hair up, and that would hide her ears too. The last thing she wanted was for people to be gawking at her further on her wedding day, by noting she had elven ears.

"Up, but with a few stray curls at the front… if that's okay?" Daia asked politely. There was a team of five girls working with her, three dress makers, one for hair, and one for make-up.

"Of course it is! We're here to help you! Now, what have you to wear for the feast tonight, Miss Daia?" Thale asked. Thale was the woman who helped choose Daia choose fabrics for the dress. So far, she had chosen satin and lace, saying that it would complement her elven features.

"Erm… no. All I have is my breeches and corsets…"

"Goodness! You can't wear breeches and corsets to a feast!" Rosa added, beckoning Daia back to the stool that she was standing on.

"You can't make something in this space of time? Surely?" Daia questioned, hardly able to mask her scepticism.

"True. But we _can_ make some alterations to a dress already!"

With that, Daia was absolutely smothered with fabric.

* * *

_FIVE HOURS LATER – THE MANSION_

"What's in the bag, Daia?" Kili said gently, as he closed the door behind him to his, Daia and Fili's bedroom.

Daia jumped as she left the dress bag on the bed. "Don't startle me like that!" she whined, as Kili stood behind her, and circled his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Is it your wedding dress?" he asked, as he swept her hair to the side.

"Mm… Nope. And even if it was, you weren't going to get to see it until our wedding day," she laughed, placing her hands over Kili's. Kili smirked, then began to kiss her neck.

"I think I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?" she smiled, moving a hand to rub Kili's neck.

"Remember I told you it was called seduction?" he laughed, spinning her around sharply to face him. Daia laughed as she bit her lip, realising that Kili was being completely serious.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that. You know it could send me over the edge," Fili said huskily, as he swept the dress bag off of their bed, moving it over to Fili's.

Daia deliberately bit her lip again, with a few small pink specks now appearing in her eyes.

"Oh, you minx!" Kili exclaimed, as he pounced on Daia, sending her flying back onto their bed. Before she could protest, or even laugh, Kili had his lips upon hers, and she was powerless to resist that. His hands rested on her hips, while hers stayed around his neck, curling her fingers into his hair. His hand strayed up to her waist and eventually took hold of one hers in his, so their fingers were entwined. It was Kili who deepened the kiss, though Daia welcomed it, willing to taste the tobacco on his tongue again, which to her absolute delight, was still there. He sat up for a second to relieve himself of his shirt, baring his wonderfully toned chest to his fiancée.

"And you called me the minx," Daia whispered, pulling him down for another kiss.

"You are," Kili groaned onto her lips, as he gently nudged one of her legs so he was lying between them.

"Oh wow…" Daia whispered, feeling Kili against her. Kili laughed, but continued to kiss her, and moved one of his hands to his own breeches. Out of instinct, Daia pulled Kili closer, making him groan slightly. His hand still fumbled with the front of his breeches, while his other hand rested on the inside of her thigh.

"MY EYES! OH, MAHAL, MY EYES!"

Daia and Kili's eyes shot open, and they stopped in their movements. The pink faded from Daia's eyes sat a spectacular rate, while Kili slowly moved his hand away from the front of his breeches. Kili looked down at Daia, thankful to see she was completely red-faced too, as they both turned to see Fili.

"WHY?! I WAS ONLY WANTING TO CHANGE, AND I WALK IN ON… _THIS!"_ He yelled, averting his eyes and pointing to the general area that Daia and Kili were in.

Kili, sensing his still being on top of Daia was doing absolutely nothing to help matters, rolled off of the bed, and grabbed his grey shirt from the floor. Daia's head sunk deeper into the pillows, wishing the bed would swallow her whole.

_The shame! Oh, goodness. I knew this wasn't a good idea! I KNEW IT! Kili can handle this!_

"We weren't doing anything…" Kili mumbled as he slipped his shirt on.

"Had I been two minutes more you would have been!" Fili said, still covering his eyes, but eventually burst into laughter. He pulled his younger brother into a headlock, while Daia swept the blanket over her face. While the pair knew Fili wouldn't say anything, the whole rotten situation was still exceedingly embarrassing. Fili walking in on her and Kili _nearly_ making love was hardly something that she could forget easily.

"Daia, you can come out from underneath the blankets now!" Fili laughed, finally releasing his younger brother from the grip upon him.

"Daia's not in. Take a message?" she called from under the covers.

Before she could anticipate it, the covers were ripped from her, and Daia was looking up to Fili, who was standing over the bed, arms folded, with a massive grin on his face.

"Hi, Fili…" she said sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

"Hi, Daia," Fili mimicked, as he lunged forward, and tossed Daia over his shoulder, making her yelp.

"FILI! PUT ME DOWN!" she half screamed, half laughed, pounding her fists off of Fili's back.

"Nope! You're coming with me, where you shall sit for the rest of the night so I can keep an eye on you!" He chuckled, as he moved out of the room, Daia still on his back as he descended the stairs.

"Kili!" Daia laughed, seeing that he was just standing in the hallway.

"I need to wash before the feast tonight, don't worry, Fili will take care of you!" he laughed, as he continued on to the bathroom.

"S'alright Daia! I know I can't keep you… _occupied_ like my brother can, but fear not! We'll get you changed for tonight," Fili chuckled.

"Fili, you know I love you, but there will be no helping me to get changed!"

Fili finally placed Daia down in what she believed to be Thorin's room. "Why are we in Thorin's room?"

"Because me and Kili will be using our room to get changed, obviously. Ori will be down with your dress in a few minutes, while we wait for your dress people to arrive, we can have a little chat."

"A little chat? About what, exactly?" Daia asked, raising her eyebrows.

"About the weather. What do you think? Your upcoming nuptials, of course!"

Daia furrowed her brows. "What about them?"

"Don't look so worried. I'm not going to drop to the floor and beg you to marry me instead. It's just… I can't believe you're really going to become my family. I know that we're basically related already, but in three days' time you're going to be my little sister. And I know I would give my life for you already, but as my little sister, I will protect you to the ends of the earth. You know that, don't you?"

Daia stood still, completely awestruck. "Fili…" Daia leapt into his arms, almost crying with happiness.

"Careful, the last time we hugged your wedding was called off!" Fili chuckled, returning Daia's embrace.

"I love you, Fili," she smiled, eyes glowing hazel.

"And I love you," he replied, moving her out of his arms. "Look, there's Ori. Better move."

* * *

Daia smoothed down dress as she waited at Kili's door. Thale, Rosa and Hella had taken in a pale green dress for her, that was a satin effect material, with long sleeves and a silver belt. Her hair was pinned back into a bun, with a few curls hanging in the front; just the way she wanted it for her wedding.

"Who is it?" Kili called from behind the door.

"Who do you bloody think?!" Daia called back.

"Oh please, you could have been Thorin for all I know!"

"Get out! The fact that you have taken longer than I have to get ready is just plain embarrassing!" Daia laughed as she banged on the door.

"Oh, fine!" Kili called as he threw open the door. His mock annoyed face slowly slipped away as he looked her up and down.

"What? Do I not look okay?"

"You look absolutely stunning," He smiled breathlessly. He moved his hands to her hips and leaned down to kiss her, when Fili gave an _ahem_! From behind them.

"May I have your arm, m'lady?" Kili asked, using his best pronunciation.

"Of course you may, my good sir!" Daia mocked, as the pair descended the stairs.

* * *

And so the dwarfs, hobbit and crossbreed set off for their feast, little knowing that in a few hours, they would desperately wish they hadn't.

**Ohhh! Thank you so much again for reading! Enjoy? Let me know! See you guys soon! :) Cx **


	38. Drink With Me

**A-N- Hello Guys! I just had a look at all my reviews... Some of you have read the whole things from 1-38! That is INCREDIBLE! Thank you so so much! And thank you to all my regulars, you're all fantastic! Okay, if you're a _Les Mis_ fan, then you're going to really enjoy this chapter :) If not, it's still an alright chapter tehe! Also, this is a really long chapter tehe! There may be drunk dwarfs. You have been warned. ENJOY! Cx**

**38  
Drink With Me**

The dwarfs, Bilbo and Daia assembled together in hall of their Lake Town home. The Master had clothes donated to them, in a gesture more than likely to win favour with Thorin. The King Under the Mountain was sceptical about the Master, that much was clear to the rest of his company. He was probably attempting to win favour so that he could receive a portion of the gold in Erebor. Thorin scoffed at the thought. _That gold belongs to the dwarfs, and the dwarfs alone_.

The company looked rather prim and proper in their aforementioned clothing. Even Bilbo had been gifted a new burgundy jacket and a matching waistcoat, and that, was enough to content the Hobbit. Fili, Kili and Daia were the last to join the rest of the group, due to Kili's ridiculous obsession with taking forty-five minutes in the bath, then having to ask Fili to dry his hair for him so that it sat in the right way.

"I've _still_ not braided your hair," Kili muttered, as he eyed Daia's pinned up hair.

"Well, whose fault is that, Mister I need forty five minutes in the bath?" Daia jested, breaking from Kili so she could slip her dark brown cloak around her shoulders.

Fili snorted at Daia's comeback. _Excellent_! He absolutely adored the fact that Daia was able to trump Kili's comments, all too easily. Kili shot his brother and fiancée an irritated glance as he pulled on his own pelts and cloaks.

"Now!" Thorin clapped his hands together, making his company turn to him.

"I want to remind you, that while I am not overly fond of this Master, he offered us our rather luscious home, food, servants, and he's willing to pay for most of the wedding. Be on your best behaviour! Especially YOU!" Thorin warned, pointing a finger at Kili. Daia turned her back as she attempted to hide a snigger.

"Shall we? Oh, and Bilbo? As our Burglar, you are in charge of the house keys."

* * *

It was occasions such as this that made Bilbo yearn for Gandalf's company. While the dwarfs were absolutely trying their hardest to use their best table manners and courteous nods and _pleases_ and _thank yous_, they still ended up a total riot. Their behaviour was reminiscent of that they had behaved in Bag End, possibly, worse. It worried Bilbo. Physically worried him as to what this rabble of dwarf's behaviour would be like when it was Daia and Kili's _wedding_. The dwarfs of Erebor were reckless and noisy enough for just a gathering at say; A Hobbit Hole or a Feast in Lake Town. Bilbo was hardly able to contain his dread as he imagined what they were like when they had _real_ cause to celebrate.

Bilbo stared at his plate with a look of absolute horror as he imagined the sheer shenanigans that would be unleashed upon Lake Town as the nuptials of Kili and Daia came to a close. The Hobbit physically shuddered as he reached for a goblet of wine.

"Goodness, Bilbo, that's your fourth cup already! What's the matter?" Bofur laughed, as he poured himself and Nori another cup for themselves.

"Nothing. Oh, nothing," Bilbo replied, downing the goblet in one rather unceremonious gulp. Bofur offered the goblet of wine to Bilbo, which he took all too gladly. He poured another goblet of wine, downed it, then poured himself what would be his sixth, but then passed the goblet to Fili, who was on his left hand side.

The feast had been carried out with very little hindrance or abomination. There was at least seven courses, and any food that the company so desired, was there already. Cheese, sausage, ham, pork, beef, potatoes, turnips, you name it, it was there. Dessert however, was by far Bilbo's favourite course of the entire night.

_Cheesecake, chocolate, fruit, Victoria sponge… Heavens, it's like being back at the Shire!_ Bilbo chuckled to himself as he helped himself to a generous helping of strawberries and cream.

After the feast was finished, The Master tapped his glass with his spoon, commanding the attention of what appeared to be the richer inhabitants of Lake Town. Another factor that the company picked up on was that nearly all of them were men. There was a few women dotted around the men, apparently they were the wives of a few of the other men. They were quiet and reserved, especially in the presence of the rather rowdy dwarfs.

"Welcome! Welcome all! And an especially warm welcome to our guests from the Blue Mountains and the Shire! Welcome!" He roared, resting his hands on the large mahogany table that he, a few others and the dwarfs were dining at.

"I think we're welcome," Kili whispered into Daia's ear, making her choke on her wine.

"Our company shall be leaving us soon as they continue their quest to Erebor, so I pledge you all to have a wonderful time tonight! Enjoy!"

There was an eruption of applause and the deafening clank of tankards together. Fili and Kili shared a bemused look. "That was it? That was the great speech we had been anticipating all night?"

Before Fili could even attempt to answer his brother, music started, and the Big Folk had began dancing. The dwarfs, hobbit and crossbreed eyed them curiously.

"Is that meant to be a dancing tune?" Nori ventured.

"It's too slow!" Complained Bofur.

"It's even slower than a waltz…" Added Ori.

"These Big Folk don't know how to do anything. Except cook. They can cook fairly well," Bilbo added, attempting to keep the view of the race of Men fairly neutral.

"Nope! I'm not having this! Lads, get your dancing shoes on!" Bofur chimed with a mischievous grin. He nodded to his companions at the table, then turned his back to them, and disappeared into the crowd. His comrades at the table tilted their heads at one another, but eventually shrugged their shoulders. And then, they saw Bofur appear next to the instrumentalists. He chatted to the lad on the fiddle. A few second later, there was an upbeat tune with a fast tempo.

Kili turned to Daia with a cheeky grin. "Dance with me!" He laughed, taking hold of her hand and dragging her away.

"I'd rather not…" Daia giggled nervously, noting that all of the Big Folk had stopped dancing to watch the dwarfs.

"It wasn't a request!" Kili chuckled, as he sharply pulled Daia's hand into his, as he slipped his other arm around her waist. "Your hand goes on my shoulder, in case you've forgotten!" Daia shot him a scornful look, but eventually turned into a giggle as she placed her hand onto his shoulder. "And we're off!"

Just like that, the pair were flying about the room to the beat of the drum and the tempo of the fiddle. They laughed their cares about the Big Folk watching away, as they realised a circle was being formed around them.

"I think we may need to up the ante just a little, darling! We have an audience!" Kili smiled, with a mischievous gleam in his eye. He spun Daia twice as he spoke.

"What were you thinking?" Daia called as she spun back into Kili.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, dipping her.

"Not one bit," she replied, as small pink specks appeared in her eyes.

"Just as I anticipated. Hold tight!"

Daia furrowed her brows at her fiancé as he pulled her out of their dip. Kili secured his grip around her waist, while Daia's fingers dug into his shoulder. With a sharp inhale, Kili tossed Daia into the air, clutching her knees to his chest as he did so. After thunderous applause, Kili slid Daia back down his chest so she was face to face with him. His hands rested on her back, while hers circled around his neck.

"And finish with a kiss," Kili smiled, leaning in.

"And finish with a kiss," Daia repeated gently, meeting Kili's lips. Their kiss was short, they daren't become too passionate in the presence of strangers… or her father.

_Yes. I'm sure father's quite aware what we're getting up to without him needing a visual aid!_

The up-tempo music began again, and the Big Folk began to dance around the smaller folk.

"I'm going out for some air," Daia smiled, kissing Kili on the cheek.

"I'll come with you," he began, but Daia physically stopped him.

"Stay. Have a drink with Fili and Bofur. I'll be back in a minute," she reassured, as she slipped away into the crowd.

* * *

It wasn't until she was outside that Daia realised how warm it had been inside. Not that it was overly cold outside, but the breeze was enough to cool down a small crossbreed.

She looked out from the balcony and seriously contemplated married life to Kili as the shadow of the Lonely Mountain loomed over Lake Town.

"_You are in danger, Lauria."_

Daia whipped around, but there was no-one to be seen. She was alone on the balcony. The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place where she had this voice before.

"_Do you remember me, child? I am Galadriel,"_ the voice continued.

"_**My lady**__" _Daia said mentally, hoping that the Lady Galadriel could hear her.

"_You are in grave danger, Lauria. I tried to help you in Mirkwood, but you slipped beyond my sight. My apologies, child. It is regrettable that Thranduil treated you and your kin so poorly. Yet this is not the last you will know of Thranduil or Legolas."_

_**What do you mean, my lady?**_

"_I cannot tell you. The path is still unclear in my mind. I was delighted to see your engagement with Kili. Lord Elrond wishes you happiness, and he regrets that he will not be present. I can see Shadow on your quest, my child. I cannot yet see what this holds, but I know you are in danger. You cannot continue after Lake Town. You must stay here_."

_**With all due respect, my Lady, I cannot stay in Lake Town. I must accompany them to Erebor. Erebor is my home.**_

"_There is a touch of destiny, around you, little Daia. You have a brave heart, yet I feel danger around you."_

_**Can you help us?**_

_I cannot interfere. It would affect the balance of destiny. _

_**Is he in danger?**_

_I have seen several views of the future. One holds the death of you all, yet another holds the saving of Erebor._

_**Are we going to die on this quest, Galadriel?**_

_There was always the chance you would not return home, Daia. This was not a revelation to you, was it?_

Daia paused. She thought seriously. She had contemplated her death several times, especially when they were with the Trolls, the Goblins and Azog. In truth, she hadn't considered the thought of dying on the quest in a very long time. Her eyes glanced over to the Lonely Mountain, and it all happened in front of her waking eyes. She saw all of the company dead in that mountain.

_**I hadn't given it much thought.**_ Daia lied through her teeth. She then realised that if Thranduil could read her mind, then Galadriel would be more than capable too. Child's play, really.

_Return to the feast, Daia. Know that if you shall ever need myself, or Lord Elrond, we shall aid you._

With that, Daia was once again left alone. She almost thought it was the wine talking, then realised she had only actually had one or two glasses, hence it was physically impossible for her to be drunk.

_That was odd…_

"Daia?"

The little crossbreed whipped around to see her father. He was standing next to her on the balcony.

"Are you alright? You've been gone half an hour," Thorin said gently as he placed an arm around Daia.

"Really? I was… just looking at the Lonely Mountain," Daia semi-lied, leaning onto her father's shoulder.

"Wait until you see Erebor. Or, what's left of it," Thorin sighed, leaning his cheek against Daia's head.

"Do you miss it?" Daia asked softly. She waited in anticipation for an answer.

"Of course I do. It was my home. But… the thing about a home, Daia, is not where you are. It's who you're with, and who makes that place your home. You're living proof of that, sweetheart. I just hope we did enough to make you a home with us."

Daia pulled away from her surrogate father to look him in the eye. He was almost crying. Daia's eyes specked lilac as she tossed her arms around her father.

"Of course you did, daddy. I'm engaged, to one of _your_ nephews, aren't I? Let's face it, I'm more dwarf than elf," Daia cried onto her father's shoulder.

"That's the best thing I've ever heard you say in my life," Thorin chuckled, as he spun Daia around on the spot.

"Come on. We're missing our party."

* * *

When Daia and Thorin re-entered the grand hall, the party was in literally, full swing. Daia tossed her head into her hands as she realised that the strange little figure _swinging_ from one of the glass chandeliers was none other than… Ori.

"He suddenly becomes awful confident when he's had a drink, doesn't he?" Daia laughed as Fili took her for a dance.

"You've no idea," Fili chuckled as he saw The Master hand Thorin a pair of step-ladders.

"Dear Durin, they're literally going to peel him off of that, aren't they?" Daia laughed onto Fili's shoulder as they danced around the room.

"Oh yes. I've deliberately decided not to drink anymore so I can remember this moment in glorious colour!"

"Nori and Dori are going to absolutely kill him in the morning!"

Fili nodded in agreement, and gave Daia a light twirl. "Look, here comes Ori," Fili winked to Daia, as he released her into Ori's arms.

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU- _She mouthed to Fili as Ori took hold of her hand and waist.

"You know… *hiccup* You know, Miss Daia," Ori began.

_Oh, goodness._

"I, I being me, Miss Daia! I always fancied you quite a bit!" Ori laughed, hiccupping and slurring his entire sentence.

"Oh, really?" Daia asked with a nervous laugh.

"YUP! But it's all good! Because I know Kili really, really likes you! So it's okay you're getting married to him! In fact, a toast!" Ori slurred, grabbing hold of Daia's wrist and pulling her along. He grabbed Kili with his other hand and directed them to stand _on_ the mahogany top table, and Ori joined them moments later. Kili took hold of Daia's hand as he laughed, casually asking her if she was okay, to which she gave a small nod.

"Can I have everyone's attention PLEEEEAAASSSEEE?"

The entire hall turned around to see the dwarfs and crossbreed on top of the table. Thorin tossed his head into his hands and walked away. He couldn't physically watch it. The rest of the dwarfs however, waited in anticipation.

"This lady here! Is the prettiest girl I've ever known! And she's an elf! IMAGINE THAT? AN ELF!" He laughed, as he grabbed another goblet of wine.

"But! But, but, but, but! She's engaged, to this fella here! And HE, my friends, is one of my best friends! So… HAPPY DAYS! You may kiss the bride! And drink with me, my friends! Sing with me, the songs we knew!" Ori laughed, and physically fell off of the table.

Daia and Kili jumped down off of the table and both grabbed an arm of Ori's, placing it around their shoulders. "I think it's time we went home," Kili laughed, as the rest of the dwarfs agreed and calmly made their way towards the front door. Nori rushed in and took Ori off of Daia, thanking her and placing her with Bilbo.

"Well done, Ori, you successfully managed to make an absolute fool out of the dwarfs. But seriously, well done Kili for _not_ embarrassing yourself," Thorin chuckled as he stood next to Dwalin.

"Well… thank you for your custom, Master, and goodnight!" Daia and Bilbo called back, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

What should have been a ten minute walk, turned into a half hour walk. With nearly all of the dwarfs inebriated, not to mention a seriously intoxicated Ori, the pace was certainly pulled down by a considerable amount.

Daia didn't mind, it gave her some time with Bilbo, and she hadn't spoken to him since she had asked him to be her "Man of Honour."

"Enjoyable night, Bilbo?" Daia asked, as she pulled a few pins out of her hair.

"Define, enjoyable, Miss Daia," Bilbo chuckled. "But yes, I thoroughly enjoyed my night. You don't find the nights like this in the likes of the Shire, most definitely!"

"How drunk are you, exactly, master Baggins?"

"I'm alright… I think… sobered up quite a bit over the course of the night," Bilbo sighed as he reached into his pocket.

_The ring._

Bilbo hardly noticed Daia asking him questions or chatting to him as his fingers twirled around the little band of metal. He heard Daia say "Galadriel", yet that did not stir him from his trance around this ring.

"Bilbo?"

Nothing.

"BILBO!"

The hobbit jumped as he realised they had arrived at the front of their mansion. Everyone was staring at him.

"Yes?" Bilbo asked calmly, slowly taking his hands out of his pocket and onto his braces.

"You have the key," Dwalin muttered, folding his arms across his chest. Bilbo stared straight at them for a moment, then dipped back into his pocket. There it was, the house key.

"Ah, right, yes!" He laughed nervously, and tossed the key in Thorin's direction, who looked less than impressed with the hobbit. That was the first time he had looked majorly unimpressed since before the incident with Azog.

* * *

The company filed into the house, with most going straight up to their bedrooms, bidding each other goodnight as they went, until only Kili, Daia, Fili and Bofur were left in the living room.

"I'm going to put on a pot of tea. Any takers?" Daia sighed, moving into the kitchen.

There was a unanimous "yes" followed by a united "thank you".

"The pot's on. I'm just going to get changed," Daia called as she moved from the kitchen up the stairs.

"That's your cue, little brother," Fili winked, nudging his brother to follow Daia.

"We're not going to do anything!" Kili stated, moving to the stairs.

"Damn straight you're not. You can help her take off the corset, and if you two aren't back by the time the water's boiled, I'm coming up to check on you!"

Kili shook his head at his brother and continued up the stairs. He had the decency to knock the door before entering, seeing Daia in a state of anger as she attempted to untie the back of her own dress.

"Need a hand?" He offered, moving over to her.

"Yes…" Daia mumbled.

"I promise I won't seduce you either. Since Fili's keeping an eye on me," Kili laughed, motioning for Daia to spin around. She did so, and exhaled softly.

"Did you enjoy your night?" He asked, as he began to unfasten the back of the dress.

"I need to tell you something, Kili," she said, biting her lip as she did so. _He has to know._

"What's the matter?" he asked as he continued to untie her corset.

"Lady Galadriel spoke to me tonight. She told me that there was Shadow on this quest and that we were all in danger," she recalled, as she began to peel the dress off of her shoulders.

"What else did she say?"

"That we would encounter Thranduil and Legolas again. And if we ever needed her help, she or Lord Elrond would help us," she finished, slipping the dress off.

"There was always a shadow looming over us. As for the elf-boy, if we're to see him again, I'll just make sure you're my wife when we do so. Don't let it bother you. Come now, the tea will have boiled by now," Kili smiled as he gave Daia a soft kiss on the lips.

Daia nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom, emerging only moments later in her nightshirt- which happened to be Kili's old blue shirt. She took hold of Kili's hand as they exited their room and began to descend the stairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the hall, they discovered that Fili had poured them a cup of tea, as the other two dwarfs and hobbit sat with their pipes in the living room.

"Four minutes. Right on schedule," Bofur nodded, taking a sip out his tea.

Kili slipped down onto the floor, cushion behind his back and pulled Daia into his chest so she was sitting between his legs. She rested her head against his chest as she picked up her tea, giving a small nod to Fili in appreciation.

"Drink with me, to days gone by," Daia hummed, recalling that song from the Blue Mountains.

"Sing with me, the songs we knew," Kili continued, kissing Daia's forehead.

"Here's to pretty girls who went to our heads," Fili sang, smiling softly.

"Here's to witty girls who went to our beds," Bofur half laughed, half sang.

"Here's to them, and here's to you," The dwarfs and crossbreed finished, taking sips out of their tea, and telling Bilbo the origins of the song. It was first sung after the dwarfs fled Erebor, and it was about their losses in both Erebor in Dale.

What Daia couldn't forget though, was one verse in particular. Especially after she spoke with Galadriel earlier.

_Drink with me, to days gone by.  
Can it be you fear to die?  
Will the world remember you when you fall?  
Could it be your death means nothing at all?  
Is your life, just one more lie?_

**A/N - Oh, I liked this one. Did you? Drop me a line or a wee review :) Thank you for your continued support, everyone! Cx **


	39. The Ends of Time

**A/N-**** Hello! I know I haven't updated for ages and I apologise, but we're here now! Thank you so much for all your great reviews, they make me incredibly happy! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :) _Horserida_- it's from the Musical "Les Miserables"- slow tempo song, give it a wee listen if you have the chance :) ANYWAY- this is a wee filler chapter for the time being! Lots of cuteness. I only own Daia! :) ENJOY! :D Cx**

**39  
To The Ends Of Time**

Daia woke up to discover that she, Kili, Fili, Bofur and Bilbo had never actually quite managed to crawl up the stairs to bed. She was still curled up in Kili's lap, while the other three were sprawled across the living room, mugs on the floor and cloaks and pelts being used as a kind of blanket. Daia looked down and realised that was precisely what Kili had done; he had obviously taken off his leather jacket and used it as a blanket for the pair of them.

"Morning," Kili whispered into her hair as she stretched back onto his chest.

"Hi," Daia replied sweetly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Very. You're quite a good cushion, you know," Daia chuckled, relaxing back into Kili's chest, closing her eyes.

"I pride myself on the fact I'm a good cushion. Fili used to tell me the same," Kili chuckled.

Daia laughed, but as the realisation of what Kili actually said kicked in, she looked up at him. "Wait… what?"

"You're not the first person to use me as a pillow," Kili smiled, bestowing a kiss to the side of Daia's head.

Daia took hold of Kili's hand and pulled it gently in front of her. Toying with his fingers and entwining them around hers made her feel safe, knowing that Kili would never let her go, or let anyone or anything hurt her was worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

"Kili?" Daia asked, straddling Kili's hips as she did so.

"Yes?" Kiki questioned, placing his hands on Daia's hips. "Is it my birthday?" Kili giggled as Daia leaned in to kiss him.

"No," she smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"Then what? You're over my hips because..?" he continued, snaking his arms around her back and pulling her closer.

"Because…"

Kili interrupted her. "Because you don't want to wait until the wedding night? Shame on you, Daia. There's other people in the room! But who would I be to refuse satisfying my fiancée? Because I can assure it will be nothing short of exceptional," Kili chuckled, sliding a hand onto Daia's thigh.

"Ah!" Daia giggled, pushing him back and moving his hand back to her waist. "I'm going to braid your hair!" She chimed, as she began to play with his hair. Kili pushed her away, eyebrows crossed, with a look of disdain across his face.

"You're telling me, that two days before our wedding, you wear my old shirt that you look _incredible_ in, you straddle me, start kissing me, for you to tell me you want to _BRAID MY HAIR?!"_

"Oh, you were expecting something else? I always thought braiding was one of the most intimate things dwarfs could do, so much so I was even going to suggest we… move this upstairs, and you don't want to do it? Okay then," Daia sighed, as she moved to slide off Kili's lap.

Kili rolled over, pinning her beneath him, holding her arms above her head with one hand.

"I didn't say I was against the idea…" He grinned, tilting Daia's face to his with one finger as he spoke.

"Behave. The last thing we want is Fili once again seeing us… well, being us!" Daia smiled, small pink specks now appearing in her eyes.

"Me, behave? You're the one with pink specks in her eyes," Kili winked at her.

"I can hardly help it when you're pinned against me," Daia winked back.

"Give me a kiss and I'll let you up," Kili reassured, moving his hips against Daia's.

"Stop it," she grinned, finally managing to free her hands from Kili's grip.

"Stop what?" Kili asked innocently, trailing kisses along her neck.

"_That_!" Daia giggled as Kili entwined his fingers in one of Daia's hands, continuing to move his hips as he did so.

"You love it," Kili giggled, as he sat up, pulling Daia up as he stood. "Come on then. Braid me."

Kili took hold of her hand, then moved his other hand about. "Where do you want me?"

"The lounge will be fine," Daia chimed.

"How romantic," Kili sighed, slipping onto the lounge.

Daia whacked him across the head. "Behave, or I'll call off the wedding," she warned, arms folded across her chest.

"Fine!" Kili whined, moving forward so Daia could sit behind him.

Daia forced back a laugh as she began to play with Kili's hair. His dark locks were soft and fairly neat for someone who claimed they didn't take too much pride in their appearance, even though Daia knew that was a blatant lie, he spent longer in the bath than she did.

_I think he brushes his hair more than I do! Such vanity, Kili. Such vanity._

She began to weave her fingers in and out of his hair, making Kili sigh contentedly. If nothing else, it relaxed him, but the connotations that went along with it made him grin.

_She still wants me. She really wants me! I am the luckiest dwarf in the entire world!_

"There, all done!" Daia beamed as she placed a clasp around the braid she had completed for her Kili. She sat back, smiling in admiration at her handiwork.

"You're just wonderful," Kili smiled, turning to kiss Daia on the cheek. She giggled quietly as Kili motioned for her to sit between his legs so he could braid her hair in return.

"I know. But you're more than welcome to keep reminding me," she sighed as Kili took different handfuls of hair, playing softly.

"Do you feel any better about the Lady Galadriel speaking to you last night?"

"A bit. I would feel much better if Gandalf was here. I do miss him terribly, Kili," Daia sighed.

"Me too, my love. He will know of the wedding and with any luck he could return to us by then."

They sat in silence then, just enjoying being in the company of one another; something that had been stolen from them too often on their quest. But now, everyone was still asleep and they may as well have had the room to themselves. Kili relished just managing to hold Daia's hand, he was still getting used to such public displays of affection since their relationship had been brought to light in Beorn's Hall more than two weeks ago.

Just as Kili finished the intricate braid in Daia's hair, the Hobbit of the company began to stir. Daia looked down at Bilbo, who was sprawled across the rug on the floor, his jacket covering him as a blanket. Daia was happy to see that he had slept soundly, he was always such a worried little thing, and he just looked ever so peaceful, as if he had forgotten that in a matter of days, that the final stages of their journey would truly begin, and that, is where danger awaited. Trying to actually get _in_ to Erebor would be a challenge enough, but the possibility of fifteen people attempting to kill a dragon was most definitely not a calming thought.

_The world is ahead…_

"Morning, everyone," Bilbo smiled cheerily, stretching out as he did so.

"Moring Bilbo," the couple replied in unison, greeting the Hobbit happily.

"I'm going to put on a pot of tea. Can I offer you one?"

"No thanks, Bilbo. I'm going for a bath," Daia smiled, breaking away from Kili.

"I'll take one if it's going, thanks," Kili said politely.

Bilbo nodded and head off to the kitchen. He decided to stick on a pot of tea large enough for the dwarfs that had fallen asleep in the living room, at least. That would involve another two cups for Bofur and Fili, and he decided to have enough hot water in the pot leftover for Daia, as Bilbo knew how much she enjoyed a cup of tea in the morning, with two sugars, just like Bilbo. He smiled at the thought.

_She could be mistaken for a hobbit, in that respect_.Bilbo chuckled to himself as he reached on tip-toes for another two mugs that were completely too big in every way for the hobbit and dwarfs and crossbreed to actually drink a full mug out of. Bilbo would usually pour half cups for all, that would usually suffice, but then one very important thought sprang back into Bilbo's mind; they had all been drinking the night before, and most would be _incredibly_ hung-over.

_Full mugs it is, then. Full mugs indeed!_

Bilbo had the right idea. It was almost as if the rest of the sleeping dwarfs had smelled the tea in the mugs, because almost as soon as Bilbo had finished pouring the five allocated cups of tea, a rumble was heard from the stairs. It was like an earthquake. All at once, the dwarfs that had actually managed to crawl up the stairs were now descending them, like a heard of mumakil. Or, like a heard of savages. They were all calling for different foods as the came into the kitchen, most notably Bombur, who was screaming "BACON!" at the top of his lungs, much to the utter dismay of everyone around him. Ori however, was the only one not among the herd.

"Bacon!"

"Sausage!"

"Eggs!"

"Coffee!"

"Toast!"

They all shouted at Bilbo as they took their places at their incredibly large dining table, Thorin at the head of course, looking much better than the rest of his companions. By this point, Bofur and Fili and Kili had casually strolled in, sitting at the table, not noting Bilbo's gaping mouth.

"I am not a waiter! Get up and make your own bacon, sausage, eggs, coffee, and whatever _what_ else!" Bilbo whined, slamming his mug onto the table, arms folded across his chest in protest.

"Okay… No worries, Bilbo…" Gloin muttered.

"It's alright, Bilbo. You sit, enjoy your breakfast. Bombur? Get cooking!"

Bombur, sighed and groaned and complained, but eventually took to the food store and began preparing the large orders of food ordered by his kin and friends alike.

Around twenty minutes later, breakfast was well and truly served. Bombur had prepared all that the company had asked for, and more, if that was even physically possible. Apparently, Bombur actually _hid_ the different flavour jams, since the raspberry one was his favourite, and he moaned that everyone ate _his_ jam, that someone kept stealing it; to which Thorin quickly pointed out that he had not paid for the jam, nor made any claim to it otherwise, and he was to sit down and stop acting like a child.

Fili and Kili sniggered as they shared a mischievous knowing look. _They_ were the jam thieves, and in actual fact had been hiding the pots of jam from their comrade underneath their bed, just to see how Bombur would react. This entertained them for hours on end, it was one of their many plots they kept only to themselves.

Daia, was always incredibly unlucky in her timings for food in their Lake Town house. Either there was none ready when she was awake, or when she came back to collect some, the rest of her comrades had eaten it all. She was lucky however, that Bilbo had saved her enough for a nice cup of tea, and that Fili had saved her some toast, while Kili had saved her some bacon. She gave a nod of thanks as she took her place between Fili and Kili and began to spread the remaining jam on her toast.

"How's the heads, everyone?" Daia chuckled, noting that most of them men were still hanging their heads in their hands, occasionally managing to shovel more breakfast items into their mouths.

"I, for one, am fine," Thorin boomed triumphantly, making the rest of the company cover their ears.

"Sh!"

"By Durin, not so loud, Thorin!" Gloin muttered, buttering yet another slice of toast.

The other dwarfs grumbled in response to Daia, making her giggle. Then, however, there was the sound of one last pair of feet descending the stairs. The company turned and looked at the door, waiting in anticipation. It was going to be Ori.

Just as anticipated, a few seconds later, Ori walked through the door, dressed in his thermals, hair ruffled, and with two huge dark circles under his eyes.

"Morning Ori!" The company shouted at once, making Ori cover his ears then shush his comrades.

"I remember leaving… having dinner, then waking up. What happened in between, exactly?" Ori asked cautiously, not enjoying the smirks he was receiving.

"How much time do you have?"

* * *

After the company had retold Ori precisely just what he had been up to the night previously, they disbanded their allocated bedrooms and bathrooms, as Thorin had announced they were to go to Town and each purchase suitable wedding clothes. He had however, requested the presence of Fili and Kili in the study, which left the latter feeling incredibly nervous as he sat with his brother, awaiting Thorin.

"What do you think this is about, Fili?" Kili asked, hardly able to hide the fear in his voice.

"Who knows? Calm down, Kili," Fili reassured, patting his brother's back in an act of comfort.

"What if he knows about the jam?!"

Fili tossed his head into his hands. "It won't be about the jam! It'll be about your Stag Night. Which is tonight!" Fili grinned, clapping his hands together.

"That would be a good guess, Fili."

The brothers turned. Thorin was leaning in the doorway with an incredibly amused look upon his face. _HE KNOWS ABOUT THE JAM! _Kili's thoughts screamed as Thorin sat down before his nephews, legs up on his desk.

"Now. After the events of last night, I hardly think it would be appropriate for us all to go out and merry make. However, Kili is getting married in two days' time, and seeing as you are of Royal Blood Line, Kili, I think we can ignore that fact just this once. Daia's dressmakers will look after her tonight, where she shall remain, because as you know, tradition rules that the bride and groom may not see each other a day before the wedding, until they are at the altar. I would suggest you go and say goodbye just now Kili. Then, return and we shall have our night for you," Thorin grinned, even sending a wink to his nephew.

Kili beamed back at his uncle, grabbed him into an embrace before running off to find his fiancée.

Fili chuckled as he watched his brother run away like a little boy on Durin's Day. He could have sworn he saw Kili literally skip down the corridor. He exchanged an amused look with Thorin, then turned to face his uncle.

"Who would have thought? My baby brother getting married," Fili sighed, moving to lean against the desk with his uncle.

"Certainly not me. Although, a few months ago I was utterly convinced that it would be you," Thorin said gently, raising his eyebrows to his oldest nephew.

"Don't remind me," Fili chuckled, moving one of his many braids back into place.

"She'll always love you, Fili. I think you know that."

Fili turned to his uncle. _Yes. Yes I know that. I'll always love her too. A little more than I should. More than I could ever hope to imagine._

"Yes, Uncle. Don't remind me," Fili sighed.

A sad, yet knowing smile crept upon Thorin's face. He opened his arms to his nephew, going to embrace him. Fili hardly noticed until his uncle's arm was around him.

"I think this is the first time you've hugged me since I was a child," Fili laughed as he pulled away from his uncle.

"You looked like you needed it. For Daia, and for the possibility of seeing your Uncle Balin drunk tonight."

Fili's eyes opened wider. _Oh, Durin help me._

* * *

"Daia! Daia! DAIA!" Kili shouted through the house, a wide grin across the face.

"Good gracious, Kili! I heard you the first time!" Daia giggled, as she sat at the top of the bannister.

"Come down and see me!" He grinned, arms open.

"If you don't catch me, I'm going to kill you!"

"Catch you? What do you me…"

Before Kili could finish, Daia clambered over the bannister, and leapt off the side. Kili, absolute panic running through man, ran to where he estimated Daia was going to land.

_And she says she's going to kill me?! _

With the utmost skill, Kili managed to catch Daia, his arms secured around her legs and back.

"If you do that to me again, I will kill you myself, Daia Oakenshield!" Kili whined, attempting to be scornful.

"I like to keep you on your toes," Daia winked, leaning up to kiss Kili, but he pulled away.

"You don't expect a kiss after that, do you?"

Daia pouted. "Does the Princess not get a kiss from her handsome Prince?"

"How could I resist that?" Kili asked, leaning down and engulfing Daia's lips in a kiss. Daia's hand touched Kili's cheek gently, as he eventually released her legs, quickly grabbing hold of her waist so he could keep hold of her while she found her feet.

"This is the last time we'll see each other before we're married," Kili sighed, pulling Daia tighter.

"I know. Are you excited?" she asked, eyes burning hazel.

"For you to be my wife, absolutely," Kili grinned as he reached down for another kiss.

"And I'm excited for you to be my husband too," Daia grinned, as she closed the gap between them and placed her lips upon Kili's. Daia surprised Kili by pushing the kiss on further herself, running her tongue along Kili's bottom lip. He grinned and gladly returned the favour, giving Daia that taste of tobacco she loved so much. Kili, suddenly full of adrenaline, caught Daia's legs in his hands, raising her up and pushing her up against the wall.

"Kili!" She giggled, allowing herself to slip back down to the ground, finding Kili's hands now on her hips.

"You only have to wait two more nights until we can finally…" Daia smiled, running a hand down Kili's shirt, hand resting as his belt buckle.

Kili grinned, entwining one of Daia's hands in his fingers, slowly caressing Daia's torso.

"I have to go. Thale's coming by for me in five minutes," Daia sighed, forehead resting against Kili's.

Kili smiled. "Give me a goodbye kiss. The last kiss we have as an engaged couple," he sighed contentedly.

"Come here then, my darling fiancé," Daia smiled, eyeing Kili's lips with a smile.

They joined one last time, hands running through hair, cheeks caressed. It was Daia who pulled away first. "I love you."

"To the ends of time. I love you. And I'll see you at the altar."

**Thank you for reading! :D Still voting, you guys want a HAPPY or SAD ending? I've written both! :D **_  
_

**And guess what? Next update involves a wedding ;) See you soon! :) Cx**


	40. A Royal Wedding

**A-N. It's been far too long, i know and I apologise, but guess what? It's Wedding Time! I hit over 200 reviews, YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you sososo much, your continued support is fantastic :') But this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written, so I'll let you get on with it. THANK YOU! Cx**

**40  
A Royal Wedding**

_The Pale Orc laughed as Daia writhed in her bonds. She had been struggling for over three hours now, to absolutely no avail. All she had managed to do was burn her wrists as she viciously tried to free herself. _

_Azog stood across from her, leaning softly against the wall, cleaning blood from the tip of his sword as he watched her squirm. Her feet were dangling just above the ground, arms held high above her._

"_**Your tolerance for pain has been nothing short of incredible, little princess,"**__ Azog sneered, admiring the lacerations he had inflicted upon Daia's skin. Her exposed torso was completely covered in blood, with streaks of blood running down the side of her face._

"_**Certainly higher than that of your father. It's a shame really, that he couldn't live long enough to see your suffering,"**__The Pale Orc smirked, running a calloused hand over Daia's bloody torso, then quickly grabbing hold of her chin, forcing her to look at the bloody corpse a few metres away. Thorin._

"_So kill me now and be done with it!" Daia shouted back, feeling more blood trickle down her cheek, wrenching her cheek away from Azog. She fought valiantly against the tears that were forming in her eyes. Azog had forced her to scream. He would not force her to cry._

"_**Kill you? Oh, no. No. That would be far too easy, little princess."**_

"_Call me that one more time and I'll kill you with my bare hands!"_

"_**But you are. **_**My**_** little princess.**_**"**

_Daia flung her head forward at Azog, attempting to head butt him. He laughed as she managed to hit him. He landed a punch across her face, which simultaneously managed to break her nose and bust her lip open at the same time._

"_**Your suffering has not even begun, Daia Oakenshield."**_

Daia woke up with a jolt and a scream. Her brow was covered in sweat, her hands were trembling, and her pulse was racing in fear. She fought hard to catch her breath as she physically felt her heart beat against her chest. Tears were streaming down her face, body shaking between each violent sob. After a few minutes of convincing herself that it truly was just a nightmare, she finally lay back down in bed, wiping tears and sweat away from her cheeks and forehead.

_Mahal. Oh, Mahal. _

She wouldn't have been lying if she said she had forgotten about Azog. And she couldn't possibly think how she had managed to forget. The ordeal with Thranduil had been terrifying, yes, but not half as terrifying as facing the Pale Orc as he tried to kill her father at the foot of the Misty Mountains. A repressed memory, almost. Why though, this vision had come to her one night before her wedding troubled her deeply.

She desperately wished that Kili was by her side, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She took a few moments to compose herself in bed, throwing her hair back from her face and tossing her head into her hands.

_You're okay. You're okay._ She told herself repeatedly, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she did so. At a loss for what to do, she pulled herself out of bed. Sunlight was beginning to creep over the horizon.

The sunrise made Daia think back to the company's first morning in Rivendell. She had entered into her false relationship with Fili, yet that morning she watched the sunrise with Kili. It was like a new hope dawning for them, and that is exactly what she imagined watching the sunrise over Lake Town.

"A Good Omen," Daia said softly, recalling her father's words after they had all escaped the Pale Orc and the Goblins.

Daia stopped in her tracks.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

* * *

"Oh, my head…" Dwalin muttered, rolling over in bed, having finally regained consciousness.

"What time is it?" Nori asked, yawning into his pillow.

"I seem to have dripped my pocket watch…" Balin groaned, checking his person for the aforementioned watch.

"Something's digging into my back!" Bofur called as he rolled over from his place on the floor, and handed Balin his aforementioned pocket watch.

"so, what time is it?" Thorin yawned, attempting to sit up straight, but fell back down a few seconds later.

_I think I had a lot more to drink than I thought I did. And I moan about Fili and Kili…_

"One o'clock in the afternoon," Balin said casually as he slipped back onto the couch next to the Hobbit of the company.

In the space of four seconds, the company realised that _all_ of them had overslept by about two hours. They were all meant to be back at the Mansion by eleven o'clock, so that the Brides-men could pick up their clothes and head over to where Daia was staying and so that the groomsmen could help Kili get ready. Within twenty seconds of Balin announcing the time, the male members of the company were rushing about their tavern room and literally throwing one another out of the way so they could reach either their clothes, their boots, or the front door.

It was Dwalin however, who brought something exceedingly important to their attention. "Where are the boys?!" He exclaimed, searching under other dwarves (namely Bombur) to find the missing heirs of Durin.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, suddenly full of a new fear. Dis had entrusted her only children to him for their journey, and he had literally just lost the two of them in the space of twenty-four _seconds_. They had been in the same room as them as they fell asleep the night before, and Durin only knew where they were now.

"Are you trying to tell me that our groom and best man have gone AWOL?!" Dori asked, the worry evident in his tone.

"No! No," Thorin reinforced, willing himself to believe that his nephews were playing a very, very annoying trick on him. In a matter of seconds they would burst through the front door, laughing at the sheer fright they had given their companions and kin.

They waited for a few more seconds, and there was still no sign of Fili nor Kili. That was enough to make Thorin jump out of his makeshift bed on the floor, grab his cloaks and hastily dress. His company followed suit, until they realised that all belongings had been picked up, their tavern room is back into a reasonable state, and there was no sign that the two youngest members of the company had actually been there in the first place.

"A note? Perhaps they left a note!" Balin interjected into the growing rabble, which once again sent them flying off into different directions in search of a possibly fictitious note.

"HERE!" Bofur called, grabbing a piece of paper from the desk in the room. Thorin took it off of him almost immediately, as if he didn't trust Bofur looking at it.

"What does it say, Thorin?" The dwarves asked in unison.

"_Bacon. Sausage. Eggs. Fresh fruit._"

"A riddle, perchance?" Bilbo interjected, making the company jolt. They had completely forgotten that the Hobbit was actually in their midst.

"A very strange, riddle, that it is!" Dori continued.

"Why would they leave us a riddle about food?" Bofur asked, scratching his head.

Bifur interjected in Khuzdul, making Bilbo squint his eyes at him. The other members of the company could quite clearly understand him as they nodded and agreed, but Bilbo just stared at the dwarf with an axe in his head, wondering what he had actually said in the first place.

"Oh, for the love of Durin!" Thorin cried out, tossing his head into his hands.

"Don't give up, Thorin! We'll work out the riddle!" Ori beamed, patting his leader on the shoulder. Thorin sent him a warning look to remove his hand.

"Now think!" Balin commanded, making the company squint their eyes and stare off into the distance. "Eggs could be a metaphor for…"

"It's the breakfast menu, you fools!" Thorin exclaimed wishing he hadn't brought such stupid dwarves on his quest with him.

_They're warriors, not thinkers, I suppose…_

"Why would Fili and Kili leave us the breakfast menu?"

"THEY DID NOT LEAVE US THE BREAKFAST MENU. NOW MOVE."

* * *

As it turned out, Fili and Kili had actually left their company a note on the back of the door, not that they had been smart enough to notice.

Their message read;

_We knew you would sleep in. We're back at the mansion. Giving Kili some brotherly help (Durin knows he needs it.) See you soon,_

_Fili_

Fili and Kili had taken the liberty of feeding themselves back at the mansion, making tea and toast, and retrieving one of the many pots of jam they had hidden around their house. Fili had taken strawberry jam, while Kili preferred Marmalade. Not that it made such a difference to their breakfast in the slightest.

That had been their plan all along. Or rather, this had been Fili's idea. He knew that preparing Kili for the wedding was going to be a tough challenge, and he felt he didn't need another five dwarves (and that included Bombur) attempting to weave their way in and… ruin things.

_Bombur would eat us out of house and home. Dwalin would try and take over the whole situation, Durin, he'd go as far to marry Daia himself if it meant everything went according to plan! Nori would just sit and do what we told him to do… Why didn't I bring Nori, again? And I won't even dignify the thoughts of Bofur and Gloin being here while attempting (and it would most definitely be in vain) to ready brother dearest for his ever approaching nuptials. Durin, Mahal, if any of you are listening, I shall most definitely need your help today._

Fili had, for all intents and purposes, become his mother for the day. He listened to his mother, Dis, intently when they were back in the Blue Mountains.

_Water temperature must be correct for a bath, Fili; lest it scalds or freezes, _Fili recalled his mother saying to him when he was a child. Fili was in charge of running baths for Kili ever since he was a child.

Fili waited in anticipation for Kili to come out of his bath. He had only been in for half an hour, and realised that his little brother was going to be another fifteen minutes at the earliest.

"Cup of tea it is then. Or two…" Fili trailed off, but was interrupted by a distant, yet very familiar rabble.

"Oh, Heavens, no."

Fili ran down the stairs before the rabble that was Kili's groomsmen could disrupt the place any further. "RIGHT! Before any of you take another step, listen to me!" Fili announced, standing atop the staircase.

"What did the bacon mean, Fili?" Bombur asked, making Bofur whack him over the head in retaliation.

"I have just managed to calm him down. Now very obviously and understandably, Kili is nervous. And you motley crew running in and making him hyper is the last thing we need! You all have to go and get ready and _then_ you report back here at 3 o'clock so we can divide duties and responsibilities. Off you go!"

The groomsmen stood dumbfounded and stuck to the spot as they looked at each other individually, then stared back at Fili with a shared look of confusion.

"I am ordering you as your future King to go," Fili reinforced, sending the company literally flying into different directions.

_Fili. King Under the Mountain. Not bad._

* * *

Daia was in the process of having her hair prepared in her bridal room when Bilbo and Thorin appeared in the corner of her mirror.

"Good afternoon, ladies. And Daia," Thorin smiled, leaning gently on the doorframe.

"Good afternoon," Daia's maids replied cheerfully, though none looked up from their different tasks.

"You're two hours late! Where have you been? I've been worried…" Daia attempted to whisk around, but Rosa held her head firmly in place.

"Don't move your head, we're nearly finished, and if you pull out your hair you can fix it yourself!"

Daia nodded, then made eye contact with Bilbo and Thorin through the mirror. Her eyes were bright hazel, however, there were a few definite specks of red, making Thorin and Bilbo gulp.

"We slept in…" Bilbo stammered, but Thorin stopped his moments later, physically covering his mouth.

"But we're here now, so it's all good!" Thorin grinned, practically smothering Bilbo with his hand.

"And my brides men? They're all here?" Daia asked, the tints of red now gone from her eyes.

"Balin, Ori, Dori, Oin and Bifur all downstairs and accounted for," Bilbo breathed heavily, finally breaking away from Thorin's hand.

Daia nodded in a smile. "I'll see you soon," she reassured as Thale slipped decorations into her curled hair.

Thorin and Bilbo nodded and exited the room together.

_Should I tell father about my dream? No. No, he would become sick with worry. And he frankly has enough to worry about. Mahal, today we all have enough to worry about! I'll tell Kili later. Much later. It does not bode well to think on dreams._

Daia was drawn out of her thoughts as she was presented a mirror.

* * *

Kili had sat quietly while Fili had dried his hair, and presented him with his wedding clothes of regal pelts and the colour of Blue; as was the custom for the line of Durin. He had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole afternoon. Fili had to start every conversation that they had, and even then, he'd had to hit his brother at least four times over the course of the day, so when Kili began to whine in front of his own mirror, Fili once again felt the need to play Dis and assist his brother.

"Kili, come here," Fili said gently as he watched Kili freak in front of the mirror.

"No! You're going to hit me again!" Kili replied, attempting to hide from his brother.

Fili threw his head into his hands. _Thorin was right. He really is an incredible idiot sometimes. I can only hope Daia can put some sense into him._

"Kili, you have no clue what you're doing with that waistcoat. Come here," Fili sighed, slipping in behind his brother and sorting his clothes for him.

"Mother will never forgive us for holding the wedding without her," Kili sighed as Fili fixed his coats for him.

"Never. Until Daia is with child. You know what mother is like with children, she was pushing for grandchildren before we left, goodness!"

"We don't have to think about children quite yet!" Kili replied, the horror evident in his eyes and tone.

"Are you trying to tell me, little brother, you've never imagined having children with Daia?" Asked Fili, eyebrows raised.

Kili turned to him after he had fixed his pelts. "Of course I have. I've dreamt about it, once or twice. A son that I can teach. A daughter that would look just like her, to dote upon," Kili's eyes were fixated upon his ring that he would give to Daia, a huge grin upon his face.

"I never thought you would want a daughter, Kili," Fili smiled gently.

"I would adore a daughter. Maybe more so than a son. I would spoil her rotten, she would be my little princess. Like the way Thorin is with Daia. All I know is that I want to have children with her."

Fili smiled as he took a step back from his brother. "Look at you. My baby brother. Ready for his wedding day."

"Who would have thought?" Kili laughed, securing his belt around his waist.

"You're telling me. But you're all sorted now. Married to Daia. You're the luckiest dwarf alive," Fili grinned.

"I'm sorry, Fili," Kili said solemnly, placing a hand of comfort upon his older brother's shoulder.

"Don't, Kili. Not today. Not ever."

Kili nodded in response, looking off the balcony as Fili collected his own pelts.

"Now. Let's get you married, shall we?"

* * *

"So, as a man of honour, what exactly do I do, Miss Daia?" Bilbo asked the bride tentatively as Daia slipped behind a screen to change.

"Well, AH!" Daia gasped sharply as Thale began to pull at her corset.

"Are you quite sure you're alright, Daia?" Bilbo ventured.

_Goodness. That corset contraption should be a form of torture. If it can hurt a woman like Daia…_

"Fine, Bilbo! Just fine!" Daia called breathlessly. "In reply to your query Bilbo, you hold my flowers and look pretty! And I dance with you at the After-Ball, and you make a wedding toast after Fili."

"As in…A speech?" Bilbo asked, completely bemused.

"Yes, Bilbo… OW!"

"Sorry, Miss!" Thale replied, loosening the corset strings in a hurry.

"Will you excuse me, Miss Daia?" Bilbo said, already stepping closer to the door.

"You walk in front of me and father in the procession! Be back in forty minutes, Bilbo!" Daia screeched.

_Oh Mahal. I'm turning into a dragon. I haven't been nice Daia at all today! Surely that's allowed, it's my wedding day! Is it allowed? Maybe I should just tone it down. Or not talk at all. Yes. That's the new plan. Daia, do not speak until spoken to._

* * *

"I can't breathe… can't breathe!" Daia exclaimed, hand scraping across her collarbone.

_Well done on the whole not speaking, fiasco, Daia. That was a whole twenty seconds you managed to go there._

"Miss Daia, you can breathe You're just nervous about the wedding. Everything is absolutely fine. I saw to myself," Rosa offered with a smile.

Daia nodded briskly. She decided to look at her dress again. She didn't think it had been physically possibly, but the dress she wore now was more stunning than that which the elves had given her.

The dress was completely white, and not as heavy as the dress the elves had given to her. The neckline was circled, and rested just below her shoulders. Similar to her earlier dress, the sleeves were flowing chiffon, attached to the main bodice of the dress that was covered in regal lace flowers, and continued to the hips, where the skirt sat nicely, finishing right at her feet. She had chosen silver as her matching colour, wearing (flat) silver shoes and a new necklace, alongside the one Fili had given her on Durin's Day. Her hair was up, with some smaller curls hanging down. Her father was yet to place her veil on her head; that was the custom.

"Oh, Miss Daia. How radiant you look!" The woman cooed, making Daia laugh and blush and want to weep all the same. She didn't care how she looked, she just wanted to be married to Kili.

After waiting twenty minutes for Bilbo and Thorin, Daia resorted to pacing frantically around her room.

_This is it. THIS IS IT. Mahal… what are my vows? I've forgotten my vows! What if I forget his name? MAHAL, WHAT'S HIS NAME? KILI! JUST DON'T FORGET HIS NAME IS KILI. WAIT… WHAT'S MY NAME? OH, GOODNESS!_

There was a sharp knock at the door, bringing Daia out of her terrifying thoughts. Those thoughts almost terrified her as much as her dream about the Pale orc earlier, but not as much.

"You ready, Daia?" Called the voice of Thorin.

"Mhm," was all Daia was able to mutter back to her father through the door. She was left alone in the room now, her attendants had left moments earlier to take their seats at the wedding, which Daia had reserved especially for them.

The door opened, and Thorin entered, dressed in the regal colours of Durin. His pelts and new braids defined that he was the father of the bride, and their minister; it was only right seeing he was the King Under the Mountain, and it was after all, a Royal Wedding.

Bilbo trailed in behind him, dressed in red, and he looked very Hobbit-ish indeed. He looked like he was ready to attend a Hobbit wedding, complete with his little matching scarf, waistcoat and jacket, but of course, no shoes. He was holding Daia's flowers for her, which were white roses, her favourite.

"Oh, Daia," Thorin gasped, putting his hand over his mouth. Bilbo followed suit, only he smiled brightly at the little crossbreed.

"What is it? Do I look awful?" Daia asked, unsure how to read her father's expression.

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" Thorin cried.

_Is he crying? He is! _

"You look absolutely beautiful. I never thought you could look lovelier."

"Daddy, don't cry! It's a happy day!" Daia smiled, throwing her arms around her surrogate father. Bilbo felt the urge to join the embrace, but stayed clear, and simply handed Daia her flowers when the father and daughter broke apart.

"Oh, Bilbo, come here!" Daia laughed, pulling the Hobbit back into an embrace.

"Oof!" Bilbo laughed as Daia took him off guard.

_I forgot how strong she is. Even when she is in that torture contraption of a corset!_

"Daddy, you have to put my veil on," Daia whispered.

Thorin turned, and picked up the veil that was spread out on the sofa. He placed it gently onto Daia's head, securing it in place then bringing the front of it down over Daia's face.

"I love you, father."

"And I you. Now. Let's get you married to Kili."

* * *

Bombur, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur and Gloin were standing on the right hand side of the Great Hall in Lake Town, all watching over the incoming audience, and the Groom and Best Man that were standing in the centre of the aisle.

They were all dressed in regal finery that had been supplied by the Master, most in different colours and shades of Blue, while others were in shades of brown or red.

Fili was dressed almost identically to his little brother, only he wore no waistcoat.

Kili, on the other hand, was completely smothered in Blue; the colour of Durin. He had a blue shirt, blue coat, dark breeches, dark boots, and his best pelts (or rather, what was available to his best pelts.)

_I never thought I would actually stand here. My wedding day… to Daia. It's like a dream._

"Nervous?" Fili asked, noting that Dwalin was giving a nod to someone at the back of the hall.

_Daia's here._

Their audience stood from their seats, and all looked back. Kili turned last, and was met with the sight of Balin, Ori, Dori, Oin and Bifur all in their finery too. He could've sworn that Balin was crying. Probably was; he was more excited about the union than those two were.

After the Brides-Men walked the aisle and shook hands with the Best Man then the Groom, they congregated at the left hand side of the hall, mirroring their companions on the right.

Then, Bilbo was next in the aisle. He walked alone, looking most uncomfortable, but then relaxed as Fili directed him where to go, and stood with the rest of the bridal party.

There were gasps of awe before Kili could see what was happening. Rows and rows of people kept turning, until eventually… Kili saw her. _His_ Daia, walking up the aisle with his uncle. He almost cried. It was everything he had ever wanted.

As they reached the top of the aisle, Fili took hold of Daia's hand and kissed it gently, then passed her back to Thorin as he took his place at the right hand side.

Thorin placed Daia's hand over Kili's, as was the custom. Kili beamed at her, and Daia grinned back, the pair still reluctant to believe that this day had truly come.

"Honourable guests, companions of old, beloved friends. We gather today to join the House of Durin and the House of… Elrond," Thorin started, stumbling over where to place Daia, seeing as putting her in the House of Durin may have sounded odd.

"If there is any man, elf or dwarf that knows of any reason why these two may not be bonded in marriage, then let him speak now or hold his peace forever more."

The company looked around the hall. Daia and Kili also turned feeling that because the day had gone without a hitch something was waiting to go wrong. Kili, sensing her unease, gave her hand a small squeeze, which actually made Daia blush.

Bofur physically placed a hand on Fili's shoulder. He was offended greatly by the action, and politely shrugged off his hand, even though he knew that Bofur was doing it in jest.

"Do you, Kili Oakenshield, of the House of Durin, take Lady Daia of the House of Elrond to be your beloved wife?" Thorin asked.

Kili squinted his eyes at him. _He's skipped out half of the ceremony… Not that it matters. Gets us married quicker, I suppose!_

"I do."

Daia's heart fluttered.

"And do you, Lady Daia of the House of Elrond, take Kili Oakenshield of the House of Durin to be your beloved husband?"

Daia looked deep into Kili's eyes. "I do."

"From this day forth, you are legally bonded. Kili Oakenshield, you may kiss your bride."

"With absolute pleasure," Kili grinned, grabbing hold of Daia and dipping her into a kiss, as the hall erupted in thunderous applause.

**A/N- Did we like? I hope you did! Next chapter deals with the aftermath of the aforementioned wedding, then we're back on track to _SMAUG. _Oh, I can't wait. Thank you again for reading and I hope to you see all soon! :) Cx**


	41. A Night To Remember

**A/N- I'M SORRY, IT'S BEEN LIKE A MONTH! I got myself a job and it's been mental, so I do apologise for making you wait an insane amount of time for this update! If you're still reading this story after that ridiculous hiatus, then THANK YOU. Your support doesn't go unnoticed! 205 reviews, oh my goodness! Thank you soso much! Anyway! I don't know if I'm happy with this or not. I'm keen to get back to the main plot of the story, because as most of you know; I've written 2 endings! One Happy... The other not so happy! Voting's still going for which one you want :) So, here's the Wedding Celebretions! Warnings of drinking and a warning towards the end of the chapter for romance! Bit nervous aha! ENJOY! :) Cx**

**41  
A Night To Remember**

Kili finally broke away from Daia, pulling her up into his arms as he did so. "Our first of many kisses as a married couple," he grinned. "Lovely to see you under that veil. I kept thinking I was dreaming the entire time," he continued as he linked Daia's arm around his and they proceeded down the aisle, people smiling and applauding at them as they went.

"Well, it's not a dream. I can assure you that," Daia beamed back, grinning widely at her husband.

They proceeded down the aisle, petals of flowers getting caught in their hair and clothes as they walked arm in arm. Fili and Bilbo followed, waving to people as they passed. The other dwarves filed in behind, with Thorin at the back, who was standing tall and proud as his nephew and his daughter left the hall and continued to the Hall that the Master had set for them.

"Tis a wonderful day for Durin's dwarves," Balin remarked as Thorin caught up with him.

"Indeed so," Thorin replied, embracing Balin with a laugh.

_Finally something to celebrate. We have long been in need of joyous and happy news or times to enjoy. This is it to a T. _

Thorin looked towards the Lonely Mountain as Balin left him standing by himself at the front of the town hall. He thought he would be immune to ill-feelings today, especially today. He imagined seeing Daia and Kili beaming as they were pronounced man and wife would be enough to make him smile for the rest of his life, but when he glanced at the Lonely Mountain, the sun glaring behind, he suddenly felt an immense sense of dread drape over him like a cloak. The King knew himself that this happiness would not last. Even if the greatest of possibilities happened and Erebor was won without hindrance from Smaug; there would be repercussions that reached across Middle Earth. Lake Town would want a share for aiding the company and providing them with food, clothing, shelter. Next would be Thranduil. How the dwarf's blood boiled just _thinking_ about uttering his name. He would arrive in elegant and extravagant fashion, begging forgiveness. He would be persuaded to give the Elven King a small profit to show there was no love lost between the pair. _Then_, it would be Rivendell.

Thorin groaned and fought violently to stop throwing his head into his hands. He glanced back towards the crowds that had gathered around his companions.

_Not today. Today is not a day for such thoughts._

**BBB**

The dwarves, hobbit and crossbreed had only just managed to sit down to their wedding feast, when the Master came crashing in with a band of well-dressed civilians behind him, who filled up the rest of the hall.

"Kili, darling?" Daia leaned over from her seat to whisper into Kili's ear.

"Yes, my wonderful wife?" Kili replied, taking a sip out of his wine.

"Who are all these people? I don't recall inviting them to our wedding…"

Kili turned to the group that had just trailed in. His eyes bulged in horror. "That's at least forty people! Thorin! UNCLE THORIN!"

Thorin turned to his nephew, confused by his tone of what seemed to be a mix of confusion and horror. "Kili? What's the matter?"

Kili, trying to be as sleuth and discreet as possible, knocked over seven chairs and four glasses of wine as he crept over to his uncle. Fili literally threw his head towards the table, unable to even laugh at his brother. He left that to Daia and Bilbo, who were quite inconsolable. Fili's reaction, Thorin's look of horror, and Kili's mouth-open and bright red face were enough to keep them going for another few minutes. Kili looked down in complete horror as he realised it was his excessively long blue coat that trailed and pulled half a table away with him.

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili whispered.

"Kili, for goodness sake, stop whispering!"

"Sorry…" Kili whispered, then automatically shoved his hand over his mouth as his uncle rolled his eyes at him.

"_What_ is the problem?" Thorin asked, grabbing hold of Kili's collar and hauling him into the corner of the room.

"Who are all of those people?!" Kili asked, waving his hand in the general direction of the Master.

"A deal-breaker. The Master insisted that since he is giving us the Hall free of charge, then we would have to invite a few of the locals. Especially one they call Bard. Bard the Bowman I believe. If I knew which one he was I would tell you," Thorin finished.

"Oh! I wager he's that one there!" Kili pointed at a man standing next to the Master. He was a tall man with blonde rugged hair, though his clothes were regal. He was enjoying what appeared to be his second glass of wine. Thorin nodded in agreement then sent Kili back to Daia.

"What was that about?" Daia asked simply, snaking her arms around Kili's neck.

"Nothing important. They were part of the deal with the Master. Nothing to worry about," Kili answered, slipping his own arms around Daia's waist.

"Good. Now, please give me a kiss, Mr Oakenshield," she replied, smiling lightly at her husband.

"I think we should go for a stroll outside, Mrs Oakenshield. After a quick kiss of course," Kili grinned, leaning down and engulfing Daia in a kiss. "Come on. There's something I want to show you," Kili smiled as he took hold of Daia's hand.

* * *

"What is this wonderful surprise, Kili?" Daia asked, giggling as Kili slipped behind her and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Ah-ah! Just let me guide you. Don't be alarmed if it gets cold, we're going outside!"

"Kili! My dress will get filthy!" Daia protested, but Kili kept her tightly under control.

"I promise you that your dress will be fine! Do you trust me?" Kili whispered into her hair.

"Right now? Not one bit."

"I promise you this is worth the cold," Kili grinned back as he lead Daia outside. "Watch the step! There you go. Now, open your eyes," Kili smiled, slowly taking his hands away from Daia's eyes.

"Okay, Kili… what's the big sur…"

Daia had to take a few moments to take in the sight before her.

_Snow._

Daia hadn't seen snow since her childhood in the Blue Mountains with Fili and Kili. The three of them had gone camping in Winter. It would have been around ten years before the events at Bag End.

"_Fili! Let us in the tent! It's beginning to snow!" Kili whined, pulling his cloak as tight as it would go across his shoulders. "Daia, aren't you cold?!" Kili continued, teeth chattering as he heard Fili laugh from inside the tent._

_Daia turned back to Kili, mad curly hair falling across her face. "Not really. Guess I can just handle the cold better than you can!" She giggled, moving over to Kili and giving him a hug._

_Little Kili took a few moments until he finally brought his arms around Daia. "What's the hug for?" He asked, happy yet confused tone in his voice._

"_Because you're cold and I'm not. I'm keeping you warm."_

"Oh, Kili…" Daia smiled gently, letting snowflakes fall gently into her hand. It took her right back to that weekend in the mountains with Kili. Fili too obviously, but she remembered holding Kili more than she had ever done that weekend.

Kili slipped in behind Daia, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head gently on her shoulder. "Thought you might like it. And I know you don't feel the cold, you being half an elf and all, but if it gives us a few minutes together then that's fine with me."

"We don't need a few minutes. We have the rest of our lives to spend together," she smiled gently, turning to face Kili. "I love you, Kili," she said, resting her hands on his chest, looking into his dark eyes.

"And I love you. With my whole heart. You are worth more to me than anything in this world," he replied, twisting a small curl of Daia's hair in his fingers. Daia smiled and leaned in to Kili, placing a hand on his cheek as she did so. Kili met her halfway, the pair of them becoming engulfed by a loving and passionate embrace.

It was something like a perfect moment. The snow falling gently upon their heads, resting in their hair and clothes, joined as a married couple, their kin and closest friends just inside.

_Erebor can wait. _

"Congratulations. Apologies that I couldn't make it to the wedding," a gentle voice called from behind the pair.

Kili and Daia broke apart, to see a tall man with dark hair standing at the door to the garden. They clasped hold of one another's hands, and turned to the man.

"Thank you. And who might you be, good sir?" Daia asked, using her loveliest and most polite tone.

The man uncrossed his arms and walked forward. He took hold of Daia's free hand and bestowed a gentle kiss to the back of it. "I am Bard. Some call me Bard the Bowman," he continued as he shook Kili's hand.

_Is he joking? I mean, really? He might have at least dressed a little! He just looks like a blacksmith! Or… dare I say, a commoner! _Kili thought as Bard shook his hand.

"I trust you will be leaving the Lady Daia behind when you continue your quest? The ruins of Erebor is no place for a woman. Even one so brave as Daia," He continued, taking a step back from the couple.

"Forgive us, Bard, but we wish not to talk about that. Not today," Kili said firmly as he took hold of Daia's hand to move back inside.

"You know nothing of my bravery," Daia muttered under her breath as the pair passed them.

"Do you intend to slay the dragon?" Bard asked, following the pair.

"It's our wedding day, sir. We have already told you we do not wish to discuss such things," Daia replied, breaking from Kili and stalking towards Bard. He was a good foot and a half taller than Daia, but that did very little to phase her. She had stood next to Thranduil; this Bard character was absolutely nothing.

"Also. I do not see why we need to discuss such matters with you," she continued, folding her arms.

"I meant no offence, my lady."

"Then why pursue it? You are more than welcome to dine with us, Master Bard, but I'm quite afraid I insist that you stop wishing to discuss our business," Kili interrupted, also stalking up to Bard.

"I shall not be staying, but I thank you for the invitation. Just know, the people of Lake Town are happy. You awaken that Beast… You will destroy us all."

"Good day, sir," Kili finished, as he urged Daia inside.

* * *

Thorin was standing waiting for them. He had seen them talk to a mysterious figure, and he quite intended to find out what all the news was. But as the pair entered, music began, signally that the dance had begun. As per custom, Daia and Kili had the entire floor to themselves while they waltzed.

"Can't believe he had the nerve…" Kili began as he took Daia in their waltz position.

"Leave it for just now. Don't let it ruin this moment. This perfect moment," Daia reinforced as she placed her hand on Kili's shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare," Kili replied, grinning to the applause they received as they embarked on their first dance as a married couple.

Fili stood a little further forward in the crowd than the rest of the dwarves, because as the Best Man, he was next to dance with Daia. He smiled to himself, watching his little brother dance perfectly with his wife. _Wife._

"You alright, lad?" Bofur asked quietly, placing a comforting hand of Fili's shoulder.

"No. Not really, Bofur," Fili replied, never moving his gaze from the pair.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Bofur asked, looking out and applauding the pair as they twirled on the floor with no effort, completely graceful.

"How could I? After everything? I couldn't break her heart like that," Fili replied desolately, turning to face Bofur for the first time since he had appeared by his side.

Bofur was completely lost for words. Fili's words somehow affected him more than they should have. Bofur looked out at the pair, watching how blissfully unaware they were of the conversation that he and Fili were having. Just as he attempted to comfort Fili a little more, the latter of the two walked into the middle of the dance-floor to take Kili's place.

"Ready?" Fili asked, as Kili dispersed into the crowd, standing next to Balin and his uncle.

"It's a tough act to follow, Kili didn't make any mistakes," Daia smiled as Fili placed a hand on her waist.

"Oh please. You know I'm a better dancer than him," Fili grinned as the pair of them danced together.

"Did you give him lessons?" Daia asked, eyes burning hazel as they whisked about the room.

"I considered it, won't lie," Fili laughed. "But no, he did that all by himself. Maybe Ori taught him?" Fili continued as he spun Daia around gently.

"I can't believe it finally happened," Daia sighed happily as she glanced back over at Kili, who was now standing with his shoulder around Bilbo. "Thank you, Fili. For everything, I don't think I would have coped these last few months without you. I love you, Fili," Daia sighed contentedly as she broke their waltz and wrapped her arms around Fili's chest.

Fili wrapped an arm around Daia's waist and placed another hand on the back of her head, forcing and swallowing back tears as he attempted to speak. "And I love you too," he sighed gently, releasing Daia into Thorin's arms. Before Thorin could take both of her hands, Fili quickly grabbed one, and kissed her knuckles, knowing that he had lingered a little longer than he should have as he walked back to Bofur.

* * *

"Okay Bilbo. Seeing as you were Daia's… for all intents and purposes, Maid of Honour, that means you have to dance with me," Kili beamed as he took a sip of wine.

The Hobbit choked on his second leg of lamb. "You must be joking."

"Wish I was, buddy! Wish I was!" Kili grinned as he pulled Bilbo onto the dance floor, leg of lamb still intact.

"What? Are we meant to waltz?!" Bilbo exclaimed, dragging his feet along the floor. Bombur, sensing an opportunity, grabbed Bilbo's half eaten leg of lamb as Kili persisted to pull him along the floor. "Kili! Please! We can't waltz!"

"What's the matter, Baggins? Two left feet?" Nori guffawed as Kili took Bilbo in a waltz position.

"You can't be serious! Kili! KILI!" Bilbo protested as Kili began to whisk him around the dance-floor, much to the hilarity of all the dwarves and crossbreed, not to mention the Big Folk that had now joined in the dance, making Bilbo feel a little less self-conscious about dancing with the Groom.

"Ah, just let yourself go, Bilbo! See, there you go! Let loose a little bit! This is a Durin Wedding!"

Around forty-seven seconds later, after Kili had released the Hobbit (who had actually rather began to enjoy his dance), Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dwalin had presented Bilbo with a keg of ale; all for himself. Like a true Baggins, he had refused and protested but like a true Took, he finished the entire keg without question, and managed to do so in only seven minutes; a feat that made the entire hall cheer for him. Daia would have been either impressed or completely disgusted with her Little Hobbit, but she was too busy dancing with her father.

"You look beautiful. I know I've said that already, but… you do," Thorin smiled as Daia leaned against his chest.

"And you look rather dashing yourself, daddy," Daia sighed contentedly, lifting her head from her father's chest.

"It's wonderful that this day finally came. I never thought it would actually happen. Me married to Kili. Everyone happy," Daia smiled as she noticed Bilbo, Bofur, Nori, Ori and Dwalin standing with a tankard of ale each, arms around one another and belting out; _"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

"Nice to see that our Burglar has finally loosened his corset!" Thorin laughed, glee evident in his face and tone as he eyed his company.

"Very, isn't it?" Daia grinned, watching as the company began to re-enact their night at Bag End.

"_SMASH THE BOTTLES AND BURN THE CORKS! CHIP THE GLASSES AND CRACK THE PLATES! THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!"_

"**THAT'S ME!"** The Hobbit screeched, downing another tankard.

"I better go and sort them out, lest Ori start swinging from the ceiling again!" Thorin laughed. He bent down and kissed Daia's forehead gently, before releasing her back to her new husband.

"Quite the party, isn't it, darling?" Kili laughed as he took hold of Daia's hands.

"Very. But, I think it's about time you and I had some time together. Alone," Daia smirked, twirling finger in Kili's hair. She tried not to laugh as Kili's eyes literally lit up.

"Come on then, _wife_," Kili grinned, sweeping Daia into a bridal lift. "And I'm carrying you!" He laughed, arms secure around Daia's back and knees.

It was Balin that had caught sight of the couple leaving; and he began to notice that the Big Folk were having their last drinks and beginning to leave only minutes later. He decided that the company should follow suit.

"They've gone upstairs, Thorin," Balin whispered, making Thorin's eyes open a little wider. He could have gone the rest of the night without knowing _that_. He was painfully aware what happened on a Wedding night.

"Where are we going?" Bilbo hiccuped, noting that the dwarfs were donning their jackets and putting out their pipes. "We all have rooms here…" Bilbo continued, and was taken slightly aback as they continued to ignore him, even putting on their pelts.

"Do you really want to be in the vicinity of Kili and Daia on their _wedding night_?" Bofur asked, raising his eyebrows.

The penny finally dropped in Bilbo's mind. He noticeably turned a deep shade of pink, and dived across the room to fetch his outer jacket.

"Didn't think so, Master Baggins. Didn't think so!" Bofur laughed, patting him on the back.

* * *

"Nervous?" Kili asked, noting that Daia was looking down at her hands as he shut their bedroom door behind them. Daia was sitting on their bed, shaking a little bit, which certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by Kili.

"Would it be wrong to say yes?" She giggled, but refused to move her gaze from her hands.

Kili walked over to her slowly, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. "We don't have to," he said gently, tipping her chin so she was finally looking at him.

"No! No, I want to," She reassured quickly, making Kili laugh, and her blush.

"Do you trust me?" Kili asked honestly, still holding Daia's chin between his fingers.

"With my whole heart," she replied honestly, placing a hand on his cheek.

Kili nodded and brought Daia in for a kiss. "Just relax," Kili whispered softly as he pulled Daia tighter into his chest, and pulled her gently to stand. Daia deepened the kiss, enjoying that sensation of the taste of tobacco on Kili's tongue. They broke apart while Kili brought Daia back into his chest, kissing her shoulder and neck as he began to unlace the back of her wedding dress. As he did so, Daia tangled her hand in Kili's hair, pulling him closer and closer.

With gentle hands, Kili slipped the dress from her shoulders, letting the fabric pool around her feet, his eyes looking over her corset and smallclothes in admiration. "Why haven't you worn something like this sooner?" he winked as he swept his arms under her knees once more as he kissed her once again, and placed her down gently on their bed.

"In front of the company? Oh yes, that would have been very fitting indeed," Daia laughed as her hands strayed to Kili's shirt and began to work her fingers down, unbuttoning his shirt as she did so. As Daia reached the last button, Kili sat up to relieve himself of his shirt.

"You're sure?" Kili asked, twirling his fingers in his wife's hair.

"Make me yours," Daia whispered, pulling Kili closer for a kiss.

Kili nodded and kissed Daia passionately as he gently moved on top of her. He slid down Daia's torso, slipping off her smallclothes as Daia began to unfasten his breeches.

"It'll hurt a little bit, but I promise we'll stop if I hurt you" Kili reassured as he slipped off his breeches, stroking Daia's cheek with his thumb.

"I want to Kili. I love you," she smiled gently, pulling him down for a gentle kiss, painfully aware that the pair of them were now bare in front of the other. A blush crept across her cheeks

"I love you too, my beautiful Daia," Kili engulfed Daia into a passionate kiss as he gently pushed inside of her, breaking her barrier. Daia inhaled sharply, biting her lip to cover the pain. Kili looked down at her, refusing to move until she gave him a sign. When tears began to fall from her eyes, Kili finally spoke.

"We can stop. We don't have to do this tonight," He reassured, stroking her face gently.

"No, no… it's fine. The pain's gone, " Daia whispered. The pain had actually subsided, and Daia gave a nod for Kili to continue. Kili leaned down and took her lips in his, and began to thrust. He moved his lips to her neck, making her pull him closer. She wanted him closer, and closer still. Kili let out a groan onto her neck, which resulted in Daia moaning his name. Daia circled her arms around Kili's neck, bringing him to her lips. Kili took one of her hands in his, their hands entwining as

"I love you," she whispered into his lips, circling her legs around his waist.

"I love you. So much," said Kili, resting his forehead against hers.

Nothing had ever felt so right to the pair of them, as husband and wife, being with one another, completely for the first time. They spent the rest of the night in one another's arms and caresses, without a care in the world. They loved each other and they were married.

That was all that mattered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! And I'll see you guys soon! And that means less than a month this time! **

**Cx**


End file.
